Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: One day, Yuya and Yuzu discover a boy, unconscious in the park. Strangely, the boy has the same face as Yuya. When he awakens, he reveals he remembers nothing. Only his name: "Zarc."
1. Scale 01

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

" **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 01: Supreme King's Rebirth_

"Ack! Y-Yuzu! Quit pulling!"

In the streets of the ever-bustling city of Maiami City, two young teens were found making their way to the park with the intention of spending the day, free of dueling in exchange for relaxing peace and quiet.

The first was a boy with red and green hair, utterly messy and all over the place. His eyes were deep crimson red, accenting the green color of his wild hair. He wore a simple orange-red shirt with a white jacket sitting on his shoulders, complete with baggy jeans and large shoes. Around his neck were goggles – orange tinted with stars painted across them.

The second was a young girl, bearing dark pink hair done in pig-tails with a few strands of her hair being a much lighter shade. She had large, bright blue eyes. Her attire was a simple sleeveless shirt – white in the center with pale blue next to it. Completing the look was a red skirt with knee-high black socks and pink loafers.

"Sorry, Yuya!" the girl, Yuzu Hiiragi, apologized as she relinquished her hold on Yuya Sakaki's wrist. "Didn't mean to pull so hard."

"Could've fooled me…" Yuya muttered, rubbing his wrist. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but Yuzu's grip was like that of a vice. "A-anyway, why are we going to the park?"

Yuzu gave her friend a questioning look. "…do you have any idea how long you were in the Solid Vision room?" she asked, receiving a blank from him in respsonse. "Three days. Three days of nothing but dueling with Gon. Nonstop."

"For a good cause!" Yuya argued as he took out two cards from the pouch on his belt. "I had to know how to do Pendulum Summoning again!"

"And you couldn't have just re-watched your duel with Nijima?"

A brief recap – Yuya Sakaki was the son of Yusho Sakaki, a talented and renowned entertainer of Duel Monsters. The appropriate name was "Dueltainer." Their job, first and foremost, is to send the crowd into a frenzy with their wonderful duel style, spreading smiles all around. One day, Yusho disappeared when he was supposed to duel against Ishijima. Since then, Yuya has wanted to repair the damage done as a result, as people slandered Yusho's name as he believed to have fled rather than duel him.

Flash forward years later, and Yuya was given the opportunity to duel Ishijima properly. In the final stages of the duel, Yuya had unveiled a brand new type of Summoning: "Pendulum Summoning." By placing two special cards at the respective ends of the Duel Disk, establishing the Scale, one can summon monsters of certain levels so long as they match the set Scale.

The best example is Yuya's Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians – by setting these two monsters in the Pendulum Zones, Scales 2-7 are established. Therefore, a duelist can summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7 to the field.

There was just…one problem, however.

Yuya couldn't replicate that summoning method. At least, not at first. In order to remember how to accomplish Pendulum Summoning, Yuya dueled Gongenzaka (simply just "Gon" for his friends) hundreds of times.

200 duels later, and Yuya finally accomplished Pendulum Summoning once again.

As Yuzu brought this fact up, Yuya's face turned scarlet as he looked away, unable to meet her in the eye. He knew she had a point, but the idea never occurred to him. Plus, even if he did review the video, it was much more fun to try and remember how to accomplish Pendulum Summoning the good old fashion way!

Yuzu sighed, shaking her head as she pinched her nose. "Look," she stated firmly, folding her arms. "You've been dueling nonstop for three days in that stuffy room. Dueling is fun and all, but taking breaks important."

"Well, you put it like that…"

The girl smiled. "Then come on. Let's go!" Yuya felt a smile form across his face as the two hurried to their destination.

However, the boy was unaware of the soft glowing of the pendant that sat beneath his shirt. It let out a soft humming, the crystal letting out a mysterious shine. Yuya was none the wiser as he failed to notice it.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flames._

 _Fire._

 _Destruction everywhere, stretching as far as the eye could see._

 _The city was left in ruins – buildings left to crumple apart into debris, spilling out into the street and crushing the fleeing rats seeking to escape death._

 _In the distance, a black creature released a roar of anger and rage, glaring down a tiny figure that dared to oppose._

 _In his ears, static._

" _W...bec...ne...!"_

 _The creature releases yet another roar._

 _The tiny figure raises its arm, a brilliant light shining from the contraption on its forearm._

 _Then-!_

.

.

.

.

.

Maiami Park was a wide open space, found close to the right side of the city. It was fairly large, big enough to allow people to run through it should they desire a good spring or run alongside their dog. The lush trees that filled it also provided a home for wayward birds, filling holes inside the trunks to provide living spaces. Squirrels and other wildlife made their homes here. The clean air also provided some comfort for Yuya as well, which only increased Yuzu's point.

"It's nice out today." Yuzu noted as she looked up as they walked along the path leading further into the park. "We should have packed some lunch."

Yuya nodded in agreement. "Mm."

"Say, Yuya?" the girl turned to him, face curious. "What are you going to do now?"

"Eh?" Yuya tilted his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you managed to beat Strong Ishijima." Yuzu pointed out. "That technically makes you the Maiami City Champion. So, what are you going to do now?"

That caused the goggle-wearing boy to pause and frown, crossing his arms. Ever since his father disappeared, Yuya had wanted nothing more than to prove his father was not a coward. Defeating Ishijima was more or less his lifelong goal in proving that. Now that he's accomplished that, though...he realized Yuzu was right. What else was there to accomplish? He tried to think on it, but he was left stumped. He had been so focused on defeating Ishijima that he couldn't think of what else there was to follow.

"I...don't know, really." he confessed to her. "I didn't really think about it that much."

Yuzu sighed, palming her face. "I was afraid of that." she said in exasperation.

Honestly, why had she expected Yuya to think that far? Well, she supposed she couldn't exactly blame him. After Yusho disappeared, his only goal was simply proving that his father wasn't a coward. While defeating Ishijima and unveiling a never-before-seen summoning method had more or less in the spot light, she doubted opinions of Yusho had changed. Worse, if the reactions from the kids who wanted to see Yuya's Pendulum Summoning was any indication, she knew that people would consider Yuya a cheater. Because of his inability to perform Pendulum Summoning the second time around at first, the influx of students had called him out on it and left.

Yuzu didn't particularly care much for their departure. It was obvious that they only wanted to learn Pendulum Summoning and nothing else. You Show Duel School was not that sort of place. It followed Yusho's teachings - in that dueling was meant to bring smiles to people's faces. Kids who wanted to learn some fancy new summoning method were most certainly not welcomed!

"Well, in the meantime." Yuzu beamed. "Let's just enjoy the small break. Knowing Dad, he'll probably have something in mind."

Yuya chuckled. "Yeah, he probably does." As the two walked, the boy suddenly stopped. "Huh?" He looked down, finally noticing the soft glow of his pendant. Confused, he pulled it out from his shirt. Yuzu's eyes caught sight of it, staring in surprise as it glowed. Strangely, it was also shifting around, as if swinging. "What in the world...?"

"Why is...?"

 _'Wait, now that I think about it...wasn't my pendant shining back during my duel with Ishijima?'_ Yuya thought, remembering the incident before his mind blanked out. He also recalled that when his pendant began to glow, his cards changed. Staring at the pendant, he noted how the shifting had stopped, instead pointing off to the side. _'It's...pointing?'_

He craned his head, following where the Pendulum was tilting. His eyes widened, however, when he saw a figure sprawled out across the grass far off to the side. "H-hey!" he cried as he leaned over the railing. "You okay?!"

He received no response. Worried, he leaped over the railing. "H-hey, Yuya!" Yuzu shouted, startled as she chased after him. Concerned for him and the fallen person, she hopped over the railing that lined the path through the park. She rushed over to her childhood friend, reaching him shortly. She noticed how he seemed to go still as he flipped the person over, looking at their face. "Yuya?" she called, worried. Seeing his face, it was one of utter shock and surprise. "W-what's the mat..."

She stopped when she saw the person's face and gasped.

It was a teenager, older than them by a few years. He had silver hair with light green highlights, a few strands being parted to the side. He wore a blue and white jacket with orange borders over a black undershirt. He wore red-brownish gloves over his hands, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters. At the center of his belt was a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps.

The most shocking factor, however, was his face.

The same face as Yuya Sakaki.

* * *

"...ait, I think he's coming to!"

"Mnrgh..."

A pair of yellow eyes fluttered open, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. At first, a harsh light blinded Zarc, forcing him to blink rapidly as he held a hand over his face to block it out. Eventually, however, his eyes adjusted to the light. Groaning softly, he lifted himself up, cradling his head. A pulsating migraine burned inside his skull, rampaging madly like a wild beast. "Whoa, take it easy!" a female voice urged. "You need to rest."

"W-what?" Feeling two presences near him, Zarc turned. In front of him were two kids - one with pink hair and the other wearing goggles around his neck. "Who..." He winced as he fell back down on the couch in which he rested in. The throbbing in his head was making it hard to think.

The goggle-wearing boy frowned heavily in concern. "You okay?"

"I...I think so." Zarc answered hesitantly. "My head hurts." He then took a moment to look around. Like the ceiling, the room was unfamiliar to him. The walls, the posters that hung, the floor...everything was unfamiliar. He shook his head, trying to ease the headache he was suffering from. As he massaged his temples in an attempt to soothe it, he looked back at the two next to him. "Where...am I?"

"You Show Duel School." the girl answered. "It's the guest waiting room. We found you unconscious in the park."

Zarc frowned. "In...the park?" he asked, uncertain. "You Show Duel School?"

"Yeah. It's the school my dad owns."

Zarc nodded slowly, accepting the answer. Slowly, he began to feel the headache fading. He rubbed his throat, idly noting how dry it felt. "Water..." he murmured under his breath. The boy must have heard him as he took out a water bottle somewhere on his person. Zarc gratefully accepted it, downing the contents. The irritation in his throat faded and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

Slowly, he sat up. Unlike before, there was no wave of nausea. "If you don't mind me asking...who are you two?"

"My name's Yuzu Hiiragi." the girl introduced herself with a bow before gesturing to the boy next to her, who smiled and waved at him. "And this is my friend, Yuya Sakaki."

"Yo!"

Zarc smiled back sheepishly, bowing his head. _'They seem relatively nice.'_ he thought pleasantly. _'Even still...what was I doing in a park?'_

"So, what's your name?" Yuya asked him.

"Zarc. My name is...Zarc."

The two smiled and bowed their heads. "Nice to meet you, Zarc." Yuzu said. "So...what were you doing at the park?"

The teen frowned. "Park?" he asked, confused for a moment before he remembered what she said earlier. They found him unconscious in the park. But...why? What was he doing there? He put a hand to his head, trying to remember. His forehead creased as he struggled to remember the reason.

 _static._

 _nothing but static._

 _"w...bec...on...!"_

Another headache came, only of less intensity and more of an annoyance. "I...I don't..." he gaped, struggling to find something amidst the white noise. No matter how hard he searched, however, there was nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Not a single thing. Confusion and anxiety soon set on his face as he shut his eyes to block out the pain in his head, wishing it would fade away like before. "I don't...remember."

An unsettled look settled on the two, sharing a concerned look at one another before turning back to Zarc. "You mean..." Yuya said with soft eyes. "You have amnesia?"

"I...think so." Zarc said. As the headache faded away at last, he let out a sigh as he shook his head, staring at the ground. "I can't remember why I was at the park...or where I'm from or...anything. Just my name. That's it."

"That's..."

The two couldn't even imagine what it was like. While normally they would be skeptical of such a thing, Zarc didn't seem to be lying. He looked heavily uncomfortable when he struggled to remember. Also, they weren't sure why, but for some reason...they wished to give him the benefit of a doubt. They genuinely believed that he had no memories to call his own. Of course, that just led to the big question: Who was he? Where was he from? He must have come from Maiami City, or perhaps someplace else. Of course, such questions were useless without proper answers.

An idea then came to Yuzu. "Do you have anything on you?" she asked, earning a confused look from the two boys. "Maybe you have something to jog your memory?"

Zarc pondered on the thought. It seemed like a good idea. He then began to search himself for something - anything - that might give him a clue. Eventually, he found a pouch at his waist. Unhooking it from his belt and undoing the tab, he pulled out the contents.

"...!"

Recognition spread across his face as he held the cards in his hand. He knew what they were. Duel Monster cards. That's what they were called, right? No...he was sure that was what they were. This was a deck.

 _His_ deck.

"You're a Duelist, Zarc?" Yuya asked, eyes glittering with excitement. "That's awesome! Maybe you were some big name or something!"

Zarc chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek. The concepts were familiar to him. Bits of memory came back to him. He was a Duelist, he was sure of it. The deck in his hand was his. He played the game called "Duel Monsters." To accomplish that, he used a Duel Disk. That, of course, brought about another problem as he continued to search himself. He then gave a pout of disappointment when it came up empty. "...I don't have a Duel Disk with me."

"Really?" Yuzu asked in confusion as she folded her arms, cocking her head. "Hm...maybe you lost it somewhere?"

"Maybe..." Zarc said slowly before he nodded in assurance. "I do remember being a Duelist, though. I guess that's something, at lea-"

"I GOT IT!"

The two jumped, turning to Yuya who had the biggest grin on his face, leaning forward on his chair. He was dangerously standing on it while steadying himself with his hands on the backrest. "Zarc, let's have a duel!" he said enthusiastically, garnering confused looks from them. A duel? So suddenly? What was wrong with him? Yuya soon clarified what he meant. "Maybe if we duel, you can get your memories back!"

Yuzu groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yuya..." she said with exasperation, giving Yuya the stink-eye. "Don't tell me you actually believe in that old superstition!"

Zarc blinked. "Super...stition?"

"Supposedly, if you don't have any memories, dueling will help you remember." she stated before crossing her arms with a huff. "It's idiotic, if you ask me." She then turned back to Yuya in disapproval, putting her hands on her hips. "And what happened to taking it easy today?"

"Oh, come on!" Yuya clasped his hands. "Please, Yuzu?!"

"Zarc doesn't have a Duel Disk with him!"

"He can borrow one of the spares we've got in back!"

"What if he doesn't want to duel?!"

"Actually..." Zarc spoke up. Yuzu and Yuya looked at him, finding a sheepish smile on his face as he stood up. "I'll give it a shot." Yuya's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree while Yuzu stared at him, slack-jawed and left stupefied. He was actually going along with this idiotic plan?! Seeing this, Zarc chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe there's a bit of truth in this old wives tale."

Yuzu groaned. "Boys." she muttered under her breath, causing Yuya and Zarc to blink, confused by her words. She then shook her head. "Fine. I'll get the stage ready. Yuya, can you get Zarc one of the spare Duel Disks?"

"Roger!"

* * *

After being handed a spare Duel Disk, which was situated around his wrist and latched unto his bracer, Yuzu had left to set up the setting of the Duel. He didn't understand it, but Zarc was willing to go along with it. "Man, I'm so excited!" Yuya said with a wide smile as he stood opposite to Zarc, checking his deck to see if it was in working order before placing it in the Duel Disk. He then looked back up at Zarc with a grin. "This'll be my first time dueling with Pendulum since Ishijima!"

"Pendulum?"

"You'll see~" Yuya teased before looking up at the display window up above. "Yuzu! Is it ready?!"

"Just about!" Yuzu called. "Activating Solid Vision now! Action Field, set!"

Suddenly, the box room they were in shimmered with light, spreading across the floor, walls and ceiling. It came so suddenly that Zarc had to shield his eyes. Once the light faded, however, he was left astounded. "W-what in the world...?!"

It was a city. No, scratch that. A city that never slept. Everywhere he looked, there was a street lined with buildings with a neon sign, glowing brightly and brilliantly. The signs varied from a girl wearing a bunny outfit carrying a tray of drinks to a cowboy taking aim. The sky above them was dark, letting the signs glow even more brightly. "Ooh, Dad's favorite stage!" Yuya exclaimed with excitement as he looked around, nodding with approval. "Nice~!" He then turned to Zarc, snickering at his bewildered expression. "What do you think, Zarc?"

"What is all of this?" Zarc asked, utterly astounded. Had they teleported somewhere? Curious, he walked over and touched one of the buildings. It felt incredibly solid, yet he saw small ripples of static from where his hand touched it. "Incredible..."

"This is Solid Vision." Yuya informed him. "A system that gives dueling a more realistic take. This takes it up to a new level by implementing mass!" The grin on his face grew wider as he prepared his Duel Disk, which created a board of light extending out from it. "It's only fitting that our first duel should be an Action Duel, don't you?"

Zarc blinked. "Action...Duel?" he inquired before a small smile formed on his face. Whatever kind of battle this 'Action Duel' was, it was bound to be something impressive. Strangely, he felt rather at home in this place. Not the stage itself, but the feeling...this environment felt nostalgic. Perhaps he had been dueling in this kind of battlefield before? "Alright, then."

" _Yosha~_ " Yuya exclaimed before he recited a chant. " **Duelists locked in battle, kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling! Action..."**

There was a brief pause. Zarc soon understood why as he spoke the fated word alongside Yuya as his own Duel Disk lit up, creating its own board.

 ** _DUEL!_**

 **Yuya Sakaki: 4000 LP  
Zarc: 4000 LP  
**

With a snap of Yuya's fingers, a gathering collection of gold cards exploded, falling across the field. Zarc was curious behind it, but thought little of it for now as the Duel had now begun.

"I'll let you go first!" Yuya told Zarc.

The teen nodded in gratitude. "Draw." He grasped the card from atop his deck, giving it a glance before adding it to his hand. "I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm from my hand to the field!" As he placed the Monster Card on the board created by his Duel Disk, the monster emerged. The beast emerged from a burst of light, revealing a dragon with blade-like wings with a lashing tail resembling a trident.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm - Dragon/Pendulum/Effect - Scale: 5 - Level: 4 - Element: DARK - ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200]**

"I activate Darkwurm's Effect. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one "Supreme King Gate" monster from my deck to my hand."

A card then slipped out from the deck, allowing him to draw it. Zarc let out a small frown, noting that the card, Supreme King Gate Zero, had the same design as Darkwurm. The top half was red, like a standard Monster Card, but the lower half was blue like a Spell Card. Furthermore, there were two colored gems on either side, bearing a number on it. Looking at the monster classification, Zarc's brow furrowed. _'Pendulum?'_ he thought, confused. _'I don't remember a type like that.'_ He paused, then shrugged. _'Then again, there's a lot I don't remember. I'll ask Yuya or Yuzu when this duel is over.'_

Looking at his hand, Zarc then set two cards down on the board. "I set two cards face down, and end my Turn."

* * *

"Supreme King?" Yuzu questioned to herself in the control room, curious. "I've never heard of an archtype like that before."

* * *

"Not bad, Zarc!" Yuya praised as his turn began. "My Turn! Draw!" A wide smile then spread across the young boy's face as he spread his arms, causing Zarc to look in wonder while Yuzu shook her head with a smile, recognizing what he was about to do. _"Ladies and gentleman~!_ In honor of our young amnesiac duelist, I'll show him a never-before-seen trick in Dueling! Now then, feast your eyes on this new summoning!"

Zarc quirked an eyebrow. "New summoning?" he questioned in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"To start the show, I set the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Zone!"

Yuya proceeded to place two cards on the ends of his board. The board then lit up with the rainbow-colored words of "PENDULUM." Soon afterwards, two pillars of light formed on either side, with two monsters inside. To the left was a humanoid monster clad in a white robe with flowing blonde hair carrying a weapon with a circular guard. To the right was another humanoid monster, this one dressed in black with short red hair flowing out from the cap. Gold markings lined his robes while a cog-like wheel spun around his wrists.

The world then shimmered with an ephemeral blue light, littered with shining stars. From above, a giant blue crystal swung back and forth in a circle, creating a portal of some sort. The way it swayed brought to mind the swaying of a pendulum.

"With this, I can now summon any monster in my hand that are in between Levels 2 and 7!" Yuya announced, much to the shock of his opponent. Spreading his arms wide, Yuya continued on with his summoning. " _ **Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!**_ **PENDULUM SUMMONING!** " At the height of his chant, Yuya raised a hand up towards the portal above him. " _ **Come forth, my Monsters**_!"

From there, three lights shined down to the field. One was a giant pink hippo with a wide grin across its mouth, revealing its large teeth while tipping its tophat to the bewildered Zarc. Another was a blue fish shaped like a sword bearing an Elvis-styled hairdo, a pulsating tick-mark above its sunglasses as if angered.

However, neither garnered Zarc's attention as much as the third monster.

It stood proudly between its allies, bearing crimson scales with two large thorns extruding out from the center of it's body, carrying a colored orb. Inside the chest of it's body was a large jewel blue jewel. A similar colored jewel could be found in between the dragon's eyes, which were dichromatic - one green and one red.

"Everyone, give it up for Entermate Discover Hippo, Entermate Sword Fish, and the one, the only...Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **[Entermate Discover Hippo - Beast/Effect - Level: 3 - Element: EARTH - ATK: 800/DEF: 800]  
[Entermate Sword Fish - Fish/Effect - Level: 2 - Element: WATER - ATK: 600/DEF: 600]  
[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - Dragon/Pendulum/Effect - Scale: 4 - Level: 7 - Element: DARK - ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]**

"Three monsters at once...?!" Zarc breathed in amazement. "And one of them is a Level 7 to boot!"

Yuya grinned at his opponent's bewildered expression. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked. "This is a Summoning Method I made recently! With this, I can summon any monster of any level so long as they're within the set Scales of the Pendulum. Thanks to my Stargazer and Timegazer, I can summon any monster that are Levels 2 through 7 in my hand without having to tribute them or Advance Summon!"

"Impressive." Zarc nodded. He had to admit, creating a Summon Method like this, especially at Yuya's age, was very impressive. Even if the situation seemed a bit unfair, he was still very amazed by what he saw. That, and he had to admit, it was quite enjoyable, seeing him perform it in the same manner a circus master would announce the next performance in an exaggerated, over-the-top manner.

Still, though...

 _'Is it my imagination, or is his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon looking at me?'_

Sure enough, the dichromatic dragon that Yuya called was staring straight ahead. More specifically, staring at Zarc. He could feel it's eyes bearing into him, staring at him with something foreign and unknown. Zarc frowned a bit, noting how it seemed to bristle. Even stranger, he could feel something from it. However, it was so far away, he wasn't able to make it out.

He didn't have time to ponder more on it, however, as Yuya suddenly hopped atop Entermate Discover Hippo, much to his shock. Even more shocking was that the monster then began to dash off in a random direction. "W-what in the hell is he doing?"

Meanwhile, as Discover Hippo dashed through the field, Yuya's eyes searched for one of the cards that had scattered throughout the area. "Where are you, where are you...?" he muttered before his eyes widened, finding one atop one of the many platforms of light. "Aha!" With a kick, Discover Hippo leaped up to the platform. Yuya then swiped the card, his smile growing wider as he added the card to his hand. "Alright!"

"Pardon for a moment," Zarc held up a hand. "But...what are you doing?"

"You're about to find out!" Yuya answered as he finally began his move. "I activate Entermate Sword Fish's ability! I can target one monster on your side of the field, and lower its ATK Points by 600 until the End of my Turn!"

At this, Entermate Sword Fish shook, a red aura forming around it before it roared with anger. Copies of the monster emerged forward and launched themselves at Supreme King Servant Dragon, impaling the ground around it. The dragon let out a weak cry as it felt its power being dampened.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm - ATK: 1800-600=1200]**

Zarc narrowed his eyes, biting his lip. "Odd-Eyes has 2500 ATK points." he noted. "When he declares the Battle Phase, I'll take 1300 damage."

"I'm not done yet!" Yuya continued, suprising Zarc as he showed off the card in his hand. "I now activate the Action Magic: High Dive! I choose one monster on my side of the field, and increase its ATK points by 1000 until the end of the Turn!"

Zarc's eyes widened in panic. "What?!"

"I activate High Dive's Effect!" Yuya declared as he slammed the card on the board. "And the one to receive its boon is my Odd-Eyes!"

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK: 2500+1000=3500]**

Odd-Eyes let out a roar as a golden light surrounded it, power radiating off of it's form. Yuya then smirked as he swung his arm, now moving on to the offensive. " _Battle!_ I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! _With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!_ "

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon reared its head back as red and black flames burned inside its mouth before letting loose. A torrent of inferno, spiraling forward, launched itself from the mouth of the beast. It soon struck Darkwurm, who was helpless to defend against it. An explosion soon followed with golden shards spreading out. Zarc winced as he felt the intense heat blow right through him. He then blinked, realizing this fact.

 _'I...felt it?'_

"And now, Entermate Discover Hippo and Sword Fish attack you directly"

Yuya's shout brought him back to reality as the sword-shaped amphibion and the circus hippo leaped into the air, dive-bombing after him with Yuya leaping off his monster's back, landing safely back on the ground. Zarc cringed as he held his arms over his face as copies of Entermate Sword Fish struck him, along with the reeling force of the spin-strike from Discover Hippo. The force had sent him flying, landing right on his back and flopping before settling on the ground, face-down.

 **Zarc: 4000** **→ 300 LP  
**

"Nrgh..." Zarc groaned as he got back up to his feet, shaking off the damage. "Damn that hurt."

Yuya's face was in panic when he saw Zarc's battered form. "Aw, crap! Did I go too far?!" he wailed in distress, much to Zarc's confusion. "You okay, man?!"

"Y-yeah..." Slowly, Zarc returned back to his feet. Strange...why was Yuya fussing over him? Was it normal to worry about someone if they were hurt? Especially if they were your opponent? Perhaps it was pity? Or something more? Regardless, he had to admit, the boy was no slouch. However, he was far from done, as Yuya saw when he saw the determined glare in his eye as he revealed one of his face-downs. "I activate my Trap: Supreme King Indignation!" The card flipped up to reveal an aura-shrouded beast, roaring out at a pair of monsters that stood before it. "If a monster with "Supreme King" was destroyed this turn, I gain back half the Life Points I lost during the Battle Phase."

He let out a small sigh of relief as he felt the pain wracking his body lessen as a green, warm light embraced him.

 **Zarc: 300** **→ 2150 LP  
**

* * *

Yuzu released a sigh of relief, reclining in her chair. "That was close." she said. She was worried about Zarc for a moment there. Yuya had underestimated the damage done, but he was at least apologetic. This duel was meant to help him get his memories back, not rough him up. Still, that was rather strategic of him. "Hm...I wonder if his duel style is anticipating his opponent's moves and planning ahead?"

* * *

"Also thanks to Supreme King Indignation, I can draw one card from my deck, and add it to my hand." Zarc continued. He swiped the top card from his deck, only for his eyes to widen. He looked back up at Odd-Eyes, who continued to stare at him, and then looked back at the card. "Well, now..."

With the battle phase over and done with, Yuya placed a card on his board. "I set one card face-down, and end my Turn." he stated. "The effects of High Dive also end." The powerful aura around Odd-Eyes dissipated. His eyes softened in concern. "You sure you okay?"

"I am." Zarc assured him. "Still...you could have told me dealing damage was going to hurt."

The boy at least had the decency to look ashamed as he turned away, scratching his cheek. "S-sorry." he mumbled out. "It didn't really occur to me."

Zarc smiled and shook his head. "My Turn. I Draw." he announced, taking another card and adding it to his hand. As he prepared his next move, he thought back to what Yuya did before. "Pendulum..." he muttered, looking at the card. "I wonder if..." Deciding to act on his thoughts, and go along with what instinct told him, he took two cards from his hand, placing them in the aforementioned ends of the board, thus causing it to light up with the same effect that showed on Yuya's board from earlier, causing a smile to form on his face. "I see now."

"E-eh?" Yuya blinked, seeing two familiar columns of light form on either side of Zarc. He also noticed the elated smile on his face. "What's going on?"

"I figured out how my cards worked, Yuya." Zarc told him, much to his confusion. "As thanks...allow me to reciprocate! I set the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 8 Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrake in the Pendulum Zone!"

Rising from within the left pillar was a bizarre creature shaped like a ring, body pitch-black with blue circuits running across the body while bits of metal were clamped over it. On the other pillar was yet another dragon, this one with two sets of pinions with the familiar green markings on its body while a sword was left inside its skull, showing off the blade inside it's maw.

Yuya's eyes widened to the point where they threatened to pop out from their sockets. "N-no way...!"

"With this, I can now summon any monster between Level 1 and Level 7 simultaneously!" Zarc said with fire burning in his eyes as he raised a hand above him. Like with Yuya, a blue pendant swung back and forth, only this one bore cracks on its surface. " _ **Swing, Pendulum of Eternity! Back and forth, ring out towards the unseen future!**_ **PENDULUM SUMMONING!** "

From inside the portal above him, two beings descended down to the field. One was none other than Darkwurm, who resounded a cry at its triumphant return. Its companion was a black dragon with the same green markings as the other two, this one lacking any legs whatsoever and bearing only a tail. From behind were proud wings, only they showed wear and tear along the thin skin. One of its eyes was also scarred, leaving it closed.

"Returning to my field is Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!" the amnesiac teen announced with fervor. "And with him, Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago!"

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago - Dragon/Pendulum/Effect - Scale: 8 - Level: 4 - Element: DARK - ATK: 1600/DEF: 900]**

As the two dragons stood proudly before Zarc, Yuya could only gape. He could scarcely believe his eyes. Ever since his duel with Ishijima, he believed that he was the only one to possess Pendulum cards...obviously, however, he was wrong. Oh, so wrong...and more than that, the summoning method was also in the hands of someone who didn't even have any memories! How was this even possible? Why? How could someone like that have these wonderful cards? Naturally, it was a heavy blow to Yuya's pride, though once he realized what he was thinking, he felt immensely guilty.

How could he even think like that? Shouldn't he be happy that he wasn't the only one with these cards? He then shook his head, remembering the purpose of this duel.

 _'The cards that scattered earlier must be like the card Yuya showed.'_ Zarc though as he looked around. He soon found one card atop a neon sign. _'I'm beginning to understand how these Action Duels work now.'_ He hopped atop Darkdrago, holding unto it's neck as it flapped into the air, moving towards the intended target. Once he was within range, he swiped it, adding it to his hand. To his disappointment, however, the card didn't have anything as grandoise as what Yuya demonstrated. _'I don't have a use for this card...yet.'_ He thought before he hopped down to one of the platforms of light. As he did, he felt something seemingly echo to him, calling out.

Looking down at his deck, a brief image flashed in his mind. A black beast, lightning cackling around it while glaring down at the fool who dared to stand against it.

 _'That's...'_ Zarc realized the significance of it as he looked at his monsters. He then smirked. "Alright then...!" As Darkdrago returned to Darkwurm's side, Zarc continued on with the preparations. Before this beast could take to the field and take part in Yuya's show, he still needed to lay the groundwork. "I activate Darkdrake's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can draw a "Supreme King" Spell or Trap from my deck, and add it to my hand." As Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrake let out a cold shine from within the pillar of light, Zarc took one such card from his deck, smiling at the choice and proceeding it set it. "I set one card face down."

And now...it was time to show off yet another surprise for the two You Show Duel School students. "Using Supreme King Servant Dragons Darkwurm and Darkdrago, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Below, a swirling nebula of stars formed, creating soft waves across the earth. Darkwurm and Darkdrago bounced high into the air, becoming bodies of purple energy and dive-bombing straight into the nebula. Moments later, a powerful burst of light exploded from the miniature galaxy, creating a shockwave that nearly sent Yuya flying. Inside this light, a new more powerful beast was being born. As its body became corporeal, it could only rear its head and release a cry that signaled its birth.

" _ **Fangs of pitch-black darkness, that which crushes the foolish oppression! Come forth, and descend**_ _ **!**_ " The light dispersed, revealing this powerful beast in all of its glory. Like many of Zarc's monsters, it was shown to be a dragon. It's body was a mix of black, gray and purple with green markings etched into its body. Its jaw bore two sharp stags that stretched outward like tusks, and its wings had a purple orb engraved into them. Yellow, piercing eyes glared out at its enemies as prple lightning danced across its form alongside two orbs of light. " **XYZ SUMMONING**! **_Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion_**!"

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion - Dragon/Xyz/Effect - Element: DARK - Rank: 4 - ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]**

* * *

"No way...!" Yuzu breathed.

Earlier, when Zarc revealed that he was capable of enacting Pendulum Summoning as well, she was more than shocked. She was also worried about Yuya, given how much proud he had in creating that previously-unknown summoning in his duel against Ishijima. It was no doubt a heavy blow to his pride. However, Zarc had surprised her again even further with this latest unveil.

Xyz Summoning. It was similar to Tribute Summoning, in that required specific monsters. In this case, it required two monsters of the same Level. Given Pendulum's nature of allowing one to summon any monster of any level, Xyz was more than able to be effectively used.

"Incredible..."

* * *

Zarc hopped down from the platform of light, standing proudly beside Dark Rebellion, who glowered at its enemies. "It seems I remember how duel effectively." he said, placing a hand on his hip with a small grin. "It seems there is a bit of merit to that old horseplay after all. Don't you think so, Yuya?" The boy didn't answer at first, seemingly still shaken. Seeing this, Zarc's face became one of worry and concern. Had he done something wrong? "Yuya?"

"E-eh?" Yuya finally snapped back to earth as he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry! You doing Pendulum and Xyz caught me off guard! You're...really something, Zarc."

It then dawned on Zarc why Yuya was so flustered. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Yuya had said earlier that he crafted Pendulum Summoning himself, and by the way he said it, it must have meant he had done so recently. Seeing someone else perform the Summoning he himself forged must have been a heavy blow. "...sorry." he apologized, causing Yuya to blink. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"H-hey, it's okay!" Yuya told him, panicking. "I mean, yeah, it-it really surprised me when you Pendulum Summoned, but...hey, just means you can do it too." He then adopted a curious expression. "Though, how'd you get Darkwurm back? As far as I know, Pendulum summons monsters from your hand, not the Graveyard."

"Actually...it seems that Pendulum Monsters, when destroyed, are sent to the Extra Deck instead."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked, shocked by this piece of information. Once more, his pride deflated a bit. It seems that there was still so much to learn about his new Summoning.

Regardless, the two ceased their conversation, as the Duel was still ongoing.

" _Battle_!" Zarc announced, calling his monster to action. "I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Yuya and Yuzu's eyes widened at this as Dark Rebellion released a roar, the dark electricity around its body increasing as it readied its attack. What on earth was he thinking?! Both monsters had equal attack points! It would be mutual destruction, and since his Life Points were below 2500, he would lose. Was he suicidal? He then revealed his trick, smirking as he did so. "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! Detaching one Overlay Unit, I can reduce one monster's attack points to zero, and then add it to Dark Rebellion's!"

One of the orbs of light crossed with Dark Rebellion's mouth, which it crushed. The electricity around it burned as parts of its body seemed to open up, revealing more orbs. " _Treason Discharge!_ " Suddenly, the lightning around its body lashed out at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, causing it to let out a weak cry and stagger back, falling to one knee.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK: 2500-2500=0]**

Yuya's eyes widened in panic, rushing to his ace monster's side. "Odd-Eyes!"

Dark Rebellion released a low growl as power suddenly surged through its being, lightning growing ever fiercer.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion - ATK: 2500+2500=5000]**

"And now, the finale!" Zarc growled. "Dark Rebellion! _Revolt Lightning Disobey!_ "

Dark Rebellion released yet another cry as it spread its wings, dashing forward while electricity rampaged around it, ripping apart the ground as its twin fangs rushed forward. It soon reached Odd-Eyes, and let loose with its overwhelming power. Thunder and overwhelming wrath reigned down upon it in a single burst of lightning, engulfing the monster completely and kicking up a cloud of dust.

* * *

Yuzu, in fright, leaped up to her feet, looking on in worry. "Yuya!"

* * *

With the attack finished, Dark Rebellion flapped its wings and returned to its master's side. Zarc looked on expectantly, slightly hoping that Yuya was nowhere near Odd-Eyes at the time of its destruction. Otherwise, he'd be seriously injured. However, the line of thinking made Zarc clench his fist in slight disarray, for a small part of him was actually _hoping_ Yuya had been caught in the blast. What the hell was he thinking?! He shouldn't be enjoying that! Especially not since Yuya was going out of his way to try and help him!

As the dust cleared, he found Yuya nowhere in sight, much to his relief. However, what confused him was that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon still stood before him, no worse for wear. "How...?"

"Whew...got in time!" Yuya's voice cried with relief. Looking over, he found the young performer off to the side near an alley, panting and resting his back against the wall. "I activated the Action Magic: Miracle. This prevents my monster's destruction and halves the battle damage!"

 **Yuya: 4000** → **1500 LP  
**

Yuya chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall, scratching the back of his head. "That was close. I thought for sure I was a goner!"

"You and me both." Zarc shared a laugh with him, genuinely relieved he was okay. He was also somehow happy that Odd-Eyes was also safe as well, despite how strange it seemed. He took a quick look at his hand and then sighed softly. It seems he was all out of moves. "I end my turn. Dark Rebellion's effect now ends and both monsters' ATK points return to normal."

Yuya let out a sigh of relief as he found Odd-Eyes shake off the sluggish feeling it felt earlier while the overwhelming lightning around Dark Rebellion faded. The boy then began his counterattack. "My Turn! Draw!" With a swipe, he took the next card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "And to start off my comeback, I once again swing the Pendulum!" Once again, the pendulum above Yuya began to swing as Stargazer and Timegazer Magician let spread their arms, heralding the coming of a new monster. " **PENDULUM SUMMONING!** Come on out, Entermate Hammer Mammo!"

Emerging out from the portal above and landing on the ground was yet another bizarre looking monster, wearing a hat similar to the one worn by Entermate Discover Hippo. A hammer was found at the end of its trunk, which seemed to be apart of its body while bearing stars painted on its cheeks.

 **[Entermate Hammer Mammo - Beast/Effect - Element: EARTH - Level: 6 - ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800]**

Smiling, Yuya once again took off atop Discover Hippo, rushing across the Action Field and jumping over the platforms of light. Realizing his intent, Zarc hopped atop Dark Rebellion and chased after him. He wasn't about to let Yuya grab another Action Card that could turn the tide in his favor. Unfortunately, Yuya seemed to had discovered one already as Discover Hippo leaped over to the rooftop of one of the buildings, leaving Yuya to lean over to the side and scoop up the card. "Yoink!" Soon, Discover Hippo skidded to a stop. The rest of Yuya's monsters soon joined him, leaping up to the building.

Zarc cursed. "Damn...I wasn't able to stop him."

"And now I activate My Trap Card: Entertainment Flash!" Yuya announced, flipping up the card he set down in his previous turns. "If I control an "Entermate" monster, I can switch one of your monsters into Defense Mode until the end of your next turn! Naturally, I choose Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

As the card flipped up, revealing - ironically - Discover Hippo hopping atop a trampoline, a burst of light shot forward, hitting Dark Rebellion. It let out a small whine as it curled its wings in front of it, a blue aura enclosing it.

Zarc's eyes furrowed heavily. "Why would you activate that now?" he asked, confused. "If you had activated it when I launched an attack on Odd-Eyes, you would have avoided the battle damage."

"Because it wouldn't be as much fun, now would it?" That seemed to make Zarc pause. Fun? He thought it would have been fun to not activate the trap until only after the attack was done? That...that was...foolhardy. Reckless, even! What kind of madman would even think of doing that?! Yuya seemed to notice this as he chuckled. "That's the sort of dueling we Dueltainers go for! Act as reckless as possible, to ensure our crowds are left satisfied with a goofy smile on their face!"

 _'S-smile...?'_

Unknown to either participants, the words struck a chord in the young amnesiac.

"And now for my comeback!" Yuya continued with a grin. " _Battle!_ I attack Dark Rebellion with Entermate Hammer Mammo! I'm also activating his effect, which sends all traps and spells on the field back to your hand!"

The elephant let out a whine, which released a shockwave that destroyed the cards Zarc had set, thus returning them to his hand. It proceeded to hop into the air, raising its hammer, which seemed to grow in size. Zarc, however, remained unfazed. "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's Effect can activate, even during my opponent's turn. I tribute one Overlay unit to reduce Hammer Mammo's attack points to zero and add its ATK points to Dark Rebellion. _Treason Discharge_!" Once again, Dark Rebellion released a wave of electricity from its body, wrapping around Hammer Mammo and causing its hammer to shrink considerably.

 **[Entermate Hammer Mammo - ATK: 2600-2600=0]**

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion - ATK; 2500+2600=3100]**

"Now you take damage equal to Dark Rebellion's DEF poits."

Yuya, however, simply grinned as he showed off another trick up his sleeve. "I activate the Action Magic: Damage Banish! This negates any battle damage caused this turn!" Hammer Mammo's hammer struck Dark Rebellion's wings, only to be shrugged off and sent flying back to Yuya's side. However, Yuya was quick to send out another attacker. "And now I send Odd-Eyes to take down your dragon! _Spiral Burst Strike_!"

Once more, a spiral of flames was launched at Zarc, though he was quick to act and quickly slammed down a defense. "I activate my own Action Magic: Evasion! I can negate your monster's attack and prevent my monster's destruction!"

"Sorry, Zarc!" Yuya said, closing one eye and sticking out a tongue. "But I'm activating Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can negate the effects of a Spell Card and set it to your field."

Zarc cursed as he watched his card disperse with its effect effectively removed. However, he still had one more defense. "I activate Supreme King Dragon Servant's third effect! I can return Dark Rebellion to my Extra Deck and Special Summon two "Supreme King" monsters from my Graveyard!"

With a cry, Dark Rebellion spread its wings and vanished into a burst of light. Zarc then landed on a nearby platform of light, cringing slightly from the impact, having landed on his knees. Standing, he then took the cards sliding out from his Graveyard pile and slammed them to his board. Emerging beside him was Supreme King Dragon Servant Darkdrago and Darkwurm, both with wings enclosed with the same blue aura around them.

"I set Darkwurm and Darkdrago in Defense Mode. Additionally, I chain Darkwurm's effect. When Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a "Supreme King" monster to my hand." A card popped out from Zarc's deck, allowing him to take it. To his pleasant surprise, it was another Pendulum Monster: Supreme King Gate Infinity. The scale was also quite promising as well. _'I think I can use this.'_ he thought before returning to the matter at hand once he saw Odd-Eyes preparing another strike.

Bracing himself, the red clad beast launched another blast, this one striking Darkdrago. A pillow of dust kicked into the air, though he remained unfazed as Yuya hopped down to the ground, landing effortlessly in a crouch before he looked up with a wide smile. "I end my turn here." he said. "So, what do you think, Zarc? Isn't this fun?"

Fun... He hadn't thought about it, but somehow, the duel had excited him. His mind raced back to what Yuya told him. How choosing to delay an action made the duel far more exciting. The idea of it bringing smiles to the audience. He looked up at the room where Yuzu was, wondering if she was smiling as well. In his mind, he found a crowd gathered around them, all with faces marred with excited grins and smiles everywhere.

The very thought made his heart skip a beat.

"...yes." he said, grinning alongside Yuya. "It is fun! And now it's my turn! Draw!" After taking the card from the deck, Zarc gave it a look. A wide smirk formed across his face as he looked back to the field. He could end this easily in so many ways, but...all he could think about was the idea of using the one card in his hand. The idea was making his heart dance. He then looked at his board, only to blink in surprise.

"...well, it seems we're learning more about Pendulum Summoning in this duel." Zarc said. Yuya tilted his head in confusion before he noticed that Supreme King Gate Zero and Supreme King Dragon Servant Darkdrake were nowhere to be found. Rather, they were in Zarc's hand. "It seems Pendulum Monsters, when placed in the Pendulum Zones, are treated as Spell Cards." His smile then returned to his face as he drew two cards from his hand, placing them back on the board. "I set the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 4 Supreme King Dragon Servant Odd-Eyes in the Pendulum Zone!"

The pillars of light returned at his side. The ring-like monster that was Supreme King Gate Zero was back in the left pillar, though on the right was-

Yuya gasped. "O-Odd-Eyes?!"

Indeed, for within the right pillar was none other than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Rather, a creature who bore a striking resemblance to Yuya's own ace monster. The dragon had the same green markings as the previous. It also seemed a bit bigger, bearing a more ferocious look to it.

* * *

Yuzu's eyes widened, seeing the near perfect double of the red dragon on Yuya's field. "An Odd-Eyes archtype?" she wondered aloud in amazement. "No, its registered as a Supreme King...but even still, it looks just like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Her eyes narrowed in wonder at Zarc, who's smile never faded. "Zarc...who in the world are you?"

* * *

"And now I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Effect!" Zarc continued. "By tributing a "Supreme King Servant Dragon," I can destroy this card and sent it to the Extra Deck. Additionally, I can draw a Pendulum Monster with 1500 ATK points or lower from my deck and add it to my hand. I tribute Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm to remove Odd-Eyes from the Pendulum Zone, sending both to my Extra Deck!"

Darkwurm let out a cry as it turned into a body of light, swallowing the green-and-red dragon inside the pillar of light before shattering. As this happened, a card popped out from his deck, allowing him to draw it. However, the card itself was inconsequential to his plans as everything was already in place.

"And now, I set the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity in the Pendulum Zone! As of now, I can summon any monster between Level 1 and 12 simultaneously!"

As soon as the card replaced Odd-Eyes and the word "PENDULUM" lit up across his board, the monster emerged in the right pillar of light. Like Supreme King Gate Zero, it was bizarre and formed a diagonal infinity sign, bearing a black body with circuits and metal clamped onto it, though there was a strange growth at the top, bearing several glowing blue pieces embedded on it.

Upon this declaration, Yuya's face paled. "T-that means..."

* * *

"He can summon any monster he wants now..." Yuzu whispered, losing strength in her legs and falling in her seat. "No way...this is insane!"

* * *

"And now, once more! _**Swing, Pendulum of Eternity! Back and forth, ring out towards the unseen future!**_ **PENDULUM SUMMONING**!" Raising his hand up to the ephemeral portal above his head, forged by the cracked pendulum, Zarc bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Come to me, my Monster Servants!"

In response to his call, four bolts of light crashed upon the field. Standing before Yuya and against his own set of monsters were the Supreme King Servant Dragons that Zarc had shown off, all staring down the Entermate monsters. Meanwhile, the two Odd-Eyes monsters glared at one another, growling and roaring as if finding the other's presence detestable.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrake - Dragon/Pendulum/Effect - Scale: 8 - Element: DARK - Level: 4 - ATK: 1600/DEF: 900]  
[Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes - Dragon/Pendulum/Effect - Scale: 4 - Element: DARK - Level: 8 - ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]**

As the monsters stared each other down, Zarc noted how his SKSD Odd-Eyes and Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon seemed to despise one another, almost like they despised each other. Was that even possible for a mere projection? No, that wasn't it. These monsters were real. He could feel it. There was a presence behind each one. They were most certainly alive. So why on earth were they hating one another? Deciding to put the matter aside, Zarc then hopped atop SKSD Odd-Eyes, taking off in search of another Action Card. Yuya was quick to do the same, chasing after his opponent.

"You really are something, Zarc!" he called behind him. "I didn't think you had an Odd-Eyes of your own!"

"Yeah!" Zarc called behind him, showing off a smile. "I figured it would be 'exciting' to have two Odd-Eyes see which one is better!"

"Hah! Listen to you! Methinks you're a Dueltainer!"

As much as Zarc dearly hoped such was the case, he focused on finding the Action Card. Riding atop a monster seemed to be the most effective rather than on foot, something of which Yuya demonstrated several times. Looking up, he found a card resting atop a platform of light. "There you are." he whispered as SKSD Odd-Eyes slammed its tail down, giving it a boost as it hopped atop the face of a building, allowing Zarc to leap off of it in the hopes of reaching it. He thankfully reached it before Yuya did as the latter was almost within reached before he snatched it, grabbing ahold of a platform's ledge and dropping back down to the ground.

He hid a smirk when he saw what the card was. _'This will work.'_ he thought as he added it to his hand. He then turned back to Yuya, who landed on another platform, and began his next attack. "I activate Spell Card: Supreme King's Wing!" he called, placing the card on the field. It flipped up to reveal a brilliant beautiful feather with vibrant green circuits. "I then equip it to Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" The card shattered apart, bits flowing into SKSD Odd-Eyes, who let out a gleeful roar in response. With his plan in motion, Zarc's eyes narrowed and swung his arm. " _Battle!_ I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes! Furthermore, I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkrago's effect! Once per Turn when I declare an attack with a "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monster, I can lower the opposing monster's ATK points by 1000, and then add a 1000 ATK points to my own!"

Darkdrago released a hateful roar, energy flowing and echoing from its insipid cry. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gave a low snarl as it staggered a bit, but remained standing whereas SKSD Odd-Eyes reared its head back, gathering power within its maw as a dark red aura burned around its body.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK: 2500-1000=1500]  
[Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes - ATK: 2500+1000=3500]**

"Now! _Spiral Strike Burst_!"

With the command in place, SKSD Odd-Eyes released the pent-up energy, releasing a powerful blast of dark red flames, spiraling forward at its opposing counterpart. However, just before it could connect-!

"I activate the Action Magic: Great Escape!" Yuya declared, having snagged such a card from behind a nearby neon sign. "This automatically ends the battle phase!"

A blue and gold barrier ceased the attack, banishing the flames. Zarc couldn't help but feel perhaps a bit impressed with Yuya's swift movements as he had no choice but to end his turn early. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. Darkdrago's effect now ends and returns both Odd-Eyes' ATK points to normal."

Yuya let out a sigh of relief. "Whew...talk about a close call." he mumbled under his breath. It was times like this that he was thankful for Action Cards, as they had saved him more times than he could count. Zarc was definitely no slouch, coming at him with intense force that would make a lesser duelist crumple under the pressure. Of course, that just made this duel all the more exciting! Teeth gritted, hands gripping the seat...this was the kind of entertainment he sought! "Alright, then! Draw!"

Adding the card to his hand, Yuya immediately targeted what was probably the biggest threat he faced right now - SKSD Odd-Eyes. "I activate Entermate Sword Fish's effect! Once per turn, I can lower a monster's ATK points by 600! I choose your Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

As Sword Fish prepared to activate its effect, Zarc flipped the card he set. "I activate the Continuous Trap: Supreme King's Command." The flipped up to reveal four dragons (among of which was SKSD Odd-Eyes and SKSD Dark Rebellion) bowing to a greater figure standing before them. "Once per turn, if my opponent targets a card I control with an attack or an effect, I can redirect it to another monster I control. I redirect Entermate Sword Fish's effect to Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrake."

Much to Yuya's dismay, the trap card gave off a glow that enveloped SKSD Odd-Eyes, sending the smaller copies of Entermate Sword Fish away from it and towards Darkdrake, who let out a whine as it felt its power being repressed by the comical swords.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrake - ATK: 1600-600=1000]**

"Then I follow up by activating the Action Magic: Tenacity." Zarc continued as he played the card, which shattered as soon as it was shown off. The bits then danced around SKSD Odd-Eyes being absorbed into its form. "Using this card's effect, I can negate the destruction of a monster. Until the end of this turn, Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes cannot be destroyed." His smirk grew wider as his trap card glowed again. Yuya felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight as a feeling of dread came over him. "I also activate Supreme King's Command's other effect. Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, I can force it to enter the battle phase with one dragon-type monster I control."

Yuya soon realized what Zarc was going for, and immediately took off, hoping to find another Action Card. His opponent continued on anyway.

"Using Supreme King's Command, I target your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes. And now, _Battle!_ "

The two dragons roared, writhing energy gathering within their jaws as waves of power washed across the Action Field. Yuya slid across the pavement as he snatched an Action Card from underneath a trash can, hastily slamming it on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Action Magic: Evastion-!"

"Unfortunately, Yuya, that's not going to help." Zarc regretabbly informed him. "Until Supreme King's Command's effect ends, neither of us can use the effects of monsters, traps or spells."

"EH?!"

A resounding cry was released from both Odd-Eyes', releasing an infernal blast at one another. Black-and-red flames clashed against the other, struggling to overcome the opponent's own attack. SKSD Odd-Eyes won out as it increased the power of its blast, consuming Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Spiral Strike Burst completely and smashing straight into it. An explosion soon followed with shards of the dragon flying through the air before dissolving into particles.

Yuya's heart sank at this, feeling as if he had just been hit in the heart, That card had been his ace - his symbol of courage. He then remembered what Zarc had discovered - Pendulum monsters, when destroyed, are sent to the Extra Deck. Come next turn, he could summon Odd-Eyes again and turn this whole thing around. "As long as I still have my monsters, I can-"

"It's already over." Zarc interrupted as he slipped a hand into his pocket, causing Yuya to look in confusion. "Supreme King's Wing now activates. When equipped to a monster, it can deal damage equal to the ATK points of a monster that was destroyed in the battle phase. In other words, since my Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes destroyed your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon..."

SKSD Odd-Eyes' body burned dark green as similar colored energy gathered in its maw, particles of light flowing in. Yuya's eyes widened as he tried to run, looking for an Action Card. Unfortunately, he then remembered a horrible fact:

 _You could only carry one Action Card in your hand._

"...you take 2500 points of damage."

SKSD Odd-Eyes slammed a foot down, releasing a green blast of energy that came straight at Yuya. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see it bearing down on him. In seconds, it consumed him and sent him flying, rolling through the streets of the Action Field before he finally came to a stop, face firmly planted on the floor, legs high in the air and butt in full view before falling back down to the earth.

 **Yuya Sakaki: 1500** → **0**

 _ **WINNER: Zarc!**_

Yuya let out a small groan as he pulled himself up on all fours. Around him, the Action Field known as Broadway began to break apart into particles of light, soon returning to the bleak and ordinary room they had dueled in. "You okay there, Yuya?" Zarc called as he walked over to the boy, holding a hand to him. "Sorry if I was rough."

"N-no worries." Yuya assured him as he grabbed ahold of his hand, pulling himself up with a sheepish smile while rubbing his nose. "Though, next time, ease up a bit...I think my face got roadburn."

Zarc and him shared a laugh. The former was happy that Yuya was okay. He had to admit, that duel was far more enjoyable than he thought it would be. Ever since Yuya had showed him that duel style of his, his heart had been jumping nonstop. It was ramming against his chest, and he left thoroughly enjoyed. Even though the duel ended with Yuya losing, the boy still smiled. If the look on his face was any indication, he also enjoyed the duel.

 _'What...is this feeling?'_ Zarc questioned as his chest tightened. _'Earlier, I enjoyed the idea of Yuya getting hurt, but...his dueling. It...it was...'_

Beautiful. There was no other way he could describe it. A duel style where one brings smiles to the faces of one's audience, and even his opponent, could only be called beautiful.

" _YOSHA~! That duel was 100% HOT-BLOODED!"_

The two blinked, craning their heads to find Yuzu entering the room with four other people. Among the four were three children of the same age - a red-headed girl with fair skin, golden eyes and a large multi-colored headband. She wore a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red long t-shirt. Her attire also consisted of a red skirt and long black tights. She wore brown shoes and has a blue bracelet. The first boy was rather pudgy with blonde hair - the front sticking up into spikes with orange eyes and wearing a yellow hoodie with a bear design on the front. He also wore bright orange shorts with suspenders, complete with yellow-and-blue shoes. The second boy seemed to be the most intelligent, wearing blue hair and shoes. He wore a white short sleeved shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants. His eyes were a mix of purple and gray.

The fourth, however, was a man with dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair, wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath, he wore a dark blue shirt with another fire design. He also wore a white whistle.

"That was amazing, you two!" Yuzu said as they came up to them. "I didn't think I'd be that nervous to see who would win!"

The pudgy boy nodded strongly. "Yeah yeah! I was getting the shivers just from watching!"

Zarc sweatdropped. "T-the...shivers?"

"I didn't know there was anyone besides Yuya-niichan who could do Pendulum Summoning!" the blue-haired boy said, staring at Zarc in awe. "And you even had the same kind of monster as him!"

"You two were so cool!" the girl said dreamily.

Zarc could only laugh bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "I-I wouldn't say that..." he said before he bowed his head. "My name's Zarc. It's nice to meet you all."

"My name's Futoshi!"

"I'm Tatsuya!" the blue-haired boy said, bowing back. "It's nice to meet you, Zarc!"

"And I'm Ayu! Very nice meet you!"

The man chuckled, crossing his arms. "The name's Shuzo Hiiragi, owner of You Show Duel School." he introduced himself. "And Yuzu's father."

"W-wait..." Yuya's face paled a bit in horror, realizing that everyone was here. "Don't tell me you guys all saw me getting..."

Shuzo smirked. "We came in time to see Zarc-kun doing a Pendulum Summon, followed by you getting your butt whupped." Yuya's head fell in shame, a dark cloud hanging over his head, much to the group's amusement. The man then turned his attention to Zarc. "So then, Zarc-kun. What brings you to You Show Duel School?" Before Zarc could say anything, Shuzo leaned forward, a fervent fire in his eyes. "Could it be...you want to join our School?!"

"FATHER!" Out of nowhere, Yuzu brought out a paper fan, whacking Shuzo in the back of his head and knocking him to the floor. Zarc could only stare at the sight, unsure whether to feel amused or confused. Where on earth did she get that paper fan from? "What have I told you about personal space?!"

"S-sorry!"

Zarc turned to Yuya. "...they're a lively family, aren't they?"

Yuya chuckled. "You have no idea." He then turned to Shuzo, who got up from the ground, rubbing the spot where Yuzu had smacked him. "We found Zarc unconscious in the park. The truth is, he...lost his memories."

"E-eh?!" Tatsuya and the children looked at Zarc in surprise. "You have amnesia?!"

Zarc nodded. "I don't really remember anything. Just my name." A beat, then a small smile. "And how to duel, though I'm still a bit lost on Action Duels."

"The whole reason Yuya and Zarc were dueling was to try and get his memories back." Yuzu told them before she folded her arms. "And obviously, it didn't work."

Yuya winced. "Aw, come on, Yuzu! Zarc had a lot of fun, didn't he?" He hastily turned to the teen in question. "You had fun in our duel, right Zarc?" Zarc felt perhaps a bit amused at the look of panic written across the poor boy's face. Obviously, he and Yuzu had a good relationship...though the male was deathly terrified. If her smacking Shuzo like that was any indication, he could see why.

Either way, he saved Yuya's skin. "I did, actually." Zarc told them with a wide smile. "It was...different."

"Entertainment Dueling usually is." Shuzo told him, giving the boy a wry smile as he put a hand on his hip. "Yuya duels the same way his father, Yusho Sakaki, taught him. Its what we teach here: if you're gonna duel, make people smile."

So, the school taught people to duel and make people smile? There was truly a place that practiced such a thing? Once again, Zarc felt his heart soar at the very prospect.

Then, a thought came to mind. A though that made him giddy.

"...Hiiragi-san. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to join You Show Duel School."

The looks on their faces were priceless. The children squealed with joy while Shuzo's eyes burned, utterly overjoyed at the prospect of a new student joining his school. Yuzu and Yuya looked in shock, not expecting him to make such a request.

"A-are you sure?" Yuya asked, startled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy you want to come to our school, but...why?"

Zarc pursed his lips. How was he supposed to put it? "Well, the way I see it, you and Yuzu were the ones who found me. As strange as it is, I feel like...if I stick with you, I might learn something about myself. That, and..." He smiled again. Compared to the ones he gave previously, this smile was bright and pure. Dazzling. Stunning. "...I want to learn how to make people smile. I want to learn that kind of dueling. I want to learn...the dueling _you_ do, Yuya."

"...eh?!"

Yuya's face exploded into atomic red, utterly left speechless. The children giggled at his expression while Yuzu grinned. "Well, well." she said, enjoying the sight. She wished she had brought a camera with her. The sight was completely adorable. "Looks like you have a fan, Yuya~"

The shock lasted on the boy's face a few seconds before he shook his head, grinning. If Zarc wanted to learn dueling the You Show Duel School, then who was he to turn down a student? Besides, Zarc was a fellow Pendulum user! Someone besides him who could use this newest method of summoning! With him, he'd be able to explore more into how Pendulum Summoning, and by extension, Pendulum Monsters worked. If their duel proved anything, there was much to be learned.

"Alright! But in exchange, you help me learn more about Pendulum. Deal?"

Zarc nodded, smiling as they shook hands. "Deal."

Unknown to anyone in that room, even to Yuya himself, his pendant was shining once again, much like it had before. However, it faded away before anyone could notice it. Soon after, a soft glow emanated from Yuya's duel disk, also unnoticed by everyone.

 _Zarc...nii...chan..._

-Chapter: END-

* * *

 **?: These are... _my_ Pendulum cards now.**

 **Yuya: No way...I thought only me and Zarc...!**

 **?: His Pendulum Summoning readings are higher than even that of Yuya Sakaki. There's almost no information on this "Zarc" whatsoever.**

 **Zarc: Beautiful wings of light, that which soars at the speed of light! Spread them, and wipe out your foes! SYNCHRO SUMMONING!  
**

 **?: Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum...heeeh, they sound like fun!**

 **Next Scale: Dance of the Dragons**

* * *

Card Information  


Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1600 / Scale 5 / Pendulum Effect / Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles: You can make that monster gain 500 ATK for each "Supreme King" card you control, until the end of the Damage Step. / Monster Effect / Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles: You can make that monster gain 1000 ATK; also, the monster it is battling loses 1000 ATK and DEF. These changes last until the end of the Battle Phase.

Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrake / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 900 / Scale 8 / Pendulum Effect / Once per turn: You can Set 1 "Supreme King" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck. / Monster Effect / If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard.

Supreme King Command / Continuous Trap / While you control a "Supreme King" monster: Once per turn, if your opponent targets a card you control for an attack or with a card effect, you can change that target to another appropriate target. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; if either are in Defense Position, change them to Attack Position, also, those monsters immediately battle. Cards and effects cannot be activated when those monsters battle, until the end of the Battle Phase.

Supreme King Indignation / Normal Trap / Activate at the end of a Battle Phase in which a "Supreme King" monster you control was destroyed and in which you took damage. Gain LP equal to half the damage you have taken this turn, then draw 1 card.

Supreme King's Wing / Equip Spell / When equipped to a monster card, you can deal damage equal to the ATK points of the monster you destroy in the Battle Phase with the monster equipped with this card.

 **A/N:** Special thanks go to Donjusticia, who helped make three of the four cards listed here, and Shimmering-Sky, who created "Supreme King Indignation" and the outline for this duel. I highly recommend them both!


	2. Scale 02

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!  
_

 _Yuya Sakaki, the creator of the Pendulum Summon, and Yuzu Hiiragi discover a young man unconscious in the park. Upon awakening, the young man reveals that he only remembers two things: his name is Zarc, and that he is a Duelist. Believing that his memory can be restored, Yuya duels Zarc._

 _However, in the midst of the Duel, Zarc reveals that he is also a practitioner of the Pendulum Summoning technique. With his Supreme King Deck, he demonstrates a fierce offense and defense against Yuya, not giving an inch. In addition to Pendulum, Zarc reveals the power of Xyz with his "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion."_

 _In the final clash between Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and Zarc's "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes," the latter claims victory and defeats Yuya._

 _Afterwards, Zarc is approached by the students and Principal of You Show Duel School. Taken by Yuya's duel style - to bring smiles to both the audience and even his own opponent - the young amnesiac enrolls and studies the arts of Pendulum alongside Yuya._

 _And thus, the Pendulum swings once more._

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

" **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 02: Dance of the Dragons  
_

Leo Duel School.

There was not a single person who did not know that name.

Founded by the Leo Corporation, it is one of the most influential duel schools in the entire country. Offering advanced courses for all types of summonings - Fusion, Synchro, Xyz - any who wish to learn such methods are allowed to participate. Even now, LDS is advancing and progressing, establishing facilities across the globe. There was hardly any doubt that it would soon become the number one duel school in the entire world.

Of course...there was also something lurking backstage in this grand scheme of things.

In one of the many rooms located inside the main building of Leo Corp. HQ, a young man was found sitting before a wide selection of monitors with several individuals in suits rushing about and performing different tasks. He had dark gray hair, which was bizarre given his age, and sharp yet cold purple eyes. He wore a simple blue shirt with pristine white dress slacks with white sneakers. Wrapped around his neck was a long, flowing red scarf. A pair of red-framed spectacles sat atop the bridge of his nose.

From his posture, one could easily tell that he was not someone one wished to trifle with. The looks of respect he received from his subordinates only seemed to reinforce this.

From behind, one of the men came up behind him, handing the young man a set of documents. "As you requested, we gathered information on the energy readings from the duel at You Show Duel School." the man said as his employer gratefully accepted the documents, giving them a thorough lookover. "As you suspected, there are two energy signatures that match that of the Pendulum Summoning method that Yuya Sakaki demonstrated in his Duel against Strong Ishijima. However, one energy reading is higher than the other."

"...and this is accurate?" the young man asked the agent, eyes never leaving the parchment in his hands. "What of the duelist in question?"

On cue, one of the monitors revealed a recording of the duel that took place at You Show Duel School.

All Duel Disks are equipped with a series of protocol systems that record and analyze all duels commenced by their owners. If signs of illegal activity within the Duel are detected, they are immediately transferred and looked over by those of the Leo Corporation in order to confirm this. However, for these individuals, the recordings were meant to be used for another purpose entirely.

The recording showed two males engaged in a fierce Duel set within the Action Field called "Broadway." One Duelist was Yuya Sakaki, the creator of the fabled Pendulum Summoning. The other was a teen, a few years older than his opponent, and bore a striking resemblance to Yuya. The young man's eyes were locked unto the two as he watched them battle against each other, striking blow for blow.

Two things caught his interest:

First - the young man's cards. "Supreme King," while registered in the Duel System, was unfamiliar to him. Despite it being recognized by the system, the DS Archives had no information about these cards whatsoever, save for what data was gleamed from the teen's deck.

Second - his access to both the Pendulum and Xyz Summon methods. Most of the monsters he summoned were Pendulum Cards, with the exception of Supreme King Servant Dragons Darkwurm and Dark Rebellion. The latter of which was an Xyz Monster. A powerful one at that.

Of course, if the information the DS Archives was able to obtain from his deck was of any indication, then the unknown teen before him was most certainly a figure of interest.

"His Pendulum Summoning Readings are higher than even that of Yuya Sakaki." the agent reaffirmed. "Unfortunately, we've hit a snag in our investigation. There's almost no information on this "Zarc" character whatsoever."

The young man was unperturbed these results. If anything, his interest was piqued. As he watched the duel at its climax - a ferocious bout between Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes - he watched with a curious gleam in his eyes before he set the documents down and turned towards the agent.

"Keep an eye on this one." he told him. "Inform me of any updates."

The agent bowed his head. "At once, sir."

* * *

"...I attack you with Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm directly! _Ferocious Torment_!"

The lesser dragon released a cry as it took to the sky, dive-bombing towards the stalwart man before it who stared it down, feet firmly planted with a glare of the utmost defiance. A dark aura cloaked Darkwurm's being, consuming its form before its speed increased, creating a loud 'boom' before it fell upon the stalwart man. The ground quaked as dust and debris were kicked up into the air, followed by a shockwave that sent nearby Action Cards flowing up into the air.

 **Noboru Gongenzaka: 1200** → **0 LP**

 _ **WINNER: Zarc!**_

Zarc let out a soft sigh as the Action Field dispersed and the cloud of dust parted, revealing the battered yet proud form of Gongenzaka.

Noboru Gonenzaka had a huge frame, easily equivalent in height to some adults despite being in his teenage years. While he has a fairly round face, he had a stockily built and rather muscular. He had a black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band, and his nose somewhat redder than the rest of his face. There was a constant blush on his cheeks. He wore a red and gold vest over a buttoned white coat that had a golden trim, as well as white pants.

"Not bad!" Gongenzaka's voice boomed as his head bowed in approval. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, am truly impressed! Yuya was not exaggerating your skills as a Duelist!"

Zarc could only smile wryly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'd say he may have exaggerated a few details." he said humbly. "Your dueling is not bad, either. Memories or not, I've never encountered a Deck comprised of only Effect Monsters. The Steadfast Dueling style is something to behold."

"Thank you!" Gon said pleasantly as he dusted off the bits of dust from his attire.

It had been a few days since Zarc had officially become apart of You Show Duel School, and since then, he's become well-acquainted with everyone. As everyone expected, Zarc and Yuya got along like actual brothers. True to their word, they dueled one another repeatedly both for Zarc to become more accustomed to Action Dueling. At the same time, they were discovering what sort of possibilities Pendulum Summoning had.

So far, they learned that certain Pendulum Effects could affect the scale, allowing either a boon or a restriction to summon their monsters. Additionally, since Pendulum Monsters, when placed in the Pendulum Zones, were treated as Spell Cards, they could easily be affected by certain card effects. There was also the possibility of using the Pendulum Effects to create Fusion Summons. The sheer idea of such a possibility - hybrid summoning methods - was enough to excite both parties as they dueled when given the opportunity. Each time, though, Zarc would note how Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was stare at him, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why the dragon would have any reason.

Of course, he had also yet to discover the reason as to why it and his Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes seemed to glare at one another distastefully. He made a mental note to investigate the matter further.

He met Gon yesterday, and so far, his impressions of the man were positive. According to Shuzo, Gon had been Yuya and Yuzu's childhood friend. Despite being from another school, he did his best to help them whatever the reason, demonstrating a fierce sense of camaraderie between the three of them. Speaking honestly, Zarc was perhaps a bit envious. Other than that, though, he was very interested in this "Steadfast" Dueling technique he partook in. From what he saw in the Duel, it was certainly a most impressive way of dueling. One is left stationary, standing forward like a powerful guard, taking every attack in stride while the only weapons at hand were monsters with effects that pertained to the condition of having no Trap or Spell Cards in the Graveyard.

The three children, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya, Zarc felt a bit uncomfortable around. Now, don't get him wrong, he didn't hate them. He was simply unsure how to deal with them, especially since they apparently treated him the same way they did Yuya, even adding the affectionate name of "Zarc-niichan." It was endearing, sickeningly sweet so, but for the life of him he was unsure how to act around them. Especially with the way they pestered him, asking to see his deck. He was nervous at first, but the ankle biter trio's "Puppy Dog" technique had more or less left him defenseless and unable to deny them of their wishes. It was bad enough to have Yuzu and Yuya laughing at him afterwards. He'd like to see how they dealt with them!

With Yuzu, he more or less had a friendly relationship. Clearly the oldest female member of You Show Duel School was the "big sister" of the group whenever Gongenzaka was nowhere to be found. She helped looked after the trio of children while also dealing with the antics of Yuya and Shuzo. She helped him greatly by getting accustomed to You Show Duel School. She was even kind enough to lend him a place in her house. Shuzo was a bit reluctant on the idea of a boy staying in the same house as his beloved daughter, though Zarc had promised that he wouldn't go anywhere near her room and remain on the couch.

Sadly, it seemed that the Hiiragi family disapproved of this decision and all but shoved him into their spare guest bedroom. He insisted he was fine with the previous arrangement, but they had put their foots down.

Unfortunately, as Zarc was quick to learn, there was a troubling fact that he discovered within his first day at You Show Duel School.

It barely had any students whatsoever.

"It's odd why You Show has only a handful of students." Zarc commented as he entered the lobby with Gon, taking a swift drink of his water bottle. "I figured that, since Yuya created Pendulum Summoning, there would be a lot of students wanting to learn it also."

Gon sighed, shaking his head. "There were, originally." he told the teen. "However, they were more interested in learning Pendulum Summoning than what the You Show Duel School teached. Initially, Yuya hadn't learned how to perform Pendulum after he created it in his duel against the Maiami Champion Strong Ishijima, so they believed he cheated and left." There was a look of distaste on the man's face as he huffed. "Quite disrespectful, if you ask me. Nowadays, the youth today wishes to learn summoning techniques rather than the art of Entertainment Dueling!"

He paused briefly, then gave another sigh. This one particularly more heavy than the first. "Then again...perhaps it also has to do with Yusho Sakaki's disappearance as well."

"Yusho...Sakaki?" Zarc asked, curious. "Is he related to Yuya, by any chance?"

"His father, actually. He vanished several years ago." Gon told him, looking particularly uncomfortable. "As to why, I...cannot say. That is perhaps something Yuya is better off telling you himself."

Zarc wanted to press the issue, but relented. It was obviously a touchy subject, one of which he would drop unless presented the opportunity. Speaking of such things had actually made Zarc realized that there was much he didn't know about everyone at You Show. He knew that Yuya aspired to be an incredible Dueltainer, though he did not know the exact reason why he aspired to be such a thing. It was perhaps a bit disheartening, but he didn't want to risk the new bonds he forged with everyone by looking into their personal lives. If they didn't wish to speak about their lives, he would not press further on the matter. That didn't mean he wasn't curious, however.

Speaking of Yuya and Yuzu...

"Where are the others?" Zarc asked curiously, noticing the absence of the eccentric duelist and Yuzu. "Are they sick?"

Gon chuckled. "No! They're at school. Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu are on a field trip to Leo Duel School as well." Zarc blinked. School? They actually still attend a public education center? "Speaking of which, Zarc...I know you do not have any memories, but have you given thought of attending school yourself? Granted, it would be a bit difficult since you don't have any memories, but it is doable."

"Hiiragi-sensei suggested the idea, but to be honest, I'm still a bit unsure." he answered with a shrug. He drained the last contents of his bottle before tossing it into the recycling bin. "By the way. I understand that there are multiple duel schools across the world, but what kind of school is Leo Duel School?"

"A very large one." came the earnest response. "It's founded by the Leo Corporation - the same company responsible for creating the Solid Vision system. It has multiple branches and has been continuously expanding, especially overseas. They also tend to buy out other Duel Schools, adding them to their own numbers. Since they're backed by a successful corporation, they have access to high-end equipment and the latest technology." Gon paused as he scratched his chin, deep in thought. "If I were to guess their strong point, it would be that, compared to most schools, they offer course for all three Summoning Methods." A pause. "Barring Pendulum, of course."

Zarc's eyes widened. "A-all three?!" he asked in shock. "That...that's impressive."

It served as a reminder that there was so much Zarc had forgotten about the world because of his amnesia. In a way, however, it would be rather exciting. It would give him the opportunity to discover new things he had missed. From the sounds of it, Leo Duel School sounded to be the best in all of Maiami. After all, he doubted there were any schools who could offer courses on all three Summoning Methods. Then again, as Gon said, they were founded and backed by the same group who made Action Duels possible. Now that he thought about it, more, though, he was beginning to grow more and more curious. He knew he was a Duelist, despite his "Supreme King" archtype being completely unknown if the research he did in his spare time was any indication...but where could he have learned how to duel?

With that in mind, Zarc turned to Gon. "Gongenzaka, out of curiosity...where is LDS?"

* * *

Sora Shiunin had to admit, the Standard Dimension was certainly impressive.

He had arrived from the Fusion Dimension about two days ago, taking his time to explore Maiami City for what it had to offer. So far, he learned that it was very much like that of the Synchro Dimension and the Xyz Dimension...prior to its invasion, of course. It was prosperous and the perfect vision of a utopia with rather amusing duels to boot. Having trained in dueling, he found it quite hilarious that people put on these Action Duels for the sake of entertainment, but he supposed they had merits. He was surprised to learn that Standard also had the Summoning Methods of the other Dimensions. It was curious to learn the reason for that, but he had to put it on the back burner. There was more to learn.

As part of a reconnaissance unit, the Professor tasked Sora with investigating the Dimension. Testing its defenses. Learning their methods. Looking for possible refugees from the Xyz Dimension. He was still performing the first task while sampling the local sweet shops.

He couldn't investigate properly if he didn't have any sugar in his system, after all~!

Back to the matter at hand, he was also performing his third task by investigating what was probably the biggest concern for Academia: the Leo Corporation. They were the ones behind the conception of Action Duels - improving upon the Solid Vision system by implementing "mass" into it - so who was to say that they not weaponize it when the invasion begins? It would be quite problematic. Of course, the same can be said about the "Action Cards" that were produced as well. Sora was curious about the possibilities of such a thing. When he returns to the Fusion Dimension, he would have to report such a curious find to the Professor.

Before that, though...he needed to scope out the enemy.

It hadn't taken him long to find Leo Duel School. It was pretty much noticeable, given that it was also where the Leo Corporation's main building was. It was also pretty easy to infiltrate it under the guise of being a test student. From the information he gathered, "test students" were more or less probationary students that undergo a test by taking on a low-level instructor from LDS. The instructor grades them based on their performance, and depending on whether or not they lose is solely dependent on how well they performed. Winning certainly helped their score, but it was still possible to enter if they lost. Of course, Sora had to hack into the data terminal and fudge a few things around with his false records. Since he needed a cover, one of his allies established a false identity for him in Standard.

As far as anyone else was concerned, Sora Shiunin was just another test student undertaking a duel to see if he was worthy of their teachings.

Oh, if only they knew.

As he scoped out the building, commonly making the excuse that he was looking for the test sight and his instructor to begin his exam, he came across a few passing students. One of them had caught his eye, given his striking resemblance. The moment he saw him, Sora nearly let his lollipop fall out of his mouth out of shock.

"Yuri...?"

Upon closer inspection, the young boy he found wasn't his comrade. They shared the same dark eyes, except his were of a red shade. Furthermore, his hair was a mix of green and red with a pair of goggles around his neck and a white jacket sitting atop his shoulders. His face also had no trace of the coldness that could be found on his comrade's face nearly every time one encounters him. Sora's heart calmed when he realized this fact and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. For a moment, he had worried he would find himself in yet another world of horrid pain. If there was anything to know about Yuri, it was his sadistic streak.

Sora watched the boy, who examined the course LDS offered with a look of surprise, before he was pulled away by other students. Shrugging, he headed back to the main lobby. This visit was more or less to get a good feel for it. Come time for the real infiltration portion of his mission to begin, he would explore this place more. When he reached it, he found a Duelist at the front desk. He was able to identify him by the Duel Disk that sat on his wrist.

"You sure?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in disappointment. "There's nothing."

The woman at the reception desk shook her head. "I'm sorry, young man. But I'm afraid there's no mention of you anywhere in our records. If you want, I can call one of our Instructors and look into it. Believe it or not, this is not the first time it has happened."

"No no, it's fine." the Duelist assured her before he stepped back, shaking his head and sighing. As he turned, Sora was once again reeling. There was yet another person who bore a striking resemblance to Yuri, though unlike before, he was more easily able to tell the difference given their age. "Well, scratch that idea."

 _'I swear, this Dimension is trying to give me a heart attack.'_ Sora solemnly swore in his mind. _'I just hope neither of these guys is like Yuri, otherwise we're going to be in trouble. Just to be safe, I better keep an eye on them.'_ He thought back to the first boy, the one headed to the Duel Courts with his friends. _'Hm...if they're going to be Dueling, this could be a good way to scope out what the Duelists here at LDS are capable of.'_

With that in mind, Sora headed to the Duel courts.

* * *

Zarc had been disappointed when he had asked the lady at the reception desk if they had any students by the name of "Zarc" listed in their curriculum. The reason behind this visit was because he believed it may be possible that he may have been a student at LDS, given its rather large size. Sadly, that idea turned out to be a bust. As he stepped away and turned back towards the entrance, he couldn't help but sigh. "Well, scratch that idea." he muttered. He stopped in mid-walk when he saw the courses LDS offered.

True to Gon's word, they really did teach all three Summoning Methods. There were also other courses for some of the more traditional duelists, relying on Tribute, Special and Advanced Summoning. Zarc had to admit, these people were truly serious in what they were teaching. Then again, what else was there to expect from a school that was founded and backed by a company that helped develop Action Duels? He was about to return to You Show when he saw something that caught his interest.

Among the facilities listed on the map was something called "Deck Studies." Zarc had previously looked up anything relating to his Supreme King deck, yet for some reason he was unable to find any mention of it. There was the possibility that of LDS perhaps having some mention of it somewhere.

"Well, here's hoping." Zarc said to himself as he set on his way to find the mentioned facility. He then remembered what Zarc had told him. "Tatsuya and the other two should be here too. Maybe I'll run into them here?"

* * *

Yuya knew something was off about Shingo Sawatari, but he had absolutely no idea what it could have been. He seemed quite friendly, even admitting he was a fan of his. That seemed rather pleasing for him to hear, given that most tended to believe that he cheated in his duel against Ishijima. He didn't understand this unease until only after he found Sawatari with his three friends, all of whom he claimed were friends of his. The looks on their faces, and the gleam in Sawatari's eyes, which seemed to linger on his pouch containing his deck for several seconds, was definitely anything but pleasant. He knew something was wrong here, but he wasn't sure how he could place it. He had been taken in by the idea of Dueling in one of LDS Duel Courts, which were leagues ahead of what You Show had, but he should have been more insistent.

This feeling of unease finally reached its climax when Sawatari asked to see his cards.

Yuya knew he shouldn't have. He knew it. Yet he was stupid. He foolishly did as Sawatari asked, and the moment he held them out, they were swiped. Some part of him found it sickening how they fawned over the cards like starving men at a banquet.

Then, of course, there was what Sawatari said when he requested to hand the cards back, glaring back at the young Dueltainer with a horrid leer.

"These are... _my_ Pendulum Cards now."

Those six words make Yuya's heart sink. Yuzu looked utterly enraged, face contorted. "What was that?!" she gave a shrill cry. "No they're not! Those cards don't belong to you!" she made a lung to grab Stagazer and Timegazer Magician, but Sawatari was quick to move out of the way. "Give them back to Yuya this instant!"

"Oh, please!" Sawatari rolled his eyes. "Don't you think its unfair how Yuya Sakaki should be the only one to wield Pendulum? I certainly think so!" His eyes developed a greedy glare, lips curling into a sneer. "Able to summon any monster of any level, so long as they're within the set scale...do you have any idea how easy that makes Duels?! I, for one, find ridiculous that someone like you should have such a marvelous technique!"

Yuzu's glare burned ever fiercer. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, what else do you expect from the son of a coward?"

Sawatari's words caused something to snap inside of Yuya, rage boiling in his heart in seconds. For a brief moment, his eyes burned with absolute fury as his voice grew deeper with malice. "Don't you _ever_ call my father a coward!" he roared, causing the three stooges behind Sawatari to recoil in fear. Sawatari, himself, was severely caught off guard by the aggressive nature Yuya had demonstrated, even paling. "I don't care what you say about me, but don't you insult my family or my friends! I won't say it again! Give me back my cards dammit!"

Sawatari's bravado returned, albeit weaker than before. "Like I care what a nobody like you sa-"

Suddenly, a hand lashed out, grabbing Sawatari by the wrist. Everyone whipped their hands to find its owner. To the surprise of Yuya and Yuzu, it was Zarc, face set into a glare. "He wasn't asking." he said coldly, applying pressure to Sawatari's wrist, causing the teen's face to contort in pain. "And if Yuya is supposed to be some kind of coward, what does that make you?"

"W-what?!" Sawatari winced, trying to pry Zarc's fingers off of him as he felt his wrist being crushed. "W-who the hell are you!"

With a shrug, he threw Sawatari's wrist, causing the blonde to stumble back and nearly fall flat on his butt. "A friend of Yuya's." Zarc answered, standing before his friend protectively. "And I'll ask this only once. Give Yuya his cards back...or I make you." The threat hung in the air with certainty that the amnesiac would make good on his promise, leveling a stare that matched the ferocity that Yuya himself showed. Sawatari felt himself shrink under it. He was confused all to hell. Who the heck was this guy? Where did he come from?!

Wait, why was he even scared of this loser? He was Shingo Sawatari, son of Mayor Sawatari! He was the Perfect Duelist! Why should he even allow himself to be intimidated by such worthless trash?! Regaining his bravado, he scoffed, straightening out his cuff. The idiot must have absolutely no idea who he was. It was time to fix that.

"Do you know who I am?" Sawatari asked arrogantly, adjusting his jacket. Given Zarc's questioning frown, his assumptions proved correct. It served to increase the smugness he gave as he flipped his hair. "My father is the Mayor of Maiami City. If I wanted to, all I have to do is ask him and I could easily have Yuya Sakaki give up every Pendulum Card! Better yet, I could easily have him force you to-"

"...are you really that pathetic?"

Sawatari stuttered, nearly biting his tongue as he looked incredulously at Zarc, who looked to be utterly disinterested in his words. "W-what?!"

"Your father achieved that position with his own power." Zarc stated. "It had nothing to do with you. As far as I'm concerned, you're just some Duelist who got his way by hiding behind daddy's dearest back." He gave a sigh, palming his face. "Unbelievable...and you honestly think you can call yourself a Duelist?" Disgust formed across his face as he put a hand to his hip. "Let me guess, you have to ask daddy to handle everything for you - from threatening someone you don't like to asking for the best cards possible. I can't even imagine a more pathetic excuse for a Duelist."

Like Yuya before him, Sawatari felt something snap inside him as his eyes hardened. "What did you say, you son of a bitch?!" he growled. He put his hands on Yuya's cards. Immediately, the two You Show students panicked, realizing what he threatened to do. "You want me to rip apart these cards?!"

"You won't." Zarc said as if it were a fact. "Like you said earlier, it is unfair how Yuya has Pendulum Summoning all to himself. But you want to know something interesting?" There was a smirk on Zarc's face as he opened up his pouch, taking out a few of his cards and showing them to Sawatari. Immediately, the blonde's eyes widened, recognizing the design of the cards simply by their dual-colored nature. "He isn't the only one with Pendulum Cards."

 _Hook..._

"H-how the-?!"

"How about a wager?" His words brought forth a look of curiosity between all those present. "A tag team duel between me and Yuya against you and one of your stooges. If we win, you hand Yuya his cards back. If you win, I'll gladly give you my deck."

 _Line..._

Zarc then smirked. "How about it, Daddy's Boy? Or maybe...you're just scared? I can understand. After all, you have to ask daddy to do everything for you like the third-rate duelist you are."

 _And sinker!_

Sawatari let out a growl, hands balling into fists. He looked like he was restraining himself from striking out at Zarc. Yuzu, however, applauded him for pushing the arrogant rich boy so far. He knew how to hit each and every button to make him utterly lose his cool. "Y-you..." he snarled before turning towards one of his followers. "Oi, Kakimoto!" The named stooge, wearing the same uniform as Sawatari with messy brown hair and light brown eyes, blinked in shock as he walked up. "Come on! We're putting this loser in his place!"

"O-oi!" Yuya cried, looking at his friend as if he were insane. "What are you thinking?!" Zarc turned to him, confused. "Y-you can't just bet your cards like that!" His eyes curled in concern. "L-look, I care about my cards. They're my treasure, b-but...risking them for your deck is no reason to bet on it like that! What if we lose?" He bit his lip in frustration. "I...I don't want to think about..."

Zarc smirked. "Then we can't lose." he said, confident. "Besides..." He craned his head, giving Sawatari a cold look. "I don't know why...but I hate duelists like him. Hiding behind other people."

Yuya still seemed reluctant, but gave a sigh. Zarc had seemed determined in his choice. On one hand, he was happy that someone he met barely a few days ago was willing to risk his deck for his cards, but at the same time he wasn't happy about this. He didn't doubt Zarc's dueling abilities, but what if they lost? It was one thing for Yuya to lose his precious cards, but it was another thing entirely for someone else to lose their entire DECK. Worse, that deck might be one of the few things that could give them a clue about Zarc's past! If they lost it, they wouldn't be able to learn anything!

But...the way Zarc spoke, like he seemed so sure they would win...he was tempted to believe in it. Sighing, he scratched his head before activating his Duel Disk, creating a hard-light board. Yuzu, seeing his decision, stepped back outside the arena. The two stooges that followed Sawatari followed her example, leaving Sawatari, Kakimoto, Yuya and Zarc in the court.

The blonde huffed. "I'll make you eat your words, you no-named Duelist!" Sawatari declared before he activated an input on his Duel Disk. "Action Field, set!"

Soon, the court became filled with light, solidifying into a cityscape. Compared to Broadway, the Action Field Yuya and Zarc dueled in, it held a much more dark and dreary feeling. The buildings weren't as extravagant or as charming, but were rather bleak and plain. A river was found close by with a large bridge stretching over it, right where a towering structure stood atop it like a horrifying reminder. Above the four Duelists, a collection of cards began to gather, spinning around in a orb wildly.

"Vile Tower of Darkville, huh..." Yuya muttered. "Never really did like this Action Field." He then slammed his deck into his Duel Disk, reciting the chant. " ** _Duelists locked in battle!"_**

 _ **"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**_

 _ **"They storm through this field!"**_

 _ **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action...!"**_

Together, the four Duelists cried as one:

 ** _DUEL!_**

 **Yuya Sakaki & Zarc: 8000 LP  
Shingo Sawatari & Kakimoto: 8000 LP** _  
_

"I start first!" Sawatari snarled, ripping a card out from his deck. "Draw! I summon Lightning Board from my hand to the field!" True to form, Sawatari viciously slammed a card in his hand to the Duel Disk's board. In response, the monster that appeared resembled a large skateboard with lightning designs marked across it. A skull could be found at the very top of the board.

 **[Lightning Board / LIGHT / Level 4 / Thunder / Effect / ATK 1400/DEF 1200]**

As it descended into the streets of the Action Field, he hopped atop the board, all the while glaring at Yuya and Zarc with disdain. "I then set 1 card face down, and end my turn."

"Oi, Boss!" Kakimoto cried, running across the building as he tried to catch up to his partner. "Wait for me!"

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 5/5  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 4/5_

"Start your turn!" Sawatari called with a smirk, glaring condescendingly at the two. "If you don't, those brats just might be staying up there for quite a long time!"

The two You Show students frowned. "Brats?" Zarc questioned, confused. "What does that-"

"ZARC-NIICHAN! YUYA-NIICHAN!"

The boys looked up. To their horror, the little ones - Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi - were stranded atop the tower on the bridge, huddled close as to not fall off. Tears were running down their faces, looking at the from atop their prison while crying out. Yuya's eyes widened, soon turning into a heated glower of animosity as he turned his attention back to Sawatari. "You...!" he growled. "How could you?!"

"I figured they would be an excellent motivation for you to duel me, in case you were too much of a coward!" Sawatari snickered. "After all, I want to beat you using this wonderful Pendulum Summoning of mine!"

"Don't let him get to you, Yuya!" Zarc cautioned, lest his friend do something irrational. "Let's beat him and save them!"

Yuya nodded. "Right!" he said, eyes blazing with stronger determination as he immediately took off, already seeking out an Action Card. "My turn! Draw!" A card popped out from the deck, allowing Yuya to take it. He gave a quick look at his hand and frowned slightly. _'Most of these are all Pendulum Monsters, but their Scales are too low.'_ he thought before taking one card. _'I can play this one for now! I'm sure Zarc has something that can give us an edge!'_

He jumped across the roof, leaping to another building before placing the card in his hand to the board. "I summon Entermate Whip Viper!" he called as the monster emerged. Like most of his monsters, it had a cartoonish-like appearance with a smug grin across its face, fangs poking out while a tophat sat atop its wrist. However, unlike most monsters, it chose to wrap its body around his wrist.

 **[Entermate Whip Viper / EARTH / Level 4 / Reptile / Effect / ATK 1700/DEF 1900]**

"Here we go!" Yuya shouted as he leaped into the street, Whip Viper's body extending forward and wrapping its body around a street lamp, allowing him to go after Sawatari. "I activate Whip Viper's Effect! Once per turn, I can switch a monster's ATK and DEF points! I switch your Lightning Board's ATK with its DEF!" At this, Whip Viper's eyes glowed menacingly, piercing into Sawatari's monster. A dark glow then encompassed the being, causing it to awkwardly jerk a bit, nearly throwing Sawatari off of it.

 **[Lightning Board / ATK 1400** **→1200 / DEF 1200→1400]**

 _"Battle!_ I attack Lightning Board with Entermate Whip Viper!" In mid-air, Yuya swung his arm. Whip Viper, fangs beared, shot forward at Sawatari, intending to bite him.

However, the blonde grinned with glee. "Afraid not, half-wit!" he jeered, revealing the card he had set. It flipped upwards to reveal a purple border with a dark stuck straight in the center of a dart board. "I activate my Trap: Black-Eye Shot! When this card is activated, I can add 1 "Dart" monster to my hand and reveal it! Afterwards, your monster loses 200 ATK points for every Level it has!" With an impressive turn, Sawatari evaded Whip Viper's first strike, leaving Yuya to hit the road and ease into with a somersault. He then drew a card from his deck. Seeing it, he smirked and revealed it to Yuya. "The monster I drawed was my Ultimate Dart Shooter! Level 7! Meaning your Whip Viper loses 1400 ATK points!"

Black-Eye Shot glowed, blasting an arrow of light that looked similar to a dart and struck Whip Viper, causing Yuya to wince in pain since it was wrapped around his arm.

 **[Entermate Whip Viper / ATK 1700** **→300]**

"And since you declared an attack, you can't cancel it! Say goodbye to your pretty snake!"

Yuya panicked, immediately rushing while he looked for an Action Card. Whip Viper, however, was already moving, once again bearing its fangs in a useless attempt to destroy Lightning Board. Smirking, Sawatari spun around, creating electric sparks that danced around his monster and slammed it into Whip Viper, causing it to be electrocuted. For a moment, a skeleton of the monster could be seen before it broke apart.

 **Yuya Sakaki & Zarc: 8000 - 900 = 7100 LP**

"Yuya!" Zarc cried in worry. "You okay?!"

The red-and-green-haired boy nodded, ignoring the stinging sensation in his wrist as he rubbed it. He felt his skin being zapped by Sawatari's attack against his monster. He felt irritated, knowing that his attack was in vain. Worse, he could play no cards at the moment, leaving him to scowl. "I...end my turn."

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 5/5  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 5/5_

"Hmph." Sawatari scoffed. "Not much fun, are you?" Yuya scowled, much to his pleasure. It was quite fun, seeing a worthless duelist like him squirm about like a bug. He then turned to his partner. "Kakimoto. Your turn." He gave a warning glare to his lackey, causing him to freeze. "And don't screw it up!"

The lackey, nervous, nodded as he took the card popping out of his deck. "My turn, draw!" He gave a quick look at his hand before making his move, placing a card on the board. "I summon Red Sparrow Summoner from my hand to the field!" In a burst of light, the monster emerged. To the two You Show students, it was two figures - one a female with red hair wearing a regal black sleeveless robe with golden markings. Behind her was red-clad fairy - evident by the insect-like wings across its back, bearing fierce red eyes. "Because Red Sparrow is a "Spellcaster-type Monster, I can Special Summon my Inari Fire from my hand!"

In swift succession, he placed another card on the board. This time, it was a fox-like creature with orange-and-white fur with dark red markings etched into it, bearing a fearsome set of fangs - bared at its opponents - while a flame flicked about behind its backside as if it were a tail.

 **[Red Sparrow Summoner / FIRE / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 1600/ DEF 1300]  
[Inari Fire / FIRE / Level 4 / Pyro / Effect / ATK 1500 / DEF 200]**

Zarc's eyes narrowed. "Two FIRE monsters...a Pyro-type deck?" he questioned, though he immediately shook his head.

He hopped down to the street, joining Yuya as he searched for an Action Card for him to find. Since they had no monsters, there was only one course of action for Kakimoto to follow. Something the teen seemed to have already had in mind, if his next declaration was of any indication. " _Battle!_ I attack you both with my Red Sparrow Summoner and my Inari Fire directly!" Zarc cursed as Red Sparrow Summoner twirled around, aiming her finger at the two while her fairy companion dashed forward, wings cloaked in fire and dive-bombing straight for Yuya. Meanwhile, Inari Fire let out a howl as it leaped up, curling into a ball while its tail wrapped around its body, becoming a spinning fireball aimed right at the amnesiac teen.

Yuya ducked underneath Red Sparrow's first attack, eyes looking around for an Action Card. He then found one, trapped in between the trash can and the lid. Quickly, he ran forward and snatched it...only to pale at the card. "A crap! An Action Trap?!"

"Ooh, tough luck for you!" Sawatari said mockingly, seeing the card Yuya drew. "Cue Ball Scratch forces you to destroy 1 Spell or Trap you have on the field. Of course, since you didn't set any cards, you take 1000 points of damage!"

As if on cue, the card glowed and broke apart into motes of light. Suddenly, giant cue balls came flying forward. Yuya and Zarc, left in a panicked tizzy, tried to evade them as best they could. Unfortunately, one ball struck Yuya dead center, knocking him on his back. Another slammed into Zarc, throwing him into the street, though he was quick to get back on his feet.

 **Yuya Sasaki and Zarc: 7100 - 1000 = 6100 LP**

Kakimoto smirked. "And don't forget about Red Sparrow or Inari!" he reminded.

Just as Yuya got up, Red Sparrow Summoner slammed straight into him, flame-cloaked wings cutting straight into him, causing him to cry out in pain as he felt the scorching flames brush up against his body, turning his skin red in irritation. Zarc brought up his Duel Disk, using its board as a means of defense against Inari Fire. His feet struggled to maintain their place on the street while embers sparked up against him, though he managed to throw the Monster off of him.

 **Yuya Sasaki and Zarc: 6100 - 3100 = 3000 LP**

"Dammit...!" Zarc growled, dusting himself off. "They're practically tearing us apart! Worse, they still have one more monster to hit us with!"

Yuya scowled, shaking off the damage as he took off running. As he did, Sawatari chased off after him, electricity sparking across his Lightning Board. "And now we attack you directly with my monster!" he jeered with a vicious smile on his face. "Go down with my marvelous _Bolt Slide_!" The Dueltainer ignored him, frantically searching for a card. Thankfully, he found another one stuck to a street lamp. Without further ado, he leaped to grab it, avoiding Sawatari's first run. Unfortunately, however, Yuya discovered he traded one hell for another and cursed his bad luck.

It was another Action Trap: "Push Shot Fail." The unfortunate soul who picked this up had to discard 1 card in their hand at random if they had five or more cards. His Duel Disk selected the card that would be sent to the Graveyard. Reluctantly, he threw the card into the slot, watching it vanish. He then turned his attention back to Sawatari, only to find him heading straight for him.

Bracing himself, Yuya brought up his Duel Disk, hoping to stave off some damage. Sawatari, practically brimming with glee, smirked as he grinded against the street of the Action Field, electricity erupting in his wake before he slammed it straight into Yuya and sent him flying.

 **3000 - 1400 = 1600 LP**

The little ones cried out in worry as they watched Yuya being thrown aside like a rag doll. "Yuya-niichan!" Ayu shouted in worry before she balled her hands into fists, mustering the best glare she could pull off. "You big dummies! Quit picking on Yuya-niichan!"

"Che." Sawatari huffed. "Annoying brats. Kakimoto, you done?"

The lackey nodded as he plucked two cards from his hand. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn." As he placed the cards on his board, he gave a small smirk. "Man, this is so easy...did that guy really beat Ishijima? Or was that just a fluke?"

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 4/5  
_ _Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 5/2_

On the sidelines, the other two lackies laughed while Yuzu scowled, balling her hands into fists. "He clearly rigged this whole thing!" she snarled. She was beginning to see a pattern to this duel: first, Sawatari's monsters had "Darts" in their name. Second, the Action Traps Yuya pulled were involved in pool table: both of which were common games adults played in bars if the old action movies she watched with her father were of any indication. "He knows every Action Card on the whole field! He clearly has the advantage!"

Zarc cursed. "He really is the worst." he said, growing more and more disgusted with Sawatari's cruelness before tending to Yuya, helping him up. "You okay, Yuya?"

"I-I'm fine..." he assured, wincing. "But damn...he's not holding anything back." He closed his eyes, unwilling to look at Zarc. He felt so ashamed. He wasn't even able to find a decent card that could turn this whole thing around. If anything, he just made it worse. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"It's fine, Yuya." Zarc assured him before glaring at Sawatari and his lackey. "It's my Turn. Draw!" Pulling the card from his deck, Zarc narrowed his eyes at his opponents, deciding that now was as any a good time for payback. "Time for some retribution!" he declared, taking two monsters from his hand and slamming them on the edges of his Duel Disk, thus creating the rainbow-colored word "PENDULUM" across the board. On either side, two ephemeral pillars of light rose as the world shimmered, becoming a transcendent color of blue with a cracked pendulum swinging above them. "I set the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity in the Pendulum Zone!"

At this, the bizarre geometric forms of the Supreme King Gate monsters emerged in the columns, shining brilliantly as the pendulum continued to swing.

"With this, I can now summon any monster between Level 1 and 12 simultaneously!" Zarc revealed, causing Sawatari's eyes to widen and Kakimoto to pale, recognizing the threat of such a scale. Zarc's eyes burned with fury as he spread his arms, a portal of light forming as a result of the cracked Pendulum's swing. _**"Swing, Pendulum of Eternity! Back and forth, towards the unseen future! PENDULUM SUMMONING!**_ Come forth, my Monster Servants!"

Two bursts of light shot down to the field, revealing two dragons. One was the familiar beast known as Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago, its scarred and battle-torn form glowering at Sawatari and Kakimoto for harming its master and his dearest friend. However, at its side was a new dragon - this one more skeletal with a serpentine-like body. Its scales were pitch black with the green markings - the mark of the Supreme King Servant Dragons - lined across its body while glowing red eyes stared back at the two fools before it, releasing a baneful roar.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago / DARK / Level 5 / Dragon / Pendulum/ Effect / Scale 8 / ATK 1600 / DEF 900]  
[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm / DARK / Level 5 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 3 / ATK 2000 / DEF 1600]**

Kakimoto, sweating, gritted his teeth and began his counter early. "I activate my Trap: Eruption of Fire!" One of his face-downs flipped up, revealing the familiar purple border with flames spiraling forward into the center. "This activates if my opponent Special Summons a Monster! When this fiery little number is triggered, I can activate a "Molten Destruction" card from my deck!"

"From the Deck?!" Yuya gawked. "That's possible?!"

"From my Deck, I activate the Field Spell: Molten Destruction!" From Kakimoto's deck, a red light burned as a card materialized on his field, showing a volcano in the midst of erupting. "From now on, any Fire Monster on the field gains 500 ATK points and lose 400 DEF points!"

The card glowed a fiery red aura, releasing a wave that swept through the area. Red Sparrow Summoner, alongside Inari Fire, became cloaked in a similar aura as the card as its power burned, the two releasing a cry.

 **[Red Sparrow Summoner / ATK 1600 + 500 = 2100/ DEF 1300 - 400 = 900]  
[Inari Fire /ATK 1500 + 500 = 2000/ DEF 200 - 400 = 0]**

Zarc, however, remained unfazed at such odds as he instead hopped atop Darkwyrm. The dragon batted its wings, taking off into the air. Yuya soon followed, flying with Dardrago, soaring through the cold air while Sawatari chased after them on his Lightning Board. Kakidota accompanied him atop his Inari Fire. _'Unless we find a decent Action Card, we're done for.'_ he thought, searching the area. _'Though its obvious that Sawatari knows this field like the back of his hand. Meaning he knows the location of Action Traps as well.'_ Shrugging off any negative thoughts, he looked down to find a card floating atop the water surface. "There!"

With a beat, Darkwyrm dived, soon bringing itself up to fly over the body of water while Zarc leaned over, snatching the Action Card. To his pleasure, it had a blue border. "This looks useful." he said before placing it on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Action Magic: Power Crystal! This boots 1 of my monster's ATK points by 800! I grant its effect to my Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm!" The card shattered, flowing into the serpentine beast who let out another roar, its green markings glowing fiercely.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm / ATK 2000 + 800 = 2800]**

Another beat and Zarc was now flying straight up the tower, holding himself steady lest he fall off. " _Battle!_ I attack Lightning Board with Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm!" A dark aura burned across its body, becoming a shadowy-like snake that tore its way up the tower before curling off, dive-bombing straight for Sawatari.

The blonde panicked, flying through the river before he hastily grabbed a nearby Action Card from beneath the bridge. "I activate the Action Magic: Great Escape! This ends the Battle Phase!"

"You're not getting away that easily, Sawatari!" Zarc growled in tandem with his monster, pursuing him like a hound straight from hell. Darkwyrm's advance was blowing apart the water, charging forward and catching up to its target. He then revealed another Action Card in his grasp - found right before he tore off the tower. "I activate another Action Magic: No Action! This destroys the effect of an Action Spell!" His yellow eyes glowed fiercely as the dark aura around Darkwyrm grew ever fiercer, releasing a roar from its maw and pouncing into the air. "Thus, Darkwyrm's attack continues! _Vile Decimation!_ "

Just as the attack was about to connect, Zarc leaped off, rolling unto the bridge while leaving Sawatari to swim. The blonde's eyes widened in fright, seeing the monstrous beast coming at him. However, he could find no Action Card in time for Darkwyrm reached him, engufling him in its maw and releasing a black explosion that sent him flying, screaming before he smacked into the water with Lightning Board nowhere to be found. Darkwyrm released a cry of triumph before returning its master's side.

 **Shingo Sawatari & Kakimoto: 8000 - 1400 → 6600 LP**

"Yes!" Tayuya cheered, bouncing with joy alongside Ayu! "They got a hit in!"

Futoshi laughed, shaking his hips while clasping his hands. "That was giving me the shivers!"

Yuya snapped his fingers, grinning as he landed next to his partner. "Nice hit!" he praised his partner, exchanging a high-five. "That was awesome!"

"B-Boss Sawatari!" Kakimoto cried, looking at the blonde duelist in concern as he emerged from the water, looking utterly livid. "You okay?!"

Okay...OKAY?! How dare he think this was okay?! He just got humiliated by that no-named Duelist! How dare he strike at him?! The great Sawatari?! Oh, that was it! He was going to make this bastard pay! "Just get me out of here, you idiot!" Sawatari shouted at Kakimoto. "And while you're at it, help me find an Action Card!"

"Sorry, but I'm not giving you the chance!" Zarc continued on with his attack, reminding the two that he still had a Monster that could attack. "Darkdrago, take down Inari Fire!" Kakimoto's eyes widened in panic when he saw Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago howling as it shot after him, wings cloaked in a brilliant blue light. "I'm also activating Darkdrago's Effect! During the Battle Phase if a "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monster I control is declaring an attack, I can lower my opponent's monster's ATK points by 1000, increasing my monster's ATK by that same amount!"

 **[Inari Fire / ATK 2000 - 1000 = 1000]  
[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago / ATK 1600 + 1000 = 2600]**

"Now go, Darkdrago! _War Light Blade!_ "

Acting quickly, Kakimoto revealed another trap. "I-I activate the Trap: Extreme Pressure Power! If I control a monster, I can destroy it and draw 1 card!" He hastily jumped off of Inari Fire as it broke apart into flames as he drew a card from his deck, letting out a fearful cry as he ducked to evade Darkdrago's charge. The dragon spun around, turning back around and aiming itself at the only remaining monster he controlled. However, his panic grew when he saw Darkdrago's ATK still empowered. "W-what gives?! I got rid of Inari Fire?!"

"Darkdrago's Effect lasts until the end of the Turn!" Zarc told him. "Now say goodbye to your Red Sparrow Summoner!"

The twin monsters tried to defend themselves, creating a runic barrier, but it was easily destroyed in Darkdrago's attack. Its wings cut through them both, reducing them to gold shards that scattered about while leaving behind an explosion that nearly sent Kakimoto off of his feet.

 **Shingo Sawatari & Kakimoto: 6600 - 500 = 6100 LP**

Yuzu's face brightened as she pumped a fist. "Yes!" she cheered, noticing that they were finally making a comeback while Sawatari's flunkies worried over them. Things were looking grim at first, but now the boys were managing to get back on their feet. Of course, it was still to early to tell. For now, she hoped they would be okay and rescue the kids. Afterwards, she swore she was DEFINITELY going to pummel that Sawatari bastard to a bloody pulp! Taking children hostage - who did he think he was?! He was an utter disgrace as a Duelist!

Kakimoto coughed, waving away some of the smoke before glaring at Zarc. "Red Sparrow Summoner's Effect now activates. When destroyed in Battle by a Monster, I can Special Summon 1 Warrior-type Monster with 1500 ATK points or less from my Deck to the field!" As a burst of flame danced inside his Duel Disk, a card popped out, allowing him to take it and slam it down to the board. "I Special Summon my Level 3 Fire Trooper!"

A burst of flames emerged from the Duel Disk, dancing unto the bridge and forming into a new monster. It resembled some form of imp by stature alone, dressed in imposing dark armor with a tattered cape. However, both is hands and head were encased in flames while its face could vaguely be seen within the fire, revealing a cold and harsh facade.

 **[Fire Trooper / FIRE / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1000]**

"Now I activate Fire Trooper's Effect!" the brown-haired teen continued on with his move, a small smirk forming on his face. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Fire Trooper released a terrifying howl as its whole body became engrossed in an inferno, launching itself at the two. Yuya looked like he was about to panic, but noticed that Zarc looked completely calm. In fact, a smile was beginning to form on his face. Then he noticed the shimmering glow between Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity. Just as the flames would have touched them, they blew apart, as if obliterated by a mighty wind capable of extinguishing it. Kakimoto 's eyes widened. "What?!"

Zarc, surprisingly, laughed as he wagged a finger at him. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." he said, as if admonishing a child. "Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect: If I control a "Supreme King" Monster, I don't take any damage. Then we have Supreme King Gate Infinity's Pendulum Effect! I gain Life Points equal to the battle or effect damage that was negated!"

 **Yuya Sakaki & Zarc: 1600 + 1000 = 2600**

Kakimoto's eyes widened before his face became contorted with anger. "Say what?! Isn't that overpowered?!" he cried. "That's such bullshit!"

"Oi!" Yuzu shouted from the spectator's side. "Language! There are children present!"

Sawatari, however, was staring at the cards hungrily as he pulled himself up to the bridge, managing to find a ladder to get his way up here. Able to negate damage so long as you controlled 1 of those Supreme King Monsters? That sounded like the perfect defense! That was it. He wanted those cards. No...he wanted that no-named schmo's DECK. He wanted every card he had on him! Those cards sounded so wonderful! How dare someone like that hog them all to himself?! Oh well...it didn't matter. Even if Kakimto was going to screw up, their LP was so horribly low. All they needed to do now was utterly humiliate these losers!

With his monsters having already finished their attack, Zarc took two cards from his hand, placing them on the board. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn."

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 4/0  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 4/3_

"Hmph!" Sawatari huffed. "Its my turn now! Draw!"

* * *

Unknown to any of the Duelists, the mysterious young man from earlier was watching the Duel progress with intense curiosity. The same could not be said for the agent next to him, however, as he looked positively disgusted. "I don't care if he's the Mayor's son, this is utterly disrespectful." he voiced his disagreement with his superior's decisions. They decided that they required someone to obtain Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Cards in order to gleam further data, thus they contacted Shingo Sawatari. He was stated to have a greed for rare cards, thus the Pendulum cards would have interested him greatly. Of course, the deal was made even sweeter when the unknown Zarc had offered his Deck and participated in a Tag Team duel. "Such behavior is unbecoming of a Duelist!"

"Perhaps." the young man agreed. Truth be told, even he was a bit uncomfortable with Sawatari's method of doing things. However, he was not picky. They needed to use everything at their disposal. "What were the readings for Zarc's Pendulum Summoning?"

"The same as before." the agent answered. "The readings were higher than that of Yuya Sakaki's own Pendulum Summoning." The man pushed up his sunglasses, looking at the young teen in question with a look of curiosity. "How strange...how is it that he obtained a Deck full of Pendulum monsters, when we have yet to successfully create Pendulum cards of our own?"

The young man was also curious as well, wondering the same thing. However, his attention remained on the duel. When the console showed what card Sawatari drawed, he decided it was time to intervene, tapping the device on his ear. "Sawatari. Use the Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians." he ordered. "Use Pendulum Summoning."

* * *

"E-eh?" Sawatari frowned in confusion. "Why?"

 _"To see the full extent of its power. I trust you know how it works?"_

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. Far be it from him to question someone like that. But first, he needed to set a few things up. "Since it was destroyed by an Effect, I can Special Summon Inari Fire from the Graveyard!" On cue, Inari Fire returned, releasing a howl and standing next to Sawatari, bearing its fangs while its flaming tail flicked about. Meanwhile, Sawatari gave a small smirk as he produced two familiar cards. As soon as he saw them, Yuya's heart began to beat harshly, and his breath hitched. "And now, it is time for the great Sawatari to perform this wonderful new method summoning by setting _my_ Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Zones!"

Slamming the cards into the ends of his Duel Disk's board, it lit up with the rainbow colored word of "PENDULUM." Two pillars of light danced beside him. Within were the white and blacked robed sorcerers. Zarc noticed their mournful expressions, looking at Yuya as if saddened that they were being used by someone with ill-intent. He didn't blame him. So far, Sawatari had done nothing but aggravated them without end. First chance he got, he was going to take back Yuya's cards from that bastard and return them to their rightful place. Zarc also noticed the lack of any pendulum swinging about. Instead, a trail of light danced about above him, forming into a circle.

"Hahahahahaha! Wonderful!" Sawatari cheered, spreading his arms wide. "Pendulum Summoning...is truly the greatest! Now, COME TO ME! **_PENDULUM SUMMONING!_** Come, MY MONSTERS!"

Three bursts of light dashed down to the bridge before Sawatari. All three resembled machine-like humans with some sort of weapon armed on their limb, vaguely resembling a dart. One was dark violet with a visor over where the eyes would be, bearing a fin atop its head with thrusters on its back. Another had bright yellow armor with a single visor over the left side of its face, the dart-like weapon on the left arm with a cape draped over the right shoulder. The third was dark blue with a dart-like weapon on its right arm, orange eyes and sharp fin-like wings.

 **[Sonic Darts Shooter / EARTH / Level 5 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 500]  
** **[Missile Darts Shooter / EARTH / Level 6 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1700 / DEF 0** ]  
 **[Ultimate Dart Shooter / EARTH / Level 7 / Machine / Effect / ATK 2400 / Def 300** ]

"What do you think, Yuya Sakaki?!" Sawatari screamed, a warped smile of demented joy across his face. Frankly, it was starting to creep Sawatari out. "This...is MY Pendulum Summoning! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Yuya could not respond. He was too shellshocked by what had just happened. He could only stare at his monsters, who stared back at him with shameful looks. He couldn't believe this was happening...the summoning he created...the summoning only he and Zarc should have...it was being used right now. It was being used against him by that horrible Sawatari...how could this have happened? "W-why?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. "I...I thought only me and Zarc could..."

"And now comes the fun! I tribute my Sonic Darts Shooter and my Missile Darts Shooter to activate their effects with my Ultimate Dart Shooter!" Sawatari shouted, swiping his arm. "And let me show you what I mean! _Battle_!" The two brightly colored machines became pieces of light as they dived into the dart weaponry on the blue-colored monster. "Ultimate Dart Shooter, destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago!"

Zarc cursed, acting quickly. "I activate Darkdrago's Effect and reduce Ultimate Dart Shooter's ATK by 1000, and add 1000 ATK points to Darkdrago!"

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, no-name!" Sawatari smirked viciously, revealing his sharp molars. "But my Sonic Dart Shooter's Effect won't let you! When I tribute it to a monster that's declaring an attack, I can negate the effects of any Monster, Trap or Spell! Also, this effect lasts until the Damage Step!" His smirk became deeper as his eyes glowered sinisterly. "That also goes for your Supreme King Gates too!"

Zarc's eyes widened, and braced himself as Ultimate Dart Shooter leaped into the air, taking aim and letting off a round - a bolt of light that came straight down on the scarred dragon that could do nothing but wait for its end. The blow cracked apart the ground beneath it while kicking up a cloud of debris and dust, shards flying that symbolized the destruction of the monster.

 **Yuya Sakaki & Zarc: 2600 - 800 = 1800 LP**

"Nrgh...!" Zarc grunted, nearly thrown off his feet. "Damn...now that he has Pendulum, this is going to get a lot worse." However, just then, a gentle breeze blew by, embracing his already heated skin. His eyes widened as another image - much like the one from his duel with Yuya - came into his mind. A beautiful beast with glowing wings, roaring as it soared high into the sky. "Could...that have been...?"

"And now I activate Ultimate Dart Shooter's second Effect, courtesy of tributing my Missile Dart Shooter!" Sawatari continued. "I can destroy 1 card you control for every "Dart" monster in my Graveyard that is Level 5 or higher! The only "Dart" monsters in my Graveyard are the monsters I tributed to give my Ultimate Dart Shooter the edge it needs - Sonic Dart Shooter and Missile Dart Shooter! I choose to destroy your Supreme King Gate Zero and your Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm! _Missile Shot_!"

With a jump, Ultimate Dart Shooter fired off two more bolts. The first struck Supreme King Gate Zero, shattering the pillar and the monster inside of it. Zarc cursed as he saw the card being sent to his Extra Deck. However, a smirk formed on his face when the second bolt obliterated Darkwyrm. Sawatari was unaware of it, but he had just given Zarc the moment he needed to bring an end to this duel.

"Nice job, Boss Sawatari!" Kakimoto praised, kissing up to the blonde duelist. "They're wide open!"

"Was there any doubt?" Sawatari huffed before smirking. "Its over! _Battle_! I attack the both of you losers directly with Inari Fire!"

As Inari Fire readied an attack, Zarc couldn't help but laugh, catching both Yuya and Yuzu off guard. Sawatari quirked an eyebrow, wondering if he had finally gone mad from the prospect of defeat. However, the smirk that crossed his face was full of confidence. It served to unnerve him, especially as Zarc brought his hand down, having covered his face earlier in the middle of his laugh. "Over? Oh, far from it, Sawatari..."

A wide grin spread across his face, his next words surprising the You Show Duel School students.

" _The fun...has yet to begin_! When destroyed, I can activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm's Effect! I can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King" Monsters from my Hand, Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck!" A black, serpentine phantom emerged out from his Duel Disk, separating into two parts and forming into two dragon-like beings. "I Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm and Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp from my Deck!"

As the dark apparitions ripped apart, Darkwurm made its debut for the first time in the Tag Team Duel, releasing a triumphant roar. However, the creature that appeared beside it earned nothing but love-stricken looks from Ayu and Yuzu, gushing over it. Like all SKSD monsters, it had green markings, though compared to its companions it was little more than a baby dragon with black scales and a dark blue underbelly. Its eyes shined beautiful white, blowing a puff of multi-colored flames as it did a small spin.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 5 / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200]  
[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Tuner / Effect / Scale 6/ ATK 400 / DEF 400]**

"SO CUUUUUTE!" Ayu and Yuzu gushed, hearts in their eyes. In response, Darkwhelp let out a cheer, doing another spin from the attention it received from the girls.

Sawatari looked unimpressed. "So you got two new monsters." he huffed. "You're just delaying the inevitable! Both can't even defend against Inari Fire!"

"Who said I was going to use them to beat you?" Zarc countered with a smirk. "I can activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp's Effects, even during my opponent's Turn! I can Special Summon a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck, using Darkwhelp and one other monster I control as the materials!" He gave a small wink, grinning. "Oh, and just so you know...Darkwhelp is also a Tuner monster!"

"Tuner?!" Kakimoto gasped. "Wait, don't tell me...!"

Yuzu's eyes widened. "A Synchro Summoning?!" she gasped. "Zarc can do Pendulum, Xyz AND Synchro?!"

Unknown to her, one other spectator looked over in curiosity, hearing this information and smirking in intrigue, looking on.

"And without further ado, I Tune my Level 4 Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm with Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp!"

Darkwurm released a proud cry as it dived high into the air. Darkwhelp, meanwhile, released a cry as its body glowed, becoming a series of green geometrical rings that encircled Darkwurm while its body faded, becoming four beautiful white lights. The lights exploded, becoming a column of light. From within that column, a new being was emerging unto the field. Primed and ready to soar across the skies and bring an end to this foolish farce, resonating with Zarc's will into bringing down the ones who brought him and Yuya pain.

 _ **"Beautiful luminous wings, that which soars at the speed of light! Spread them, and wipe away your foes!"**_ The pillar of light broke apart, allowing for the monster to emerge. As one might expect, green markings were found across its body, contrasting with its rather bright and beautiful form. Its main body was black with shining yellow eyes, covered in pure white and blue armor. Spreading across its back were transparent, glass-like dark green wings. At its hips were a pair of smaller wings. It lacked any legs, instead having only a lashing tail with a sharp tip. **"SYNCHRO SUMMONING! _Level 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!"_**

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing / DARK / Level 8 / Dragon / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]**

Clear Wing released a powerful roar, ripped from its throat as it soared across the Action Field. Everyone present stared in awe at its proud, beautiful form as it circled around the tower, eventually coming to a stop between Yuya and Zarc.

"Wow...!" Ayu whispered, starstruck as she and her friends stared in wonder. "So pretty...!"

Zarc smirked, flicking his nose. "And that's not all! I'm activating Clear Wing's Effect! When Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all face-up monsters my opponent controls and negate their effects!"

"EH?!"

"Go, Clear Wing! _Dichroic Mirror!_ "

Clear Wing growled as its wings shined, resonating with the markings on its body as it spread them, rising into the air. However, just as it was ready to send its Effect flying at them, Sawatari rushed to the side, flinging himself to the ground and snatching an Action Card on the railing of the bridge. quickly slamming it on his board. "I activate the Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! I can negate the destruction of a monster I control from a Card Effect! I protect my Ultimate Dart Shooter!"

"But you still lose your Inari Fire!" Zarc reminded.

With a beat of the wing, bright green crescent waves of wind were ripped off the wing, sent straight at the monsters on Sawatari's side. A blue wall of light emerged in front of Ultimate Dart Shooter, defending it against the powerful winds. However, Inari Fire was not as lucky as it found itself struck by the onslaught of wind, destroying it and reducing it to shards. As the winds calmed, Sawatari growled in slight anger, though he quickly backpedaled in fear when Clear Wing roared at him, eyes blistering in utter rage. The message was clear.

By the end of this, it was going to rip him to shreds.

"I..." Sawatari scowled as he looked at his hand in defeat, realizing that his move was now officially over. "I end my turn."

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 4/0  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 0/3_

It was now Yuya's turn to Draw. However, strangely, he hesitated.

 _'Zarc's practically been doing this entire duel by himself...'_ he thought defeatedly, looking at SKSD Clear Wing, who hovered before him and his partner. A testament to Zarc's superior skill and abilities. All Yuya had done so far was just screw things up. Grabbing 2 Action Traps and getting a monster destroyed. This was horrible. Was this...really he was capable of? As he stared down at his hand, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Surprised, he turned to find Zarc smiling. "Hey now, chin up." he said. "You can't get all depressed."

"B-but..." Yuya said miserably, looking at the sorrowful expression of his Pendulum Monsters. "Sawatari managed to Pendulum Summon...worse, all I've done is screw things up."

"Maybe...but the duel is far from over." Zarc told him. "A duel isn't decided until the fated card is played. Besides, now is hardly the time to be worried about your own abilities. Don't forget..." He directed his gaze up to the trio tucked away in the tower. To Yuya's surprise, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu were still cheering for him. "These kids are counting on you. So then, partner...its time to resume the show!"

Yuya's eyes widened, soon followed by a wide grin spreading across his face. "Right! My Turn! DRAW!" With a swipe, the card was pulled from the deck. To his pleasure, it was another Pendulum Card with a perfect Scale! His determination rising, Yuya twirled the card about in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen! The Sakaki Circus' next act is about to begin! Please, put your hands together for yet another splendid Pendulum Summoning!"

At this, the ankle biter trio grew excited, chanting along with Yuzu and the onlooker while Sawatari frowned. "What are you talking about? You only have 1 monster set in the Pendulum Zone!"

"Funny you should say that, Sawatari!" Yuya said, revealing the card. "With the already set Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity, I complete the Scales of the Pendulum with the Scale 3 Entermate Partnaga!"

Slamming the card on the board, the rainbow-colored word of "PENDULUM" lit up once again. On cue, the left pillar of light returned. Inside was a long snake, most of its body coiled up. Its scales were colored red-and-yellow, patterned into stripes with a gloved hand swishing about at the end of its tail. Like many of Yuya's Entermate monsters, it had a hat sitting atop its head with a star marking over its left eye.

"With this, I can now summon any monster between Level 4 and 12 simultaneously!" Yuya announced with fervor, spreading his arms wide as his pendulum swung about in tandem with Zarc's own cracked pendulum. _**"Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light, across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMONING!**_ Come forth, my Monster Friends!"

A portal opened up, allowing four streams of light to fall down to the field - two on either side of Clear Wing. One was, as bizarre as it was, a mole wearing a cheerleader uniform complete with pom-poms, which it shook excitedly with its red ponytail swaying about excitedly. Another resembled some sort of balloon animal shaped like an elephant, a tophat atop its back with a star on its side. It let out a whoop, jumping up excitedly in the air. The third was a lion-like beast with golden fur, shackles around the feet of its front legs wearing a vest and a blue bowtie. Sharp blue eyes glared at Sawatari and Kakimoto, showing off dazzling golden fangs.

The last was none other than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, who roared proudly as its dual-colored eyes burned, howling alongside SKSD Clear Wing.

"On stage with our main attraction Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing are Entermates Cheermole, Barrier Balloon Tapir, Gold Fang, and our co-star! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **[Entermate Cheermole / EARTH / Level 2 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 5 / ATK 600 / DEF 1000]  
[Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir / WIND / Level 6 / Beast / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 2000]  
[Entermate Gold Fang / EARTH / Level 4 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 3 / ATK 1800 / DEF 700]  
[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 7 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 4 / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]**

"U-um...Boss Sawatari?" Kakimoto gulped as both Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes glared at them, their intense gazes one of utter wrath and promise of pain upon the two. "I-isn't this kind of bad?!"

"I now activate Entermate Partnaga's Pendulum Effect!" the Dueltainer continued on as the colored snake cheered, tipping its hat to the monsters. "All of my monsters gain 300 ATK points for every "Entermate" monster I control! I have three Entermate Monsters - Gold Fang, Barrier Balloon Tapir, and Cheermole! Therefore, they all gain 900 ATK Points until the end of my Turn! Additionally, I activate Gold Fang's Effect! When summoned to the field, all my "Entermate" monsters gain 200 ATK points until the end of the turn as well!"

The blue shine from Partnaga spread out to the five monsters, who became cloaked in sparkling power. In tandem, Gold Fang released a howl as a powerful gold aura spread out from its body, wrapping around the circus-themed monsters apart of Yuya's arsenal.

 **[Entermate Cheermole / ATK 600 + 900 + 200 = 1700]  
[Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir / ATK 1000 + 900 + 200 = 2100]  
[Entermate Gold Fang / ATK 1800 + 900 + 200 = 2900]**  
 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / ATK 2500 + 900 = 3400]  
[Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing / ATK 2500 + 900 = 3400]**

"And to top it off, I activate Cheermole's Effect!" Yuya continued on with a grin, enjoying watching Sawatari and Kakimoto's faces turn white. "If the monster I target's ATK points is higher than its original value, it gains 1000 ATK points! I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Cheermole blushed heavily as it began to dance around, swishing about its pom-poms while sparkles began to dance around Odd-Eyes, who let out a triumphant roar, power washing over it.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / ATK 3400 + 1000 = 4400]**

"And now, _Battle!_ I attack Ultimate Dart Shooter with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted. In response, Odd-Eyes released a roar, its powerful aura rampaging as energy began to gather in its maw. Slamming a foot down, it aimed its mouth at Ultimate Dart Shooter, and let the power loose. " _With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!_ "

Red-and-black flames erupted forward, spiraling around and heading straight forward and heading right at Ultimate Dart Shooter. Sawatari clearly looked around for an Action Card, but it was no use. The flames came right at the dart-weaponry wielding monster raised its weapon to defend against the raging flames, managing to stand its ground.

"As of this moment, Odd-Eyes' Effect activates! When battling a monster that's Level 5 or higher, the battle damage is doubled!"

Odd-Eyes' dual-colored eyes glowed, shining brilliantly as black and red lightning sparked over its body. The flames grew more intense, and became even larger. Eventually, it consumed Ultimate Dart Shooter and destroyed it completely. The blast knocked Sawatari right off his feet, screaming as he flung through the air and hit the ground right on his back, letting out a pained cry.

 _ **Shingo Sawatari & Kakimoto: 6100 - 4000 = 2100**_

"Ow...!" Sawatari groaned, rubbing his sore backside before mustering a glare at Yuya. "Y-you little shit!" He paused, however as he looked down, noticing a card beneath his hand. It was an Action Card, much to his delight.

Yuya did not notice this, however, as he grinned and looked at Clear Wing. "Alright, buddy. Its your turn now!" The dragon let out a cry of approval as Yuya hopped atop its back, bouncing high into the air with its wings shining brilliantly. "And now, I attack you directly with Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" As circuits along the dragon's wings began to glow, so too did the green markings on its body, wind gathering around its form. " _Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!"_

"With this...!" the You Show children said, grinning as they knew what happened next.

Yuzu finished their words, smirking. "Yuya and Zarc will win!"

"Like hell you will!" Sawatari called out as he slammed down his Action Card on his duel disk. "I activate the Action Magic: Twinkle Comet! I can target one monster you control and decrease its ATK by 1000! Furthermore, you lose 500 Life Points!"

Zarc blinked. "Wait, what?" he questioned, disturbed by this action. "Clear Wing has 3400 ATK points. Even if he brings it down, they only have 2100 Life Points left! He'll lose either way!"

Unperturbed, Yuya continued forward was the winds around SKSD Clear Wing continued to gather. Before long, they would form into a powerful twister that would wipe out Sawatari and his flunkie. The Action Card manifested on the field, soon bursting into light and becoming a comet wreathed in sparkling lights and flames. As it flew, it brushed up against Clear Wing, causing it to shudder but otherwise continue its charge.

 ** _Yuya Sakaki & Zarc: 1800 - 500 = 1300_**

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing / ATK 3400 - 1000 = 2400]  
**

The comet, however, continued to fly through the air. Zarc then realized what Sawatari had planned with this action, and his eyes went wide with fright, whirling around to Yuya. "YUYA! TURN AROUND! QUICK!"

"E-eh?!" Yuya looked over his shoulder, and soon adopted the same expression, face falling into horror as he watched the comet slam right into the tower that held Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi. The three children let out a cry as the tower began to wobble, crumbling apart with pieces of debris falling around. "TATSUYA! FUTOSHI! AYU!" His panic resonated with Clear Wing, who's wings and markings lost their bright shine. The winds around it ceased to be as it whipped around, speeding back towards the tower. It began to lean, causing the children to slide down the platform. Tatsuya gripped the edge as it began to slant further while Futoshi tried to hold onto Ayu. However, soon the children were sent downwards.

Just before they hit the water, which would have hurt severely given the height from which they fell - on top of the severe danger they would have been in with the crumbling tower right above them - Clear Wing snatched them up in its giant hands, dashing through the river and returning back to the bridge, gently setting the kids down.

"T-that was scary..." Tatsuya whimpered on the brink of tears. Ayu was already wailing, clinging to Futoshi as Yuya hopped down from the white dragon, checking to see if they were okay. He then looked up at Yuya, bowing his head. "T-thank you, Yuya-niichan!"

"Oh thank god!" Yuya breathed in relief. "I thought I didn't make it in time!"

Zarc and Yuzu let out a sigh, the tension in their bodies fading. That was close. It was nerve-wracking enough to have them so high up at the risk of falling. However, that said, they soon directed a glare at Sawatari, who seemed particularly smug about himself. The girl growled, balling her hands into fists. "That sleezeball!" she snarled. "I can't believe he did that!"

The two stooges, plus Kakimoto, looked at one another in uncertainty as they looked back at Sawatari. Had he seriously stooped that low?

 **[[TIME OVER. TURN END.]]**

The announcement rung from the Duel Disk, flashing an indicator to let them know that Yuya's turn had now passed the allotted time one was allowed to act in a Turn. The children then looked at Sawatari, glaring. "You cheater!" Ayu accused, stomping her foot childishly. "You hit the tower on purpose so Yuya-niichan would go over his Turn!"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Sawatari retorted, his smug look still present. Something about it seemed to set off something inside of Zarc, as his eyes burned with rage and his hand curled into a fist, shaking uncontrollably. If the sudden rage that burned inside of SKSD Clear Wing's eyes were of any indication, it too felt its master's wrath. "I meant to hit his dragon with my Action Magic. Besides, its his own fault for going over the time limit. He took a lot of time drawing his card and wasted his attack to save you brats."

"You..." Zarc seethed. Inside, rage was building. And it was building fast. "You scum...you're going to pay for that!"

Sawatari scoffed. "Whatever." he said before he turned to Kakimoto. "Oi, Kakimoto. You're Turn now."

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 0/0  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 0/3_

"R-right!" the teen stuttered, still shaken about Sawatari's actions before drawing his card. "Draw! Since Inari Fire was destroyed by a Card Effect, I can Special Summon it back to my field!" Another burst of flame emerged from his Duel Disk, revealing Inari Fire in its full glory, back once more to defeat its foes. Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician's pillars shined as a trail of light began to circle around again, forming into the portal. "I then use the set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon! C'mon! **_PENDULUM SUMMONING_**!"

A single stream of light fell down from the portal, slamming down to the bridge before forming into the monster card that was summoned. Before them was a being made entirely of flames, eyes made of crimson while holding two spiraling disks of a raging inferno.

 **[King Pyron / FIRE / Level 5 / Pyro / Gemini / ATK 1500 / DEF 500]**

"Another fire monster..." Tatsuya frowned. "But its weaker than Clear Wing or Odd-Eyes!

"That's because he isn't staying for long." Kakimoto said, swiping a hand. "I tribute both my King Pyro and Inari Fire!"

The two monsters became encased in flames, bouncing high into the air before falling back to the ground as a singular flame. When it came crashing back down to the bridge, a giant pillar of flame rose up, sending it immense waves of heat coupled with shockwaves that shook the bridge. The children were nearly thrown off their feet given their small size, but were protected by Clear Wing wrapping its wings. Yuya brought up his arms over his face, feeling the overwhelming heat the monster was giving off. Zarc, however, remained unfazed by it all as he glared at whatever laid inside.

 ** _"Ruler of flames, tyrant of the inferno! With the raging blaze as your sword, pillage these foolish plebeians!"_** Emerging out from the pillar of flames was yet another monster composed of nothing but raging fire. It was gigantic in size, with a humanoid upper-body and a burly body. One hand was clenched in a fist while the other held up a giant red-hot ball of fire. Its head and lower half, however, were that of a beast. The head was like that of a lion, mouth open to reveal fangs composed naught but blazing fire while its lower half had four legs, tail wishing out. From behind its back were a pair of flaming pinions. _**"Come! Level 9! Infernal Flame Emperor!"**_

 **[Infernal Flame Emperor / FIRE / Level 9 / Pyro / Effect / ATK 2700 / DEF 1600]  
**

"Tribute Summoning, huh...?" the onlooker remarked, popping another lollipop into their mouth. "And its Level 9. Must be his ace, then." He then looked at Zarc, his expression cringing for a moment. "Yeesh...he looks ready to murder him. Can't say I blame him."

"Due to Molten Destruction, Infernal Flame Emperor gains 500 ATK points and loses 400 DEF points!"

 **[Infernal Flame Emperor / ATK 2700 + 500 = 3200 / DEF 1600 - 400 = 1200]**

"I then activate Infernal Flame Emperor's Effect!" Kakimoto continued as the blazing beast before him held up the burning orb in its hand, which began to shake violently as if ready to explode. "I can destroy 1 set Spell or Trap Card you have set on the field for every FIRE monster in my Graveyard, in exchange for banishing them! I banish Inari Fire, Red Sparrow Summoner, Flame Trooper and King Pyron to destroy your face-downs and your Pendulum Zone! _Infernal Commandment!_ "

As the ball of flame continued to shake, Infernal Flame Emperor crushed it in its hand. Dark red flames burned in its grasp before opening its hand, sending four balls of flame right at the group. Each struck the cards Kakimoto specified - Entermate Partnaga and Supreme King Gate Infinity were destroyed in the blaze, their pillars dispersing in light while the two cards Zarc had set on the field were consumed in fire. However, none of this even seemed to faze Zarc. He continued to look on, eyes smoldering.

"What? Is that it?" he sneered. "If this is supposed to be your ace, I'm not impressed!"

Kakimoto's eyebrow twitched. Above it, a vein pulsed in anger. "What was that?!" he growled. "You want me to demolish you?!"

"Go ahead and try!" Zarc shot back. "Clear Wing will obliterate both you and that pompous ass you suck-up to!"

Yuzu's eyes widened. "What's he thinking?!" she cried. Since Yuya's Turn ended, Clear Wing's ATK points had reverted back to its original value. Infernal Flame Emperor, however, had higher offensive power. If it attacked, Clear Wing would be destroyed. Kakimoto didn't seem to have any other monster on him, but she was sure that he and Sawatari had something planned. Zarc should have realized this. So why was he being so foolish?! It then struck her as to why he was purposely goading Kakimoto into attacking. He still had one more ace on his field. "Could it be...?!"

"Fine then!" Kakimoto snarled. " _Battle!_ I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon with Infernal Flame Emperor! _Blaze Wrath Invocation!"_

SKSD Clear Wing released a howl, challenging its opponent with equal force to its own rampaging flames. The flaming giant released a piercing cry of its own before it created a giant ball of flame, sending it flying straight at Clear Wing.

Unfortunately for Kakimoto, this was exactly as Zarc had hoped as a vicious smile formed on his face, eyes burning red with glee as he revealed their fates to them. "I activate Clear Wing's Effect! When battling a monster my opponent controls, it can automatically destroy that monster!" The brilliant wings on Clear Wing shined brightly, encompassed by a green glow before it proceeded to swing them forward, creating a giant gust of wind that crashed against the hurling fireball. "Additionally, when that monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to its ATK points!"

The blowing winds consumed the fireball, snuffing the inferno away before charging forward at Infernal Flame Emperor. The flaming beast could do nothing to stop its advance, soon finding itself consumed and becoming apart of the blistering whirlwinds. What was once a spiraling force of ferocious winds was now a fiery tornado, heading straight for Sawatari and Kakimoto. The spectators' eyes widened in fright, realizing that if the attack struck, they would definitely be walking away with a few scratches.

Zarc saw no reason to stop it.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Sawatari and Kakimoto could only watch in horror as the spiraling blaze continued, intending to engulf them and reduce them to mere ashes.

However-!

"I activate the Action Magic: Flame Guard! If you take any Effect damage, that damage is automatically negated!"

At the very least second, a shield made of gold stood between the two LDS students and the hurricane of flames. The oncoming inferno was not stopped in the least, but the two were at least spared. They raised their arms to their faces, avoiding any sparks that would hit them in the face and to shield themselves from the overwhelming heat. Once it passed, the golden shield shattered apart into fragments, which then dissolved into light. Around them, black scorch marks lined the bridge - a testament to how powerful the flurry of fire truly was. They realized seconds later that someone had saved them with an Action Card. It was neither of them, as they had been paralyzed by the prospect of being reduced to ashes. It did not not take them long to find their apparent savior, however.

Standing atop the railing, with an Action Card set on his board, was Yuya Sakaki.

"Y-Yuya?!" Yuzu shouted. Out of all the people she expected to save someone like Sawatari, she did not expect it to be him. "He saved them?"

Zarc looked equally as shaken, staring at Yuya incredulously. He didn't understand this action. Why was Yuya interfering? They would have won. He would have gotten his Pendulum cards back. Moreover, Sawatari and his stooge would pay for what they just did to the little ones! Why did he bother saving trash like that?! Seeing this expression, Yuya closed his eyes. "...I may not like the idea of Sawatari taking my friends hostage." he said slowly, shoulders trembling. "And I definitely didn't like how he played dirty. But...!"

He opened his eyes, and Zarc was taken aback, seeing nothing but a fiery passion reflected in those red orbs - the same passion he saw in their duel.

"If I'm going to win a Duel, it'll be with my Entertainment Dueling! Especially not if it means my opponent gets hurt, or worse! That isn't dueling, its just bullying and outright murder!"

Though he had said so unintentionally, it caused yet another reaction from Zarc, who slowly looked at the scorch marks around Kakimoto and Sawatari. The implications and realization of his actions were beginning to sink in. When it did, he found his hands shaking uncontrollably, threatening to drop his cards.

"Kakimoto!" Yuya called. "It's still your Turn!"

"E-eh?" Kakimoto blinked, snapping out of it. "I...I set 1 card face down, and end my turn."

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 0/0  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 0/1_

"M-my Turn." Zarc said, his fierce gaze having long since disappeared. The children noticed how he seemed to be averting his gaze away from Sawatari and Kakimoto - no, he was looking away from the results of his own action. He had been so absorbed in his rage that he had discarded the possibility that he might have actually killed them. Worse...a part of him _wished_ for this to happen. It wanted him to hurt them - or worse, kill them. It would have enjoyed it greatly as well. The fact alone made Zarc take everything he could do to try and continue the duel, in spite of the fact that his hands were still trembling madly. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card: Mystical Space Typhoon. I can target 1 Trap or Spell on the field, and destroy it. I target the card you have on the field."

Kakimoto, already recovered properly compared to him, was quick to respond. "I activate the Trap Card: Threatening Roar! This prevents you from declaring an attack with any monster you control!"

The two cards flipped up at the same time. The blue card released a whirlwind - significantly less intensive than Clear Wing's own attack - and destroyed the Trap. Before it had, however, it had released a shockwave that echoed across the field. As it did, all the monsters on the field let out a small whine, feeling something oppressive pressing down against them.

With no further moves to play, Zarc closed his eyes - whether out of frustration or guilt of what he had nearly done was up for debate. "I...end my Turn."

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 0/0  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 0/1_

"My turn!" Sawatari called. "Draw!" As he swiped the card from his deck, the blonde duelist leveled a small glare at Yuya. In truth, while he was grateful that the Dueltainer had saved him, he felt as though his pride had taken a significant blow. "If you expect me to go easy since you saved me, you have another thing coming, Yuya Sakaki!"

Yuya smirked. "Then don't hold back on my account!"

Sawatari huffed, and proceeded with his turn. "Using the already set Scales of the Pendulum, I Pendulum Summon once more!" Once more, a trail of light spun into a portal. And out from it, yet another stream of light, forming into a monster that already looked familiar in terms of design - robotic. It had jet black armor with violet highlights, a dart-like weapon attached to its right arm with a pair of thrusters on its back, coupled with a pair of wings. _**"PENDULUM SUMMONING!"**_ Sawatari shouted at the very top of his lungs. "C'mon down! Level 7! Superior Darts Shooter!"

 **[Superior Darts Shooter / EARTH / Level 7 / Machine / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 0]**

"I activate Superior Darts Shooter's Effect! When summoned, I can target up to 2 Level 6 or lower "Darts" Monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them to the field! For each I Special Summon, Superior Darts Shooter gains 500 ATK points!"

Superior Darts Shooter, with almost robotic-like movements, aimed its arm up above and fired two bolts of light. These bolts then became two familiar monsters - Sonic Darts Shooter and Missile Darts Shooter. When they landed on either side of Superior Darts Shooter, the three machines brought up their weapons: tips touching and allowing a cobalt blue aura to dance around them.

 **[Superior Darts Shooter / ATK 2000 + 1000 = 3000]**

"He brought back Missile Darts and Sonic Darts." the onlooker commented. "That means his next move is..."

"I now activate Missile Darts Shooter and Sonic Darts Shooter's Effects!" Sawatari continued on. The aforementioned monsters glowed, becoming forms of light that became absorbed into Superior Darts Shooter's form. As a result, the circuits along its dart-like weapon began to glow brilliantly. "Sonic Darts renders the Effects of Monsters, Traps and Spells useless until the Damage Step! Missile Darts allows me to destroy 1 card you control for every "Darts" monster in my Graveyard! Since Missile and Sonic Darts' Effects can only be activated when Tributed, they alongside Ultimate Darts Shooter are the only monsters in my Graveyard!" As Superior Darts Shooter took aim, intending to deliver three attacks all at once, the circuits on its weapon continued to glow. "With Missile Darts' Effect, I destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Balloon Barrier Tapir and Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing! While I'm at it, my Superior Darts Shooter will destroy Entermate Gold Fang! Now, _Battle!_ "

With that, Superior Darts Shooter launched four bolts of energy. Each struck the four named monsters dead on without delay, creating a giant explosion of clouds. The bridge shook from the force of the impact, swaying somewhat. As the cloud cleared, it showed the You Show students standing together. The three children were shielded from the blast by Yuya and Zarc, thus leaving the two to take the brunt of the damage. Their clothes were damaged somewhat - Yuya's coat had been sent flying off his shoulders, left to hang on a cable keeping the bridge suspended to the remains of the tower. Zarc's clothes were partially burnt - black marks and tears caused by flying debris could be seen somewhat.

 _ **Yuya Sakaki & Zarc: 1300 - 1200 = 100**_

"YUYA!" Yuzu cried in fright. "ZARC!"

The two teens groaned, reeling from the force while they removed themselves from the children. "You kids..." Zarc said, wincing while trying to manage a smile. "O-okay...?" Shakily, they nodded. Tears were forming in their eyes, worried for their elder brother figures. Zarc couldn't help but feel as if karma had just come around and bit him in the ass. That attack would have been severely bad had he and Yuya not protected the little ones from it - just like what would have happened to Sawatari and Kakimoto had Yuya not used that Action Card. He bit his lip, feeling as if this situation had happened because of him. All because of that one moment of hate.

Days ago, he wished to achieve the Dueling Yuya Sakaki and those at You Show Duel School practiced - dueling to make both the crowd and the opponent smile with impressive theatrics. Such a dueling was beautiful and incredible. Yet, he couldn't help but feel as if it were out of his reach. His actions earlier proved as such.

 _'Do I...really want to hurt people?'_

 _Yuya/Zarc's Hand: 0/0  
Sawatari/Kakimoto's Hand: 0/1_

"I end my Turn." Sawatari said, slipping a hand into his pants pocket since he no longer had any cards to hold. "You should forfeit right now and save me the trouble, Yuya Sakaki. Your Life Points are practically already at zero. The only monster you have left is a measly balloon animal. Face facts - you lost. There isn't any shame in admitting defeat. It simply means that I'm clearly the superior duelist, as is expected of a student from LDS!"

Yuzu grounded her teeth, wishing she could march onto the field and give that blonde bastard a rightful punch to the face. Gods, how arrogant could he be?! When this Duel was over, she was DEFINITELY going to pummel him into next week! She then looked at Yuya in worry. As much as she hated to say it, Yuzu knew that Sawatari was not wrong. Things were definitely not looking good for Yuya. Zarc had helped him stay on track, but at the rate things were going...she couldn't help but fear the worse. All Yuzu could hope to do was cheer him on.

It seemed unnecessary, however, as she soon learned. "What're you talking about?" Yuya asked, a wide smile forming across his face as he raised his head. Zarc and Yuzu's eyes widened, seeing the fierce resolve and determination still present in his eyes. "Zarc said it before, didn't he? The fun..."

He placed a hand on his deck. _'Yeah...our backs are against the wall, but...'_ the young Dueltainer thought. _'A duel isn't over...not until the last card is played! I can't back down now! **'**_

" _...has only just begun!_ It's my Turn!"

 _'This is it. I can only bet on this last chance! This is...my Destiny-!'_

 _ **"-DRAW!"**_

Yuya tore the top card from his deck. For a moment, Zarc could have sworn he saw sparkles dance from the motion. Faintly, Yuya's Pendulum began to glow. His eyes held onto the card, and soon his heart leaped. A wide grin spread across his face as he slammed it down on the board of his Duel Disk, allowing the Solid System to manifest it. It flipped up, revealing it to be a Spell Card with two magicians, surrounded by a familiar ephemeral light.

"I activate the Spell Card: Pendulum Call!" Yuya announced the name of the card as it shined. "By sending 1 card to the Graveyard, I can add 2 "Magician" Pendulum monsters with different names from my Deck to my hand!"

Sawatari frowned. "But the only card you have is your Cheermole." he said before realizing what Yuya was after once the boy set off in a run, heading straight towards the railing that was lopsided due to the cables being severed from the blast Superior Darts Shooter set off earlier. He snarled and immediately began running as well. "You...! You determined brat! You're planning on using an Action Card! But I won't let you!"

"Go, Yuya-niichan!" Futoshi shouted at the top of his lungs. The other two children joined him. "Go! Go! Go!"

The Dueltainer and the blonde were neck and neck. Despite Yuya having the lead, Sawatari was quickly pulling ahead. A grin touched his lips, stretching out his hand as he leaped. "It's mine-!"

He was promptly cut off when Cheermole leaped up and headbutted him in the stomach, causing him to veer off and comically face-plant right into the railing. Kakimoto cried, rushing to see if he was alright while the Entermate monster fumed. It was completely fed-up with this pathetic and arrogant duelist from causing further harm and pain to its duelist. As one of the monsters under Yuya's care, it too shared his drive to make everyone smile and damned if it was about to let this Sawatari ruin it any further!

Yuya smiled gratefully at Cheermole, who blushed under his look and tried to hide behind its pom-poms. Zarc blinked at this, even noting how he could feel its feelings. He was even more stunned by the faith it had in Yuya as well. Did it have that much trust in him? Even though the situation looked so bleak?

"Hey!" one of Sawatari's lackies shouted in anger out on the sidelines. "That's cheating dammit!"

Yuzu huffed, smirking as she crossed her arms. "You idiots really don't know anything, do you?" she said, causing them to look at her. "It's natural for monsters to run interference when a duelist is going for an Action Card! That's practically Action Dueling 101!"

Yuya snickered, seeing his childhood friend admonish the idiots for such a simple mistake before he took the Action Card from the railing. He then smiled even more, as it was an Action Magic. "I send the Action Magic: Extreme Sword to the Graveyard to activate Pendulum Call's Effect!" The card developed the same ephemeral light that shone whenever a Pendulum Summoning took place, spreading out and releasing a beautiful light. The Action Card in Yuya's hand became enveloped in this light as he placed it in the slot on his Duel Disk, sending it to the grave. With that done, two cards popped out from the deck for Yuya to take. The Dueltainer graciously took them. "And now, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the grand finale! Once more, put your hands together for a spectacular Pendulum Summoning, courtesy of the Sakaki Circus!"

As he recovered from his face-plant into the railing, rubbing his now red face, Sawatari's eyes widened, now realizing that Yuya had in his arsenal to once again Pendulum Summon, despite his Scales already being destroyed. "No way...!"

Meanwhile, the You Show Students were utterly enthralled. For some odd reason, a pair of stagelights seemed to dance across Yuya, complete with different-colored lights. "Pendulum!" the children chanted excitedly alongside Yuzu and the onlooker, who now became utterly excited. Something wonderful was about to happen. He could feel it. "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!"

"Yuya..." Zarc breathed, utterly left in awe. Yuya...he was actually trying to turn things around. "You..."

Yuya's smile grew ever wider, proceeding to reveal the cards in his hand. "And now, I set the Scale 2 Entermate Pendulum Magician and the Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn in the Pendulum Zones!"

Like many times before after placing the cards at the edge of the board, pillars of light danced on either side of the duelists. On the left side was the Entermate Pendulum Magician - a male garbed in a red robe with the front opened to reveal a black bodysuit and red boots marked with gray accents. Metal wrapped around the undersides of the robe's arms and cuffs - blue orbs decorating the front while a tophat sat atop its head, obscuring the mop of blue hair it possessed. In hand was a swinging medal, bearing a familiar blue crystal in its grasp. On the right side was a green-colored unicorn. Striped along its back was a fluffy-pink mane while bearing dark blue hooves. Like the rest of the Entermate monsters, it wore a jacket with a red-and-yellow polka-dot bowtie. True to its name, one eye was colored green and the other red. In between the eyes, a proud horn stood sharply.

"With this, I can now summon any monster between Levels 3 and 7 simultaneously!" Yuya spread his arms out as the pendulum swung once again. Unlike before, Zarc's cracked pendulum was nowhere to be found. **_"Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light, across the ether!_ PENDULUM SUMMONING!**" Out from the portal came more streaks of light. To the surprise of Sawatari, standing before him was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Gold Fang - the former of which roared out proudly upon its return. From its roar, Zarc felt his own heart soar even higher, realizing that the dragon, too, held complete faith in Yuya. It knew he could win. And that was all the assurance he needed to believe in Yuya. Something, he realized shortly, that he should have believed in since the start of this Duel. "Together from the Extra Deck, I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Gold Fang!"

"W-what?!" Kakimoto shouted, eyes wide. "But those cards were destroyed! C-can Pendulum Summoning revive monsters from the Graveyard too?!"

Ayu giggled, wagging a finger at the teen. "Nope!" she teased, giving him a wink while sticking out her tongue. "When Pendulum monsters are destroyed, they're sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard! Yuya-niichan found this out with his duel against Zarc-niichan!"

"EH?!"

"Before the show begins, let's give our stars time to prepare! First, I activate Gold Fang's Effect! All Entermate monsters on my field gain 200 ATK points when summoned! Then I activate Entermate Pendulum Magician's Effect! When an "Entermate" monster is Pendulum Summoned, all Entermate monsters I control gain 1000 ATK points!"

Gold Fang growled, releasing a powerful howl that brought forth another golden aura, washing over it and Cheermole. At the same time, Pendulum Magician spun the medal in its hands, creating a brilliant blue circle as the pillar it resided in shined, releasing a small wave of light that covered the Entermate monsters.

 **[Entermate Cheermole / ATK 600 + 1000 + 200 = 1800]  
[Entermate Gold Fang / ATK 1800 + 1000+ 200 = 3000]**

Sawatari gulped, realizing how bad this was. If he used Gold Fang to attack Superior Darts Shooter, he'd be left wide open. With how low their Life Points were...Cheermole alone could end them! Kakimoto also realized this, and turned to Sawatari in a panic. "B-Boss Sawatari?! What do we do?!"

"Time to raise the curtain!" Yuya grinned, hopping atop Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, thus earning confused looks from everyone. " _Battle!_ I attack Superior Darts Shooter with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"What?!" Yuzu shouted. "What is he doing?! He could end this if he used Gold Fang! Why is he using Odd-Eyes?!"

Zarc was the first to realize what Yuya had planned, especially when he noticed the light shining from Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn, who gave a snort as its horn began to glow beautifully.

"I activate our supporting cast - Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum Effect! When an "Odd-Eyes" monster I control battles, I can target 1 "Entermate" monster I control! The monster I control that battles then gains ATK points equal to that Entermate's! I target Entermate Gold Fang, and give Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 ATK points!" With a neigh, Odd-Eyes Unicorn bucked upward, letting its horn shine in tandem with its pillar as Gold Fang released a howl, letting a light blue aura dance from its body and become apart of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The beast' dual colored eyes shined brilliantly, sparkling lights dancing across its body. "And the coup de grace! I activate Entermate Cheermole's Effect! If a monster I control's ATK points are higher than its original value, Cheermole can give them an extra 1000 ATK points!" At this, Cheermole began to dance about exitedly, swinging its pom-poms around while Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's light began to grow even brighter.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / ATK 2500 + 3000 + 1000 = 6500]**

At this point, all four LDS Duelists felt their hearts sink in despair. "Impossible?!" Sawatari shouted, sweating profusely as he now actively realized that he was completely and utterly screwed in every sense of the word. "6500 ATK points!" He looked around wildly, trying to find an Action Card that would save his life. He soon found one - right at the very end of the bridge, just hanging over the edge. He grit his teeth, and ran as fast as he possibly could while Kakimoto looked at Sawatari in worry, confused and unsure what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to help?! Was he supposed to stop 'em?! What was he supposed to do?! "No way I'm letting things end here!"

"Here we go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cheered for his monster, who let out a cry of approval as the built-up energy began to gather into his maw, ready to be released and finish this duel. "Let's give these people their money's worth with our marvelous Entertainment Dueling!"

"YES!" Sawatari cried as he slid, grabbing the Action Card. Comically, however, he found himself hanging off the edge of the bridge, clinging for dear life. A victorious look was across his face, however, as he held up the Action Card in his grasp. "Sorry, Yuya Sakaki! But victory belongs to me, the great Shingo Sawatari! I activate the Action Magic: Ev-"

"I activate the Action Magic: Crush Action!" Suddenly, all lies fell on Zarc, who was now atop the crumbling remains of the tower atop the bridge. Beside him, the holographic image of an Action Card could be found. "Until the end of this Turn, any Action Cards you gain are immediately destroyed!"

To Sawatari's horror, the card in his hand shattered apart. With it, his hopes of winning.

The Duel was over.

"Now, Odd-Eyes! _With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!_ " At the height of Yuya's cry, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon released the gathered energy, sending it straight at Superior Darts Shooter who remained defiant to the last. Unlike the previous times it attacked, where its flames were black-and-red, the spiraling blaze that would incinerate was brightly colored - a mixture of red, blue, gold and green with stars dancing around it. Kakimoto could only watch in horror and brace himself for the inevitable, especially when Yuya pleasantly reminded them of yet another horrifying fact: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Effect activates! When battling a monster that's Level 5 or higher, the battle damage is doubled!"

At this, the flames grew even greater. Without further interruption, the attack slammed straight into Superior Darts Shooter at full force, creating a giant explosion with stars flying out high into the sky and exploding into brightly-colored fireworks - each resembling the monsters Yuya and Zarc controlled: Whip Viper, Darkwurm, Darkwhelp, Clear Wing, etc. "Wow...!" Ayu and the children cooed, utterly enthralled. "Look at the pretty fireworks!"

"Talk about shivers...!" Futoshi shook excitedly.

Zarc looked on, utterly awed and amazed. The sight was surreal. Wonderful. _Beautiful_ even. Of course, what else was there to expect, given that this was the result of the dueling of the one person Zarc admired and respected with all of his heart, aspiring to be exactly like him.

Of course, they all failed to notice that, because of the explosion, Kakimoto was sent flying and fell right into the water. The explosion also caused the bridge to shake, causing Sawatari to fall with his partner. He had just resurfaced when a small piece of debris smacked him on the head, knocking him out instantly upon impact.

 ** _Shingo Sawatari & Kakimoto: 2100 - 9000 = 0_**

 ** _WINNER: Yuya Sakaki & Zarc!_**

At this, the entirety of the court dissolved into light, returning to normal. Yuya, Zarc and the children found themselves falling a bit - Zarc moreso because of his position atop the tower earlier, though he managed to roll into it in order to ease the damage. They then turned to find Kakimoto rubbing his back, groaning in pain while Sawatari himself laid flat on his stomach, arms and legs sprawled with his deck spread across the floor. Two cards in particular were face-up. Seeing them, Zarc frowned and walked over, picking up "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" from the floor. Giving a huff and a lasting glare at the unconscious blonde, he turned away to let his flunkies tend after him as they ran out from the observation court, tending to him and Kakimoto.

"Here you go, Yuya." he said, handing the two cards back to his friend. "One Stargazer and Timegazer, as promised."

Yuya's eyes sparked as he graciously accepted them back. "I'm sorry, you guys!" he apologized to his cards, much to the amusement of the children and Yuzu, who walked up with a wry smile on her face. "I knew I should have known something was up! I'm never letting you guys out of my sight again!"

Zarc was probably the only one who saw it, but he could have sworn he saw the faint apparitions of Stargazer and Timegazer Magician standing before their retainer, smiling beneath the masks. _'It isn't just Cheermole or Odd-Eyes...'_ Zarc released, developing a faint smile. _'All of his monsters believe in him. Like Yuya, they want to make everyone smile.'_ He held his hand over his heart, feeling a paced, rhythmic beat. _'Smiles... Dueling to make people smile. That kind of dueling...really is beautiful.'_

"Nice job, you guys." Yuzu congratulated, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You definitely gave that third-rate Sawatari a good butt-kicking!"

"And you got your cards back!" Tatsuya cheered, jumping up. "Those fireworks at the end were so cool! Yuya-niichan's Entertainment Dueling is really awesome!" In response, the other two bobbed their heads up and down fiercely in agreement.

And they were right. Yuya's dueling was far greater than anything he had ever seen. Even still...it only made the guilt in his heart all the more worse. "...I'm sorry, you guys." Zarc apologized with shame, causing the five to look at him. "I lost my cool back there. Maybe if I hadn't tried and roast Sawatari..." he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I-I don't know. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten so bad when he brought out Superior Darts Shooters. Again, I..."

"Oh, quit apologizing!" Yuzu snapped at him, folding her arms with a serious look. "You did nothing wrong. Granted, you went a bit overboard with your Clear Wing, but...I think that reaction was completely normal!" She then gave the still-unconscious Sawatari a stink-eye. "Especially against someone as rotten as that!"

Yuya nodded. "Got that right. Besides!" The Dueltainer grinned, putting his hands behind his back. "If you ask me, your Entertainment Dueling was pretty amazing too!"

Unknowingly, Yuya's words caused Zarc's heart to skip a beat, cheeks dusted with pink. "E-eh?"

"That's right." Yuzu agreed with her friend, as did the little ones. "The way you dueled was just as amazing as Yuya." She then developed a more teasing look as she wagged a finger at the red-and-green haired boy. "Of course, you would look way better if you attacked with Clear Wing instead of Yuya. He really couldn't pull off that dragon-rider look well."

"Oi! I take offense to that!"

As the two bickered, Zarc was still left speechless by what Yuya had told him. His dueling was...amazing? His Entertainment Dueling? Surely, he was kidding. It was nowhere compared to his. It wasn't as grand or as eye-catching and dramatic as Yuya's whatsoever. Even so, the words continued to make it as if his heart was racing a thousand miles.

"Still, you gotta admit..." Yuya remarked, putting his hands behind his head with a small smile on his face. "Sawatari kind of had the right idea: the gallant heroes taking on the villains to save children trapped inside a tower." A pause, then a disapproving frown formed on his face. "Good idea, but bad execution. It's all fun and games until you get a splinter. In this case, falling down into a river six feet high with a tower coming down right above you!"

Sagely, the other You Show Duel School students nodded in agreement.

"Y-you...you bastards...!" They turned and frowned. Sawatari staggered to his feet, looking positively outraged. "Fine then...if I can't win 'em, then I'll just take those Pendulum cards by for-URK!"

"TYAH!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue blur came forward and struck Sawatari in the side of the head, causing a loud crack to echo in the air before the blonde pompous fool was sent flying, landing back on the field and tumbling before coming to a stop, legs dangling in the air before falling back down, flat on his stomach. "BOSS SAWATARI!" his flunkies cried, rushing over to their boss and fawning over him.

The group blinked, and turned to find a short, young boy with light cyan hair, tied up and spiked out at the end. He wore a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He wore a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. His eyes were green, which only seemed to further compliment his hair. In his mouth was what appeared to be a pink lollipop.

"Seriously, how pathetic are you?" the boy inquired with a frown, looking at Sawatari, who was once again unconscious. "You're a Duelist for pete's sake. At least try and accept your defeat with some dignity!" Sighing, he shook his head and then turned to Yuya and Zarc with a wide smile. " _Ohayo_."

"Uh..." Yuya blinked again, uncertain. The rest were just as confused. Where did he come from? "Hi... Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Sora Shiunin." the boy introduced himself with a bow. "I originally wanted to attend Leo Duel School, but after seeing you two..." A wide grin spread across his face. "I think I want to go with you guys instead!"

 _'Oh boy...'_ Yuzu sweatdropped. _'Dad'll be happy to hear about this.'_

Sora bowed his head again. "I look forward to our time together, Yuya-sensei! Zarc-sensei!"

"Er, sure..." Zarc said before his brain registered what Sora said, his eyes widening in shock while Sora just continued to grin. "Wait, _sensei?!"_

* * *

"...impressive." the young man remarked as he watched the Duel reached its end, courtesy of a flashy overkill at the hands of Yuya Sakaki in his trademark Entertainment Dueling. While such overwhelming force was rather unnecesary, he understood the need for such a powerful finishing blow. Sawatari had most certainly displayed behavior unworthy of the Lancers. While his skill was passable, his attitude was definitely going to need work. "Please record this information to our Lancer Archives," he kindly asked his subordinates. "Also, register Zarc as an official Duelist in Maiami City." The various people working at the consoles bowed their heads, following his instructions while the agent came up behind him. The young turned, narrowing his eyes. "How goes the process?"

"Very well." the agent answered. "With two users of this Pendulum Summoning, we should be able to develop the Prototype Cards sooner than expected." The gray-haired teen nodded, pleased to know this. It was only natural that he would be using these two's duels to gather data necessary to mass-produce these Pendulum Cards of theirs. If they were to succeed in the battles ahead, such a powerful weapon was most definitely required. The agent, however, made his displeasure known when he found Sawatari's duel info displayed on a nearby monitor. "I understand we require every capable Duelist available...but must we rely on someone like that?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "You should understand this already, Nakajima." he chided. "We require every able-bodied Duelist who can duel well enough, regardless of morals." He paused briefly. "Then again, I understand your concerns. Shingo Sawatari's attitude leaves much to be desired." The young man then noticed one other person in the room, staring at Zarc's profile with a foreign look in her eyes. "Do you find that person interesting?"

"...Zarc." the person - revealed to be a young woman around the same age as the mentioned amnesiac Duelist - spoke with a soft tenderness. She had long maroon and dark-red hair, tied into two pigtails on either side of her head with blue eyes. She wore a pale blue-and-purple shirt with white sleeves, along with white pants with dark pink strips around her calves and thighs. Strapped to her left thigh was a pouch, containing a deck. Along with the dark blue device located on her wrist, both signified her status as a duelist. Hanging around her neck were white goggles with light pink-lenses. "That name...I know it."

The young man's eyes widened slightly. "You do?"

The girl nodded, bringing a hand to her chest. "Yes...this person...is the one I want to save."

"...I see." Slowly, the young man pushed up his glasses. He didn't know what to make of her words initially when they first met - mentioning that she wanted to save someone, but now that he knew the person in question, it made sense. The pure rage and ferocity that made itself known during the duel had made it clear.

Of course, it only brought forth the same question he had been asking for years now. Ever since the day his mother found her as a child with no memories of anything.

 _'Who exactly are you...Ray Akaba?'_

-Chapter: END-

* * *

 **Zarc: Tell you what - let's have a Duel. Beat me, and I'll give you some of my cards. Lose, and you stop bothering me and Yuya. Deal?**

 **Yuya: He's been bothering me nonstop! He even won over my _mother_ for crying out loud!**

 **?: First Xyz, then Synchro...and now Fusion. There is more to Zarc than I had initially thought.**

 **Sora: T-that dragon...it can't be! Y-Yuri?!**

 **Zarc: Servant of the almighty Supreme Dragon, descend together with the warring dragon and create a new dragon of devastation! FUSION SUMMONING!**

 **Next Scale: Poisonous Encounter**

* * *

Card Information  


"Black-Eye Shot" / Trap / Normal / If an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can add 1 "Dart" monster from your Deck to your hand and reveal it; reduce the ATK of the attacking monster by the Level of the revealed card X 200, also, if the attacking monster's ATK is reduced to 0, destroy it and inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

"Cue Ball Scratch" / Action Trap / Destroy 1 other Spell/Trap Card you control. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: Take 1000 damage.

"Push Shot Foul" / Action Trap / If you have 5 or more card in your hand: Discard 1 random card.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm" / DARK / Level 5 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 1600 / Scale 3 / Pendulum Effect / You can Tribute this card to target 1 "Supreme King" monster you control: This turn, it can make one additional attack per Battle Phase. / Monster Effect / If this card is destroyed: You can activate 1 of the following effects: ● Set up to 2 "Supreme King" cards from your hand, Deck, GY, or face-up from your Extra Deck. ● Activate up to 2 "Supreme King" Pendulum Cards in your Pendulum Zones from your hand, Deck, GY, or face-up from your Extra Deck. ● Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King" monsters from your hand, Deck, GY, or face-up from your Extra Deck.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago" / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1600 / Scale 5 / Pendulum Effect / Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles: You can make that monster gain 500 ATK for each "Supreme King" card you control, until the end of the Damage Step. / Monster Effect / Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles: You can make that monster gain 1000 ATK; also, the monster it is battling loses 1000 ATK and DEF. These changes last until the end of the Battle Phase.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Tuner / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 400 / Scale 6 / Pendulum Effect / If a card on the field or in the hand is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your hand, GY, face-up in your Pendulum Zone, or face-up from your Extra Deck. (You can only use this effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp" once per turn). / Monster Effect / During either player's turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects: ● Fusion Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control, including this card. ● Synchro Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control, including this card. ● Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control, including this card.

"Sonic Darts Shooter" / EARTH / Level 5 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 500 / You can target 1 "Darts" monster you control: Tribute this card, and if you do, if it attacks this turn, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects; also, the effects of all face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls are negated. These changes last until the end of the Damage Step.

"Missile Darts Shooter" / EARTH / Level 6 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1700 / DEF 0 / You can target 1 "Darts" monster you control: Tribute this card, and if you do, if it attacks a monster this turn, you can activate this effect at the end of the Damage Step: Destroy cards your opponent controls, up to the number of Level 5 or higher "Darts" monsters in your GY.

"Superior Darts Shooter" / EARTH / Level 7 / Machine / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 0 / If this card is Summoned: You can target up to 2 Level 6 or Lower "Darts" monsters in your GY; Special Summon them, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK for each monster Summoned with this effect.

 **A/N:** Once again, this chapter is the result of BEAUTIFUL work by not only Shimmering-Sky, but also by Donjustica! These two beautiful bastards (much to my own inner shame due to my lack of experience) helped make the outine of the duel. There were a few bumps, especially near the end, but we improvised! All credits go to them for the duel. My job was to write the dialogue, and I hope I portrayed Zarc well enough. Personally speaking, I felt I made him maybe a bit TOO aggressive when he goaded Sawatari into accepting a duel.

Special thanks go to Donjustica for pretty much every card you see here. I initially attempted to write out every card that made an appearance this chapter, including actual canon cards, but...yeah. I found myself lacking the will because the damn thing is LONG ENOUGH AS IS.

Once again, special thanks to Shimmering-Sky and Donjustica for their contribution in making this chapter - and duel - a reality! I highly recommend them both!


	3. Scale 03

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!  
_

 _In an attempt to discover more about himself by investigating the nature of his "Supreme King" deck, Zarc goes to the Leo Duel School - only to discover Yuya meeting Shingo Sawatari, the son of Maiami City's Mayor.  
_

 _Sawatari tricked Yuya into giving him his Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians, intent on making them on his own. Enticing him with his own Pendulum Cards, Zarc goads Sawatari into a Duel to take back Yuya's cards._

 _Yuya and Zarc quickly learned that Sawatari had taken Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi hostage to prevent Yuya from backing out. Initially having a bad start, Zarc managed to turn things around by unveiling the power of Synchro with the "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing."_

 _However, just as Sawatari was to be defeated by Yuya, spurred on by Zarc, the arrogant duelist destroyed the tower in an attempt to make Yuya go over the time limit of his Turn. Zarc, enraged, attempted to end them using the Effect of Clear Wing, only to be stopped by Yuya._

 _In the end, Sawatari and his lackey were defeated with an overwhelming attack by "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Sawatari attempted to take the cards by force, only to be stopped by a mysterious boy known as Sora Shiunin, who wishes to study under Zarc and Yuya._

 _And so the Pendulum begins to swing once more._

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

" **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 03: Poisonous Encounter  
_

Little more than two days had passed since the boy that was Sora Shiunin had enrolled, and already things had become rather...interesting. Shuzo was quite happy that the boy had enrolled, since it meant that he had a new member to add to his school while Gon was suspicious that he hung around Yuya and Zarc quite often. The former was already feeling irritated, especially given that the boy had also taken up residence at his house after winning over his mother with a misconception that she was his sister rather. Zarc honestly didn't mind, but he found him maybe a bit too clingy.

As they were quick to learn, though, Sora outright confessed he was interested in Pendulum Summoning as well. After seeing it performed spectacularly, he was utterly enthralled. Zarc likened the boy's behavior to an obsessed fanboy as he hogged Yuya constantly.

Suffice to say, You Show Duel School, ever since Zarc came to join, had become quite a bit more lively.

* * *

 _static._

 _fire._

 _destruction._

 _white noise buzzed in his ears as the sight played out before him. a city left in ruins, people clamoring to escape the destruction while some tried to stand against the beast. one by one, they all fell._

 _all except for the one standing atop a ruined tower, four glowing cards in hand._

 _the giant beast roared as their Duel continued on, and each time it felt only anger._

 _there was something else there as well. something hidden. buried beneath the rage and fury._

 _"w...bec...ne!"_

 _the cards in their hand glowed, consuming everything in sight. for a brief moment, a face of sorrow could be found on their face, whispering faintly._

 _"Forgive me...Zarc."_

.

.

.

.

.

Zarc's eyes fluttered open, staring at the familiar ceiling of the guest room the Hiiragi Family graciously gave him. He softly closed his eyes as he sighed, bringing a hand up to his temples. "That dream again..." he murmured before he found himself sitting up, removing the covers from his body and getting ready for the day.

Ever since he first came to You Show with no memories other than his ability to duel, he had been having the same dream now. It was always so hard to make out - nothing but static overlaying with images he couldn't understand. The best he could make out was some gigantic monster destroying a city and any Duelist who tried to take it on. Someone stopped it, and in its death woes, the beast had shouted something unintelligible. He couldn't make it out, but whatever it was, it was still unsettling.

Just what was this dream? Was it actually a memory? But then, what was that gigantic creature? Why did he feel as if it were so familiar? And...who was that person who defeated it? Moreover, why were they asking him to forgive them? Had he done something?

In the end, Zarc could only sigh as he scratched his scalp, throwing on his shirt. He could think about this later. For now, he would have to brace himself for yet another dose of Sora Shiunin.

"This'll be fun." he said in exasperation, chuckling awkwardly. "Yet another exciting day at the You Show Duel School..."

* * *

At the airport, a woman clad in dark red clothes, hair stylized in velvet red curls and sharp and calculative eyes stepped out of the lobby, accompanied by two men in suits wearing sunglasses. Those that watched her leave could recognize her instantly. Her name was Himika Akaba - the Chairwoman of Leo Corporation and Principal of the Leo Duel School.

If there was anyone with ambition in the business world, it was her. From the day the Leo Corporation - and by extension LDS - she had done everything in her power to make it as successful as possible. And she had done that, and more. Assets, overseas exchanges, partnership deals...everything she had accomplished in her time as Chairwoman had bolstered the school's reputation and the company's success. Then again, such a thing was to be expected from the mother of the genius known as Reiji Akaba.

She had left months ago to seal the deal on a few business contracts. As a result, LDS' influence was now even more prominent. Of course, it would also bring out potential candidates across the globe for the project she and her children had been working on.

To Himiko's surprise, she found the girl - identified the other day by the young man as Ray Akaba - waiting for her at the car. "Ray?" she asked, not expecting her to be here. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" Ray said, smiling. "I came to see you, of course!"

Himiko rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "As free-spirited as ever, I see." she remarked before walking over, embracing her girl. "Have you gotten a bit bigger?"

"It has been a while." the young teen answered, turning to Nakajima, who stood on the other side of the car near the driver seat. "Nakajima."

The agent nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

The two Akaba relatives then entered the car. Soon after, the car roared to life and left the airport, making its way back to LDS headquarters.

"So, how was your time overseas?" Ray asked. "Uneventful, I assume?"

Himiko chuckled. "Not quite. A few interesting things happened." she answered. "Leo Duel School now has a prominent presence in over 74% overseas. It won't be long before other Duel Schools accept our contract and become apart of our curriculum. Of course, I also happened to ensure a few good deals for the company as well. That being said, I'm afraid the workers might receive a few complaints from their new partners as well."

"I see."

Himiko then decided to cut the small talk. All pretense of a good mood vanished as her eyes narrowed. "...so tell me, Ray. What's the real reason you came to greet me?"

Ray also lost her smile, her face becoming more serious. "There's been a new development." she told her mother. "Recently, a new Summoning Method was created - and unveiled to the world in the championship match between Strong Ishijima, the former Maiami Champion and Yuya Sakaki, son of Yusho Sakaki."

Himiko's eyes widened. "A new summoning method?" she inquired. "By that man's son?"

" _Hai_. Pendulum Summoning."

"Pendulum..." the Chairwoman murmured, repeating the words with odd fascination. "And it was created by this Yuya Sakaki...?"

Ray nodded. "Yes. Until recently, Yuya Sakaki, its creator, was the only known individual to possess access to this method. According to the research we've conducted through the Duels he has participated in, Pendulum Summoning requires 2 Pendulum Cards placed at the edges of the Duel Disk's hard-light board. These cards, while also Monsters, act as Spell Cards when set in the [Pendulum Zone] - that being the edges of the board. Each card has a set number called a Scale. The number of the Scale determines the power of the Monsters you can summon. The best example is with 2 Pendulum Cards with the Scales of 1 and 8. When they're set in the Pendulum Zone, you can summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7. Furthermore, it is possible to summon multiple monsters simultaneously. Also, these Pendulum Monsters, when destroyed, are sent to the Extra Deck rather than the Graveyard, allowing one to summon these cards again as many times as need be."

"I-Incredible..." Himiko muttered. To think that someone was capable of creating such a powerful Summoning Method. She then took notice to Ray's words at the beginning of her explanation. "Until recently? You mean...there is another?"

Ray's face adopted an unreadable expression - a rarity given that she usually wore her heart on her sleeve half the time. "Yes. A few weeks ago, the school that Yuya Sakaki attends, You Show Duel School, received a new student. Zarc. Estimated age, 17 years old."

"Estimated? You mean there are no records of him?"

"Yes. According to our reports, he suffers from amnesia. He was discovered in Maiami City Park by Yuya Sakaki and one other person, Yuzu Hiiragi, unconscious. How he ended up there is still under investigation."

Himiko frowned heavily. "This Zarc...is he...?"

"No." Ray stated firmly, something that surprised the woman. "He is not affiliated with Leo Akaba."

Himiko was unsure how to respond to her daughter's words. It was not often that she spoke so heatedly. However, given that, according to their reports, Zarc suffered amnesia, perhaps he and Ray shared some sort of history together?

In truth, Ray Akaba was not her daughter. Biologically speaking, no. But she was indeed a member of the Akaba Family. Her blood test had revealed that she was a daughter of Leo Akaba, her husband who vanished.

...what people were not aware of, however, was that the man didn't vanish. A part of her might have disagreed with her feelings, but it was small and fleeting. No, Leo didn't vanish. He had become the enemy of the people of Maiami City. Or rather, the people of the Standard Dimension.

What many were unaware of was that there were four dimensions - Standard, Synchro, Xyz and Fusion. The dimension they resided in was the Standard Dimension. While she did not know of the nature of Synchro, she was aware that the Xyz Dimension had been ravaged and under attack by an unknown force - that force being none other than the Fusion Dimension. Led by none other than her own husband, Leo Akaba. For some unexplainable reason, Leo Akaba had become their enemy, making his intentions clear - he wished to subjugate the four dimensions.

The reasons for why he was doing this, Himiko could care less. When she learned of his intentions, she acted as swiftly as possible. She used every available resource at her disposal to increase the potential of Duelists. In truth, Leo Duel School was more akin to that of a Duel Boot Camp to train Duelists to become soldiers for the coming conflict ahead. If the reports they received about Xyz were of any indication, then those of Fusion would show them no mercy.

At some point during this time, not long after Himiko discovered what her husband was attempting, she found a child outside the corporate building of the corporation HQ. The only things on her were those goggles and a deck. She remembered three things. One, her name was Ray Akaba. Two, her father was Leo Akaba. Three, there was someone she needed to save.

At first, Himiko didn't believe this girl until she saw the blood results. She was truly the daughter of her most hated enemy. Initially, she kept a close eye on her simply to understand whether or not she would be an enemy. As she quickly learned, however, Ray's skills were on par, if not greater, than her own son Reiji. Before long, she demonstrated herself as a competent Duelist worthy of becoming a Duel Soldier. With such skills, along with the clear sense of partnership and acceptance she earned from Reiji, she had no choice but to accept her as part of the family.

It was, of course, during her time raising the girl - initially with the purpose of molding her into the ultimate Dueling weapon - that she found herself growing attached to her. She was headstrong with the need to prove herself. To whom, Himiko wasn't certain. She never minced words and always made it clear whenever someone had done something displeasing to her. She practically wore her heart on her sleeve, and continued to walk forward without ever looking back.

Of course, in that time, Ray had never regained her lost memories. She didn't seem to be bothered by it, once remarking that she was content with the new memories she made with everyone.

Truly, she was an Akaba.

Naturally, however, Himiko wondered who her biological mother was. Regardless, her own personal feelings of the girl aside, she would be a good asset alongside Reira in the battles ahead.

For now, however...she was greatly interested in these two duelists, capable of utilizing this fabled "Pendulum Summoning."

Now came the question: how to take investigating this newfound Summoning method further?

* * *

"...let me get this straight." Zarc said, a look of disbelief spread across his face. "Sora somehow managed to convince your mother to stay at your house...and because of him mistaking her as your sister, he also managed to steal your breakfast?"

"I'm telling the truth here, man!" Yuya whined, flailing his arms about. "It's horrible! Ever since he came with us back to You Show after whupping Sawatari, he won't leave me alone! He's been bothering me nonstop! He even won over my own _mother_!"

Zarc quirked an eyebrow, not exactly sure if his friend was exaggerating as he crossed his arms. "By complimenting her looks?" he questioned. "No offense to your mother, Yuya, but she can't be _that_ young looking."

Yuya, in response, pulled out his cell phone, opening it up and showing it Zarc. Displayed as his wallpaper was a family photo, given that an older male stood behind a young Yuya, smiling with a hand on his head. Remembering Gon's words to him, he identified the man as Yusho Sasaki. He wore a bright red jacket with gold tailings, complete with white gloves and a black tophat. A kind smile was clear across his face, chin marred with a sharp goatee. However, much to the teen's shock, a young woman stood next to Yusho, bearing yellow and orange hair with sapphire blue eyes. She wore a tight aqua green top with denim shorts, a wide grin on her lips and a hand on her hip.

"...THAT's your mother?!" Zarc shouted in shock. "No way! She looks way too young!"

The boy sighed. "Tell me about it." he said, taking his phone back. "All Sora had to do was mistake her for my sister, and that was all she wrote. Now, he practically lives with us!" He gave another groan, palming his forehead. "He keeps on pestering me about teaching him Pendulum. I mean, don't me wrong, any other day I might be happy to, but after what happened with Sawatari..."

Zarc cringed, knowing full well how Yuya felt. The look of hurt on his face as he watched that third-rate duelist use his cards was pretty terrible. Of course, remembering that duel hurt Zarc just as badly, remembering that, were it not for Yuya, he might have hurt Sawatari and Kakimoto pretty badly, if not worse. Shaking his head to disperse those thoughts, he gave a nod of understanding, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, on the plus side, at least you have a devoted fan."

"Yeah..." Yuya grumbled. "An annoying one."

The two then entered You Show Duel School. Not long afterwards, the ankle biter trio were immediately upon them with Yuzu trying to give them a lecture about the basics of dueling. Zarc couldn't help but smile at the sight. It never ceased to bring a fluttering warmth to his heart. He wasn't sure why he felt like it, despite seeing this sight for well over a week now. It never stopped, no matter how many days passed. This warm and fuzzy feeling. Part of him wondered if it was just happiness or something else. Perhaps being here helped remind him of why he chose to enroll - to bring smiles to the faces of the audience.

After his duel with Yuya against Sawatari, the latter and Yuzu had worked together to help ease him of his worries. Yuya and him worked to learn more about Pendulum Summoning - through the use of effects from Pendulum Cards, it was possible to perform Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summons. It had taken a bit of work to try and understand it more, though Yuya had more or less learned the basics of the newfound summon methods. Given that Zarc was apparently well-oriented in such summonings, he was capable of utilizing the aforementioned summoning methods rather well, thus able to give Yuya some pointers. Yuzu and him dueled in order to practice his own style of "Entertainment" Dueling. It served to ease his worries about his duel against Sawatari, but there was still that underlying sense of guilt.

Even now, he still remembered the duel he had with Yuya for the first time. The moment in which he had hoped his attack had harmed Yuya. And again in his duel with Sawatari. Despite everyone's assurances that what happened was natural, especially with what that piece of crap did, he still felt horrible. What if he suffered a repeat of that?

Did he really enjoy...hurting people? Was that how he dueled?

 _'Is it even possible for me...to Duel like Yuya can?'_ Zarc thought with some dismay, staring at his deck. _'Is the only Dueling I enjoy...hurting others?'_

Surprisingly, a soft purr echoed in his ear. He looked around, but he found no one around him. He looked back at his cards and strangely felt a comforting presence blanketing him. It soothed his worries and banishing his more negative thoughts. As if it was encouraging him to try and achieve the dueling his friend was capable of.

This, of course, renewed his good mood and smiled. "Right. A stupid question."

"Zarc!" Yuya called. The teen looked up and found the ankle biter trio with the Dueltainer, all of whom had wide grins. "Come on! Let's get going!"

Grinning, Zarc nodded. "Mm!"

* * *

Reiji had grown splendidly in the short time Himiko had left for her business trip. There were a few minor changes, such as the sharpness in his features and the cool steel in his eyes much more refined. Beneath that, however, the fire that rested within was greater than ever. It was in no doubt related to their recent efforts in obtaining information about Leo and Academia and the upcoming Lancer Selection Test.

"Mother." Reiji greeted her passively, turning away from the console with a hint of a smile. "I heard from Ray that your trip went splendidly."

"Indeed. It should help finding new Lancers to be much more easier." she replied easily, taking a seat. Nakajima soon entered the office, carrying a tray with a pot and three cups. Setting it down on the table, he bowed and took his leave while the three Akabas took their respective cups of tea. "Ray's also informed me that Yusho Sakaki's son created a new Summoning Method." A small frown appeared on Himiko's face, recalling the information she looked up on the aforementioned boy. She wasn't impressed. "It's hard to believe that someone so average could have created something so powerful."

Her son adjusted his glasses, not showing any reaction to the slight bias. "Perhaps, but if the recent progress in his duels with the other user of Pendulum is of any indication, there is much more to him that meets the eye." he stated.

"On the subject of this Zarc boy...what do we know about him?"

"At best, only the bare minimal. He appeared suddenly in Maiami City Park and was found by Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiiragi. Shortly after a Duel with him, he joined You Show Duel School. To what we have gathered, he has no memories of his past, making him an enigma. We have no information on him whatsoever other than that." A pause. "We also looked into the possibility he is from another Dimension, but we found no energy sources or signs of entry other than the one recorded six days prior to Zarc's appearance. We've already identified the source of the phenomenon, and so far, we've confirmed that there is no connection between them."

Himiko's eyes narrowed. "A spy from Academia?"

Reiji nodded. He turned to his computer, one hand flying across the keyboard. After a second or two, he turned it so that Himiko could look at the information. To her mild surprise, it showed a young boy with bright aqua blue hair and green eyes, a wide smile plastered across his face and a lolipop in his mouth. At best, he looked like a pure and innocent child. Himiko, however, saw something else hidden behind such an otherwise peaceful face.

She saw a demented ferocious soul, eyes sharpened like a warrior.

"Sora Shiunin. Age 13. According to our systems, he is from Osaka's Private Dueling Institute. However, after a thorough check, we discovered that the documents were forged. He was listed as a dueling candidate for the Amateur Fusion Course at LDS, but never showed." Reiji's eyes sharpened fiercely as he folded his hands. "On that same day, he was also one of the observers watching Yuya Sakaki and Zarc's tag duel."

If the boy was by himself, then Himiko knew what he was. Recon. He was sent here to test Standard's defenses. However, seeing Pendulum had brought out a sense of curiosity, no doubt interested. She didn't dare think what Academia could do if they learned to harness Pendulum's power for themselves. At this line of thought, her voice turned harsh. "And why has he yet to be eliminated?"

"It would be unwise to strike so quickly." Ray answered in her brother's stead. "If we were to eliminate Shiunin right now, Academia would realize that we knew who he was and their next move would be even harder to predict. Honestly, finding him was a stroke of dumb luck." She stopped for a moment to take a sip of her tea, which had cooled by now, before continuing. "It would be best to observe him closely before making any moves. Plus, he's with Sakaki and Zarc. We not only keep a close eye on Academia's spy, but we also learn more about Pendulum itself."

Reiji smiled thinly. "Plus, having two Pendulum-users is a boon unto itself. We've already begun learning more and more about it, thus mass-producing it will be all the more easier." A small chuckle escaped him as he folded crossed his legs. "That, and personally speaking, I am curious to see whether or not they can discover what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning itself."

"What lies beyond it?" Himiko asked, puzzled by her son's words before shaking her head wryly. If this was Reiji's decision, so be it. She would respect it. She was pleased to hear that they were already capitalizing on the data the boys were unknowingly providing them. Whether they knew it right now, they were making a great contribution to their dimension and to the survival of humanity.

Yes, soon they would be able to take the fight to Academia.

 _'And to Leo.'_ Himiko added bitterly in her mind, practically spitting venom when speaking of her husband. One way or another, she was going to crush that man.

And she would enjoy every second of it.

* * *

"C'mon, can't you teach me? Please, Yuya-sensei?!"

Zarc sweatdropped. _'Yuya wasn't kidding. That's the tenth time I've heard him ask that.'_

"W-Will you give it a rest?!" the young Dueltainer cried, vainly trying to pry Sora off of him. Everyone watched with slight amusement as such a sight had become common ever since the young boy had officially joined You Show. Every day at almost every opportunity, one could find him somewhere nearby around Yuya, hoping that the guy would give in and teach him how to use Pendulum Summoning. It was surprising how Yuya had managed to keep his wits about him, especially with this being an almost daily occurrence as of late. "I can't teach you Pendulum Summoning!" With another yank, he managed to pull Sora off him and set him back to the floor. "So _please_ stop asking!"

Sora pouted. "Aw, but why?"

"Because you need Pendulum Cards to actually do a Pendulum Summon!" Yuya stressed, palming his forehead. "Plus, me and Zarc are busy today."

"Going to see what else Pendulum's got to offer?" Yuzu asked, earning a nod. "So, what have you guys learned so far?"

"So far, Pendulum Monsters, when destroyed, are sent to the Extra Deck rather than the Graveyard." Zarc answered. Unknown to anyone, Sora had put his hand to his chin, closing his eyes as if showing that he was deep in thought. "Also, when set to the Pendulum Zones, they're treated as Spell Cards, so they can easily be cancelled out by other effects. Some of their Pendulum Effects are also automatic. While they're sometimes powerful, they can be really restricting too."

Yuya nodded and continued. "Its also possible to change the Scale with Pendulum Effects too." An excited smile formed across his face as he put his hands behind his head. "We just might even be able to pull off a Fusion, Xyz and maybe even a Synchro Summon with their Effects, too!"

"Calm down, Yuya." Zarc laughed. "So far, the only cards that can do that are Entermate Trump Witch and Odd-Eyes Synchron."

"Oh, come on! Just imagine what this could do!" After a moment, Yuya sighed. "Then again, I don't know anything about Fusion or Synchro, much less Xyz."

"Aha! I got it!" The boys jumped, turning to Sora who put a fist over his palm as if he had figured something out. "Why don't you just give me a few Pendulum Cards to start with?"

Yuya comically face-planted to the ground, twitching violently. Zarc hastily stepped in, knowing that if Sora went on any further, he might end up getting hurt from pushing Yuya too far. "That's enough, Sora." he told the boy. "I understand you want to learn how to use Pendulum Summoning, but you can't keep pestering us like this. Also, after what happened with Sawatari, I doubt he'd be willing to give you his cards."

Sora's face turned deadpan. "I understand...but can you please not compare me to that monkey? Unlike him, I actually have pride as a Duelist, thank you very much."

Yuzu snickered, trying and failing to hide her laughter. The little ones were already failing and were laughing their heads off at the apt and accurate description of the guy that had tried to steal Yuya's prized Magicians. Zarc was resisting the urge to laugh himself. He could tell that Sora obviously had a bit of pride in him. Then again, the same could be said about most Duelists.

Then a light bulb flashed over his head. "I have an idea, Sora." Zarc smiled as he put a hand to his hip. "Tell you what - let's have a duel. If you win, I'll give you some of my cards. Lose, and you stop bothering me and Yuya. Deal?"

"Z-Zarc?!" Yuya's head snapped up, recovering from his dumbfoundment with his mouth agape. What the heck was wrong with him?! Why was he betting his cards again?! While he was glad that he was willing to help him get rid of this annoying brat, he did not like the idea of his friend risking his cards. He had done this before with Sawatari as well.

Sora's face was set into one of glee as if Christmas had come early. "Hm...deal!"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the spectators were all gathered and sat in the Observation Deck. "C'mon, Yuya." Yuzu told her friend. "Cheer up."

"How can I?" Yuya questioned, clearly upset. "This is the second time he's risking his cards. I could get the first time with Sawatari, but..." He bit his lip, hands curling into fists. "I just don't like the idea of people betting their cards."

"We know, Yuya-niichan." Tatsuya patted his leg, smiling at his elder brother figure. "But why don't we put that aside? After all, this is our first time watching Sora duel!"

"He's got a point." Yuzu pointed out. "This could be a good opportunity to see what he can do. After all, if Zarc loses, you'll have no choice but to consider him your apprentice."

Yuya grimaced. That was the last thing he needed. No matter how much he would ignore Sora, it would only be a matter of time before he could reluctantly have to agree. That being said...he had faith in Zarc. There was no way he was going to lose.

Inside the room, Zarc and Sora stood across from one another, each sizing the other up while Shuzo prepared an appropriate Action Field. Zarc was giving his Deck a quick look over, making sure he had everything prepared while Sora sucked on his lolipop without a care in the world. Despite this, everyone could tell just how tense the two were. It was obvious that they were preparing themselves.

"Yosh!" Shuzo called from the booth. "Are you boys ready?! It's time we get this hot-blooded duel started! Action Field, ON!"

Within moments, light flooded the room. The dull box changed into what was arguably one of the more bizarre Action Fields Zarc had seen yet. Everywhere he looked, there were gingerbread houses and candy canes lining the streets, which weren't really streets but rather roads paved with chocolate. Not far away was a pool of chocolate brown substances. There were mountains of sweets piled almost everywhere.

"Best." Sora declared with stars dancing in his eyes. "Action. Field. Ever."

Zarc chuckled. "I guess it is kind of fitting." he mused before both of them stared at one another with determined glares. No longer was this a time for pleasantries. This would be a time for actions. Bringing his cards together, Zarc slammed his Deck into his Duel Disk, which lit up and created the hardlight board. _**"Duelists locked in battle!"**_

 _ **"Kicking the Earth and dancing in the air with their monsters!"**_ Sora continued with a smirk. _**"They storm through this field!"**_

 _ **"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action...!"**_

 _ **DUEL!**_

 **Zarc: 4000 LP  
Sora Shiunin: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the lead!" Sora announced. "Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell: Toy Pot! I send 1 card in my hand to the Graveyard and draw a card from my Deck in exchange! Afterwards, I show it off. If it's a Furnimal, I can Special Summon it to the Field. But if its a Spell or Trap, I send it to the Graveyard." Without further ado, a card popped out from the Deck, allowing Sora to take it. His smile grew as he revealed it to be a Monster Card. "As you can see, the card I just drew is Furnimal Sheep! And now, I bring it to the field!" He placed the card on the board, allowing the monster to appear. Much to Ayu and Yuzu's joy, the monster was quite adorable. True to its name, it was a sheep coated in yellow wool with large floppy ears.

 **[Furnimal Sheep / EARTH / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 800]**

"Soooo cuuuute!" Ayu gushed. "I think it's cuter than Zarc-niichan's Darkwhelp!"

Zarc scratched his cheek, chuckling awkwardly. He heard a faint whine coming from his Deck, no doubt belonging to said baby dragon. Of course, after the disappointment came the urge to beat the crap out of the sheep for taking its spot as the cutest monster. _'I guess even a Monster wants attention every now and then.'_ he thought with amusement.

"Then I Normal Summon Edge Imp Scissors!"

The next monster wasn't adorable like Sora's first monster. Rather, it was slightly intimidating as it was more or less a row of scissors lined up, though within the grips was a pitch black darkness with a pair of red eyes staring out menacingly while the blades clicked together, itching to cut something up.

 **[Edge Imp Scissors / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 800]**

Sora smirked as he flicked his nose. "This is where the fun begins." he said, causing Zarc to tense. What was he up to? "I activate Edge Imp Scissors' Effect! When Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a Furnimal Monster on my Field back to my Hand and in exchange bring a new one out to play! I send Furnimal Sheep back to my Hand and Special Summon Furnimal Bear in its place!" Imp Scissors snipped its blades, creating a low aura that encompassed Furnimal Sheep. Letting out a whine, it returned to Sora's hand while a new monster, equally as adorable as the first, took its place. It was a pink teddy bear wearing a red ascot with wings on its back.

 **[Furnimal Bear / EARTH / Level 3 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 800]**

"Two monsters with 1200 ATK points." Zarc muttered cautiously. "Not bad...but what's this bad feeling I'm getting?"

"Furnimal Sheep's Effect is also activated." Sora continued on with his Turn. "When returned to my hand, I can add 1 "Polymerization" Card from my Deck to my Hand!"

* * *

In sync, everyone's eyes widened. "Polymerization?" Yuya whispered in amazement. "Wait a minute, that Spell let's you do a Fusion Summoning, right?"

"Then, does that mean..." Yuzu gaped. "Sora knows Fusion?!"

* * *

As Sora drew the aforementioned card, the uncomfortable feeling in Zarc's head grew. Something was coming. And the fierce grin on Sora's face was not helping matters. Something was different about him. The innocent and annoying kid from earlier was gone and in his place was a Duelist with a sharpened gaze.

"I now activate Polymerization and fuse my Furnimal Bear with Edge Imp Scissors!" he shouted, slamming the card onto his board. In response to his declaration, a portal, mixed with orange, yellow and blue spun behind him, sucking in both the teddy bear and the demonic scissors. Once caught inside, their forms warped and twisted before becoming apart of the swirling portal. In moments, a burst of light encompassed the area.

 _ **"**_ ** _Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power!_ FUSION SUMMONING! _"_** The light faded. When the newly born Monster appeared, Ayu and Yuzu clung to one another, easily frightened. Like Furnimal Bear, it was a stuffed bear-like creature...only horribly monstrous. Its mouth was cut in half, separating the upper half of its head from the lower half where a pair of sharp jaws could be found. Its belly was also sliced open, showing off a pair of sharp blades. Its claws were also sharp and deadly, easily capable of ripping apart any poor monster to shreds. _**"**_ ** _Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Level 6! Deathtoy Scissors Bear!"_**

 **[Deathtoy Scissors Bear / DARK / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2200 / DEF 1800]**

Yuya backpedaled, Tatsuya and Futoshi hiding behind him to spare themselves from this horrible and demented visage. "Okay..." he whimpered. "That monster is all sorts of wrong. What happened to the cute and cuddly monsters he was using earlier?!"

Zarc grimaced, feeling the immense strength of the monster from here. He felt a bit intimidated by the hungry and ferocious gaze it was giving him. "I take it that this is your real Deck?" he asked.

Sora grinned. "It could be." he said, tossing the remains of his lollipop to the ground before throwing a new one into his mouth. "I saw how good you and Yuya-sensei were back at LDS. If I didn't take you seriously, it would be kind of insulting. So, what do you think?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, a glint passing through those once cute and innocent eyes. "Not bad for a kid, huh?"

 _'This isn't a kid.'_ the amnesiac realized. _'And he isn't an amateur, either! Who is this guy?'_

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn." Sora smiled as he placed a card on his board. "Your move, Zarc-sensei."

 _Zarc's Hand: 5  
_ _Sora's Hand: 1_

"My Turn. Draw!" Zarc drew from the top of his Deck, looking at his newest addition. Looking back at his Hand, he turned his attention to Sora's only monster. _'It won't take him down, but this should put a dent in his defenses.'_ he thought. "I set the Scales of the Pendulum, using the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 9 Supreme King Servant Dragon Darknaga!" Twin pillars of light emerged on either side of Zarc - to the left was the familiar numerical shape of SKG Zero, circuits glowing while the right contained a new monster, this one resembling some sort of snake with no wings but possessing legs and arms, each possessing sharp claws and rows of sharp teeth in its mouth. Being a Supreme King Servant Dragon, it naturally had the neon green markings etched into its body. Above him was the swaying cracked pendulum. "With this, I can now summon any monsters between Levels 1 and 9 simultaneously! **_Swing, Pendulum of Eternity! Back and forth, towards the unseen future!_ PENDULUM SUMMONING!"** From the portal of light came two familiar dragons - each with green markings and one of them possessing dual-colored eyes. "Appear, my Monsters! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes and Darkwurm!"

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm / DARK / Level 4 / Scale 5 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200]  
** **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes / DARK / Level 8 / Scale 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]**

Sora's eyes sparkled. "Ooh, you've got your own Odd-Eyes dragon?" he asked. "Interesting."

"Then you'll be interest to see this." Zarc smirked. "I activate the Equip Spell: Supreme Wing and attach it to Odd-Eyes." The lines on Odd-Eyes glowed, power coursing through it as it released a battle cry. "When equipped to a Dragon-type Monster, it can deal my opponent damage equal to the ATK points of a monster that was destroyed in battle by the monster it was equipped to. _Battle_! I attack Deathtoy Scissors Bear with Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" SKSD Odd-Eyes' form glowed as it opened its maw, gathering an incense of power. "Odd-Eyes Effect also activates: when battling a monster, battle damage is doubled! Now, Odd-Eyes! With your dual colored eyes, lay waste to all you see! _Spiral Strike Burst!"_

At Zarc's command, SKSD Odd-Eyes slammed its foot down and released a spiraling wave of destructive power. To everyone's credit, Sora looked to be eerily calm as he stared it down with a confident smirk on his face. "Not bad...but not quite good enough, Zarc-sensei." he said before showing off his face-down. "I activate the Trap: Deathtoy Backup! It prevents the destruction of my Deathtoy Scissors Bear!"

"But you still take damage!"

Scissors Bear stood its ground, crossing its arms over its face while defending against the blast. Sora remained where he was, though he had to cover his face with arm to prevent some smoke from getting into his eyes.

 **Sora Shiunin: 4000 - 600 = 3400 LP**

"Since Scissors Bear wasn't destroyed, your Supreme Wing doesn't take Effect." Sora said, still smirking. "Not only that, but Deathtoy Backup's final Effect increases Deathtoy Scissors Bear's ATK by 800."

The menacing glow of the monster's eyes increased as its blades snipped together, shaking off the soot on its body.

 **[Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 2200 + 800 = 3000 ATK]**

"What's your next move, Zarc-sensei?"

The teen said nothing. If anything, he was even more disturbed. _'He barely even looks so much as fazed after getting hit like that.'_ he noted, looking at the scorch marks that ruined the rather adorable look to the Action Field, Sweets Island. _'Not only that, but that smile on his face...is he actually enjoying this?'_ Shaking his thoughts away, he closed his eyes. "I activate Darknaga's Pendulum Effect: I set 1 Supreme King card from my Deck to the field, and end my Turn."

 _Zarc's Hand: 0  
_ _Sora's Hand: 1_

"Okay then, it's my Turn again! Draw! I once again activate Toy Pot's Effect. I send 1 card from my Hand to the Grave, and in exchange draw a card. If its anything other than a Furnimal, I send it to the Graveyard! I send my Edge Imp Chain away to get me a new card!" A series of chains wrapped together with a darkness within holding sinister red eyes fell into the toy machine created by the Spell. With a pull of the lever, Sora drew a card from his Deck and grinned at what he saw. "The card I drew was Furnimal Octo, so it's Special Summoned in Defense Mode!"

Emerging to the field was a welcome sight for the females of You Show. Like Sora's previous first few monsters, it was adorable as it had large wide eyes and a rather soft-looking small body with baby tentacles.

 **[Furnimal Octo / WATER / Level 1 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 800]**

"I'm also chaining together Edge Imp Chains' Effect following his dismissal from my Hand. If it's sent to the Graveyard from my Hand or Field, I can add 1 card with Deathtoy in its name to my Hand." A card emerged from his Deck which Sora accepted gratefully. "Then Octo's Effect finally activates! When its successfully Normal or Special Summoned, I get to add 1 Furnimal or Edge Imp from my Graveyard back to my Hand. I bring back Edge Imp Chain!" Zarc heard the sound of chains rattling as the card returned from the Graveyard, joining Sora's hand. His worry grew when Sora's eyes developed another gleam. "And now, Zarc-sensei, it's time for another show! I activate the Spell: Deathtoy Factory! By banishing Polymerization from my Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summoning using the monsters on my Field or in my Hand as materials! I'm using Furnimal Sheep and Edge Imp Chain!"

Once more, a swirling vortex appeared and dragged the two monsters inside, merging them together.

 _ **"Diabolic chains. Slumbering wool warrior. Come together, and create a terrible nightmare!**_ **FUSION SUMMONING!"** Like with Deathtoy Scissors Bear, the monster was a horrible change. It was definitely a sheep, but the wool was mattened and in disarray with chains wrapping around its body. Its eyes bulged out of its head while one of its legs was replaced with a hook. Attached to it were spinning sawblades. **"** _ **Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! Level 5! Deathtoy Chain Sheep!"**_

 **[Deathtoy Chain Sheep / DARK / Level 5 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 2000]**

* * *

"Ack!" Yuzu paled, clinging to Ayu tighter. "Another creepy animal! What kind of monsters does Sora have?!"

"I-I'm getting the shivers..." Futoshi shook. "And not the good ones!"

* * *

Sora grinned, flicking his nose. "And now, _battle!_ I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm with Deathtoy Chain Sheep! Chain Sheep's Effect also comes into play. Until the Damage Step, you can't activate any Effects! Now, _Terror Saw Cutter!_ " The sheep bounced high into the air, sending its saw blades flying. Darkwurm could only release a scream as it found itself cut apart, reduced to mere shards. The shockwave that followed didn't faze Zarc.

"Supreme King Gate's Zero's Pendulum Effect prevents me from taking any damage so long as I control a Supreme King Servant Dragon."

The Fusion user shrugged. "Well, whatever. I still have one more Monster to attack you with. Now, Deathtoy Scissors Bear! Take out his Odd-Eyes! _Ghastly Ripper Straight!_ "

Scissors Bear released a horrifying battle cry, stomping forward and raising its arm.

Zarc, however, wasn't about to let him do any damage. "I activate my Trap: Supreme King Loyalty! I can negate your attack and add a Supreme King Monster from my Deck to my Hand!"

"I don't think so!"

As Zarc expected, Sora took off in a run in order to search for an Action Spell. He soon found one atop the roof of a gingerbread house. Everyone had expected him to use a monster to help him up to reach it, but that was not the case. He surprised everyone when he _jumped_ high into the air, reaching the roof with ease and grabbing the card after landing.

* * *

"What in the world?!" Shuzo gawked. "How'd he jump that high?! Does Sora have springs in his shoes?!"

* * *

 _'No! That had nothing to do with springs!'_ Zarc thought in shock. _'That was pure leg power! How in the hell...?!'_

"I activate the Action Magic: Battle Berserker! If my opponent uses an effect, I can negate it along with the Effects of all other cards!" Sora's smirk, for a moment, turned malicious as Scissors Bear's fist connected, striking Odd-Eyes in the head. "That also includes your Traps and Pendulum Effects!"

Zarc cursed as he found himself skidding back a bit, covering his face from the explosion that destroyed Odd-Eyes.

 **Zarc: 4000 - 500 = 3500 LP**

 _'Damn. If he hadn't used Battle Berserker, Supreme Wing would have dealt him damage equal to Odd-Eyes ATK points.'_ Zarc frowned. _'Was it luck? No...there's something else. The way Sora Duels. It isn't like Sawatari's conceited dueling, Gon's Steadfast or Yuya's Entertainment. The way he fights is...does he think this is a battle?'_

"I end my Turn here." Sora said as he sat down on the roof, taking out another lollipop. "Consider yourself lucky, Zarc-senpai. If it weren't for the fact that Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck and not the Graveyard, Scissors Bear would have become a lot more stronger~"

Zarc frowned. _'Is he toying with me? No. That wasn't a threat. An Effect, maybe?'_

 _Zarc's Hand: 0  
_ _Sora's Hand: 0_

"My Turn. Draw!" Taking a card from his hand, Zarc's eyes grew for a moment before a smile settled on his face. Sora had dealt him damage in return for his attack last time. He saw no reason to not continue the trend. "Using the set Scales of the Pendulum, I Pendulum Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes and Darkwurm back from my Extra Deck. Tagging along for the ride is Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago!"

Three streams of light fell to the field, revealing a trio of dragons. Two of which snarling at Sora's terrifying stuffed animal monsters, no doubt wanting retribution for being destroyed last Turn.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago / DARK / Level 4 / Scale 8 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1900]**

Zarc gave a small harumph, hopping atop SKSD Odd-Eyes back and holding unto his horns for support, eyes narrowed. " _Battle_! I attack Deathtoy Chain Sheep with Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes. _Spiral Strike Burst_!" Eyes ablaze, the dragon fired off a salvo of intense burning flames, once again scorching the Action Field. "Thanks to Odd-Eyes' Effect, battle damage is doubled!"

Sora watched as the demented sheep was reduced to mere cinders, blown apart by the flames. Even when a powerful gust of wind blew against him, he remained seated on the roof of the gingerbread house.

 **Sora Shiunin: 3400 - 1000 = 2400 LP**

Sora pouted. "Aw, did you have to destroy my Chain Sheep?" he asked. "I rather liked him."

"Then you'll hate to lose your Deathtoy Scissors Bear." Zarc grinned. "I attack Scissors Bear with Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm! I also activate Darkdrago's Effect: when I declare an attack with a Supreme King Servant Dragon monster, I can reduce the targeted Monster's ATK points by 1000 and add that same amount to my own."

A resounding cry escaped Darkdrago's throat, creating a dark aura around Scissors Bear that caused it to stumble while Darkwurm screeched, markings aglow before dashing high into the air.

 **[Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 3000 - 1000 = 2000 ATK]  
** **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm: 1800 + 1000 = 2800 ATK]**

"Take 'em down, Darkwurm!" Zarc shouted. " _Treacherous Dive_!"

Sora, now a bit concerned, was back on his feet and leaping atop the candy canes, practically bouncing off of each one before snagging an Action Card from one and landing on a ground after a perfect mid-air somersault spin. "I activate the Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the destruction of my monster!"

By the time Sora realized it, Zarc was already on the move. SKSD Odd-Eyes charged straight through a gingerbread house, much to the boy's surprise. Perhaps Zarc was in a hurry to try and find a way to neutralize Evasion? When he emerged out from the other side, his dragon skidding to a stop, he was holding an Action Card in his hand, causing the boy's eyes to widen. _'Where'd he get that?'_ he wondered, stupefied. Then he realized why he smashed through the sweetly-scented home. _'He grabbed an Action Card from inside it?'_

"I activate the Action Magic: No Action! This negates the Effect of an Action Card and sends it to the Graveyard! Evasion's Effect is canceled and destroyed, thus Darkwurm's attack continues!"

Darkwurm's screech created a dark green cone in front of its body, dive-bombing straight at Scissors Bear. The monster was promptly panicking, flailing its arms around and running around in a circle. It could do nothing as the dragon slammed straight into the ground, destroying it. This time, Sora found himself nearly thrown off his feet and holding both arms over his face, shutting his eyes tightly to prevent the smoke from getting into them.

 **Sora Shiunin: 2400 - 800 = 1600 LP**

"And now Darkdrago destroys Furnimal Octo! _War Light Blade!_ " The scarred dragon spun around in a circle before dashing straight at the defenseless octopus as Darkdrago's wings became encased in light. When the dragon flied right by it, Octo was promptly slashed horizontally in half and reduced to gold shards. Hopping down from Odd-Eyes, Zarc smirked slightly. "I then activate Darknaga's Pendulum Effect and set 1 "Supreme King" card face-down on my Field. I now end my Turn. An eye for an eye, right Sora?"

 _Zarc's Hand: 0  
Sora's Hand: 0_

* * *

"S-so intense..." Tatsuya whispered with large eyes. "Sora's really amazing. So far, each has attacked with equal force!"

Ayu nodded. She had gotten over her fear of Sora's monstrous animals and was equally enthralled in their Duel as well. "Mm! Zarc-niichan isn't giving an inch, but Sora's not giving up either!"

"His monsters still creep me out." Yuya grimaced. "What was that saying? A wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"That might explain the real nature of his deck." Yuzu said thoughtfully, causing the children and Yuya to look at her. "His Furnimal and Edge Imp monsters so far have been adding cards to his hand and Graveyard. So far, none of them have even launched an attack. I think it's safe to say that Sora's real monsters are his Deathtoys."

Yuya tilted his head, folding his arms. "So...his real monsters are his Fusions?" he asked. The idea sounded kind of ludicrous, since it meant that Sora's strongest monsters were ones that required two or more to be out in the field or in his hand, plus an effect to merge them together. He then shrugged the thoughts away, realizing that he probably wouldn't be able to get it. To each his own, the Dueltainer guessed. "Though Sora's physical skills are no joke. Did you SEE how high he jumped?! Man, what kind of leg work has that kid been doing?"

"Who knows?" his childhood friend shook her head. "One thing's for sure. Sora's counterattack is probably going to be even more fierce than before."

* * *

And Yuzu was right. Zarc watched as Sora dusted himself off. "Not bad." he said as he straightened himself, his smile becoming rather disturbing. "Not bad at all, Zarc-senpai. I didn't think anyone could push me this far." A dangerous, toothy grin formed on Sora's face as he began his counterattack. Somehow, Zarc knew that whatever the blue-haired Duelist before him had planned, it wasn't going to be pretty. "It's my Turn again! Draw! Once more, I activate Toy Pot! I send Furnimal Wing to the Graveyard and draw another card! If it's a Furnimal, I can Special Summon it!" Sora repeated the process he performed every Turn thus far, taking the card at the top of his deck. He then showed it to Zarc. Despite it not being a Furnimal, Sora didn't too disappointed. "The card I drew was Edge Imp DT Modoki, so I send it to the Graveyard. However, I activate the Effects of my Furnimal Wings from the Graveyard! By banishing them, I can draw 2 cards! Not only that, but I send my Toy Pot to the Graveyard to draw another card!"

The vending machine disappeared from the field as three cards popped out for Sora to take. If the look on his face was of any indication, he was far from over.

"I activate the Spell I just drew: Deathtoy Patchwork! This lets me add 1 "Edge Imp" and "Polymerization" to my Hand from my Deck!"

Zarc furrowed his eyebrow as Sora drew the aforementioned cards. "Another Polymerization." he murmured. "That means his next monster will be coming up soon."

"I then Normal Summon Edge Imp Saw from my Hand to the Field!" On cue, the Edge Imp monster appeared. Like the previous Edge Imps, within the darkness held inside the gaps were a pair of menacing red eyes, glaring straight at Zarc in loathing.

 **[Edge Imp Saw / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 1000]**

"Then I activate Edge Imp Saw's Effect: by sending 1 Furnimal Monster in my Hand to the Graveyard, I draw 2 cards from either the top or bottom of my Deck!" Sora stated. "I'm getting rid of Furnimal Cat and draw 2 cards from the top!" Upon taking the two cards, he continued on with his Turn uninterrupted. "From my Hand, I activate the Spell: Edge Nightmare! I can Special Summon 1 Edge Imp Monster in my Graveyard that is Level 4 or lower. Return to me, Edge Imp Scissors!" A burst of darkness was released from his Duel Disk, soon emerging to the Field and forming into the intimidating row of scissors that snipped furiously in rage.

Sora smile. It sent shivers down Zarc's spine. It was not a kind smile. It was a smile that promised pain. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's almost time for the show to begin! Before I begin my counterattack, I activate Polymerization and fuse Edge Imp Scissors with the monsters in my hand, Furnimal Penguin and Furnimal Mouse!" Behind Sora, the vortex swirled open once again and dragged the cards inside. The result was already obvious by now of what would emerge from the light. _**"Claws of the demon. With the pacifistic bird and the sneaking rodent, forgo your forms and give birth to a wild beast!**_ **FUSION SUMMONING!"** Lo and behold, another demented beast. Like Deathtoy Scissors Bear, half of its head was split to reveal sharp fangs and menacing eyes peering out from within while its limbs, despite being cut off, hanged by its sides. Its stomach was cut in half, held together only by stitches. **_"_** ** _Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Level 6! Deathtoy Scissor Tiger!"_**

 **[Deathtoy Scissor Tiger / DARK / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK 1900 / DEF 1200]**

Zarc's eyes narrowed. "Is this your best monster?"

"Hmph. Hardly." Sora smirked dangerously so. "But it's useful for what I'm about to do! I activate Scissor Tiger's Effect: when Fusion Summoned, I can destroy any card you have on the field for every material used to summon it! Since I used three monsters, I can destroy three of your cards! Say goodbye to your Pendulum Cards and Odd-Eyes!" Without any warning, the demented tiger leaped into action, pouncing all over the place before appearing behind Zarc, much to his shock. His pillars shattered apart, watching as his Supreme King Gate Zero and Supreme King Servant Dragon Darknaga and Odd-Eyes were destroyed along with them.

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened in panic. "Oh crap, there goes his Odd-Eyes and his Scales!" he said in worry. "This is bad...! Zarc!"

* * *

"I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell: Deathtoy Factory from my Hand!" Sora grinned wickedly, savoring Zarc's stunned expression. "I banish a Polymerization Card from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck, using the monsters on my field or in my Hand as materials! I fuse together Deathtoy Scissors Tiger and Edge Imp Saw!" Another portal opened, dragging the cards in. And once more, a mad creation was born. _**"Mad king of the jungle! Malevolent sawblade! In the mystic vortex, create a new form!**_ **FUSION SUMMONING!"** This time, the result was another similar monstrosity with open cuts and stitches with its mouth cut in half. Sharp blades jutted out of its body. **_"_** ** _Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Level 8! Deathtoy Sabre Tiger!"_**

 **[Deathtoy Sabre Tiger / DARK / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000]**

Zarc's eyes widened. "Another Fusion already?!"

"I then activate Sabre Tiger's Effect! I can Special Summon 1 Deathtoy Monster from my Graveyard! C'mon back, Deathtoy Scissor Tiger!" Much to Zarc's displeasure, the monster that robbed him of his Pendulum monsters and SKSD Odd-Eyes returned to the field, growling together with its fellow feline. "I then activate Furnimal Penguin's Effect from the Graveyard! When used as a Fusion material to summon a Deathtoy Monster, I can draw 2 cards. Afterwards, I discard one of them!" Two cards popped out from the Deck. Sora snatched them up quickly. The smile on his face grew even more disturbing when he looked at the cards he drew and sent one into the slot where it disappeared into the Graveyard. "I now activate the Spell: Deathtoy Fusion! I can Fusion Summon a Deathtoy Monster by using the monsters on my field or in my Graveyard as materials and banishing them! I banish Edge Imp DT Modoki, Deathtoy Scissor Bear and Chain Sheep!"

The portal opened a third time this Turn. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised. _'Something's coming. Whatever it is...it's not gonna be pretty!'_

 ** _"Horrid brute! With the frightening amalgamation and nightmarish dream beast, cast aside your forms and create true terror!_ FUSION SUMMONING!"**Sora slammed his hands together as the portal exploded into light. The monster that emerged made the previous Deathtoy monsters look tame in comparison. It was nothing but stuffed animals nailed down unto anvils, stuffing ripped and stitches all across their bodies while hammers and blades and nails stuck out of their heads and arms. _**"**_ ** _Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Level 8! Deathtoy Mad Chimera!"_**

 **[Deathtoy Mad Chimera / DARK / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2000]**

Screams came from the observation deck, belonging to that of Ayu and Yuzu who hid behind Yuya and Tatsuya respectively. Futoshi ended up shaking furiously, hiding in the fetal position. From the operations room, Shuzo let out a scared yelp and hid behind the console, poking his head out and staring in slight fear of the monster that emerged. Even Zarc was off-put by the horrible creature that Sora had summoned. It didn't help the fact that the boy was grinning. Even though he still maintained a childish look through the entire thing, the messages his smile was giving gave nothing short but terrifying feelings to his opponent.

Sora wasn't just going all out. He was going to _destroy_ Zarc.

"Deathtoy Sabre Tooth and Scissor Tiger's Effects now activate! For every Frightfur Monster I control, each gains 400 and 300 ATK points respectively!"

A cold and menacing aura began to dance around the three monsters, creating a miasma of horrible energy. Unknowingly, Zarc took a step back.

 **[Deathtoy Scissor Tiger** **: 1900 + (400 X 3) + (300 X 3) = 4000 ATK]  
** **[Deathtoy Sabre Tooth: 2400 + (400 X 3) + (300 X 3) = 4500 ATK]  
** **[Deathtoy Mad Chimera: 2800 + (400 X 3) + (300 X 3) = 4900 ATK]**

Zarc's heart sank. "F-Four-thousand ATK points each..." he whispered, both in horror and shock. "None of the cards in my Deck have that kind of firepower."

Sora giggled. "And that's why you're about to lose, Zarc-sensei!" he said. In the heat of this moment, the lollipop in his mouth shattered from how strongly he bit down on it. "And now, _Battle!_ I attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm with Deathtoy Mad Chimera! Furthermore, its Effect also activates! Until the Damage Step, you can't activate any Effects! _Horrible Playhouse_!"

Mad Chimera's body shook violently before it ripped itself off the anvils, bouncing off of its springs and charging straight at Darkwurm. Zarc looked around, hoping to find an Action Card in time. Sadly before he could, the attack hit home and Darkwurm was destroyed, creating a powerful shockwave that threw the amnesiac Duelist straight off his feet and sent flying, landing harshly on his back. "Ow..."

 **Zarc: 3500 - 3100 = 400 LP**

He groaned, weakly getting back up to his feet while rubbing his back. Sora had no intentions of letting him rest, however, as he swung his arm. "And now, Deathtoy Sabre Tooth! Destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago!"

Zarc gritted his teeth. "I activate Darkdrago's Effect! I also activate my face-down, Supreme King Defiance! By targeting a Supreme King Monster I control, it can't be affected by Effects and can't be destroyed in battle! Also, when involved in any battle, battle damage is halved!"

"Do you think that'll save you?" Sora asked, grinning as if victory was assured. "This Duel's over!"

Zarc grinned. "You think so?" he said, causing the Fusion user to blink. Sabre Tiger was already in the midst of charging when Darkdrago suddenly took off. As it passed Zarc, he grabbed unto its tail and was pulled with, soon following with him into the air. As they flew by, he snagged a Action Card stuck to a candy cane. "I activate the Action Magic: Candy Shower! I can switch one monster you control to Defense Mode!"

Just as Sabre Tooth caught up with the dragon and its owner, a pile of sweets suddenly fell into a pile, causing it to come to a stop and turn around, leaping into the pile and devouring it, shoveling heaps of candy into its mouth. Sora sweatdropped at the sight. "I swear." he muttered. "Sometimes I think my Monsters like sweets more than me." He then began to chuckle. "Well, can't say I blame 'em~ In that case, I'll finish this Duel with Deathtoy Scissor Tiger!"

Zarc cursed as he hopped atop Darkdrago's back, looking for another Action Card. Scissor Tiger was already moving, hopping atop the gingerbread house's rooftops and bouncing across them in an effort to reach them. His eyes soon caught sight of one atop the pool of chocolate. Diving down to ground level, the dragon flew over it. The amnesiac Duelist leaned over and snagged it. "Got it! I activate the Action Magic: Eva-"

"Don't think so! I activate the Action Magic: Cosmic Arrow! When you add a Card through any means other than a Draw and if its a Spell, I can destroy it!"

Sora's shout caught him off guard, watching as a bolt of light struck his hand, destroying the card in his hand. Wincing in pain, he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Deathtoy Scissor Tiger in the air, paw raised to cut them down and end the Duel here. However, he was far from helpless. "I activate Supreme King Defiance's Effect from the Graveyard! By banishing it, I halve the battle damage further!"

As Scissor Tiger's claw swung down, Darkdrago suddenly flipped around and held its master in its grasp, shielding him from the attack. It let out a cry of pain as it was struck across the cheek, creating a new scar on its face and thrown to the ground.

 **Zarc:** **400 - (1400 / (2 X 2)) = 50 LP**

* * *

Yuya let out a sigh of relief, nearly falling on his rear. "Oh, thank you..." he breathed. "Dodged the bullet there."

"Yeah, but..." Yuzu bit her lip. "Zarc's practically on his last legs. I...don't think he'll win this."

* * *

"I end my Turn." Sora announced, putting on a cheeky grin as he put his hands behind his head. "So, what do you think of my mad skills, Zarc-sensei? I think we both know I've got this Duel in the bag~"

 _Zarc's Hand: 0  
_ _Sora's Hand: 0_

Darkdrago unfurled its wings, revealing a slightly batter Zarc. He gritted his teeth, his body aching all over the place as he stood up to his feet rather shakily. "Well, he ain't wrong..." he muttered. "All of his monster's ATK points are insane. I don't have any monsters that can..." Suddenly, a roar ringed in his ears. He blinked, looking at Darkdrago who rose back into the air. That...wasn't Darkdrago, was it? He looked at his Deck. A pulse reverberated through him as a new image formed in his head - a fanged beast that demanded blood. Zarc's eyes widened before he found himself laughing, palming his forehead.

Sora tilted his head. "Eh? Did you go crazy?" he asked, frowning. "Did you maybe hit your head?"

"No. I'm not." Zarc said, calming down before he grinned, surprising the Fusion user. "Just what makes you think you've won this Duel, Sora? _The fun...has yet to begin!_ "

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened as Yuzu stared back and forth between the two, noticing the similarities in that phrase. "No way...don't tell me...!"

* * *

 _'This is it.'_

"My Turn!"

 _'This is my Destiny-!'_ **_"DRAW!_** " Zarc pulled the card from the top of his deck, creating a powerful gust of wind that kicked up the dust from the ground. He looked at the card and smirked. _'It's here!'_ Another roar echoed in his mind. _'Don't worry...I'll release you! Here and now!'_ Grinning, Zarc slammed his only card on the board. A familiar baby dragon puffed out multi-colored flames, dancing in the air as it emerged. "I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp from my Hand!"

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwhelp / DARK / Level 4 / Scale 6 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 400]**

Sora smiled wistfully. "I remember that dragon." he remarked. "That was the one you used to Synchro Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing. Planning on doing a Synchro Summoning again?"

"Hardly." Zarc answered boisterously. "Throughout this Duel, you've been using using Fusion Summoning. It's only fitting that I end this with Fusion Summoning also, don't you think?!"

The boy's eyes narrowed in confusion. Then he remembered Darkwhelp's Effects. "No...you mean you can-?!"

"That's right!" the amnesiac Duelist grinned widely, spreading his arms wide. Suddenly, spotlights danced on his person while the rest of the stage darkened. _"Ladies and gentlemen, iiit's SHOWTIME!_ I activate Darkwhelp's Effect: I can perform a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summoning using it and one other monster I control as materials! I'll use Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago and Darkwhelp as Fusion Materials!" Behind Zarc, a portal opened up behind him, swirling with a myriad of colors. Darkwhelp let out a cute cry before diving headfirst into it with Darkdrago, their forms being twisted apart and merging into something even greater. Zarc's voice boomed across the Action Field as he spoke the chant, calling forth this beautiful beast. _**"**_ ** _Servant of the almighty Supreme Dragon! Descend together with the warring dragon, and give rise to a gluttonous beast!_ FUSION SUMMONING!"**

Zarc slammed his hands together as the vortex of colors exploded, creating a new more powerful creature. It was menacing, standing atop a pair of legs with a lashing tail that shattered the concrete. It bore sharpened fangs that threatened to rip anything it got its teeth on to shreds. Its body was predominantly purple with the familiar neon green markings carved into its body, though scattered throughout its being were several glowing orbs. Glowing green wings stretched out behind its back, standing tall like sharpened blades. It proudly bore two golden horns, curving over its face and aimed downward while its green eyes glared out at its opponent, promising nothing short but pure devastation. It slammed a foot on the ground, releasing a birth cry that shook the air itself.

 ** _"Insipid dragon who bears the ravenous fangs! Level 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom!"_**

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom / DARK / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 2000]**

* * *

"F-Fusion..." Tatsuya whispered in awe, sparks dancing around his eyes. "Y-Y-Yuya-niichan! Z-Zarc-niichan! He knows Fusion Summoning too! He knows all the Summoning Methods!"

The Dueltainer didn't say anything. He was too stunned. Left utterly speechless. In fact, he was finding it pretty hard to stay standing up right now. Yuzu spoke his thoughts, clearly in the same manner as Tatsuya and the rest of the children, Futoshi having finally recovered. "Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro...and now Fusion too!" she breathed, realizing now that she hadn't been inhaling and exhaling properly. "I-I always considered the possibility when he showed Clear Wing, but...this is amazing!"

* * *

Throughout the Duel, Sora had considered Zarc to be a dangerous foe. Each time he countered him perfectly at every turn, and soon Sora found it hard to hold back. In truth, this wasn't really his best deck. It was unwise to reveal his full strength so early on in the mission, but Zarc was pushing the limits of how far he could limit. Eventually, he decided to show him a taste of his overwhelming power. He wasn't going to lie. He actually found it enjoyable, seeing the Duelist so unnerved and caught off guard when he witnessed the full power of the Deathtoy's. Of course, had he been using his best Deck, this Duel would have ended much sooner. Even so, credit was given when it was due. He possessed incredible skill for someone so young. It was hard to believe that he was an amateur.

One of the reasons why Sora had accepted this Duel's conditions was because he was confident in his abilities. Additionally, if he successsfully procured Pendulum Cards and learned how to use them from Yuya, then it would open new and limitless possibilities. Even Action Duels would be useful when successfully implemented! Just the mere idea of it brought shivers of excitement.

The more the Duel went on, the more Sora began to feel something from Zarc's dueling. It was painfully obvious that he was struggling with what he felt back in his Duel against Sawatari. If he was being honest here, Sora actually hoped he would allow that aspect to shine through. Such brutality was welcoming. It showed that he wasn't simply a Duelist, but also a proud warrior like himself. Yet he tried hopelessly to push it down, choosing to instead embrace the dueling Yuya preached and practiced.

The idea of bringing smiles to your opponent and to your audience was foreign to him. What was the point of bringing joy to your opponent if you were only going to crush them? It was useless.

At any rate, Sora was prepared to bring an end to this duel when Zarc suddenly found himself a second wind. Sora wanted to call him out on his bluff, but the smile he bore said otherwise. He honestly and truly believed that he could win this Duel. Then came his claim of finishing this Duel with a Fusion Monster. He had to say, he was interested.

And then he brought out that _monster_.

The moment it appeared, all the confidence and arrogance that Sora had accumulated throughout this Duel vanished in an instant. Gone was the proud warrior of Academia. Gone was one of the best Duelists the Fusion Dimension had to offer. In his place was a shaking and trembling child, standing before the Yama who was about to administer his judgement. The most vivid memory played out in his mind - the most horrible and crushing defeat he had ever known as well as his first true taste of defeat. Zarc's smiling and confident face overlapped with that of the grinning malevolent facade of Yuri, who gazed upon him like an insect.

"T-that dragon..." he uttered in horror, taking a step back. Starving Venom glared at him, growling. The glare in his eyes promised a most painful and agonizing defeat, just as it had delivered before. "It can't be! Y-Yuri?!"

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was on the verge of a heart attack. He gripped his chest tightly, trying to calm down even as a sheet of cold sweat poured down his face. _'Calm down.'_ he told himself. _'Just calm down! Even if that is the same as his dragon...it can't stand up to my Deathtoys!'_ Slowly, his bravado returned to him. A shaky smile touched his lips. "I-is that your trump card?" he asked. "Sorry, Zarc-sensei...but it can't beat my Mad Chimera, Sabre Tooth or my Scissor Tiger. Their ATK points are far too different!"

"Not for long." Zarc answered, a smirk still on his face. His answer took Sora aback. Did he have something planned? A Trap Card? A Spell? No, that couldn't be. He didn't have any cards in his hand. The Graveyard? He already used up most of his Traps and their Effects. So what was he planning? "You are right. Starving Venom can't attack...at least, not right now. First, I'm activating his Effect!" The orbs and green markings on Starving Venom lit up as it released a war cry, its body glowing even more brightly before it suddenly vanished, much to the Fusion user's confusion. "First, I return Starving Venom to the Extra Deck. Afterwards, I shuffle it. Then I can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Servant Dragons" to the field! Coming back are two familiar faces: Darkwhelp and Darkdrago!" Two balls of light slipped out of the Duel Disk, growing in size before exploding, revealing the dragons in question. "And finally, Starving Venom's Effect ends by reducing the ATK points of all your monsters to zero!"

Sora's eyes widened, fear gripping his heart as he watched vines suddenly rip out of the ground, twisting and snaring his Deathtoys in their grasp. _'This was his plan! He brought out Starving Venom to reduce all their ATK points to where he could finish me off in one blow!'_ Scowling, Sora looked around, looking for an Action Card. _'I have to find one! It's my only hope of escaping! If I can find at least one, I'll-!'_

"I then use Darkwhelp's Effect once more, using both it and Darkdrago to Fusion Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon back to the field!" He found himself stopping again, watching the beautiful vortex that embodied his dimension and all of their beliefs create the monstrous beast that was the dragon who would end him right here and now. Zarc's smile was not helping matters. He couldn't see the Duelist in front of him. Instead, all he saw was Yuri and his crazed grin, ready to deliver the final blow. "I then activate Starving Venom's second Effect: I can target 1 Monster on the Field or in the Graveyard. Afterwards, I change Starving Venom's name to that card, and take on its Effect as its own!"

Already, Sora knew the answer. And it made him realize that there was no longer any hope in winning. No Action Card was going to save him now. This was going to be his grave.

"I choose Deathtoy Mad Chimera! As of now, Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom's Effect, during the Battle Phase, prevents you from activating any card Effect!" _Yuri grinned sadistically, flicking his cape as he swung his hand._ " _And now, we end this._ Battle _. I attack Deathtoy Mad Chimera with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." His eyes burned crimson as the orbs on Starving Venom's body lit up, power rising through the dragon's body as it reared its head back. Dark, writhing and violet energy gathered in its maw, ready to be unleashed at any moment. "Begone._ Ravenous Poison Flare. _"_

 _Sora couldn't even find the strength to scream as Starving Venom aimed its mouth at him and let loose, releasing a blast of horrible energy that practically tore the ground asunder, consuming not only Mad Chimera, but all of Sora's monsters before blowing right into him, throwing him straight off of his feet and sending him flying, screaming as his world faded to black-_

"The grand finale! _Battle_! I attack Deathtoy Scissor Tiger with Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom! _Ravenous Poison Flare!"_

Sora's eyes snapped open, not realizing he had clamped his eyes shut the moment that demonic beast had returned to the field. The world became much more sharper. Just as Starving Venom released the same disgusting flow of energy that ripped the fluffy white ground paved in marshmellows and candy corn to shreds, he found Zarc grinning widely. Not in maliciousness nor in madness, but a true genuine smile. A showman's smile. The attack connected, though rather that blow him away and end him, the blast only destroyed Deathtoy Mad Chimera and blew apart the ground it stood on. Sora was swept off his feet, sent into a backwards somersault before finding himself stuck in a bush of white cotton candy.

 **Sora Shiunin:** **1600 - 2800 = 0**

 _ **WINNER: Zarc! ! !**_

Sora grunted, swinging his legs around as he fruitlessly tried to pull himself out. The Action Field dispersed and he found himself falling unto his stomach. "And that is the end of that." Pushing himself up on his knees, Sora turned to find Zarc standing behind him. He was still smiling, bending down and offering him a hand. "Sorry, Sora, but it looks like you won't be learning Pendulum anytime soon. Here. Gimme your hand."

For a moment, he was confused. Then he realized his mistake. For a moment, he had relived his duel with Yuri. Shaking his head whimsically, he grabbed hold of Zarc's hand and pulled himself up.

 _'That's right.'_ he realized, practically laughing at himself. _'There's no way they're even remotely alike.'_

It was glaringly obvious. One was brutal and showed no mercy. One tried to play the act of a showman while trying to keep his destructive impulse under check. One acted however he pleased and cared little for others. One offered him a helping hand and risked his cards for another person's sake. One was alone. One was not. The differences were right there in front of his face. Painfully so. Why hadn't he seen it before?

There was no way Zarc and Yuri were even remotely alike.

Unlike Yuri, Zarc had friends and dueled for the same reasons as Yuya whereas he dueled to crush his opponents.

Unlike Yuri, Zarc had offered him a helping hand whereas he walked away without sparing him so much as a second glance.

Unlike Yuri, Zarc was compassionate whereas he was merciless.

Also...

 _There's no way Yuri would EVER smile like that._

* * *

Unknown to any of the You Show Duel School students nor its principal, there was another set of eyes watching the Duel. Himiko had been left utterly speechless, staring at the screen that previously showed the Duel that took place there. And what a ferocious Duel it was. The only other time she had felt so on edge was when she proudly watched Reiji win his first ever championship match at the Finals. Reiji himself had watched with a neutral expression that hardly changed, occasionally showing a twitch whenever the Duel had reached a particularly heated moment. Ray was much like she was, though she seemed quite relieved when the Duel had reached its conclusion without any serious injuries.

For the longest time, neither of the three Akaba members spoke. That silence ended when Reiji turned to Nakajima. "What were the readings?"

"Sora Shiunin's Fusion Summonings were far more powerful than any we've seen to date." the agent answered. "It rivals even the Pendulum readings given off by Zarc."

Reiji nodded, adjusting his glasses. "If there was any doubt of whether or not that boy is a spy of Academia, it has now been erased." he stated sharply. "From now on, have one agent keep close observation on him at all times. Keep your distance and make sure you are not followed. We do not want to give away that we know who he is."

"Understood."

As Nakajima left, no doubt to issue the new orders, Reiji stood up from his seat, approaching the guard rail. His focus was set on Zarc's current profile. It showed all of the data they had gathered so far: WIN-LOSS ratio, statistics and so on. "First Xyz, then Synchro...and now Fusion. There is more to Zarc than I had initially thought."

"I agree." Himiko finally broke free from her own silence. "I had never imagined that there would be someone other than you who could have mastered all the known Summoning Methods." Her face became one of concern. "I would hate to think what would happen if he were to join our enemy. There is also the matter of his Deck. His Supreme Kings are no laughing matter."

Her eldest son nodded in agreement. "Indeed. If used correctly, he may very well be unstoppable." Reiji spoke with a tone of respect. "However, that talent is limited by his drive. Zarc wishes to obtain the same Dueling Style used by that of Yusho Sakaki. A style where he brings smiles to the faces of everyone around him, including his opponents. It naturally limits the effectiveness of his deck." A small smile touched his face. "However...even if it is a weakness, it can easily be made into a strength. _Exactly_ what we need." He turned to one of the attendants. "Please register Zarc as a Lancer Candidate and prepare a slot for him in the upcoming Arc League Championship."

The chairwoman was surprised. Reiji had considered him Lancer material? She understood that such abilities would be greatly valued, but still she had reservations. His mysterious background made him an unknown. Something she didn't enjoy. She hated not knowing anything. That being said, it was useless to change her son's mind. Once he set his mind on something, it was pointless to change it. Sighing, she shook her head. What a troublesome boy she raised. She then turned to Ray. "You seem to be relieved about something." she noted. "Happy that boy won?"

"Not quite." Ray answered honestly, smiling. "I'm glad. He held back."

A frown marred her beautiful features. "Held back?"

"In his duel against Shingo Sawatari, he demonstrated a merciless side." Reiji explained. "Sawatari had used an underhanded tactic that put the children at You Show Duel School at risk. Had Yuya Sakaki not have used an Action Card, Sawatari and his teammate would have been severely injured. Or worse. That is also another reason why I believe Zarc would make an excellent candidate. His desire to wield Yusho Sakaki's Dueling is what overpowers that destructive side."

"I see..." Himiko hummed, a hand to her chin. "I suppose I can see some merit."

"C-Chief!" The three Akaba's turned as Nakajima suddenly burst through the doors, face aghast. "We just received word! A powerful Summoning reading was detected near the outskirts of the city!"

Reiji's eyes turned cold. "Which one?!"

"Xyz!"

* * *

Outside the Leo Corporation building, two figures stood atop an apartment's rooftop. One was a young man with straight blueish-black hair that fell to his chin and light green bangs in the shape of a wing, partially tucked under some strands on the left. He had yellow-green eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and a red scarf around his neck. He wore a blue trenchcoat with tears at the ends; the coat is belted shut, and was adorned with belted cuffs. He also sported grey pants and brown shoes. The other was relatively shorter, face hidden behind a black scarf and a similar pair of sunglasses. His hair was wild with the right side stuck straight up, dominantly colored light purple. He wore a black choker with a worn-out gray dress shirt, complete with a black tie and slacks. His outfit vaguely resembled a uniform, but wore black leather shoes with black wristbands that had silver studs on them. Caped over most of his body was a torn black cloak with a red interior.

The two males stared at the building. They had come here for a singular purpose. A mission that they must complete. However, this place was unknown to them. They knew nothing about it. However, the building in their sights had more or less told them that their enemy may have a significant presence here.

And that was all the information they needed.

The younger of the two turned on his heel, tugging at his cloak. Faintly, out of the corner of his eye, a black dragon stood at his side, form imposing yet with a gaze of forlorn and sadness.

"...let's go, Shun."

-Chapter: END-

* * *

 **Sawatari: Tch, you again! How dare you get in my way!**

 **Ray: I know you, but at the same time, I don't know you. Zarc, tell me...do you perhaps feel the same way about me?**

 **Yuya: Eh?! You got accepted into the Championship?!**

 **Zarc: That's...Dark Rebellion?!**

 **?: I don't want you to get hurt anymore.**

 **Next Scale: Song of the Tearful Black Dragon**

* * *

Card Information:

Supreme King Servant Dragon Darknaga / DARK / Level 2 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 200 / DEF 2000 / Scale 9 / Pendulum Effect / If this card is activated: You can set 1 "Supreme King" Card from your deck to your side of the field. / Monster Effect / You can discard 1 card: Double this card's Level (Max. 12). If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your hand.

Battle Berserker / Spell / Action / If your opponent activates a card or effect during the Battle Phase, negate the effect, and if you do, negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls until the end of the Battle Phase.

Supreme King Defiance / Trap / Normal / Target 1 "Supreme King" monster you control. Until the end of this turn, that target is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle. Also, any battle damage you take from battles involving that monster is halved. If you would take damage while this card in in your GY: You can banish this card; Halve the damage.

Supreme King Loyalty / Trap / Normal / If a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, add 1 Level 4 or lower "Supreme King" monster from your deck to your hand.

 **A/N:** Sweet merciful crap, I actually got this done?! Hells to the fucking yeah! And just before Christmas even hits!

Special thanks go to Donjusticia for helping me. As sad as it is to admit, I have discovered that me and my YGO friend and helper both lack the creative nature to actually write out our own Duels. Believe me, it sucks. Horribly. HOWEVER! I have not given up! One day, I shall write out my own Duel! Mark my words!

Also, word of warning. From here on, the Duels will stick to canon...at least until LDS comes knocking at You Shows Door. And boy oh BOY do I have a treat for you guys! I do hope you will enjoy it, especially since I will hopefully have Shimmering-Sky and Donjusticia on board for that one. At this point, I think it is safe to say that these beautiful bastards help me out the most when it comes to the duels themselves. In a certain perspective, they own these duels, not me

XD

All cards shown here were created by Don, so credits go to him. I hope you guys like how I am focusing on Zarc's character and people's perception of him and I am hopefully doing a good job. Let me know what you guys think. Am I doing good? Bad?

I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I hope you eagerly await it! Till next time, everybody!

P.S: I made a slight mistake in the previous duel, something that user bladeWriter3 was kind enough to point out. Yuya's Spell, Pendulum Call, has him pull out two Pendulum Monsters with "Magician" in their names. I had him draw Pendulum Magician and Odd-Eyes Unicorn. I will rectify this mistake as soon as I can. Please go easy on me, I'm still a YGO newbie.


	4. Scale 04

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!_

 _Sora Shiunin has joined You Show Duel School, and wishes to learn the art of Pendulum Summoning! Despite Yuya's frequent attempts, the boy remains persistent._

 _Hoping to save his friend from the torture of it all, Zarc offers Sora to Duel him with his Pendulum Cards on the line. Not long after does Sora reveal his true nature in the Duel: powerful, unrelenting and merciless. Zarc is pushed back, unable to stand against the powers of his opponent's Deathtoysl However, with his back against the wall, Zarc unveils his own Fusion Summoning and a dragon that is the stuff of nightmares to Sora: Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom! With this dragon's power, he defeats Sora._

 _Meanwhile, Himika Akaba, Chairwoman of Leo Corporation, returns from overseas to discover the incredible power of Pendulum. Reiji, the CEO of the company, intends to find potential 'Lancer' candidates. Just then, they receive news of a powerful Summoning Reading! All the while unaware of the two mysterious individuals looking at the corporate building outside!_

 _And so the Pendulum begins to swing once more…!_

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 04: Song of the Tearful Black Dragon_

 _screams._

 _flames._

 _destruction._

 _all around them, figures stomped about and defeating everyone they came across._

 _some were fortunate and merely rendered unconscious and beaten._

 _the rest were given a fate worse than death._

 _"...stop it..."_

 _a roar echoed in the air as three stood before him, all with sickening smiles that promised him a similar fate._

 _"...knock it off...!"_

 _rage and sorrow burned in his heart, calling out to the powerful creature that stood at his side._

 _unknown to anyone other than him, it too was crying._

 _"i said stop!"_

 _and like him, it too wanted retribution._

 _these 'obelisk forces' were going to pay dearly for this transgression._

 _"revolt lightning disobey! ! !"_

 _a heartfelt cry of sorrow and rage screamed across the scarred remains of heartland._

 _then the obelisk forces were blown away by the power of this dragon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

In the outskirts of Maiami, tired eyes slowly fluttered open. The interior of the warehouse was dim and there was no source of light to be found anywhere.

The young teen groaned as he sat up, palming his face. "Even here, am I granted no peace?" he wondered. How long had that dream been haunting him now? A low whine rang in his ears. He looked down at the pouch that lay next to him. Undoing the button keeping the cards from spilling out, he pulled out his deck.

More specifically, he pulled out one card in particular.

A dragon entrapped in a black border. "I know." he said soothingly, smiling softly. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

* * *

Sawatari panted heavily as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, rising up from his kneeling position. On the other side of him was a man in a professional outfit, a stern face and a serious glare in his eyes. "Well done." the instructor said, folding his arms. "I see you've gotten used to your new Deck."

"T-thank you, proctor..." the blonde said gratefully.

It had been a few weeks or so since he and Kakimoto had suffered their humiliating defeat at the hands of Zarc and Yuya. Since then, he'f been training and reformatting his deck. Several times. As much as he hated to say it, that duel was a much needed wake-up call. Rare cards with high ATK points meant nothing if they were so easily wiped out by effects. Now, don't get him wrong. He had every intention of paying those bastards back. His recent change in deck was part of his revenge.

His new build were WATER element monsters. Appropriately called "Monarch." A fitting Deck befitting one such as him. Like his old "Dart" Deck, it possessed rare monsters, but unlike before, these Effects were much more powerful.

With this deck, he could finally wipe the floor with Zarc and Yuya Sakaki!

With his training over, he bowed his head to the instructor and took his leave. Waiting at the entrance were his three lackies: Ootomo, Yamabe and Kakimoto. "Boss!" they greeted happily, rushing to him. "How did training go?!"

Sawatari smirked, running a hand through his locks. "Perfectly." he said. "At this rate, I'll defeat those two Pendulum upstarts!"

And it was not an empty threat. It was a promise he intended to fulfill. How dare they trample upon his pride like this? Out of all the Duelists in Maiami City, he should have been the best. Well, besides Reiji Akaba, but that was a whole other story. He was destined for greatness. When Pendulum Summoning was unveiled to all the world, he knew it was his destiny to claim that power. It should have been easy, taking Yuya Sakaki's power for himself.

Then Zarc came into the picture.

Sawatari's face contorted in anger just thinking about it. While he was deathly afraid of the teen, especially with that terrifying combo of his Supreme King Gate Zero and Infinity Pendulum cards, he still held a deep grudge. He had half a mind to rant to his father about this, but somehow Zarc's words struck a cord in him. Loathe as he was to admit that such a perfect Duelist as himself had faults, he was right. He was relying on his father too much. A perfect Duelist would achieve power through strength and determination alone, not relying on others for success. That was why he was training hard at LDS. To reek retribution and prove to those two that he would truly be powerful.

When it came time for their rematch, he wouldn't lose.

He would crush them where they stood.

* * *

Zarc sighed as he stepped out from LDS, shaking his head. "Well, that's another busted lead."

"Chin up, Zarc!" Gongenzaka told him as he patted his shoulder. "There are other schools besides LDS with archtype knowledge."

"Yeah, but if LDS had nothing on my Supreme King deck, I doubt the others will..."

The teen had spent his entire day looking into his deck in the hopes of finding some portion of his past. As was his original plan before Hurricane Sawatari Shingo came into being, plus the craziness of Sora, he had headed to LDS, since they had the most knowledge about Duel Monsters in general, other than the now defunct Kaiba Corporation that had gone down under several years back. As a matter of fact, many of LDS' current assets came from Kaiba Corp in the first place. In a sense, the company did live on, but only in another name and face.

Sadly, his plans were shot to hell. LDS had nothing on his deck. Not a lick of information. His search turned up empty. The closest he had even gotten to anything remotely similar was a Monster card that had nothing to do with his deck. As a result, he left the building with Gongenzaka, who he ran into by chance, with heavy shoulders.

 _If LDS doesn't know anything about my Deck, chances are, none of the other schools in Maiami know about it either._ Zarc thought, depressed. _I know Yuya and the others said not to worry so much, but other than my name, my deck is my only real clue about my past._

He paused in his thoughts, thinking back to the strange dreams he's been having ever since he came into the care of You show. However, he couldn't make heads or tails about them. The only things he could make out was that there was someone asking for his forgiveness and a monster destroying everything in sight.

 _But that's all they are. Just dreams._ Zarc told himself, finding no actual significance to them. _Still, I wish I knew why it kept repeating in the first place._

"Ah! Gongenzaka-niichan! Zarc-niichan!"

A familiar voice called out to the two. Turning their heads, they found Ayu together with Yuzu, both of whom had a plastic bag in hand. "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka bowed his head. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yuzu replied with slight surprise. She wasn't expecting to find Zarc here at LDS of all places, especially given what happened here not too long ago. "What're you guys doing at Leo Duel School?"

Zarc smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was looking into my Supreme King deck." he said, causing Yuzu to blink. "It was the only thing I had with me when you and Yuya found me. Since LDS is the biggest dueling institution in the world, I thought they might have had something." He then gave another sigh, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I got nothing. They didn't know anything about my deck."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine..."

It wasn't, really. As it stood now, there was no actual way for him to get any information on his deck. A shame, too.

Still… If LDS, the biggest name in Duel Monsters, didn't know anything about it, then did that mean his deck was special somehow? The idea carried some thought.

"By the way," Gongenzaka's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "What are you carrying?"

Ayu smiled brightly, digging around her bag before pulling out a plastic tub. "Ice cream for Yuya-niichan and the boys!" she exclaimed happily. "We bought some for you too, Zarc-niichan!"

"E-eh?"

"Is is that surprising?" Yuzu smiled, putting a hand on her hip. "Or did you forget that you're apart of You Show?"

That's right. He was a part of the school now. He should have understood that long ago, having been here for quite a while. They were the people who welcomed him with open arms, regardless if he had no past to speak of or recall. At first, he was still shaken up by how easily they just accepted him, especially when after the whole debacle with Sawatari, he realized just how _eager_ he was to duel someone and crush them without mercy. When he dueled against Yuya for the first time, it was small but noticeable and chose to ignore it. As Yuya showed more and more of his showy Entertainment Dueling, Zarc found that destructive urge to be lessening.

And then Sawatari happened. That destructive urge came back as the bastard continued to mock them, all the while holding his friends' hostage. Before he realized it, he wanted nothing more than to reduce the bastard to paste. He did his best to restrain himself and allow Yuya to finish things, but his cheap tactic in making Yuya go over the time limit of his turn broke such restraint and his desire demanded him to wipe that smug look off his face.

Since then, though, he's gotten better at handling his destructive urges. As he spent more and more time with Yuya, he began to emulate his style. It had been hard, at first, but before long, it was noticeable that the two were dueling in the same showy manner. Of course, Zarc's style had been quite different. He still had his fierce nature, pressing the attack while remaining cautious of his opponent. His duel against Sora had tested his limits, but thankfully, he was able to keep himself in check.

Now that he thought about it… If he had never met these people in the first place, and if someone else had found him and introduced him back into the world of dueling, would he still be like this? Or would he openly embrace these destructive urges? The thought brought a chill to his spin.

No. No way. He refused to end up like that. That wasn't what dueling was meant to be. If he dueled for the purpose of hurting someone, he'd be no better than that smug bastard Sawatari! He wanted to duel like Yuya and the others, bring smiles to the face of the crowd! He would never accept the idea of hurting someone so badly on purpose.

As he thought more and more, Zarc realized that Yuzu was right. He was a part of You Show, just as much as he wanted to be apart of it.

And it made him grin like a _fool_.

* * *

The area had been relatively quiet, save for the serene crashes of waves smacking up against the walls of the foundation that was the ground of the warehouse district. The troubled teen stood atop the roof of the warehouse, watching the waves pass as he looked up at the orange sky thoughtfully.

 _We've been here in Standard for a few days now, yet so far, all we know for certain is that the LDS is connected to our enemy somehow._ He thought, knitting his eyebrows into a frown. _It's...almost hard to believe. The dueling here in this world… It feels just like Heartland used to be._

"Yuto."

The teen looked down, finding his coat-wearing companion exiting their current resting place, pulling his scarf over his face and a hand on his sunglasses. "Are you going out hunting, Shun?" the now-named Yuto asked. The man nodded. "Be careful. We have no idea what the Duelists of Standard are like."

"We know they use _Fusion_ , along with the other Summoning Methods." Shun Kurosaki responded, spitting out Fusion as if it were a curse with such hate and loathing. Understandable, really. Just the thought of it being used here made Yuto want to cry out in anger. "We can't sit idly by, you know. If Academia really is here, we need information."

"I'm aware of that, but don't go around attacking every Duelist you see." Yuto told him sternly. "The last thing we need is for Academia to know we're here. Assuming that this LDS is affiliated with them."

Shun scoffed, but he otherwise heeded the young boy's warning, pulling down his sunglasses and then walking away. As he did, Yuto sighed and shook his head. _I don't know how in the world Ruri managed to deal with him._

Ruri.

That name brought a twinge of grief to his chest. His hand went up to his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt as if it were a gesture to calm his heart. A pitiful whine echoed from his deck, his companion trying to soothe him. Looking to his side, he could see its faint shape around him, curling its wings as if to embrace him. He smiled and gently rubbed its head. He couldn't remember when exactly he started to see the dragon manifest around him, nor why only he could see it. He found its presence comforting at times.

Once more, Yuto found himself looking up at the orange sky above him before he noticed movement to his side. Turning his head, he found two youths entering a warehouse, not far from his own abode. Normally, Yuto would have nothing to do with them, content with letting them be so long as they didn't wander into his and Shun's makeshift home before he took notice of their uniform.

A white blazer with red slacks, along with a golden pin reading "LDS" on it.

Immediately, he was set on edge and readied his deck. At his side, his companion let out a low growl. Yuto felt its apprehension and anger, wanting revenge for what happened in Heartland. Placating it, he rubbed its head to calm it down, as well as himself from doing anything rash. In a way, this was an opportunity. He could dive right in and interrogate the two to get information.

That said, he knew nothing of how they dueled. For all he knew, they could be incredibly powerful. If he was fighting two skilled Duelists at once, he knew he was going to have trouble. He looked around and found two other kids in the same uniform heading off in another direction. If he wasted time dueling the two in the warehouse, the other two may come to their aid. Four-on-one was hardly ideal.

He would wait for them to return, and then wait for them to leave and scatter. Dealing with one was the most ideal.

Soon, he and Shun could get the information they needed.

* * *

Unknown to Zarc, who alongside Gongenzaka had chosen to return to You Show with Yuzu and Ayu, he was being watched from above by a familiar face.

Ray was supposed to be back at headquarters, investigating the recent appearance of a powerful Xyz reading, thus likely meaning that someone from the Xyz Dimension had arrived for whatever purpose. "Supposed to" being the key word. If she was being perfectly honest, she wasn't entirely sure why she had come here. Every now and then, she'd find herself somewhere that Zarc had gone or where he was, always looking around and patiently observing him.

Here, she stood on a small rooftop. How she got up there was anyone's guess (hint: she used her legs and the fire escape). She watched Zarc follow his friends, smiling cheerily as he licked away at the Popsicle that the girls had bought him.

Smiling.

He was _smiling_.

Somehow, that brought a smile of her own to Ray's face. The sight made her heart flutter, as if appeased. Yet no sooner had it formed did the horrifying memory that was her only link to whatever past she had rear its ugly head.

 _flames._

 _destruction._

 _a ruined city engulfed in death._

 _at the center, a black dragon who released a cry of rage as she stood before it, deck in hand._

Her features frowned, holding her hands together. The image made her shake uncontrollably. She wasn't sure why that scene frightened her so much. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that, however obscure, there was a face attached to that dragon? A face that looked exactly like that of Zarc's own. Then, of course, her own words as she seemingly dealt the final blow in their Duel.

" _Forgive me… Zarc."_

Ray looked up at the orange sky, extending a hand outward as if to reach out and grasp it.

"I know you, but at the same time, I don't know you." she murmured to herself thoughtfully. "Zarc, tell me… Do you perhaps feel the same way about me? Do you know I exist? Do you also have that dream?"

Only the cold, chilly wind that blew by was her answer.

* * *

"You know, I have to ask…" Zarc said as they walked, looking at Yuzu's grocery bag. "Why exactly did you buy so much ice cream in the first place? Moreover, why didn't Yuya just go and buy it himself?"

Yuzu sighed deeply. "I wish I knew myself." she said, shaking her head in dismay. "I guess I couldn't really help myself."

"You spoil Yuya far too much, Yuzu." Gongenzaka chided, shaking his head. "At our Dojo, we aren't allowed simple comforts unless the Head buys it for us as a reward for our diligent hard work!"

"Dojo?" Zarc inquired before he remembered what kind of school Gongenzaka attended. "Oh, right! I take it your father is the Head of the School?" Gongenzaka nodded deeply. "What's he like?"

The burly teen folded his arms, closing his eyes. "In a word, strict. There are a great number of rules at our Dojo, the most prominent being that we are not allowed to abuse our skills in any way, shape or form." At this, Gongenzaka's face hardened. "There was one student at our Dojo who didn't heed this, however. He often used his Dueling to torment those weaker than him. To him, strength was the most important thing. As we preached how strength in dueling was meant to protect others and strengthen ourselves, he decided to leave and considered us weak."

"Wow." the amnesiac said dryly, already picturing what the guy looked like. "Sounds like a real charmer."

Yuzu scowled. "He also picked on Yuya when we were younger, too." she said, causing Zarc to stop and look at her in surprise. "You probably heard about Yuya's father being missing, right? Well, Yusho-san disappeared on the day he was going to take on a title match with Strong Ishijima. No one knows why, and he hasn't been found yet. Because of that, a lot of people don't hold a very high opinion of him anymore."

"S...seriously?"

Ayu nodded sadly. "Mm. Gen, the bad guy Gon-chan was talking about, was a fan of Ishijima, so..."

Zarc nodded in understanding as the little girl trailed off. However, a frown settled on his face as he continued to walk with them, deep in thought. It certainly explained a few of Sawatari's quips during their Duel and why he called him the son of a coward. Still, even if Yusho had actually thrown the Duel...why was he still gone? Why wasn't he with his family? There was just something wrong with that whole situation.

 _It would explain why Yuya tries to put on a smile, no matter how hard things get_. Zarc realized somberly. He couldn't even imagine the stigma that was put on him because of it. Even so, he put on a smile to try and block out the pain. Zarc tried to picture himself in Yuya's shoes, taking insults and jeers from people who couldn't understand his or his mother's plight. However, he couldn't picture it. Moreover, he couldn't understand how Yuya hadn't lashed out until now. _I guess there's another reason why Yuya believes in Entertainment Dueling so much…_

"...ou think Sawatari can really beat that Zarc guy? I mean, the guy practically demolished you and the Boss when he went and took those kids!"

Suddenly, Zarc stopped and looked up at the path above him. Yuzu noticed this and followed his line of sight before scowling deeply. "Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked in concern. "Zarc? Is something wrong?"

"Shush!" the two hissed at him, causing him to blink in confusion before they pointed to the walkway above them. Ayu froze when she recognized the faces that walked by, carrying a plastic bag and container respectively, those being Kakimoto and Yamabe.

"I dunno. Boss seemed pretty determined. He did build his deck from the ground up. I don't remember him ever doing that."

"I'm just worried, you know? You remember what that Zarc guy was like, right? And Sawatari still wants to pick a fight with him and that Yuya kid!"

"Isn't the Boss planning something, too? I remember him saying something about striking at his weak points."

"Is that right? Know what, nevermind. C'mon! We gotta hurry. You know how the Boss can get when he's on an empty stomach!"

As the two rushed away, Zarc and Yuzu shared a look, both expressing a similar feeling. Then they turned to Gongenzaka. "Gon, take Ayu back to You Show."

"What?!" Gon balked. "You expect the man Gongenzaka to stay behind while you face that cowardly Sawatari?! Certainly not! I will go with you!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Yuzu told him with a fierce fire burning in her eyes. "Though I can't say the same about Sawatari."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed when the group of four separated. Yuto had been watching the warehouse intently, making sure that his presence wasn't known to his enemy. Soon, the other two returned and entered the warehouse, the door sliding behind them.

 _All I have to do is wait for them to leave and then separate._ The troubled teen thought, planning out his next move carefully. _In the event they are skilled, it's best to confront one of them while they're separated. Of course, I don't know for sure if LDS is connected to Academia or not. All we know about it is that it shares the same name as this "Professor" the soldiers answer to, and that they are the ones responsible for introducing the other three Summoning Methods. Of course, there's also been talk of a fourth Summoning Method called Pendulum. While we don't know anything about Synchro, I think it's safe to say that Pendulum is Standard's unique Summoning._

There was also the Entertainment Duels that Standard held. He had seen only three, and each held so much vibrancy and cheers that, for a moment, Yuto believed he was in Heartland prior to the Academia Invasion. Smiles, laughter and the opponents brawling each other out of mere competitive drive and nothing more.

If not for that, Yuto would have been like Shun and more aggressive in his pursuit of the truth, attacking duelists for answers. He was merely the voice of reason for his otherwise hotheaded companion.

 _Still, what are they doing in there?_ Yuto was rather curious about why they had chosen to hang out in a warehouse of all places. If they were still students, surely they would spend their time in more leisurely places? It just screamed shady. As he stood up, he caught sight of two figures approaching the warehouse. One was nearing the end of his teenage years, possessing a face that was eerily similar to his own, yet much sharper with white hair and colored streaks. As for his companion-

Yuto felt his chest tighten. His eyes widened as he felt himself stumbling back in shock, reeling.

"R-Ruri…?"

But that couldn't be right. She should be in the Fusion Dimension, shouldn't she? Wasn't she captured? Her hair was different, but maybe that was just a disguise? From this distance, he couldn't tell for sure. If he could just get closer- No, what was he thinking? In this outfit, anyone would think he'd look suspicious.

Then, much to his dread, the two pulled open the warehouse door and stepped inside. Before he realized it, he was already in motion and leaped off the roof, his companion following after him.

* * *

" _Sawatari Shingo!"_

Zarc cringed slightly as he tapped his ear, making sure it was still working after Yuzu's rather loud screech while she aimed an accusing finger at the four stooges huddled around. Upon their entry and Yuzu's declaration, Sawatari, who had just bitten into a slice of cake, suddenly found himself choking as the stuff became lodged in his throat. He coughed haphazardly before snatching a water bottle from the table and downing it. Once it was out of his mouth, he stared at Yuzu in shock.

"Hiragi?! What are you doing here?" he questioned before noticing Zarc. As soon as he did, his eyes widened with dread and fury. "YOU! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"We overheard those two talking on our way back to You Show." Zarc replied as calmly as he could, holding in his anger as he pointed a finger at Kakimoto and Yamabe. The two flinched under his gaze, practically shriveling up in fear that he might strike at them. "They weren't exactly quiet."

"We heard them talking about what you were planning to do!" Yuzu continued. "And there's no way Yuya would ever lose to the likes of you! Not in a million years!"

As he recovered from his initial choking hazard, Sawatari managed to regain his composure. Slowly, he stood up and smirked, swiping his arm as if putting on a performance. "Well, I'd say that this is fate. Not only can I get my revenge early on you, but now Yuzu Hiiragi has fallen into my hands-"

"Duel me!"

The blonde faceplanted into the ground while Zarc sweatdropped, albeit rather amused by Yuzu cutting off Sawatari's dramatic and hammy speech with a well-timed demand. There was a fire in her eyes, one that burned like wildfire. Her Duel Disk was already latched unto her wrist. All that was needed was her deck to be inserted and then her board would be ready.

"Y-you're both doom-"

"I'll beat the snot right of you!"

"Oh Goddess of Victory, let me-"

"What's the matter?! Too afraid of losing to me or something?!"

 _"Will you stop interrupting me and let me talk?!"_

In the background, Sawatari's three stooges snickered in amusement. Zarc had to admit, in spite of the seriousness of this whole thing, this was quite interesting to see transpire. Even so, he reached for his own deck and join the fold. He wouldn't let her duel alone, especially against someone as cheap and underhanded as this guy. However, as he grabbed his Duel Disk, he caught sight of a figure hanging in the background, just outside of the warehouse.

 _What? Who is that?_

"There's no point in listening to a yellow-bellied, second rate coward!" the fiery-tempered girl shouted. Sawatari soon found himself twitching, a vein throbbing above his eyebrow at her words. "No, scratch that! You're third rate! No, not even that! You're a hundred-rate Duelist!"

"Hundred...rate…?"

Sawatari gritted his teeth, his hand balling into a fist. Then he lifted his head, revealing naught but fury as he quickly brought out both his Duel Disk and Deck. "You're going to regret saying that to me!" he said menacingly, equipping the Duel Disk to his wrist and slamming the Deck into the slot. Moment later, the hard-light boarded appeared. "I intended on going easy on you, since you were a girl, but now you've just pissed me off!" Zarc's eyes narrowed and turned on his Duel Disk. From behind Sawatari, his stooges brought out their own Duel Disks, though he was quick to shut them down with a thunderous snarl. "You three, stay out of this!"

"B-but, Boss!"

 _Not good._ Zarc thought. _I've only seen Yuzu duel twice, but I think we can both handle him. Sawatari is refusing help, but they might try something. He's just acting out of rage because of her pushing the right buttons. Three-on-one is a bitch, but four-on-one is just bullying._

He was about to step in and deal with the three himself before the figure outside the warehouse finally stepped inside.

"Wait a moment."

Immediately, all eyes were on the mysterious cloaked stranger, who stepped in between Yuzu and Sawatari. From Zarc's standpoint, however, it was more accurate to say that he was stepping in front of Yuzu, as if to bar Sawatari from her.

"E-eh? Who're you…?"

* * *

 _...it's not her._

Yuto would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Now that she was in front of him, he could tell with certainty that she wasn't Ruri. Their faces were identical, but the color of her eyes was wrong. Also, even though Ruri was a duelist like him and her brother, she never had such intense fire. She would also never goad someone into a duel, no matter who they were. Especially to this degree. From the sound of it, this Sawatari had wronged a friend of hers and wanted revenge.

She was not Ruri Kurosaki...but her mere presence – the fact that she was standing before him at this very moment – was enough to make him spring into action.

His eyes then drifted to the older teen beside her. Their features were definitely similar, but the silver-haired teen was older than him but a few years. He also lacked that 'edge' that he possessed. The eyes of someone who stepped unto the battlefield, yet he could also see that he was struggling with something. Some unknown battle being waged within. He understood those feelings as well. He was still unsure whether to feel anger at Academia, or just sadness from this whole situation of being forced to use a children's card game as a tool of war.

… _?_

His gaze shifted to his companion and friend, who stared at the teen with an expression that he had never seen before. And, unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, it was... _crying_?

 _Dark Rebellion…?_

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" the one called Sawatari snapped angrily, returning his attention to him. "Some knight in shining armor?"

Yuto didn't answer. Instead, he let his actions speak for him. He swung his arm, parting his cloak to reveal his Duel Disk. Immediately, the system registered active opponents' Duel Disks active and entered standby mode, ready to begin a Duel at a moment's notice. The hard-light board, sharpened like a knife, also emerged and was ready for combat. Yuto took a breath, trying to calm himself as he prepared for yet another Duel that he wanted no part of.

"That's a strange Duel Disk you have." Sawatari noted the differences between the Duel Disks of Standard and Xyz. That clued him somewhat on where LDS stood, assuming the students were aware of what they were becoming a part of. "I take it that means you won't answer. Fine!"

"H-hey!" the Ruri-lookalike girl protested fiercely at his interruption. Yuto cringed. Even her voice sounded the same. But it was the opposite of hers. Ruri was gentle and the biggest voice of reason whenever Shun got out of hand. Her tone was fierce, befitting a duelist. "Don't butt in! This is between me and him!" Her hand, carrying her deck, went to insert it into her Duel Disk. Immediately, his hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What do you think you're-?!"

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Yuto said without thinking. Afterwards, he cursed his careless blunder. Still, it seemed to have caused her to look at him, momentarily stunned. Yuto then looked at her friend and quietly asked, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but… Would you please make sure she doesn't interfere?"

The teen looked confused. He had no reason to agree to his request, though thankfully, he gave a nod if with a hint of suspicion about his actions and pulled Yuzu back. Offering a nod of thanks, Yuto stepped forward and raised his Duel Disk.

Sawatari huffed, running a hand through his hair. "You try and play cool, but in the end, you're going down. Compared to how I was when I fought Yuya Sakaki and Zarc, I've gotten stronger! Why don't I test my strength against you first?!"

The link was registered as soon as the Duel Disk activated. When it did, the two yelled in unison,

" _ **DUEL!"**_

 **Yuto: 4000 LP  
Sawatari: 4000 LP**

 _ **TURN 1  
**_ **Yuto's Hand: 5  
Sawatari's Hand: 5**

"I'll take the stage first!" Sawatari declared as he took two cards from his hand and placed them face-down on the board. "I set one card and one monster face-down on the field and end my turn!"

 _He's playing cautiously?_ Yuto thought, intrigued slightly. Given his current temper, he would have thought he would start off bold and strong. The two behind him seemed to think so as well, given their surprised expressions. Regardless, it was time to start the attack.

A roar resounded beside him. Beneath his mask, Yuto smiled. _You'll have your chance, my friend._ He assured his companion. _Just wait_.

 **TURN 2  
Yuto's Hand: 6  
Sawatari's Hand: 3**

"My turn. Draw." Yuto declared as he drew his sixth card. Taking a look at his hand, he looked back at the field. If his opponent was going to be playing cautiously, he would as well. "I set five cards face-down on the field and end my Turn." With a sweep, he followed Sawatari's example, though only a single card remained in his hand.

Naturally, his actions drew forth confusion between the spectators. Sawatari looked unimpressed, letting out a scoff. "If you think Traps and Spells will help you, let me prove you wrong." he said with a sneer before began his Turn. "It's my Turn! Draw!"

 _ **TURN 3**_  
 **Yuto's Hand: 1  
Sawatari's Hand: 4**

After taking the card, he flipped his set monster card. "I tribute Yomi Frog to perform an Advance Summon!"

 **[Yomi Frog / WATER / Level 1 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100]**

"A Common Monster?" the Ruri-lookalike called out in surprise. "He really did change his Deck?!"

Sawatari let out a prideful harrumph, folding his arms over his chest as the winged toad broke apart into motes of light while a cold wind began to gather around, slowly forming into the Monster he was intending to bring into the fold. "As the perfect Duelist, I must improve! Even if I have to resort to using such crappy cards! That's why, without further ado, I Advance Summon Mobius, the Frost Monarch!"

At his call, the wind exploded and formed into a towering silver warrior, clad from head-to-toe in armor and a flapping blue cape.

 **[Mobius, the Frost Monarch / WATER / Level 6 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 1000]**

Yuto's eyes narrowed. _Advance Summon. No move for a Special Summon, yet. Is it possible he doesn't know any?_ It was too early to tell. This was amateurish at best, yet it was faint. Small, but there. A sharpened edge, if a bit dull. _Which will he do first? Attack, or Effect?_

"I activate Mobius' Effect!" Sawatari declared his next move with fervor as Mobius raised its hands together, gathering a mass of cold wind betwixt its palms. "When successfully Advanced Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap cards set on the field! Say goodbye to your face-downs!" Mobius released a solemn, iron yell as it threw the collected winds. It exploded at Yuto's feet, destroying two of his cards in the process. He felt the chilling winds blow up against him, but otherwise smirked. E had no idea what he just destroyed, after all. "And my next trick is to Advance Summon again, using the Spell: Advance Carnival! It lets me perform another Advance Summoning if I've already performed one this Turn!"

 _He already has one Monster on the field. That being Mobius. Which means…_

"I tribute Mobius, the Frost Monarch to Advance Summon Mobius, the Mega Monarch!"

As Mobius dispersed into light and frigid winds, another silver-armored warrior appeared in his place. This one was even larger than the first, even adorned in large spikes that touched different parts of his armor with menacing yellow eyes. It stood proudly before him as it crossed its arms, staring him down like a peasant.

 **[Mobius, the Mega Monarch / WATER / Level 8 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 1000]**

"A Level 8 Monster with 2800 ATK?" the teen muttered, surprised and perhaps worried for Yuto, who otherwise stared the monster down with no cause for concern. "But that should have made him release two monsters."

"Mobius, the Mega Monarch's Effect." Sawatari clarified for him with a smirk. "I can Advance Summon him by releasing a Monster that was also Advanced Summoned. And just like the old Mobius, his Effect lets me destroy your face-downs! This time, I can destroy up to three!"

Yuto sighed, resisting the urge to take off his mask and face-palm. _I was wrong._ He realized his mistake as he stared at Sawatari as if he were the most pitiful man on the face of the planet. _He has_ nothing _to do with Academia. He's coming at me with intent, but his skills are so dull and predictable. I can finish this up next Turn, I suppose._

Yuto didn't even react as his remaining cards were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. He also didn't respond to the jeers the three stooges gave him. Sawatari glared at him smugly, huffing his chest as he put his hands on his hips, looking as if he already won. "What a shame! You came in here, looking all tough, but you're going to get wiped out so pathetically! You didn't even summon a Monster! Not that it matters! I'll take you down in no-"

"Are you done?" Yuto interrupted his speech, causing him to faceplant for the second time today. "Hurry up and get on with your Turn."

"W-why you…!" the blonde snarled before he aimed his finger at him. "I'll teach you to disrespect me, the great Sawatari! _Battle_! Mobius! Attack this guy directly!"

Mobius, the Mega Monarch's eyes glowed fiercely as its spikes began to become cloaked in raw power. Ramming a foot into the ground, the cold winds around it gathered as if to increase its strength before charging forward like a bull on a rampage.

Without even blinking, Yuto began his counterattack. "I activate the Trap: Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlets, from the Graveyard."

"W-what?!"

"From the Graveyard?!"

"Is that even possible?!"

Had they been Academia soldiers, they wouldn't have been so surprised. If anything, they would have made moves to counteract them. Another point against them that ruled out Fusion Dimension's presence here. Regardless, this level of resistance would have been child's play on the battlefield, had Yuto been fighting someone else.

"When I control no Monsters and this card is in the Graveyard, I send 1 "Phantom Knights" Trap or Spell to the Graveyard and Special Summon Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet. Furthermore, when Special Summoned this way, Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet gains 300 DEF points for every "Phantom Knights" card in my Graveyard. I have three Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet, therefore I send three "Phantom Knights" to the Graveyard and Special Summon Dark Gauntlet, each with 900 DEF points!"

In a black haze, three monsters emerged before Yuto, barring Mobius' charge. They had no actual bodies, instead nothing but dark aura surrounding intimidating black gauntlets with a metal helm possessing dark eyes, glaring back at Mobius in defiance.

 **[Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet / DARK / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 300 / DEF 600]  
Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet: 600 + (3 x 300) = 1500 DEF**

"As I now control a Monster, Mobius, the Mega Monarch's attack is directed to one of my Dark Gauntlets."

Sawatari looked startled, but then regained his composure and smiled confidently. "So you now have a Monster to defend you. But it doesn't matter! Mobius will-!"

"I also activate the Counter Trap: Phantom Knights Dented Spike Shield." Yuto continued without missing a beat, once again cutting off the blonde in mid-rant, eyes unflinching as Mobius continued to charge, regardless of the new obstacle. "If my opponent declares an Attack against a DARK Monster I control, I can negate it's attack and destroy it. However, if it's targeting a "Phantom Knights" Monster I control, not only can I negate the destruction of my own monster, I can destroy the Monster attacking it."

"E-eh?!" For a moment, Sawatari was cut offguard. Mobius was now getting dangerously close to Dark Gauntlet. Even worse when a spiky black shield formed in front of it, ready to turn the charging giant into a pincushion instead. Yuto half-expected him to panic, though to his mild surprise, Sawatari recovered quickly enough. "I-I activate my face-down, The Monarch's Awaken! This prevents my monster from being destroyed!" The cold wind that gathered around Mobius thickened when it met the shield. Rather than being blown away, the icy winds blew apart and sent Mobius back to Sawatari's side while turning the spiky shield to ice, promptly shattering soon after.

 _...not bad._ Yuto amended his previous statement. _He's not an amateur._

The blonde looked quite irritated, evident by his face before he crunched his eyes closed in resignation. "I set one card face-down and end my Turn."

"Very well. Then it's my Turn. Draw."

 _ **TURN 4  
**_ **Yuto's Hand: 2  
Sawatari's Hand: 2**

"From my Hand, I Summon Phantom Knights Crack Helm." A blue flame danced together with the rest of the armored gauntlets, this one possessing a partially cracked helmet with a red tail and neck muffler with plain metal hands floating by it.

 **[Phantom Knights Crack Helm / DARK / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1500 / DEF 500]**

"Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Phantom Knights Blunt Pike. I choose 1 monster on the field and increase its ATK by 1000. However, any damage that monster inflicts is reduced to zero."

There were two plans Yuto had for this card. The first was the one he was going to attempt, though it had no consequence if it backfired. The second would be the most likely to occur, given the current situation and his misappraisal of Sawatari.

As it turned out, he was going for the second plan as Sawatari almost immediately called out, "Thanks to The Monarch's Awaken, Mobius, the Mega Monarch can't be affected by other card effects!"

Yuto smirked. "But it doesn't prevent it from being destroyed, does it?" he asked, causing Sawatari to flinch. "In that case, I apply Blunt Pike's Effect to Crack Helm." A phantom spear appeared above him, stabbing into Crack Helm. As a result, the blue fire within grew, seeping out from inside the helmet it resided in. "Furthermore, I activate Crack Helm's Effect. When I send a "Phantom Knights" card to the Graveyard, it gains 500 ATK."

 **Phantom Knights Crack Helm: 1500 + 1000 + 500 = 3000 ATK**

"Heeeh?!" one of the goons cried in shock. "Its ATK is higher than Mobius' now?!"

" _Battle_." Yuto declared. "I attack Mobius, the Mega Monarch with Crack Helm. _Remnant Will-o-Wisp!_ " With a moaning creak, the flames inside Crack Helm's "skull" flowed into its hands, which then flew straight towards Mobius, breaching its shield of cold wind and slamming straight into its body, destroying it and reducing it to mere shards.

Sawatari gritted his teeth, feeling the shockwave of the blast and nearly found himself knocked over. However, when he recovered, he blinked in confusion. _Wait...I felt that? But, we're not on an Action Field…!_

"Due to Blunt Pike's Effect, you don't take any Battle Damage." Yuto glanced at the current set-up of his field, taking account Sawatari's apparent strategim before he closed his eyes and placed his last card on the board. "I set one card face-down and end my Turn. Both Blunt Pike and Crack Helm's Effect end as well."

* * *

"T-this is intense..."

Zarc could only nod in agreement, watching the duel between the masked boy and Sawatari in amazement. The blonde bastard, as much as he hated to say it, had improved quite a bit. That being said, the masked boy was no slouch either. He countered each time with a near perfect defense, never giving an inch and retaliating with equal force. Yet, even though they struck with the intent to defeat the other, neither had even so much as laid a dent to their life points.

It was nerve wracking. More importantly, it would have been incredible to see as an Action Duel. What would Yuya say if he saw this?!

 _And yet…_ Zarc frowned heavily, staring at the masked boy in apprehension. _What is this feeling I'm getting from him? I feel something from him. It's strange. I can't tell what it is, but… There's something else with him._

It was like a lingering presence, hanging in the shadows like the masked boy before he revealed himself. Something that resonated with sorrow and rage. Had Zarc not known any better, he could have sworn it's presence felt like that of Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"My Turn!" Sawatari called out, bringing all eyes on him. "Draw!"

 _ **TURN 5  
**_ **Yuto's Hand:** **0  
Sawatari's Hand: 3**

"If I don't have any Traps or Spells set on the Field, I can activate Yomi Frog's Effect from the Graveyard! During the Standby Phase, I can Special Summon it back to the field!" In a burst of light, the winged frog that was Yomi Frog returned, bouncing to the field with a croak before lifting itself up with its wings. "Then I release Yomi Frog to bring Mobius, the Frozen Monarch back to the field!"

On cue, the frog vanished into a twister of icy winds, which then formed into an armored figure glaring down at the masked boy as if he were a bug. Yuzu cursed, clenching her fists. "It's that Monster again! That means his next move is-!"

"I activate Mobius' Effect! I can destroy up to two Trap or Spell Cards on the Field! Say goodbye to that face-down!" Sawatari called, sending another chilling blast of cold wind at the masked boy and destroying his face-down in the process. Zarc couldn't tell what sort of expression he was making, but he could tell by his posture that he seemed to be completely calm, despite being on the receiving end of brutal assault after brutal assault. "And now I activate the Spell: Monarch's Triumphant Return! When I control no cards besides a "Monarch" Monster on my field, I can Banish it and Special Summon another "Monarch" Monster from my Graveyard! I Banish Mobius, the Frozen Monarch and Special Summon Mobius, the Mega Monarch back from my Graveyard!"

In a flurry of ice and snow, Mobius' form vanished from view. Then, with a triumphant roar, the Mega Monarch returned as the winds exploded, revealing its form to all.

"Since it wasn't Advance Summoned, it can't destroy any Spells or Traps, but that won't matter! Now, _Battle_! Mobius, take down Crack Helm! _Icy Impale Rush-_!"

"I activate the Trap: Phantom Knights Wandering Martyr from the Graveyard." the masked boy interrupted Sawatari for the third time today, bringing a smile to Zarc's face. "If a Phantom Knights monster I control is targeted, I can Special Summon Wandering Martyr to the field in Defense Mode." Just as Mobius charged, a black and red haze formed, defending Crack Helm as it stood beside the two copies of Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet. Compared to Crack Helm and Dark Gauntlet, however, this monster had an actual body, albeit bound in leather straps in a fashion not too different from that of a mummy with blue flames flowing out from the gaps. "Furthermore, Wandering Martyr becomes the new target of the attack instead."

 **[Phantom Knights Wandering Martyr / DARK / Level 2 / Warrior / ATK 200 / DEF 200]**

However, Wandering Martyr did not remain on the field long as Mobius slammed straight into it, skewering it into tiny pieces that were sent flying. A powerful gust of cold wind blew against Zarc and Yuzu, much to their confusion. They weren't on an Action Field, so how would they be able to feel such cold wind?

The masked boy stared back at Sawatari, who glared at him with such intensity that it almost looked as if the masked boy would suddenly burst into flames. "...are you done yet?"

"Tch!" Sawatari scowled as he set a card down on his board with dissatisfaction. "I set one card face-down and end my Turn! Are you happy now, you annoying bastard?!"

At first, they didn't expect an answer from the masked boy. He seemed content with being silent and further annoying the blonde by countering with Traps and Spells before he broke the silence in a strange way. "...I'm surprised. You're not bad for an amateur."

Sawatari looked positively scandalized. " _E-Excuse me?!_ " he cried in perfect English.

"You have an 'edge,' but it's dull. Nowhere near enough to beat me, anyway. The only thing driving you is nothing but petty revenge." Through the goggles, Zarc could see the boy's eyes and reeled back from the sheer intensity they gave off. In the darkness of the warehouse, they glowed like fire, bright and yet at the same time sad and filled with fury. "This...will be my last Turn. Draw!"

 _ **TURN 6**_ **  
** **Yuto's Hand: 1  
** **Sawatari's Hand: 0**

"Last turn?" Kakimoto frowned. "What's that mean?"

"He can't mean to end the Duel here, can he?" Yamabe wondered.

Sawatari scoffed. "Alright then, Mr. Knight! Give me your best shot! Let's see the card in your hand!"

"You won't need to. I have no intention of using it. After all, the tools of your defeat are already out on the field." the masked boy answered before he raised his voice. "Using the Level 4 Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet and Crack Helm, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Zarc's eyes immediately widened when he felt the presence surrounding the masked boy intensify. It was unveiling itself inside the vortex as the two Monsters out on the masked boy's field dived straight into the swirling pool of lights and stars. Slowly, a shape could be seen, building and growing. Becoming more defined.

 _It's coming!_

"N-no way!" Ootome shouted in shock. "He can use Xyz?!"

The vortex of light exploded as the Monster within was finally released, hidden only by a cloud of dark smoke and cackling electricity. Yet, even so, Zarc recognized its obscured form easily and promptly felt his jaw become intimate with the floor. "It...can't be?!"

 _ **"Treasonous fangs from the pitch-black darkness, oppose the foolish and crass opposition! Descend now!"**_

As the smoke began to dissipate, allowing the creature's form to be revealed, Yuzu took a step back as her eyes widened in shock. "No way...!"

 **"XYZ SUMMONING!"** The masked boy cried with all of his heart as a black dragon manifested before them, jaw bearing two sharp stags that stretched outward like tusks, and its wings had a purple orb engraved into them. Yellow, piercing eyes glared out at its enemies as purple lightning danced across its form alongside two orbs of light that danced around it. _**"Rank 4!"**_

"That's..." Zarc gasped. "Dark Rebellion-?!"

 _ **"-Xyz Dragon!"**_

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon / DARK / Rank 4 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]**

For a moment, there was nothing but stunning silence. Everyone looked at the masked boy in shock, awe and disbelief. Sawatari's three stooges shook, unable to tear their eyes away from the dragon before them, knowing full well that Xyz was a course meant for top students at LDS. Sawatari was gaping like a fish, practically frozen and as stiff as a statue. Yuzu and Zarc both stared at the masked boy and then at the dragon, both of them left utterly speechless. In this silence, Dark Rebellion growled, bearing its fangs down at Mobius, the Mega Monarch with the intent on crushing it for all it was worth.

"Z-Zarc..." Yuzu found herself able to breath when she remembered how to. "That...that dragon... Isn't that your...?"

Zarc offered nothing in response. Instead, all he could do was stare at it.

And in a brief moment, Dark Rebellion _stared back_.

 _...Zarc...sama..._

"E-eh...?" A sudden bout of light-headedness overcame Zarc, nearly falling over and unto his face were it not for Yuzu catching him. He looked at Dark Rebellion, catching something falling down its jaw before it vanished as if it was never there in the first place. "That was...?"

Soon, Sawatari managed to find his voice again. "S-so... You know Xyz Summoning." He cleared his throat, putting on a brave face in spite of the shaking in his body. He gripped his wrist in an attempt to calm himself down, yet he could still feel himself trembling. "Big-big deal. Mobius has 2800 ATK points! And that dragon only has 2500! Do the math, will ya?!"

"No, this duel is over." Zarc said, even though Sawatari couldn't hear him. "If that really is Dark Rebellion, then it's Effect-!"

The masked boy swiped a hand, giving out his order to finish the Duel once and for all. "I activate Dark Rebellin Xyz Dragon's Effect! Using 1 Overlay Unit, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and reduce its ATK points by half! Afterwards, Dark Rebellion gains ATK points equal to that amount! _Treason Discharge_!" With a cry that sounded more like a roar of sorrow and happiness put together, segments of Dark Rebellion's wings opened up, creating a flurry of electricty and thunder as it crushed one of the orbs of light in its mouth before that lightning captured Mobius, causing it to step back.

 **Mobius, the Mega Monarch: 2800 - 1400 = 1400 ATK  
** **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 2500 + 1400 = 3900 ATK**

"N-no way...!" Sawatari backpedaled, his eyes wide in fright. Suddenly, the reality of his situation became all the more clear. If this kept up, he was going to lose...again! "No way! I can't lose here! It's impossible!" Then his eyes widened, remembering he still had his trump card in the form of his face-down. "That-that's right... As long as I have Icy Shot, I can still-!"

"I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect once again! _Treason Discharge!_ " Another blast of lightning wrapped around Mobius, this one forcing him to bend the knee.

 **Mobius, the Mega Monarch: 1400 - 700 = 700  
** **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 3900 + 700 = 4600**

Sawatari's face broke into a grin. That's it! This is right where he had him! Sure, he'd take a lot of damage, but his defeat will be worth it! All of this horrible pain! Had this duel gone another way, perhaps that might have been true, yet the blonde teen always seemed to be forgetting that each of the masked boy's counters were because he destroyed his Traps and Spells and sent them to the Graveyard. Another such counter would have taken place once the boy declared his attack and Sawatari revealed his trap card.

However, the masked boy had one last trick up his sleeve. Had Sawatari's plan gone through, he would have ended this Duel with the card Mobius had destroyed earlier. Now, however, victory lay within a different card. One that sealed Sawatari's fate.

"From the Graveyard, I activate Phantom Knights Wandering Martyr's Effect! If this card is in the Graveyard when I perform an Xyz Summon, I can tribute 1 monster I control and equip Wandering Martyr to an Xyz Monster, thereby granting it 1 additional Overlay Unit!"

Sawatari's confidence and bravado fell apart as the sole remaining Dark Gauntlet let out a creaking moan, dispersing into black wisps while Wandering Martyr's from emerged from it before becoming a ball of light that danced around Dark Rebellion, who let out yet another roar. At this moment, he finally realized...

...he was _screwed_.

"I tribute the last of my Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet to equip Phantom Knights Wandering Martyr to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect for the final time! _Treason Discharge!_ "

Torrents of electricity ran through Dark Rebellion's body, releasing another cry. This time, Zarc could catch what looked like _tears_ falling from its face as it readied itself for the final blow.

 **Mobius, the Mega Monarch: 700 - 350 = 350  
** **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 4600 + 350 = 4950**

"W-wait!" In a pitiful attempt to stave off defeat, Sawatari resorted to the one thing he hated more than anything. _Pleading_. "Wait! Hold on! Time out! Uncle! Wait a minute! Stop!"

But the masked boy wouldn't allow him to surrender. He was going to show him what it meant to _fight_. " _Battle_! I attack Mobius, the Mega Monarch with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! _Rebellious Lightning Disobey! !"_

With a beat, Dark Rebellion charged forward, ripping apart concrete in its advance while thunder raged wildly, destroying whatever pieces of debris it came into contact with before it reached Mobius, the Mega Monarch. With a final roar, this one of victory and rage, its thunder-lanced fangs pierced into its body and thrusted its head upward, slashing the icy ruler apart. In the next second, a powerful explosion rocked the entire warehouse. Yuzu was nearly sent off her feet from the force of the blast until Zarc shielded her from it, his back becoming the target for flying pieces of debris. He bit back a yelp of pain when he felt sharp pieces shoot into his flesh, but bared with it.

The smoke began to settle. The warehouse was a mess. Small patches of fire could be seen everywhere, even up on the steel beams above. Soot laced the floor alongside scorch marks. The ground had been torn into shreds while various sizes of scattered concrete and debris littered the floor. Sawatari's three stooges were clocked out, lying on the floor and groaning. Sawatari was on the ground, back against the wall. He had taken the brunt of the blast, evident by the tears and burn marks on his clothes, along with the scrapes on his face.

 **Shingo Sawatari: 4000 - 4000 = 0 LP**

 ** _WINNER: (Yuto)!_**

"H-how...?" Yuzu whispered as she stepped out of Zarc's grasp. "How is this even possible? We-we're not on an Action Field, so any physical impact created by actual mass shouldn't be possible."

"Tell that to the warehouse." Zarc muttered dryly, trying not to move as to not agitate the wounds in his back. "It's a wreck." He then looked over to the masked boy, who appeared unharmed by the explosion. "And somehow, our mystery man isn't harmed."

"Zarc!" Only now had Yuzu noticed the shards of concrete in his back, realizing that he had gotten those because of her. Guilt immediately flooded her heart. "Are you alright?!"

The amnesiac offered her a small grin. "Compared to when Sawatari hit me and Yuya with Infernal Flame Emperor? Definitely, Yuzu."

* * *

Dark Rebellion had cried.

It was crying because of that man. Zarc, the Ruri-lookalike named Yuzu called him. Why he didn't know. He looked at his deck, expecting an answer from his old friend, though it had fallen asleep once the battle had ended. No doubt exhausted from all the excitement. Yuto closed his eyes, taking a breath before he looked at the destruction created by his hands. The sight made his heart twinge with guilt.

He truly was granted no peace. Everywhere he seemed to go, conflict and destruction always seemed to follow. Still, at least no one died. That was a good thing, wasn't it? He looked ahead and found Sawatari, still breathing and conscious. He had to give the guy props. Not many people were still awake after a powerful blow like that. Removing his goggles and mask, he began to approach Sawatari. The sound of his feet clacking against the torn ground brought the blonde out of his groans of pain and looked up. For some reason, shock appeared all across his face when he saw him unmasked and muttered in dread and realization.

"S-Sakaki...Yuya...?!"

Yuto frowned. _Yuya?_ Who was that? No, nevermind. That wasn't important. What was important was the information he needed, though at this point it was mostly for verification. He pulled out one of the pins that Shun had managed to grab off the jacket of one of the LDS students, showing it to him. "This badge is given to everyone at LDS, isn't that right?" he questioned. "How is Leo Duel School connected to Academia?"

"W-what?" Sawatari winced, clutching his side in pain from his own confusion. "A-Academia? What is that?"

Yuto stared at him, looking for signs of deceit. He then sighed and closed his eyes. It was official. LDS wasn't apart of Academia. Well... That was good to know, at least. Still, it was odd how a company had the same name as the revered "Professor" of the Fusion Dimension. Perhaps there might be a connection between the two? It seemed there was still a lot he needed to investigate. Turning on his heel, he whipped around and headed for the entrance of the warehouse, intending to leave. The last thing he needed was to deal with investigators from LDS.

"Y-Yuya?!"

He stopped and found Ruri-no, Yuzu. That was her name. He needed to remember that and the fact that this girl was not and never will be Ruri Kurosaki. She stared at him in absolute shock, mouth agape in disbelief. Yuto was once again confused before he noticed the same expression on Zarc's face when he saw what he looked like beneath the mask.

"What-what in the world are you doing here?" Yuzu questioned, unable to find the same fierce and fiery tone that she once passionately used. She was utterly stunned and thrown off by his appearance. "A-and what's with the get-up?!"

From the sound of it, this Yuya person and he must bear a great resemblance. If Yuto was forced to move about in public, he was going to need to make it clear on who he was. "My name isn't Yuya." he stated clearly as he looked at Yuzu and Zarc in the eye, voice leaving no room for arguments. "Nor do I know any person by that name. My name is Yuto." He then turned away, back facing the two. "If at all possible, please pretend you two never saw me here."

* * *

When Yuya(?) replied to the two of them in an oddly cold and morose tone, as if he was attending a funeral, Yuzu suddenly found herself regaining her senses. As Yuya(?) turned to leave again, she immediately rushed up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait just a minute! What do you me-"

Without any warning, a bright pink light erupted from her hand, causing her to shut her eyes in shout in dismay. It lasted for maybe two or three seconds before the light faded. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring at nothing but a blackened wall covered in soot, and Yuya(?) nowhere in sight. Blinking, she looked around. All she found was the unconscious stooges and Sawatari, who had passed out shortly after Yuya(?) had left him.

"W-what the...?" Zarc questioned, equally as baffled as she was. "Where did Yuya-?"

"YUZU! ZARC!"

A familiar voice, one laced with panic, reached their ears. Two figures then stepped into view of the entrance. One was Gongenzaka, and the other was Yuya, dressed in his usual attire.

"Yuya!"

"Are you two alright?!" Yuya asked worriedly as he stepped inside the warehouse. "Gon and Ayu told me what-WHAT THE HELL?!" He let out a cry of shock, stepping back when he saw the state of the warehouse. "What the heck happened in here?! Did you guys have an Action Duel indoors or something?!"

"It looks like a typhoon and a wildfire broke out in here!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, equally as shocked. "And the concrete floor has been ripped apart!"

Yuya turned to Zarc and Yuzu, frowning heavily. "What were you guys doing?" he asked in concern. "Gon and Ayu told me you two were going after Sawatari."

"W-we were..." Zarc chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek. "But then a guy in a mask showed up. He's the one who did this."

"E-eh?"

"Guy in a mask, my foot!" Yuzu stomped, glaring at Yuya. "You were the one who did this, Yuya!"

Yuya stared at Yuzu. For a moment, he thought he misheard her and merely blinked. Gongenzaka frowned at Yuzu's words and folded his arms. "What on Earth are you talking about, Yuzu?" he asked in befuddlement. "Yuya was with me the whole time when we rushed over here!"

"...eh?"

-Chapter...END-

* * *

 **Yuya: There's someone else who looks like me and Zarc?**

 **Sawatari: I told you to butt out of my business, old man! It has nothing to do with you!**

 **Himika: I believe I found a way to test out those new cards of ours...**

 **Sora: A powerful Xyz-user... Could it be...?**

 **Yuto: Why were you crying... Dark Rebellion?**

 **Next Scale: Rest for the Wicked**

* * *

Card Information

Phantom Knights Spike Dented Shield / Trap / Counter / If an opponent's monster declares an attack against a DARK monster you control: Destroy that monster. If a "Phantom Knights" Monster you control would be destroyed by battle: You can banish this card from your GY; Negate the destruction of that monster, and if you do, destroy the monster that attacked.

Phantom Knights Blunt Pike / Spell / Quick-Play / Increase the ATK of 1 monster on the field by 1000, also, any battle damage it inflicts becomes 0. These changes last until the end of this turn.

Phantom Knights Wandering Martyr / Trap / Normal / If a Card you control would be destroyed by a Card Effect: You can negate the destruction of that card. If a Phantom Knights Monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can Special Summon this Card as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 200/DEF 2000), and if you do, Change the attack target to this Card. (This Card is NOT treated as a Trap Card). If you Xyz Summon a DARK monster while this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 1 "Phantom Knights" card you control; Attach this card from your GY to that DARK Xyz Monster you control as an Xyz Material.

Monarch's Triumphant Return / Spell / Normal / If you control a Tribute Summoned Monster with "Monarch" in its name and have no cards on the field: Banish that card and Special Summon 1 Monster with "Monarch" in its name from your Graveyard.

 **A/N:** ...well. It's about damn time my YuGiOh muse finally started to cooperate with me! It was a pain in the ass these last three to four months! But at last, I finally got this done!

So, you remember how I said that the duel from this chapter would stick to canon and that Yuzu and Zarc would just be observers? Well, I got into reading the YuGiOh Arc-V manga recently. This is a quick heads up to anime-only YGO fans, but the manga storylines usually tend to be very different than the anime storyline. Sawatari has usually been a hammy, comedic prick that you slowly come to love just for the comedic relief. Imagine my surprise when I read the manga and that, while kind of a prick and still just as hammy, he was a damn good duelist! Thanks to Zarc's presence, Sawatari is slowly coming unto the path of how he is in the manga and becoming a competant Duelist. Not to say he was by the time of the Maiami Championship Arc, but if you have seen the manga, you'll know what I'm talking about!

And speaking of canon divergences, Yuto has revealed his name as well! I always found it was weird why he, like Yuri and Yugo, didn't try to tell her that she had the wrong person. Here, he makes it clear that he isn't Yuya. Of course, this makes Yuzu's Duel against Masumi less one-sided, since the major reason behind her loss was that she was so distracted about Yuto and Yuya being the same person. Does it mean she'll win? Hm... We'll see.

Anyway, credits go to Donjusticia once again for writing out the duel! I think it's safe to say that, by this point, he is my duel writer buddy. If that makes any sense whatsoever. He is also the one who created the cards as listed above, with the exception of Monarch's Triumphant Return.

I also have one last announcement to make. Initially, I wanted to do a Fate/Extra and YuGiOh! VRAINS crossover story, but due to reasons here in real life, I've decided to hand the project over to another writer, who has just started out here on Fanfiction. His name is "TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere" and, while he has yet to post any stories, he is very passionate about his work. If anyone can do justice to this crossover, I believe it is him. If you guys ever see his work, please give him your support. He's a YGO newbie in every sense of the word, way worse than I was before I got into the series proper, so be sure to help him out in any way you can!

One day, look forward to TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere's " _Fate/VRAINS_!" Coming who-the-fuck-knows-when 2018!

That's it for now! Till next time, everybody!


	5. Scale 05

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!_

 _Following his defeat at the hands of Yuya Sakaki and Zarc, Shingo Sawatari trains extensively in the hopes of one day exacting his revenge against them! Zarc, meanwhile, is unable to find clues about his mysterious "Supreme King" deck, though is happy to have a place among those at You Show Duel School in spite of having no memories._

 _However, as Zarc, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Ayu return to You Show, they overhear two of Sawatari's followers, speaking about Sawatari's plans of revenge. Wanting to stop them, Zarc and Yuzu head to the warehouse and attempt to duel Sawatari, only for a mysterious cloaked stranger to intervene! The man offers no explanation of who he might be, only that he wears a mysterious Duel Disk and wishes to prevent Yuzu from being hurt._

 _Neither the masked stranger or Sawatari is able to land a solid blow on each other, exchanging mere attacks and counters. However, the masked teen turns the tables by invoking a powerful Xyz Summoning and unveiling a shocking monster - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Watching as the dragon weeps at Zarc, the teen delivers the final blow. As he reveals his mask, everyone present can only stare in shock for the masked boy has the same face as Yuya!_

 _Who is he? And why does he bear such a startling resemblance to Yuya and Zarc?!_

 _And so the Pendulum begins to swing once more…!_

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 05: Rest for the Wicked_

"W-wait, hold on a second here." Shuzo held up his hands, staring at his daughter in confusion and befuddlement. "Mind running that by me again?"

"Like I said! Yuya was the one who beat Sawatari! Brutally, I might add!" Yuzu insisted fiercely, stomping her feet. "Or-or at least someone who looked like him!"

Gongenzaka frowned heavily as he folded his arms. "We saw the damage inside the warehouse. The extent looked as if it was caused by the effects of an Action Field. There was fire and the ground was ripped apart to shreds." he said, recalling the sight of the destruction before he folded his burly arms. "I didn't see this 'Yuto' person. Yuya, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're an only child, isn't that right?"

Yuya nodded. "Mm. Mom said she wanted for me to have a sibling, but then dad..." He trailed off, his eyes hidden by the bangs of his hair. Everyone, sans Sora who didn't quite understand, looked away in shame for bringing up such bad memories. "A-anyway, I was with Gon when he and Ayu came running back here when you two ran off to take care of Sawatari. I was with him the whole time, Yuzu! Besides, I only just learned Xyz yesterday!"

"I can attest to that." Zarc nodded. "Plus, Yuya doesn't have any of the cards that Yuto person had. Especially _that_ card." Yuya and Gongenzaka looked at Zarc curiously at the mention of this while his face turned serious, taking out his deck and removing one card from it, that being SKSD Dark Rebellion. "Everyone here knows that Yuya and I shared a similar monster. That being "Odd-Eyes." I have three other dragons like that. That being Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom. That Yuto person had a similar card to my SKSD Dark Rebellion."

At this, Yuya's eyes widened, leaping to his feet. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Yuzu added. "It even had a similar effect to Zarc's dragon, too!" She stared at Yuya, face frowning. It was clear she was thoroughly confused about the whole thing. More than that, though, she wanted to believe that Yuya was not the one who severely beat down Sawatari like that. She knew Yuya wouldn't do that. And more importantly, she knew that it would be a cold day in hell before he purposely hurt someone. "Yuya, you really weren't the one who did that, were you?"

The Dueltainer recoiled, looking as if he had just been visibly struck. "Y-Yuzu... Don't you believe me?!"

"I want to! But, Yuto's face...!"

"In case you two are forgetting, me and Yuya look identical too." Zarc reminded them, returning SKSD Dark Rebellion to his deck and slipping it inside his pouch. "Also... Even if they look alike, Yuto wasn't Yuya." Yuzu looked as if she wanted an explanation. The amnesiac thought back to their encounter with the mysterious boy. The expression his body gave as he dueled. The way he countered and fought. The way he ended it in such brutal fashion. The emotions that duel conveyed. "When Yuya duels...he duels to bring happiness. He wants everyone, even his opponent to smile. He always puts on a show, no matter how rough things gets. Hell, just look at how many duels we've gone just to learn more about Pendulum and how we can expand on it. Each time, the two of us have a blast putting on a performance." Yuya blushed heavily at Zarc's words, scratching his cheek and looking away in embarrassment. "However, the way Yuto dueled... It was _nothing_ like how Yuya dueled."

"What do you mean?" Shuzo asked curiously.

Zarc closed his eyes. "When Yuto dueled Sawatari... He dueled as if he was fighting a war. As if losing would end with his death. And above all else... I only felt sorrow from him."

 _Both from him..._ he added mentally. _And Dark Rebellion._

* * *

"Shingo Sawatari has been hospitalized?" Ray asked with large eyes. No sooner had she returned to the main corporate building did Nakajima fill her in on what happened while she was out. "When did this happen?"

"Around the time you stepped out." Reiji explained. "According to the recording we retrieved from his Duel Disk's memory, the person who attacked him was Yuya Sakaki." Ray's eyebrows knitted together, looking at her brother in confusion. Yuya Sakaki had sent Sawatari to the hospital? That didn't sound right. She's seen his profile. He was the type to duel for the fun of it, not out of sheer sadism. Reiji pulled up the video recording in question. As it played, she then understood why Reiji believed it was Yuya Sakaki. The appearance of the masked teen was virtually identical, save for the different colored hair and eyes. However, what caught her attention was a major difference, one that Reiji pointed out. "However, when we looked at the readings, 'Yuya Sakaki's' Xyz Readings are far beyond anything we've ever seen. They match the energy readings we recovered the other day and equal Pendulum Summoning's output in every way."

"In other words..." Himika Akaba narrowed her eyes. "Denizens from the Xyz Dimension have infiltrated Standard as well. How troublesome."

"Now that I think about it, weren't there reports of a duelist using Xyz attacking several LDS students and faculty?" Ray recalled. "Is it possible that they're the ones responsible?"

Her brother folded his hands, leaning back in his chair. "It's a likely possibility. They've likely mistaken us for being in league with Academia. I cannot fault them for that, given that our enemy was the one who founded this company." he reasoned. "If possible, I'd like to clear up misunderstandings and gain their cooperation. However, they're a rather resourceful bunch. They didn't stay long enough for us to identify their DD Wavelengths and track them. In a sense, they're performing hit-and-run tactics."

Ray pursed her lips. The recording of Yuya Sakaki's doppelganger and Shingo Sawatari was being analyzed thoroughly, carefully constructing a detailed analysis of their styles. It was common for them to do so these days, as they were constantly searching for Lancer candidates. From the look of it, Sawatari had showed signs of improvement. Not by a large margin, but it was noticeable enough to garner attention. Her eyes drifted to the monster that was summoned in the last Turn of the duel. Its appearance as very familiar to her, though she wasn't sure why. She felt this way before, when she saw Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for the first time in the tag duel between Sawatari, Yuya and Zarc. She also noticed how openly weeped, unknown to anyone other than Zarc and the doppelganger himself.

"Brother," she called. "What's the name of that boy's dragon?"

Her inquery earned her a curious look from Reiji, but he nonetheless indulged her. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." he answered. "Its abilities are very similar to one of Zarc's own cards: Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion, much in the same way Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is to its SKSD counterpart. It could be possible that Xyz Dragon may be related to Zarc, in the same way Pendulum Dragon is." He paused briefly before his eyes steadily grew wider in realization. "Or, perhaps... Zarc is more connected to this war than we originally believed."

"How do you mean, Reiji?" Himika asked her son in confusion, unsure how that amnesiac boy could fit into something so grand.

"To start with, it is not uncommon to find two monsters with similar effects, despite being from different archtypes. It also isn't uncommon to find two monsters from different archtypes to look similar, either. However, in the case of Zarc's dragons, Yuya Sakaki's Odd-Eyes and our Xyz Stranger's Dark Rebellion, the similarities are far too coincidental. Also, there is the fact that the latter two's dragons share the name of their respective summoning method."

Ray was the first to reach the idea that Reiji was coming up with, as evident by her surprised look. "You mean...there could be other dragons similar to Zarc's?"

"Yuya Sakaki was the one who revealed the power of Pendulum Summoning, but is he truly the one who created it? No matter how skilled you are, even if you were at Yuya Sakaki's age, it would be impossible to create a Summoning Method, especially one as powerful as Pendulum Summoning. For all we know, Pendulum Summoning could be a lost art of Standard, and Yuya Sakaki was the one who revived it. Zarc possessed his own Pendulum Cards, but he possesses greater knowledge of them. He's even shown signs of discovering what lies past the possibilities of Pendulum Summoning." Reiji stood up, adjusting his glasses and staring at the screen, which showed several of Yuya Sakaki's other duels. Including the mock ones he had with his fellow Pendulum User. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon didn't even exist until that boy revealed Pendulum's power. Before then, it was simply just known as Odd-Eyes Dragon. Zarc possesses a Pendulum Dragon of his own: Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes. And now someone from the Xyz Dimension has appeared with a dragon bearing the name of his homeworld: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Zarc has a Supreme King dragon also known as "Dark Rebellion." If my theory is correct..."

"...then there should be dragons also bearing the names of his remaining SKSD dragons." Ray finished. "A Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. And each hailing from their own respective dimensions."

Reiji nodded. He then looked towards one of the people working that their stations. "Bring up every Duel that Yuya Sakaki has participated in, following the discovery of Pendulum." They nodded and immediately went to work. Moments later, the screen lit up with data according to the young man's preference. "In every duel that Yuya Sakaki has performed a Pendulum Summoning, the energy signature is far beyond anything we've ever seen. None of Standard's duelist, even with Fusion, Synchro or Xyz could match these levels. Even I can't reach them." A recording showed the unveiling of Pendulum for the first time in Yuya's duel against Strong Ishijima. "However, whenever Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears, the energy rises substantially. Similarly, Shingo Sawatari's duel with our Xyz friend demonstrated an Xyz reading far beyond anything we've seen from Xyz users here in Standard. According to the readings, the energy leveled matched Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum own energy level, whenever Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears. It could be because of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

"An interesting hypothesis." his mother noted, stroking her chin. "And one that holds value. If I remember correctly, Zarc's Summoning energy levels are the highest we've seen to date, surpassing Yuya Sakaki and that boy."

"And Zarc possesses an "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion." Assuming this hypothesis is correct, we may encounter the duelists holding the "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Starving Venom Fusion Dragons." Their energy levels would match Yuya Sakaki's." The young man adjusted his glasses again as he folded his arms. "The main point, however, is that Zarc is the main focal point. Power far beyond anything we've seen, and a deck that is virtually unmatched. His only inhibition is Yusho Sakaki's teachings. Were it not for that, he would easily be the strongest duelist in history."

His eyes narrowed sharply, breaking through the glare in his glasses momentarily. "...it could be possible, however unreasonable, that Zarc may be the true creator of Pendulum Summoning."

The room had gone silent. The idea sounded ludicrous, but at the same time, it also had its merits. Zarc was an unknown. A stranger who appeared out of nowhere. His deck was unrecognized by a system that could not be hacked and was constantly being updated for each new duel taking place and for each new card introduced into Duel Monsters. Himika looked at the screen, showing the various data that was being displayed, from Sawatari's information to Yuya Sakaki's dueling to Zarc's own deck. It was like a jumbled mess that she was trying to make sense out of. Could it truly be possible? Was this Zarc person the true creator of Pendulum? If so, then why had it gone so long unnoticed? When and how had he created it?

The more she tried to think, the more confused she became. Himika could only instead sigh, shaking her head. "...while we are on the subject of Yuya Sakaki, there is a matter that needs discussing." she said, bringing her children's attention to her. "We've recently gotten a call from Sawatari-san."

"Let me guess..." Ray deadpanned. "Shingo Sawatari is relying on his father to get revenge on Yuya Sakaki, believing he was the Xyz Duelist?"

"Not...exactly."

* * *

"W-what do you mean you're not going to press charges?!"

The moment that Furio Sawatari heard that his son had been hospitalized, he had been panicked and furious. No sooner had he received the phone call had he barreled into the hospital, demanded to know what room his son was and then dash straight through the halls. Sawatari, on his part, didn't look that beat up. His hospitalization was mostly caused by his three flunkies overreacting. At worst, the only thing truly damaged was his own pride. There were several bandages and medical gauze on his body, mostly centered on his face with three or four bandages and a large gauze placed over his cheek, where a particularly nasty cut had formed.

However, he was not dressed in medical scrubs. He had discarded them and was in the process of buttoning up his shirt when his father came in. Since he hadn't suffered serious harm, he saw no reason to stay. Furio, however, after hearing the story from the three, decided that he should demand that Yuya Sakaki pay.

No sooner had Furio said that did Sawatari's expression shift into annoyance and rebuke his father. "I meant what I said." Sawatari told his father, irritation visible on his face as he tossed on his jacket and went to grab his Duel Disk. "That person wasn't Yuya Sakaki. If anything, he's just someone who looks like him. I don't know why that is, and I don't care."

"How can you say that, Shingo?!" Furio asked. He had been surprised-no, _shocked_ that his son wasn't after the least bit of revenge. Surely he was just joking, right? Unless, could it be, did that rapscalion Yuya Sakaki threaten his beloved son?! That must be it! The idea settled in Furio's head, causing a vein to throb above his eyebrow. "Did that Sakaki boy threaten you?! Is that why you won't do anything?! Don't back down! Don't forget, you're-!"

"I told you to butt out of my business, old man!" Furio recoiled as Sawatari glared at his father, practically _daring_ him to even so much as try that again. "It has nothing to do with you! I already said that guy wasn't Sakaki, so drop it!"

He didn't even let his father get a word in before he rounded on his heel, Duel Disk in hand, and loudly slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"...that is surprising." Ray admitted, surprised by Shingo Sawatari's behavior. "I didn't expect him to be so determined. He must have taken his second loss in a row quite hard if he's swallowing his pride."

"It may even serve to increase his capabilities." Reiji remarked before he turned to Nakajima. "Has there been any word about the ones from Xyz?"

"No, sir." the man answered with a bow. "We're currently in the middle of tracking them as we speak. Given the reports we've received, it seems likely that there is only a small number, so they shouldn't be too hard to find. What should we do, if we encounter them?"

"Nothing. They're weary of LDS as it is. We don't need further complications. Also, what about the cards?"

Nakajima smiled slightly as he turned his head. The woman next to him stepped up to Reiji, producing a briefcase, which she opened. Inside was a new Duel Disk, colored neon pink with dark yellow trims. The LED screen was circular rather than rectangular shaped. Beside it were two Decks, each face-down. "We've only recently completed them, but we've finished the simulations." Nakajima told him as Reiji took one of the decks, looking through the cards and examining each thoroughly. "Of course, all that's left is to test them in an actual duel. As you've requested, we've also made a new Duel Disk for Ray-sama."

Ray blinked. "For me?" she asked, pointing to herself. Reiji nodded. Slowly, the girl approached and removed the Duel Disk from the briefcase. It felt very light in her hand, yet at the same time also somehow heavy. She then took the deck as well, looking at the cards. "You...had some made for me?"

"You forget, Ray." Reiji smirked. "I am not one to bask in glory by myself. If I am to achieve something, it will be with another. I'm having cards made for Reira as well, though those will take some time. I had yours placed on top priority."

Himika couldn't help but grin at the excited look on Ray's face. Reiji always did have a habit of spoiling his siblings, even if they weren't truly related to him. Of course, she also had a reason to be excited. They now had the same power as Yuya Sakaki on their side. The power of the Pendulum. Honestly, it would have taken much longer for the cards to be completed, were it not for the inclusion of Zarc and their many duels to explore its possibilities. Reiji would no doubt be able to explore these possibilities himself, given his talents, but it also raised the question of how far they had explored Pendulum's powers themselves. Despite her son's insistance on the matter, she couldn't help but feel somewhat apprehensive about the boy. Yes, he may be young and his heart was in the right place, if a bit naive, but what was there to say that he may not fall into temptation? That he may be swayed into joining the opposing force for whatever reason.

Not only that, but as things stood, Yuya Sakaki was woefully unprepared. Reiji considered him Lancer material, but he withheld judgement until he saw his skills in battle with his own eyes, and by Yuya facing him in battle. She doubted the day would come - after all, what were the odds of a meager performer facing off against a corporate CEO - but even so, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. On the other hand, though, provided Yuya Sakaki and Zarc had made progress with Pendulum...

Slowly, a smile filled her face. It was hardly one of good intentions. "Reiji," she called to her son. "I believe I found a way to test those cards..."

* * *

"They're not with Academia?" Shun frowned heavily, staring at Yuto. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said. I dueled with one of them." Yuto explained to him, sitting across his friend and atop a crate. "His skills weren't impressive, but he wasn't a complete amateur. If he really was Academia, he would have put up more of a fight. He also didn't seem to have any knowledge of Fusion from what I saw. I also interrogated him myself. He didn't know anything. It seems like LDS isn't affiliated with Academia, but that doesn't mean they don't have a connection with them." He took a bite of the hot dog that Shun had snagged for him. It tasted pretty much the same as the ones back home, except by now, the flavor had tasted somewhat dull. Most food usually did. He couldn't enjoy it as much as he used to. "I did a little bit of digging on my end afterwards. It seems "Professor Leo" was the one who founded LDS and built the Solid Vision System used today. However, several years ago, he mysteriously disappeared. Afterwards, his son took over as CEO when he was only 13 years old."

It didn't take Yuto long to discover this information. It had been a bit difficult, though, as he noticed several men in suits wandering about. He didn't want to risk anything, so he took precautions. It had been relatively easy to look up information on LDS on the public library, however, just as it was easy sneaking out undetected.

"In other words, Fusion's leader is the one who founded the company." Shun snorted, disgust forming. "And his son is the man in charge now?"

Yuto frowned, recognizing the look on Shun's face. "Don't think about it." he warned him. "Your planning on challenging Reiji Akaba and getting answers. That's not just reckless, it's suicidal!"

"Then what do you propose we do, Yuto?!" Shun snarled. "Every second we're here, we're further away from finding Ruri! These Standard duelists are a joke! If LDS really isn't with Academia, and if they invade, they'll be worse off than Heartland!"

"I know that! And that's why we have to play it smart!" Yuto insisted. "Don't forget. As far as we know, we're the only members of the Resistance that made it here. And we're up against an entire corporation with knowledge of all the Summoning Methods, including our own."

Yuto's reasoning seemed to calm Shun down, but the boy knew it wouldn't keep him pacified forever. He was anxious. Worried. In a way, he was right. The more time they wasted, the farther and farther away his sister was. Yuto wanted nothing more than to rush in himself and find get answers, but he knew that wasn't the best choice. Right now, they needed to be smart. They were in enemy territory. Who knows what could happen here? For all they knew, Fusion most likely already had pawns here.

Of course, being in Standard has also raised a few other questions. Questions that Yuto himself wanted answers to, especially after what happened yesterday.

 _Why were you crying... Dark Rebellion?_

* * *

Sora had not been present for when Yuzu and Zarc had returned, nor was he there when they were discussing the mysterious stranger that had appeared and wiped the floor with Sawatari. However, he had caught a few bits of information. One of this bits had the gears in his head turning while he munched on a sugar-powdered donut he had bought earlier today.

 _A powerful Xyz-user..._

From what he's seen so far, the Standard duelists weren't really much. Based on what he's seen from footages of well-known duelists and from tournament matches that the principal showed off in class, he could tell that Xyz users here weren't worth much. Hell, they wouldn't even be able to win a duel against someone from the Xyz Dimension, even if they tried! It was laughable, really. However, what he learned from the anklebiters brought up an idea that he hadn't even thought of before.

 _Could it be...?_

It was entirely possible that stragglers from Xyz had made it to Standard. If that was the case, then it made being sent here for an infiltration mission even better. It brought a twisted smile to his face. He couldn't get too excited, though. He still had a mission to complete. He needed to probe Standard's defenses. Once he's confirmed that for himself, then he would be free to hunt them down. Cripes, just _thinking_ about it was enough to make him giddy!

"This'll be so much fun~"

* * *

Before long, night had finally arrived. At this time, Yuya was already back home and in bed, though he couldn't find sleep waiting for him. It hadn't even come to him in an hour. When he realized the reason why, he couldn't help but sigh and sit upright, looking back at his deck, which sat on his dresser. Leaning over, he grabbed it and began to sort through it, pulling out a few cards and setting them into specific piles.

 _When I first met Zarc, I was pretty shocked._ Yuya thought wryly as he stopped at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. In his mind, he envisioned the dragon roaring at him, nuzzling its head against his hand before he set the card in his Extra Deck pile. _I mean, what're the odds of meeting someone who's got the same face as you? If it wasn't for the fact that we're at different ages, people wouldn't be able to tell us apart._ He stopped again when he reached a few new cards, one that made him feel so anxious. God he couldn't wait to use them in a duel! However, his gaze settled on one of the cards, that being one with a black border around it. Looking at the card, he couldn't help but frown and stare up at the ceiling.

"There's someone else who looks like me and Zarc?" he muttered to himself, wondering what sort of person this Yuto guy was. If he protected Yuzu, he had to be a good person, right? And he had a card similar to Zarc's. The more Yuya thought about this person, the more he wondered if he would ever meet him. Sighing again, Yuya gathered his cards back and set them back unto his dresser before falling back unto his bed, hands behind his head. "Yuto, huh...?"

Strangely, as Yuya closed his eyes, he could envision what Yuto would have looked like: a dark shrouded figure with Dark Rebellion behind him, yellow eyes locked onto him and thunder broiling with anger and sorrow.

* * *

In the morning that followed, there had been no jolly greetings. Everyone had gathered in front of You Show Duel School, the three little ones huddled around Yuzu, Yuya and Zarc while the older individuals present stared at the sight across the street with a sense of trepidition and anxiety. Yuzu stared at the individuals approaching their school apprehensively, though Shuzo held his daughter close, glaring at the group. Gongenzaka held his ground, but the others could tell he too was nervous. Yuya swallowed a hefty lump, briefly thinking of recoiling but managed to stand his ground. Zarc's teeth clenched tightly as he narrowed his eyes, hands balling into fists.

After coming within three feet of the group, a woman dressed in red with a snake's smile addressed them. "My name is Himika Akaba, Chairwoman of Leo Corporation and Headmistress of Leo Duel School. May we come in?"

-Chapter...END-

* * *

 **Shuzo: I refuse! I will not give up the school me and Yusho Sakaki built!**

 **Yuya: Ladies and gents, it's time for a new member of the Sakaki Circus to debut!**

 **Reiji: So, you've crossed into the threshold of possibility...**

 **Himika: I believe there's only one way to settle this debacle, Hiiragi-san... That is to say, a Duel to settle this matter.**

 **Yuya: SYNCHRO SUMMON!**

 _ **Next Scale: LDS' Xyz VS Pendulum's Synchro**_

* * *

 **A/N** : ...I won't lie. This was...not my best chapter. Like, ever. The bit with Reiji sounded cluttered, so if I have to, I'll have to fix it. This was a breather chapter, as writing four long chapters, each with duels back to back, is very tiring even if I'm taking the time to write other chapters of my other stories in between.

On the plus side, Yuya's getting to learn new summoning methods early, since Zarc is here. Its been a while since we had a duel with Yuya, so our master magician gets to strut his stuff! And in style, too.

Chapter after next will feature Yuzu and Gon's duel, however. And the chapter after that...well, let's just say it is one that you all have been waiting for to happen for a very, VERY long time. Its another tag team, but who are the duelists?! It is surely going to involve Zarc and Yuya, but who will be the opponents?!

...come on, do I need to say it? XD

Also, in case you all haven't heard by now, "TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere" has published Fate/VRAINS! It has two chapters out right now, but from what I've been hearing and seeing so far, he's got a decent fan base. Hell, he even posted an Overlord/Fate crossover and has a Sapwn/DC story in the works too.

Time for me to get my ass in gear!

That's it for now, everyone. Heads up, though. I don't know when the next chapter will be published, or the chapter after that. I'm already working on the third upcoming chapter, however.

'till next time, everybody~!


	6. Scale 06

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!_

 _Following Shingo Sawatari's defeat at the hands of Yuto, Yuzu confronts Yuya as to why he and Yuto bear such a striking resemblance! At LDS, Reiji discusses the actions taken by the Xyz Dimension travelers while investigating the true origins of Pendulum Summoning, and Zarc's involvement! To discover the full extent of Pendulum, and to test Yuya Sakaki's mettle, Himika Akaba hatches a plan!_

 _The very next day, LDS arrives at You Show Duel School's front door!_

 _And so the Pendulum begins to swing once more…!_

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 06:_ _LDS' Xyz VS Pendulum's Synchro_

The tension in the room was thick to the point where someone could get through it with a knife. Himika Akaba, Chairwoman of the Board of Directors at the Leo Corporation and founder of the Leo Duel School, sat across from Shuzo Hiiragi, who was staring at her with a mix of apprehension and fear. Behind either of them were their respective students: Zarc, Yuya, Yuzu and Sora were behind Shuzo, looking on in worry and concern for what their presence meant for them. Behind Himika were three young students from LDS that she had brought with her: one was a boy with a look of arrogance on his face and a star hairband around the left side of his temple. The second was a girl with tanned skin and shoulder-length hair, though in contrast of the boy next to her she looked remarkably calm and composed, sporting ruby red eyes that analyzed the You Show students. The last of the three was a young man with spiky brown hair and a bamboo sword strapped to his back. Coupled with his shark-like grin, he looked particularly eager for a fight to break out.

"So..." Shuzo began, his hands balled on his knees. "To what do we owe the pleasure, Akaba-san? I doubt you came here just out of a whim, so let's just skip the pleasantries and straight to the main point."

Himika smiled thinly. "I've heard the Hot-Blooded Gymnast Dueltainer took over You Show following Yusho Sakaki's disappearance. It seems your bold attitude hasn't faded away in the least. Regardless, I agree with your sentiments. I'd rather not beat around the bush, anyways." She crossed her arms and legs, as her smile then faded before it assumed a cold mask that caused the room to become notably more chilly. Zarc felt a cold chill run down his neck, unsure whether or not he was staring at his executioner or an empress that accepted no weakness whatsoever. "As I'm sure you are aware, Mayor Furio Sawatari was in quite the uproar when he was told that his son, LDS' own Shingo Sawatari, was injured following bizarre circumstances. According to witnesses who were there, the assailant in question was Yuya Sakaki."

"It wasn't me!" Yuya spoke, stepping forward. "I only just started to learn how to do Xyz Summoning! And I was with Gongenzaka the whole time while Sawatari was dueling that guy!" Himika gave Yuya a look that immediately made him backpedal and pale., assuming an exaggerated pose of terror. _'I think I stared into the eyes of death just now! This chick's terrifying!'_

Studying Yuya for a moment, Himika then continued. "We have already concluded that the assailant was not you, Yuya Sakaki." she said, surprising everyone in the room. Even Shuzo blinked, clearly expecting her to use the incident as an attempt to get ahold of Yuya and Zarc. After all, given that the two of them were the only known owners of Pendulum cards, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think that she'd use this as an opportunity to try and get them and squeeze them for all that they were worth. "Furio Sawatari has attempted to convince Shingo to press charges, but he's remained adamant. He's also recovered enough that he's resumed training at LDS."

"Is that so..." Yuya sighed in relief. While he wasn't exactly fond of Sawatari, he didn't hate him so much as to wish him physical harm.

"I take it, that isn't all you came here to tell us." Shuzo said slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Himika gave him a small grin of approval. "Indeed not. If I am being frank, I had originally intended to use Shingo Sawatari's injuries as an excuse, but certain events have led to me changing plans, so to speak. You've asked me to simply get to the heart of the matter, so allow me to be frank." Her eyes narrowed as an oppressive atmosphere suddenly settled on the room. "Don't you think it's rather unfair for a single Duel School to be in possession of a brand new Summoning Method?"

And there it was. The truth behind their visit. Yuya froze, dread crawling up his skin while Zarc gritted his teeth, leveling a small glare at the woman, who ignored it and gave him a passing glance, as if amused by his attempts. It only served to stoke the fire in his heart further, causing his hands to curl into tight fists. Shuzo glared back at Himika, not budging an inch. "Tch! I thought that's what this whole visit is about!" he growled. "So, what is it? You want to add You Show to your curriculum? Take Zarc and Yuya from my school?!"

"Admittedly, that was the plan at first. However, Reiji-kun has expressed his adamant decision that You Show is not to be touched. Of course, things can be easily fudged around. For example, a school that's struggling to stay afloat." Shuzo recoiled, making her smirk. "Excluding your daughter, You Show Duel School only has five students. Hardly enough to keep it afloat!"

"Y-you..."

 _'Why that son of a...!'_ Zarc thought angrily. _'She knows full well Hiiragi-san can't keep You Show Duel School afloat forever! Especially since he only took me in out of charity! That means only Yuya, the little ones and Sora are the only people paying for their classes! If she were to act right now, she could easily bring the school down, or at the very least absorb it into LDS!'_ When this thought crossed his mind, Zarc paused. _'Wait... Why hasn't she done that already? She could do it right now if she wanted, but instead, she's just sitting there, talking to us. She even brought three of her students here.'_ Realization dawned on him, and his eyes widened. _'Wait... She couldn't possibly want to-'_

"Fortunately for you, Shuzo-san, I have a certain fondness for the school that was founded by Yusho Sakaki." Himika confessed, crossing her legs. "With that in mind, might I offer a wager?" Yuzu's father raised his head, staring at her in confusion. "Behind me are the top students of LDS' elite courses. And excluding your three youngest students, I believe the three most capable of dueling are Zarc, Yuya Sakaki and Sora Shiunin."

Gongenzaka was about to speak up, no doubt to offer his assistance if what Himika was suggesting was true. Zarc, however, stopped him and shook his head. The burly student looked confused for a moment, and then understood why Zarc had stopped him. He pulled back and lowered his head, showing slight frustration. He wanted to help his friends, but Himika had more or less made it clear that she wanted a duel between You Show Duel School and You Show only. As far as she was concerned, he was an outsider. She even threw a small glare his way, which he endured with equal measure.

"Sorry, Zarc."

"It's fine." the amnesiac duelist replied with a small smile. "It's the thought that counts, man."

Shuzo gritted his teeth. "In other words, you want to duel for my students."

"Correct." Himika nodded, pleased that Shuzo was understanding the situation so far. "Here is my wager: a duel between the representatives of You Show Duel School and Leo Duel School. If You Show wins, I will not pursue the matter any further. Furthermore, You Show will receive financial support from the Leo Corporation, so long as it adheres to our guidelines. However, if LDS wins, you will transfer Yuya Sakaki and Zarc to LDS immediately."

Yuzu scowled. "You can't do that!" she hollered. "Yuya and Zarc aren't just objects you can wager on!"

"Got that right." Sora remarked with a droll. "Besides, what do you even want them for? You're already trying to develop your own Pendulum cards, right?" Everyone, barring Himika who looked at him critically, stared at the young boy in shock. "Come on, it's completely obvious. A young nobody suddenly develops a never-before-seen summoning method and becomes the new Maiami Champion. And not long after, a guy with no background comes in with his own Pendulum cards. That's two research subjects, meaning double the data."

"...how astute of you." Himika said slowly. "And yes, you are correct on that matter. We have already begun development of Pendulum cards." She ignored the collective gasps from the You Show students. Instead, she continued to glare at Sora, her mind seething. _'Cheeky little brat. You're also gathering data on Pendulum as well, and possibly Action Duels.'_ Seeing her glare, Sora returned it with a grin. _'Don't think we don't know who you really are.'_

"Ara ara, if you keep glaring at me like that granny, you'll get wrinkles!"

Himika's eyebrow twitched violently.

Zarc glanced over at Shuzo, who's shoulders were shaking. He gave the man a look of sympathy, especially given the situation. While he didn't know much about Yusho Sakaki, he did know that Shuzo Hiiragi held nothing but the highest respect for the man. The founder of You Show Duel School, and pioneer of Action Duels. And Yuya's father. This school was founded by him, in order for others to learn the true value of Entertainment Dueling. The dueling Zarc himself wished to pursue, both for its beauty and for what it stood for. As much as he hated to admit it, Himika Akaba held a point. With only five students being able to pay for their continued education here, it wouldn't be long before You Show would be forced to shut down.

You Show Duel School was a living testament to Yusho Sakaki. And Shuzo wasn't about to forfeit it so easily. And a offer as in front of him. But would Shuzo really accept such a wager? Admittedly, if they succeeded, You Show Duel School would continue for who knows how long, but if they lost, Shuzo would never forgive himself.

Zarc looked at Yuya, Yuzu and Sora. The three of them nodded in agreement. The red-eyed boy then stepped forward and folded his arms. "Alright!" he shouted, catching Shuzo off guard and making Himika smile. "We accept your terms!"

"Wha-Yuya!" Shuzo cried in horror. "What're you doing?!"

* * *

Ray watched from afar, hidden in a dark corridor as she and Reiji watched the upcoming duels being prepared. Shuzo Hiiragi was making his way to the Control Room while Yuya Sakaki and another duelist, Hokuto Shijima, entered the Duel Area, Duel Disks prepared. The rest of You Show, as well as Himika and the students from LDS, were all gathered in the observation deck.

"...you know I don't like this." Ray said to her younger foster brother with a frown. "Why is she even going through with this idea? She knows how we both feel about it?"

Reiji sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "It's how mother is. On the one hand, I can understand her concerns. Depending on the outcome of this Duel, Yuya Sakaki will either be unprepared for what is to come or barely passing. If the former is the case, then transferring to LDS would be the wisest course of action. He and Zarc are discovering the full possibilities of Pendulum, and everything that lies beyond it. Him being there would be quite the boon. In addition, the training there would enhance his skills."

"Even so, going about it like this?"

Reiji didn't reply. Instead, he watched Yuya patiently await for the Action Duel to begin intently. _''Now then, Yuya Sakaki...'_ he thought, a gleam running through his eyes. _'Show it to me. The power you've learned through seeing past the limitations of your Pendulum Summoning.'_

* * *

After a minute or two of waiting, the Duel Area became engulfed in light. The room became replaced in a beautiful wonder that would make a glorified space fan gush. The floor beneath their feet was replaced with paved blocks, with footholds hanging in the air. A starry sky surrounded them, and not too far away was what looked like a temple. Leading up to the temple where ivory white pillars, similar to what one would see at a pantheon.

"My name is Hokuto Shijima, of the LDS Xyz Course." Yuya's opponent introduced himself with a smirk. "I'll be taking great pleasure in beating you to a pulp, Sakaki."

Yuya grimaced. _'Oh, great! He's one of those types! Why can't I duel somebody normal?'_ he thought with a chagrin before responding to Hokuto's taunt. "Sorry, but I have no intention of losing here! Especially with You Show on the line!"

"You can try, but an Xyz Novice like you doesn't stand a chance against me!" Hokuto declared to him before raising his voice. " **Duelists locked in battle, kicking the earth and dancing in the air with their Monsters!** "

" **They storm through this Field! Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution in Dueling! Action...**!"

 _ **DUEL!**_

 **Yuya Sakaki: 4000 LP  
Hokuto Shijima: 4000 LP**

"The first turn is mine!" Hokuto declared.

 _ **Turn 1: Hokuto Shijima/Hand: 5**_

"I summon Sacred Hawwa from my Hand!" Stars gathered in front of Hokuto, forming into what appeared to be a constellation before it exploded into light, revealing a tiny golden-armored warrior wielding a staff.

 **[Sacred Hawwa / LIGHT / Level 2 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK: 900 / DEF: 100]**

"Sacred?" Zarc frowned. The archtype sounded familiar to him. A moment later, he remembered why. "That's right! I thought that Hokuto guy looked familiar!"

"He's a pro duelist." Gongenzaka nodded with a grim nod. "I've seen him on quite a few occasions."

"Indeed." Himika smiled thinly. "Among those in the Xyz's Advanced Course, he is one of the most skilled duelists and experts of the Summoning Method." She could easily tell how everyone was on edge after hearing this, now realizing that Yuya couldn't afford to take him on lightly. Looking back at the duel, her eyes narrowed. _'Despite what Reiji-kun has said, I still doubt this boy is fully capable of being prepared for what lies ahead. If he proves himself capable, and he has discovered what lies behind Pendulum's true potential, then perhaps my fears will be unfounded. If not, and You Show loses, then we can prepare him regardless. He and that Zarc boy are a precious resource. The only experts of the Pendulum Summoning we have. Either way, it's a win-win scenario.'_ Looking intently at Yuya, who was already searching the area for an Action Card, her eyes narrowed. _'Now, Yuya Sakaki... Let's see if you're as every bit as skilled as your father was. If not, then you won't even last a minute against the Fusion Dimension.'_

 _"_ I activate Hawwa's Effect!" Hokuto continued. "By tributing it, I can Special Summon a Sacred monster from my hand or Graveyard in Defense Mode! I'll send Hawwa to the Graveyard and Special Summon Sacred Sombres!" Hawwa exploded into stars, dancing and forming into another constellation before reforming into a solid shape, this one larger than Hawwa. It was clad in armor, but wore robes over it with a steel mask and glowing blue eyes. Behind its back, a pair of cybernetic blue wings stretched out while a blue band circled around it.

 **[Sacred Sombres / LIGHT / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK: 1550 / DEF: 1600]**

"Then I activate the Spell Card: Foolish Burial!"

Yuya blinked rapidly. "But, that card sends one of your monsters in your deck to the Graveyard." he pointed out as Hokuto took a card in his grasp and proceeded to slip it into the slot of his Duel Disk, sending it to the Graveyard pile. "Why would you do that?"

The Xyz duelist smirked. "You're going to find out, Sakaki. With Sacred Sombre's Effect, I can banish a monster in my Graveyard, and then add a monster to my hand from the Graveyard! I banish Sacred Hawwa and return the Sacred Pollux I sent there to my hand!" The band surrounding Sombres began to spin as it held a cluster of stars in its hand, before it promptly crushed them. Light seeped through the gaps in its fist before it opened it, becoming a ball of light that flew into Hokuto's grasp. "When using this Effect, Sombres lets me perform another Normal Summon. From my hand, I summon Sacred Pollux!" Once again, stars gathered to form a constellation before exploding into light, creating an armored soldier with a blue horn on the right side of its helm, and wielding a giant sword in hand.

 **[Sacred Pollux / LIGHT / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 600]**

"Two Level 4 Monsters..." Yuya grimaced. "That means he can Xyz Summon now!"

Seeing his expression, Hokuto laughed. "That's right! Xyz requires two or more monsters of the same level! After which, I can construct the Overlay Network!" He then developed a vicious grin as he swiped his hand through the air. "But before I do that, let me show you the difference between an amateur like you and an expert like me, who's gathered over 90 wins! On the same turn Pollux is Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon a Sacred monster from my hand! I summon Sacred Gredi!" Like Hawwa, another armored monster appeared from an explosion of stars, wielding a scepter while a constellation shined behind it.

 **[Sacred Gredi / LIGHT / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400]**

"When Gredi is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Sacred Monster from my Hand! I summon Sacred Kaust!" Another armored figure appeared, however its lower body was akin to that of a horse, albeit with mechanical pieces on its limbs. A bow was held in hand, while a pristine white cape flowed behind its back as it stared down Yuya in opposition.

 **[Sacred Kaust / LIGHT / Level 4 / Beast-Warrior / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700]**

"I then activate Sacred Kaust's Effect! Up to two times per turn, I can increase the Level of one Sacred Monster on my Field by 1, or decrease it by the same amount! I use Kaust's Effect on itself and Sacred Gredi, raising their Levels to 5!" Kaust raised its bow high to the sky, pulling back its bowstring before it launched an arrow of light. It split off into two streaks, which then came down on itself and Gredi, who radiated a soft yellow radiant glow.

Yuya paled. "Oh, crap... This can't be good!"

"Now, at long last, let me show you what a _real_ Xyz Summon looks like, Sakaki!" Hokuto roared as he raised his arm forward. "Using the Level 4Sacred Pollux, Sombres and the Level 5 Gredi and Kaust, I construct the Overlay Network!" A galaxy of light and stars opened up before them, as the four monsters all dived in. The nebula swelled, as if pushed to the brink before it exploded and released a burst of golden light. Within that light, two monsters began to emerge. " _Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Warrior of the heavens, emerge and deliver righteous judgement!"_ The light faded and revealed the monsters in their full glory. One was garbed in extravagent golden armor, bearing gigantic fists and a proud mantle over its shoulders, looking ready to enter combat as it touched upon the ground with its arms folded, two yellow orbs of light dancing around it. Beside it was a silver-armored knight, spiked pauldrons pulled over its shoulders while a long cape flowed behind it. In hand was a giant sword, held in a reverse grip. " **XYZ SUMMON**! Rank 4, Rank 5! Sacred Beehive and Sacred Pleiades!"

 **[Sacred Beehive / LIGHT / Rank 4 / Machine / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 800]**

 **[Sacred Pleiades / LIGHT / Rank 5 / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1500]**

Yuya gasped, both in awe and in dread. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. "Two Xyz Summons at once..." he muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "This...cannot be good."

"We've seen Xyz Monsters plenty of times, but I still get the shivers from seeing it..." Futoshi remarked. As much as he hated to say it, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the impressive display of power the two white-armored monsters radiated.

Sora, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit impressed. If anything, he was downright _disappointed_. Compared to Zarc's Xyz Summoning, this may as well have been child's play. _'Expert my foot. This guy's a total amateur.'_ he thought. _'Even the lowliest trash from the Xyz Dimension could beat him with something as weak as a Rank 1 Xyz Monster. If this is what they consider to be the best of a Summoning Method, taking over Standard's going to be pitifully easy.'_ He paused and then quickly amended that thought. _'Assuming they don't weaponize Pendulum and Action Duels.'_

It would be a foolish move not to include such powerful advantages. Sora made it a point to gather as much data as he possibly could on Pendulum and Action Duels, recording each and every moment on a separate hard drive in his Duel Disk. It was useful intelligence for the upcoming invasion, after all. And the best part was that he was getting more information on Pendulum than he was on Action Duels, namely thanks to Zarc and Yuya. Their constant research and duels to discover all sorts of possibilities made him positively giddy with each passing duel. Honestly, these guys had no idea what was coming.

...that being said, however, he was starting to feel bad. These sorts of duels they played, bringing smile to others. The dueling he had come to participate in. It felt strange. Foreign to him almost. Every time he saw smiles on the three ankle biters' faces after he got done dueling, win or lose, he noticed how he had this weird glowing smile on his face. A smile that was radically different from the fake one he wore constantly, to play the role of the ever little naive and happy-go-lucky Fusion duelist.

He was hesitant to admit it, but You Show Duel School was starting to grow on him. And it made the thought of hearing about them all getting carded because they were so woefully prepared, and that he had a hand in it, all the more harder to bear.

 _'Wait, the hell am I thinking?'_ Sora questioned himself when he realized what he was doing. These people were his enemies for crying out loud. He couldn't grow soft. Not now, at such a critical time! _'Why should I care that these guys will get carded? They're just stepping stones for the Professor's goal. They should be happy that we're going to unite the four dimensions! They'll be thanking us when everything is said and done. It'll be even better than Standard is!'_

And yet, for some reason, a tiny little part of him, a small seed of doubt, said otherwise.

"I end my Turn here." Hokuto finished his preparations, a cocky grin present on his face. "Now do you see the difference between us? I hope you're taking notes!"

 _'He really must like to hear himself talk.'_ Yuya thought with a small smile. _'And pretty cocky. I think it's high time I showed him a much better way to duel! Time to put all our hard work to use, Zarc!'_ "It's my Turn! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 2: Yuya Sakaki/Hand: 6**_

Looking at his cards, a grin spread across his face. This really had to be a stroke of luck for him! At least this way, he could make the preparations necessary to put the pressure on Hokuto and deliver a blow to that arrogant pride of his. "Using the Scale 2 Entermate Pendulum Magician and the Scale 8 Entermate Skullcrobat Joker, I set the Scales of the Pendulum!"

Yuya slammed the two cards down on the opposing sides of his Duel Disk's hardlight board. Immediately, the board lit up, forming the rainbow-colored word "Pendulum" as two pillars of light emerged on either side of him. On one side, a masked blonde performer with a cheeky fanged grin and an oversized tophat tipped his hat as he performed a bow. On the other side, a red-coated magician stood by silently while holding a jeweled charm in his hand. The world became overwhelmed in a beautiful starry sky, power flowing all over the place as a giant blue pendulum began to swing in a circular motion, creating a portal that throbbed with power, begging to be unleashed.

"With this, I can now summon any monsters between Levels 3 and 7 simultaneously!" Hokuto looked on, his eyes now suddenly more keen. His arrogance had disappeared for a short time, and instead looked on with a hungry gaze. It was easy to tell that, like Sawatari, even he yearned for the incredible power of Pendulum, especially given how easy it would be to perform Xyz Summoning so much more efficiently. Yuya was none the wiser to his gaze, however, and continued forward. "Before I begin, however, I'll summon a second copy of Entermate Skullcrobat Joker from my hand!" On cue, emerging from a short burst of light, the same masked magician appeared, only this time twirling around a small skull-themed stick in its hand.

 **[Entermate Skullcrobat Joker / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 8 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 100]**

"When Skullcrobat Joker is Normal Summoned, I get to either add a Entermate, Odd-Eyes or a "Magician" Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand!" A card emerged out from his deck, allowing him to take it. His smile grew wider, imagining a spectral image of his dear friend and ace standing next to him, waiting to be called on. _'Just hang on for a few more seconds, buddy. It's showtime!'_ he thought. Sucking a breath, he raised his arms out and raised his head. At this moment, a ripple began to dance across the portal. " _Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light, across the ether!_ **PENDULUM SUMMON**! Appear, my Monsters!" The Pendulum released a brilliant light as streaks shot down and before him, forming into his trusted entorage of performers. "Introducing Entermate Silver Claw and our main attraction! The wondrous Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **[Entermate Silver-Claw / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 5 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEFL 700]**

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000]**

"Since one of my Skullcrobat Jokers is in the Pendulum Zone, I can only Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes, Entermate or Magician Pendulum Monsters." Yuya revealed with a wide smile. To him, that Effect was of little consequence, especially considering that was all his deck was. "However, Entermate Pendulum Magician's Pendulum Effect activates, since I Pendulum Summoned an Entermate Monster! As of this moment, all Entermate Monsters on my field gain 1000 ATK!" The magician swung his charm, which released a blue glow that spread over the Skullcrobat Joker on Yuya's field and the silver-furred wolf, their presences becoming even more fierce.

 **[Entermate Silver Claw - ATK: 1800 ~ 2800]**

 **[Entermate Skullcrobate Joker - ATK: 1800 ~ 2800]**

Before Yuya could act immediately, Hokuto quickly intervened. "Sorry, but I'm not about to let you get rid of my monsters that easily! I activate Sacred Pleiades' Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a card on your field and send it back to your hand! I'm getting rid of your mangy mutt!"

"Hey!" Yuya cried indignantly as he watched the silver knight crush the orb in its hand before sending a crescent slash at Silver Claw, destroying it immediately and adding the card to his hand. Yuya then frowned. This wasn't what he had in mind, but he expected this sort of resistance. And he was far from done. "In that case, _Battle_! I attack Sacred Pleiades with Entermate Skullcrobat Joker!" As the mischievous devil twirled his cane, a dark orb began to pulsate in his hand, which he tossed up into the air as if getting ready to bat. Wanting to maintain the advantage, Yuya hopped on top of Odd-Eyes and began to search for an Action Card.

Hokuto, however, merely smirked. "By detaching one of Beehive's Overlay Units, I can activate its Effect! During the Damage Step, I can increase a Sacred monster's ATK by 1000! _Star Crush_!" Beehive ruthlessly crushed one of the dancing orbs around it before releasing a wave of light that wrapped around Pleiades. As a result, its eyes began to glow and the sword it wielded became wreathed in heavenly light.

 **[Sacred Pleiades - ATK 2500 ~ 3500]**

Odd-Eyes leaped over to a foothold. Leaning over, Yuya scooped up an Action Magic Card. "Yes!"

"Don't think so!" Before Yuya had a chance to add it to his hand, a yellow bolt of electricity struck the card and shattered it to pieces, causing his face to fall. Looking over back to the field, he found Hokuto standing close to one of the marble pillars with an Action Card turned up next to him. "The Action Magic: Cosmic Arrow! When you add a card to your hand through any means other than drawing, I can reveal it! And since it was a Spell, I can destroy it!" His lips curved upward before he swiped the air in front of him, eyes glinting. "Now, Pleiades! Destroy Entermate Skullcrobat Joker! _Heavenly Sword Star_!"

Skullcrobat Joker swung his cane at the dark orb, launching it at Pleiades. The monster looked quite peeved by the action and promptly retaliated by swinging its sword, sending out a shockwave that ripped apart the ground in front of it, speeding straight at Skullcrobat Joker. It swallowed him whole and the ground exploded.

Yuya grimaced. "Damn..."

 _ **Yuya Sakaki - LP 4000 ~ 3300**_

"In that case, I attack Sacred Beehive with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes' eyes glowed before it reared its head back, gathering power within its maw before letting it loose, breath a black-and-red stream of flame that spiraled straight at Hokuto's monster.

However-!

"I activate the Action Magic: Miracle! This prevents the destruction of a monster and reduces damage by half!"

Hokuto was now on a floating foothold, with a Action Card again in use. Even so, the blazing stream still struck Beehive in spite of its impressive aura defending it. Some of those flames nearly struck Hokuto, singing his clothes, much to his distaste.

 _ **Hokuto Shijima - LP 4000 ~ 3950**_

 _'So close!'_ Yuya cried in his head. He glanced at his field and further became disheartened. He had hoped to do more, but for now, it seemed that all he could do was ensure he survived what was next to come. Sighing, he took a card from is hand and set it to the field. "I set one card face-down, and end my Turn."

Hokuto smirked. "So much for the Entertainment Dueling of Yusho Sakaki!" he jeered, elicting furious reactions from Yuya and the other students of You Show. Yuya himself looked the most enraged. For a moment, one could make out glowing red pupils in his eyes, followed by an angry scowl. "Beehive's Effects ends during the End Phase, so Pleiades' ATK is returned to normal!"

 **[Sacred Beehive - ATK: 3500~ 2500]**

"It's my Turn now! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 3: Hokuto Shijima/Hand: 1**_

 _'His first move is probably going to be using Pleiades' Effect to get rid of Odd-Eyes, so I need to find an Action Card! And fast!'_ Yuya thought. With a kick, Odd-Eyes was already on the move again. Hokuto immediately fled after him, riding on the shoulder of Sacred Beehive. As the dragon bounced from one floating foothold to another, Yuya scanned the field for an Action Card. Eventually he found one, sitting right on top of the pantheon, not too far from his position. "There it is!" Odd-Eyes let out a cry as it slammed its tail into the ground, using it to gain extra momentum and jump high into the air. Yuya reached out in an attempt to grab the card-

"I activate Sacred Pleiades' Effect!"

-and found himself falling as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vanished in a burst of golden light. "AAAAH!" Flailing and screaming, Yuya was only half way towards the pantheon when he found himself hurling to the ground. Thankfully, however, he managed to grab hold of the edge of the platform the pantheon floated on. Straining his arms, he pulled himself up, heaving his body onto the platform and panting heavily in pain, pushing himself on to all fours. "H-holy crap... That was terrifying!"

The last time Zarc felt white-hot anger burning in his chest, it had been when Sawatari had nearly harmed and killed the little ones under their care. This time, however, the anger was worse. His shoulders were shaking, fingers twitching like mad as if he wanted to strangle someone. And it was taking him everything he possibly could to not rush out into the Duel Area and kill Hokuto this very moment.

"That's cheating!" Tatsuya cried foul. While he was thankful that Yuya had managed to escape a close death, he was still angry. "He purposely waited until Odd-Eyes was right over the gap between the foothold and the platform!"

"It's common for duelists to interfere with their opponents while they're attempting to get to an Action Card." Himika responded, her voice even. Unlike Reiji or Ray, both of whom shared similar thoughts to the You Show students, she saw nothing wrong with the action. "Surely, you must know that."

Yuzu gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists. "That may be true, but what Hokuto just did was far from safe! He could have killed Yuya!"

"I agree with Yuzu!" Gongenzaka growled. "That was hardly manly!"

Himika snorted. "The prospect of death while dueling in such environments has always been present, and it's one of the many risks the Leo Corporation makes _perfectly_ clear before someone decides to become involved in Action Dueling. It's even involved in the manual for duelists, to ensure that they know what they're getting themselves involved for when the time comes they participate in Action Duels."

Yuzu wanted to protest, but even she knew that she had no chance of winning this argument. Himika Akaba was correct. All beginning duelists, when reading the guidelines and rules when participating in any duels that pertained to the use of Solid Vision, had to read a manual that involved and discussed the risks that came with Solid Vision. Especially if they were Action Duels, which incorporated mass into the holographic projections. All Dueltainers had to know what they were getting themselves into: including the risk of injury.

That didn't mean she had to like it, however.

Hokuto picked up the Action Card, standing atop the roof of the pantheon while looking down on Yuya as he recovered from his near-death experience. Given that both of them were experienced duelists in the Action Field, he knew that Yuya would somehow manage to survive. Even if he hadn't, well... It wasn't his problem. If he couldn't handle something as meager as this, he had no right to call himself a Duelist.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Sakaki!" Hokuto leered at him. "Sacred Sombres' Effect! On the same Turn it's sent to the Graveyard, I can summon a Sacred monster, with one less tribute to perform! I summon the Level 6 Sacred Antares!" A cluster of stars gathered, forming into another armored Monster. However, unlike the others, this one looked somewhat more menacing, as it held a rope with a glowing blade attached to one end while two objects circled around it, somewhat resembling pincers.

 **[Sacred Antares / LIGHT / Level 6 / Machine / Effect / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 900]**

"When Normal or Special Summoned, Antares allows me to add a Sacred monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Sacred Hawwa to my Hand!" As Yuya prepared to make haste and find another Action Card, as quickly as he possibly could, Hokuto then chose to begin his assault. " _Battle_! I attack you directly with Sacred Pleiades!"

Pleiades prepared its blade, but Yuya was quick to halt its advance as he revealed his face down. "Like I'll let you win that easy! I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Hippo Carnival!" A cloud of smoke erupted in front of Yuya. When it cleared, colored hippos were in front of him, all dressed in extravagant belly-dancing garments that belonged on a female, rather than an oversized animal. Even so, they stood in front of Yuya protectively, with their glares giving Hokuto and his gathering of Monsters the impression that they were daring to attack him. "Until you destroy all of my Monsters, Hokuto, you can't attack me!"

Hokuto scowled. "Cocky little...! In that case, I activate the Action Magic: Pierce! I can choose one Monster on my field and allow it to deal piercing damage until the end of this Turn! I grant its boon to Pleiades! Now, my Sacred Monsters! Destroy those annoying hippos!" As the dancing hippopotamus moved with Yuya while he searched the nearby area for any nearby Action Cards, the three Sacred Monsters all moved together in unison, aiming to take down his guards. Anatares was the first to strike, lashing out with its whip and slashing the first Hippo Token in half, reducing it to golden shatters. Then Beehive went next, delivering a brutal haymaker to the second Token. Finally, Pleiades moved in for the kill, a golden aura surrounding its blade.

Yuya's eyes then caught sight of something, out of the corner of his eye. A smirk touched his lips before he jumped into the air. At the exact moment Pleiades struck, he spun his body around and crossed his arms over his face, bracing himself for the coming impact. " _Divine Star Slash_!" Pleiades ran its sword straight through the hippo, creating a streak of light that hit Yuya dead on, throwing him straight back over to the main area. His back hit the floor as he slid across, all the way back to the center, where he started.

"...ow."

 _ **Yuya Sakaki - LP 3300 ~ 800**_

"Yuya-niichan!" Ayu cried in worry.

The duel looked worse than it did earlier. Zarc was growing more and more anxious. At the rate things were going, Yuya was going to find himself the first loss of You Show Duel School, and he knew well that Yuya would not take that fact well. He was struggling and fighting to win, but Hokuto clearly had the upper hand. _'Thankfully, we both know the ups and downs of Xyz Monsters, so he's prepared for that much.'_ Zarc thought, biting his lower lip. _'Even so, this is getting bad. At the rate things are going, he won't last for much longer.'_ He watched Yuya slowly raise to his feet, stumbling a bit due to the severe hit he took earlier. However, for a second, Zarc caught something. Something that alleviated his worries.

Yuya was _smiling_. And if Yuya was smiling, that meant he had a clear means to victory. _'Now that I think about it, Yuya purposely took that hit full on, instead of trying to avoid it. What do you have in mind, Yuya...?'_

"I end my Turn." Hokuto finished, leaping over to the central platform, one hand on his hip. "Are you ready to give up yet, novice? No one will blame you, for I am the superior. Actually, I'm slightly disappointed that you haven't shown me your Xyz Summoning skills yet." Hokuto then threw his head back in laughter, not noticing the glint in Yuya's eyes nor the smirk that was hidden on his face. "Then again, you are an amateur!"

"...well, I do have to agree with you on that. I'm still an amateur on Xyz." Yuya admitted, causing Hokuto to stop his rant and make him raise an eyebrow. Yuya lifted his head, revealing his smile, causing Hokuto to become alarmed. How in the hell could he smile like that? Surely he realized he was losing, wasn't he?! "But I'm far from done! _The fun, has only just begun_! It's my Turn now! DRAW!"

 ** _Turn 4: Yuya Sakaki/Hand: 4_**

Yuya took the card and pulled, creating a streak that dazzled with light. Looking at the card he drew, his smile grew even wider. Suddenly, the whole area dimmed. Seconds later, stage lights then shined down on Yuya, who spread his arms out, mustering the best grin he could. "Ladies and gentlemen! It seems I'm in quite the bind here! My life points are practically at zero now, and I've barely put a dent in our friend over here! However, this performer still has one last trick up his sleeve!" The children of You Show immediately began to grow excited, bouncing as Yuzu and Gongenzaka watched, hoping that this wasn't Yuya putting on a brave face. Zarc was the only one smirking, folding his arms and nodding. "But first, a little preparation before we begin the show! To start, I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Silver Claw and Skullcrobat Joker to my Field! Come forth, my Monsters!" Once more, the twin columns of light shined with brilliance as the pendulum hanging overhead carved a portal into the air. Shortly after, his Monsters emerged out, descending onto the field in a beautiful display.

Hokuto scoffed, narrowing his eyes. _'He's bluffing. I know what his trick is. He'll try and attack me using one of his Monsters, using Pendulum Magician's Effect, and then try and take out one of my Monsters with his Odd-Eyes, forcing me to use up Pleiades' last Overlay Unit. But it won't work, not with Sacred Hawwa's Effect! By the time he does manage to do more damage to me, I'll have wasted up most of his resources!'_ Grinning evily, he glared at Yuya. _'C'mon, Sakaki! Go ahead! Throw your best trick at me! At best, your only way to survive is try and Xyz Summon! That is, if you can!'_

"Entermate Pendulum Magician's Effect then activates, increasing all my Entermate Monsters' ATK by 1000!"

 **[Entermate Silver Claw - ATK: 1800 ~ 2800]**

 **[Entermate Skullcrobate Joker - ATK: 1800 ~ 2800]**

"Next up, I activate the Spell: Pendulum Choreography! With this, I shuffle a Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone back into my Deck, and then add a new Pendulum Monster to my hand! I send Entermate Pendulum Magician back to my deck and add a new Pendulum Monster to my Hand! Then I set the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician into my now vacant Pendulum Zone!"

Hokuto raised an eyebrow, watching the white-robed magician appear in place of the red-clad one, eyes peering out from beneath the brim of its hat. "You've already Pendulum Summoned this Turn, Sakaki!" he pointed out with a sneer. "Even with a lower Scale, that card is useless!

"Correctamundo, Hokuto! But since I've already used up my Pendulum Summoning this turn, Timegazer serves another purpose! But for now... _Everyone_!" Yuya suddenly raised his voice, immediately falling back into his performing antics. "Please, put your hands together for our master of ceremony! I summon Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron from my Hand!" Stage lights converged on the spot directly in front of Yuya and in between Odd-Eyes and the other Entermate Monsters. Appearing from a puff of smoke was a small white machine-type Monster, bearing a red right eye and a green left-eye respectively, sporting a polka-doted bowtie and black tophat.

 **[Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron / DARK / Level 2 / Pendulum Scale: 6 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Tuner / Effect / ATK: 200 / DEF: 600]**

"Ladies and gents, it's time for a new member of the Sakaki Circus to debut!" Yuya declared with a wink before he raised his arm upward. "Please, hold your applause until his appearance!"

Hokuto growled. He was beginning to tire of Yuya's attitude. "What can you possibly do with that weakling?!"

"Quite a lot, my dear Hokuto! Especially since Odd-Eyes Synchron is a Tuner Monsters!"

"WHAT?!"

Yuya's words took everyone by surprise, especially those at LDS. One of the students felt his lips tug upward, now suddenly disappointed he hadn't volunteered to duel Yuya Sakaki. Yuzu blinked in confusion before she looked at Zarc. "But, I thought you guys started on Xyz!"

"We did." Zarc grinned. "But before that, we started on Synchro."

"I activate Odd-Eyes Synchron's Effect! I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from the Pendulum Zone, but its Effects are sealed! I summon Stargazer Magician to my Field!" Odd-Eyes Synchron's eyes glowed as it took off its tophat, throwing it to the side. A second later, the hat expanded and was lifted upward, revealing Stargazer Magician himself, holding the enlargened hat before throwing it back to Odd-Eyes Synchron. It shrunk back down to normal size in its grasp.

 **[Stargazer Magician / DARK / Level 5 / Pendulum Scale: 1 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2400]**

"After Odd-Eyes Synchron's Effect is resolved, I perform a Synchro Summon, using Odd-Eyes Synchron and the monster that was Special Summoned from the Pendulum Zone! So without further ado, I Tune my Level 5 Stargazer Magician with my Level 2 Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron!" With a snap of his fingers, Odd-Eyes Synchron hopped into the air, becoming a set of neon-green rings that floated into the air. Stargazer Magician jumped into the rings, its form losing color and shape before being reduced to five little stars that shined brilliantly. Then the stars exploded into a column of light, allowing for an even greater power to be ushered forth. " _Dancer with the dichromatic eyes, who skates across the stage of destiny! Dash forward and seize tomorrow!_ **SYNCHRO SUMMON**!" The light faded, revealing a sleek feminine figure in thin white armor with neon green trimmings. It wore a battle skirt, white metal attached to its hips while a thin green veil spread downward, forming into the skirt before it hardened, becoming translucent plates. White plates covered its legs, all the way up to the knees, though sharp circular blades adorned its heels, which allowed it to dance across the field and in the air. Over its face was a pristine white helm, and true to its name, it possessed mismatched eyes: one green and one white. Lime green hair spilled out from the back of the helmet, reaching down to the shoulders. "Appear! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer!"

 **[Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer / DARK / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 500]**

"So pretty...!" Tatsuya and Futoshi were immediately envious of the feminine monster, no doubt because of attractive form and slim figure, especially since the armor did little to hide its curves. Even Yuzu couldn't help but feel slightly envious, though she understood why the boys were so attracted. The way it moved was graceful, truly like that of a dancer. "I didn't know Yuya-niichan had a Synchro Monster like that...!"

Yuya laughed heartily as Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer circled around him, spinning around before coming to a halt and joining the rest of his merry band of performs while taking in the stunned look on Hokuto's face. His mouth opened and closed, struggling to get a word out while pointing a shaky finger at him in accusation. "I thought you said you were studying Xyz!"

"I am! I just know more about Synchro at the moment!" Yuya stuck his tongue out as he wagged a finger. "Since I control two Odd-Eyes Monsters, Odd-Eyes Skate Sreamer gains an extra 300 ATK thanks to her Effect!" The green parts of Skate Streamer's attire began to glow and hum as it became shrouded in a beautiful veil of power, especially as its eyes began to glow menacingly at Hokuto, preparing to take on a battle stance.

 **[Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer - ATK: 2700 ~ 3000]**

"Now, _Battle_! I attack Sacred Beehive with Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer!"

Hokuto snapped out of his daze and acted quickly. Even if Yuya had managed to perform a Synchro Summon, he still had the advantage. And he sure as hell wasn't about to lose to someone like this! "I don't think so, Sakaki! I detach an Overlay Unit to-!"

"Sorry, Hokuto, but no dice! Once per Turn, during the Battle Phase, Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer prevents you from activating any of your Effects!" Hokuto's face paled, watching in horror and indignant fury as Skate Streamer kicked itself into the air, the blades on its heels spinning and creating a circular green streak. "Go, Skate Streamer! _Whirlwind Twister Strike_!" Kicking its legs, one at a time, razor sharp blades were sent flying, gathering winds as they went and becoming giant sawblades. Then they struck Sacred Beehive as it tried to knock them away with its fists, finding itself sliced apart. The resulting shockwave nearly throw Hokuto off his feet and the kicked up dust nearly got into his eyes.

 _ **Hokuto Shijima - LP 3950 ~ 3350**_

"Next up is Entermate Silver Claw! Thanks to its Effect now that it's declared an attack, all Entermate monsters on my Field gain 300 ATK until the end of my Turn!" Silver Claw growled before it released a howl, creating a navy blue aura that surrounded both it and Skullcrobat Joker, who grinned as it twirled its skull-tipped cane around.

 **[Entermate Silver Claw - ATK: 2800 ~ 3100]**

 **[Entermate Skullcrobat Joker - ATK: 2800 ~ 3100]**

"You're up, Silver Claw! Attack Sacred Pleiades! _Iron Fang Strike_!" Hokuto turned back, attempting to search for an Action Card. It proved to be a bad mistake, however, as not even his knight could withstand Silver Claws' fangs, which became a spectral head of a ferocious wolf, biting down on it and creating an explosion that forced Hokuto into a face-plant, much to his dismay and to the amusement of the You Show students. Even his own allies couldn't help but feel amused. Still hiding in the background, Ray couldn't help but giggle.

 _ **Hokuto Shijima - LP 3350 ~ 2750**_

"For the third act, I attack Sacred Antares with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! When battling a monster that is Level 5 or higher, the battle damage dealt is doubled! I also activate the Action Magic: Great Wing! This increases the ATK of a monster on my field by 1000!" Yuya revealed as he threw his arm out while Odd-Eyes' eyes began to glow menacingly, a golden aura surrounding its body as it slammed a foot down, gathering power in its maw.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK: 2500 ~ 3500]**

" _With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst_!" Once more, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon released a crimson red spiraling breath of flame. Hokuto had only just managed to get back up to his feet to see his last line of defense get reduced to cinders, knocking him straight to the edge of the field. He nearly fell over and frantically panicked not to fall off the edge, barely managing to pull himself away in time.

 _ **Hokuto Shijima - LP 2750 ~ 550**_

"And now, the grand finale! Entermate Skullcrobat Joker! Attack Hokuto directly!"

Hokuto's eyes widened in panic. Suddenly, the realization of what was about to happen hit him all at once. He was going to lose here. He was about to lose his winning streak! Worse, he was going to lose _in front of Himika Akaba_! In a frantic run, he tried to reach the nearest foothold, only for Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to bar his path, growling at him. Yelping in fright, he spun around and tried to run the other way, and was blocked again. This time by Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer, who folded its arms and leaned down at him, wagging its finger in a "nuh-uh-uh" fashion. Fearfully, he turned back to Yuya, who was waving at him while Skullcrobat Joker was tossing a ball of dark energy in its hand like a baseball, a toothy grin present.

"B-but my winning streak! My 95 wins-!"

"Go! _Trickster Ball Toss Explosion_!"

Winding its arm, Skullcrobat Joker threw the ball straight forward, creating a black streak. Hokuto could do nothing but pitifully cry as his winning streak promptly came to an end as the black ball exploded upon impact, knocking him straight into the air and slamming him right into the wall of the Duel Area with an audible SMACK! Eliciting a wince from everyone, Hokuto slowly began to slide down while the Action Field dissipated into light, returning the room to normal.

 _ **Hokuto Shijima - LP 550 ~ 0**_

 _ **WINNER: Yuya Sakaki!**_

"YOSHA!" Shuzo cried from the control room, manly tears falling from his face with fists clenched. "That was incredible, Yuya! Oh, your father would be so proud of you! That was a true hot-blooded duel!"

"He did it!" Ayu cheered as she danced with Futoshi and Tatsuya. "Yuya-niichan won! He won!"

Gongenzaka smirked as he nodded his head vigorously. "Indeed he did! I, the man Gongenzaka, am truly impressed...!"

"Still, talk about close..." Yuzu breathed a heavy sigh. "I was terrified out of my mind there for a second."

"Tell me about it..." Zarc said in agreement. It was touch and go there for a minute. In the end, however, Yuya had managed to pull off a win. More than that, however, he had put their Synchro training to good use! A small part of him felt immensely proud for Yuya's growth. _'I can hardly wait to see what he'll be capable of, once he learns how to incorporate all the Summoning Methods and then mix them with Pendulum. It'll be something to see!'_ he thought giddily before he snuck a glance at Himika Akaba. He expected her to be blank-faced, a way to hide her emotions. He frowned when he saw instead a small look of approval, staring at Yuya. _'Wait, is she...glad he won? But why? The whole point of this is to try and get Pendulum Summoning data and us into LDS.'_

...right?

Regardless, You Show Duel School had achieved their first victory. Something Himika acknowledged as she turned to address the students. "It seems you've won the first round. Color me impressed." Sora scoffed and rolled his eyes, clearly having found little enjoyment in that farce of a duel. It had only really gotten exciting when Yuya unveiled his Synchro Summoning. Aside from that, the duel was a gigantic snooze fest for him. "But, I wonder if you'll be lucky to win the next round?"

"If you're that confident you'll win, lady, then I don't mind taking a crack at your students." the Fusion duelist said, putting his hands behind his head. Himika zeroed in on him almost immediately, glaring at him. Sora smiled back. He knew full well that LDS suspected something about him. Hell, he half-expected them to know that he was a spy sent by Academia, but they couldn't act without raising suspicion. Especially not here. Plus, he had the chance to mess with them a little bit. And with their supposed best of their Summoning Method courses, he had the opportunity to test the skills of their own Fusion specialists. He was just hoping they'd be worth a little bit of his time, at the very least. "I'm Sora Shiunin, by the way. So, who's going to be my opponent?"

"That will be me." the dark-skinned girl stepped forward, smiling viciously. "I'm Masumi Kotsu, of the Fusion Summon Advanced Course."

"Ho?" Sora's eyes sparkled. "You don't say?"

Zarc felt a chill run down his spine. Looking at Sora now, he didn't see a child. He saw a predator that had just found his prey. _'Oh boy... I think I know how_ this _is going to turn out!_

-Chapter...END-

* * *

 **Sora: I don't know much about gem stones, but I know they're pretty fragile~**

 **Yuya: Is it just me, or does Sora not really care that he's losing this one?**

 **Reiji: He's toying with her...**

 **Masumi: You little brat! STOP HOLDING BACK ON ME AND FIGHT!**

 **Sora: Is this the best you can do? Man, even teacher could beat you in his sleep...**

 _ **Next Scale: Sora's Wicked Smile**_

* * *

Card Information

Pendulum Choreography / Spell / Normal / Shuffle 1 Pendulum Card in your Pendulum Zone into the deck; Add 1 Pendulum Monster from your deck to your hand.

Odd-Eyes Skate Streamer / DARK / Level 5 / Warrior / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2700 / DEF 500 /  
1 DARK Tuner Monster + 1 non-Tuner Monster /  
Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect: negate that effect. If you control two or more Monsters with "Odd-Eyes" in their name, this card gains 300 ATK and gains the following effect: During either player's Battle Phase, if this card declares an attack against a Monster: your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if you have no other monsters on your field except for this card: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 2 Monsters from your GY.

 **A/N:** Oh, holy shit. IT LIVES!


	7. Scale 07

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!_

 _Leo Duel School, as part of a ploy to test Yuya Sakaki, launches a Duel War against You Show Duel School! Per the terms of agreement, Himika offers You Show financial support if they win, but should You Show lose, Yuya Sakaki and Zarc must transfer to Leo Duel School!_

 _In the first round, Yuya and Hokuto Shijima, an Xyz Duelist, square off, with Yuya being pushed to the edge! However, in the face of Hokuto's overwhelming might, Yuya Sakaki reveals his first ever Synchro Summon and achieves victory!_

 _Now, the stage sets on You Show's next opponent: Masumi Kotsu of the Fusion Summon Advanced Course! At this moment, Sora's eyes lock on to his new prey!_

 _And so the Pendulum begins to swing once more…!_

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 07: Sora's Wicked Smile_

Sora Shiunin was not a normal kid, that much Zarc was certain of.

At first glance, you wouldn't think much of him. He had a fondness for sweets, was amicable and well-loved by everyone else in You Show, and like all Duelists, he held a sense of pride. However, Zarc knew better than to judge a book by its cover. When he dueled Sora, he initially saw a child. A brilliant one, if his usage of Fusion and expertise was of any indication. However, during their Duel, Zarc had caught sight of the wolf in sheep's clothing: violent, sadistic and far more deadly. This was not a child, but a young man who dueled as if it were a battle where his life depended on it.

 _'This will not end well.'_ Zarc thought with a frown, watching Masumi and Sora leave for the Duel Area. _'I don't know what Masumi is capable of, but from what I've seen, Sora knows how Fusion works. She's going to have to work for her victory.'_ His thoughts drifted back to his duel with Sora, and the merciless drive he showed mid-way through as things became even more heated. _'But... I don't think she will win this. She's going to get her butt whupped, and Sora isn't going to show her any mercy whatsoever.'_

Fortunately, none of the others, especially the little ones, seemed to notice his troubles. "I hope Sora's going to be okay." Yuya muttered in worry. "I mean, yeah, he's good at Fusion too, but..."

"We can only hope." Gongenzaka put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, smiling. "Besides, from what you've told me, he is not a foe you can underestimate. Unless I am mistaken, Zarc, you also fought him."

Zarc nodded. "Yeah. He's good. _Very_ good." he said, arms folded. "But you want my honest opinion? This fight is going to be a joke for Sora."

"Eh?" Yuzu blinked. "What makes you say that?"

 _'Hm... It seems you've have a peek underneath that_ little boy _'s mask.'_ Himika noted, eavesdropping on their conversation. _'But yes, this fight may as well be in his favor. Anyone from the Fusion Dimension is an expert in Fusion Summoning, without fail. We could never hope to produce Duelists of their caliber.'_ Her hands curled into fists, her mind drifting to the man she had once loved - only to now despise with all of her heart. _'I suppose that is your doing, isn't it, Leo...?'_

Masumi and Sora finally arrived in the Duel Area, taking their positions. In the control room, Shuzo grimaced. "Whoo boy." While he was eccentric, even he could tell that something was going on down there. Some kind of unseen tension or aggression that was just begging to be let loose. "Something tells me that this is going to be a doozy." Clearing his throat, he opened up communications to both duelists. "Are you two ready?!"

"Ready and waiting, Principal." Sora replied, one hand at his hip while his other tossed a lolipop into his mouth, sizing up his opponent. "Hope you can keep up with me, greenhorn."

Masumi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she said with a huff. "I should be the one saying that to you. From what I understand, you applied to LDS, but skipped out to join this school. Were you that terrified of the pressure of an elite school?"

"Elite?" Sora's lips curved into a grin. "Sorry, but Leo Duel School isn't all that and a bag of chips, you know. I mean, that Shijima guy did just get his butt whupped by Yuya-senpai earlier."

"Hokuto's an idiot, and a scrub." Masumi retorted, causing her classmate to recoil, as if struck before he fell into the fetal position with a cloud hanging over his head. The third student of LDS sweat dropped and tried to console him, but to no avail. "Out of those present here who represent LDS, he's the weakest."

 _'Damn that's harsh!'_ was the collective thought of everyone present, including Ray. Suddenly, they all felt sorry for Hokuto, especially as the poor guy began to cry anime tears, head bowed and slowly forming a puddle underneath him.

"I'm far more competent that he is." Masumi continued, smirking as she flipped her hair. "After all, I am a diamond that's been refined. You, on the other hand, are just muddy and lackluster."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know much about gemstones, but I hear they're pretty fragile~" he shot back with a smirk, eliciting a tick mark from the girl. Rather than give him another attempt to insult her and LDS, she raised her Duel Disk, slamming her Deck into it. Shortly after, a hardlight board materialized alongside her forearm, raising it to chest level. Sora chuckled and followed suit, twirling his lolipop around. "Okay, I guess crack shots are over."

Shuzo sweatdropped. "Man, what's gotten into you today, Sora?" he wondered briefly. Was he that on edge because of LDS? Pushing the thought aside, Shuzo inputted the commands and started up the Solid Vision system. "Action Field, ON!"

Light filled the room. The dull gray walls became replaced with glittering reflections that sparkled and dazzled like glass. Actually, the whole field had become akin to a giant reflection, becoming the ballroom of some kind of palace with a large staircase directly behind Masumi. Holding up the walkways above were pillars, which gave off a beautiful glow as the light reflected off of it. Seeing the present state of the field, Masumi smiled widely in appreciation. "Crystal Corridor..." she whispered, completely taken. "A fine Action Duel." She drank in the sight of the Action Field before she returned her attention to Sora, confidence clear across her face. "It's time to begin! I'll show you the difference between a true Duelist of Leo Duel School and a wannabe!"

"Bring it." Sora challenged, his pupils momentarily shrinking as if locking on to prey. " _ **Duelists locked in battle, kicking the earth and dancing in the air with their Monsters**_!"

" _ **They storm through this Field**_! _**Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution in Dueling**_! _**Action**_...!"

 ** _DUEL!_**

 _Sora Shiunin - LP 4000  
Masumi Kotsu - LP 4000_

"Since Yuya-senpai won earlier, I'll be taking the first Turn if you don't mind!" Sora quipped.

 ** _Turn 1: Sora/Hand: 5_**

"First off!" As he began his move, Sora was already on the move, actively searching for an Action Card. Masumi immediately gave chase, though the blue-haired boy was much faster. And far more nimble, as he sprinted up a wall and launched off of it, landing on top of one of the crystalline platforms hanging in the air. He grinned when he took an Action Card into his hand. "I'll set this little beauty face-down on my field and summon Furnimal Dog from my Hand!" On cue, a plushie-like monster appeared on his field, landing right next to him with patches of brown fur and a blue harness. On its back were a pair of white wings.

 **[Furnimal Dog / EARTH / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000]**

"When Furnimal Dog is Normal or Special Summoned from my Hand, I can either add Edge Imp Scissors or a Furnimal monster to my hand." A card popped out from his deck, allowing him to take it. "Then I set down another face-down and my Turn here!"

* * *

The You Show students blinked. "...wait, that's it?!" Yuya exclaimed. "What the heck?!"

"Did Sora get a bad hand?" Yuzu wondered with a troubled frown. "I mean, whenever he duels us, he usually manages to get a few Monsters out, and more often than not, he manages to get one of his Death-Toy monsters out on the first Turn."

"He could have something planned." Gongenzaka remarked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What I don't understand is why he set his Action Card on the field! Once its been set, he can't activate it until the next Turn. What on Earth is going through his head?"

Zarc was oddly silent, instead watching the duel with intrigue and wary.

* * *

Masumi scoffed. "Is that all you can do?" she asked. Sora merely shrugged and waved off her condescending looks. Masumi's eyebrow twitched. She had never met someone as cheeky and as carefree as this kid. Did he think this was some kind of game? Admittedly, they were playing a children's card game, but the stakes were serious. _'If he doesn't want to take this seriously, then fine. I'll show him what happens when he underestimates his opponents!'_ she thought. "My Turn! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 2: Masumi/Hand: 6**_

Masumi took a glance at her cards and promptly smirked. She had started out with a _very_ good hand. With a set-up like this, her victory was more than assured. "I set two cards face-down on my field!" she announced, following after Sora in this department. Her eyes then searched the field and zeroed in on a nearby Action Card, which was stuck to the side of a pillar. She immediately went after it, but to her surprise, Sora made no move to chase after her, instead looking around in disinterest. Her irritation grew. There had to be a limit to this kind of stupidity. Regardless, she acquired the Action Card with little effort. "I activate the Spell: Gem-Knight Fusion!"

* * *

"Not Polymerization?" Tatsuya asked, tilting his head.

Seeing his confusion, it was Zarc who answered. "Polymerization isn't the only Spell Card that can fuse monsters." he told them without looking away from the Duel. "Even your monster cards can use effects to use Fusion Summoning, like my Darkwhelp."

* * *

"Gem-Knight Fusion allows me to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Deck, using any Gem-Knight monsters on my field and in my hand!" A portal opened up behind her as phantom images of two Monsters appeared behind her: a petite sculpted figure with a shining blue gemstone embedded into its chest and a towering black armored knight with a black spinning bead circling around it. _"Spirit of the blue gem, meld together with the black harbinger of power and give rise to a brilliant power!_ " She slammed her hands together as the monsters fell into the portal, their bodies twisting and losing corporeal form before they became undone, mixing together with the portal and releasing a pulse of power: the signaling birth of a new Monster. " **FUSION SUMMON**!" The portal exploded into light. When the light faded, a beautiful clay-sculpted figure stood, garbed in a dark blue robe with a flowing white veil behind its head, dark blue hair spilling out beneath the veil. Hanging around its neck was a beautiful gemstone, much darker in color than the previous stone, but also much larger. " _Beautiful azure stone that illuminates this ugly world! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli_!"

 **[Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli / EARTH / Level 5 / Rock / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1000]**

Sora whistled. "Not bad." he remarked, somewhat impressed. "A little bit rough around the edges."

"Don't talk as if you're an expert in Fusion." Masumi snorted. "I'll wipe that arrogant look off your face. When Gem-Knight Obsidia is sent to the Graveyard from my hand, I can return a Gem-Knight monster in the Graveyard that's Level 4 or lower to my hand. I return Gem-Knight Lapis to my hand. Afterwards, I summon Crystal Rose from my hand!" Beside Lady Lapis Lazuli, a flower sprouted into full view. On closer inspection, however, the rose wasn't like that of a plant. Instead, it was made entirely of crystal, hence the name.

 **[Crystal Rose / LIGHT / Level 2 / Rock / Effect / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500]**

"Then I activate Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's Effect! Once per turn, I can send a Gem-Knight from either my deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard and deal 500 damage for every Special Summoned Monster on the Field! I send a second Gem-Knight Lapis to the Graveyard from my deck to activate Lady Lapis Lazuli's Effect! Since it's the only Special Summoned monster on the field, you take 500 damage! _Lapis Sparkling Cluster_!" The blue robed sculpture raised its arms, creating sparkling orbs of blue light before they went straight at Sora. Once they were within range, they exploded, creating small plumes of smoke. When it cleared, Sora was revealed to be perfectly foot, albeit somewhat smeared in soot.

And still smiling. "That it?"

 ** _Sora Shiunin - LP 4000 ~ 3500_**

Masumi's lips tugged into a small frown. "Let's see you still act so cocky after this! I activate the Action Magic: Bi-Attack! This doubles the ATK of a monster on my field! And for each attack I declare, the ATK will continue to double! _Battle_! I attack Furnimal Dog with Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli! Bi-Attack's Effect now takes place!"

As Lady Lapis Lazuli clasped its hands, as if praying, the gem around its neck began to glow and cover her in a cobalt blue aura.

 **[Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli - ATK: 2400 ~ 4800]**

"Now! **_Lapis Diamond Storm_**!" The robed sculpture spread its arms out once its prayer was finished. Around her, sharp spears, all crystalline and sharp, formed out from thin air. Swaying its arms forward, Lady Lapis Lazuli pointed to Furnimal Dog and Sora, who stood still on the platform. Yuya and Yuzu were promptly worried, yet were certain Sora's face-downs would be able to help him. The little ones cried out in a panic, not only because it would deal major damage to Sora, but also because the poor little doggy at his side would be demolished and destroyed. Zarc narrowed his eyes, not in the least bit worried about Sora.

If anything, he was more worried about Masumi, as Sora was about to reveal as he waved a hand. "I activate the Effect of Edge Imp Crochet in my hand!" he interrupted the attack, startling Masumi as a terrifying sight appeared in front of Furnimal Dog: a crochet made entirely of steel wires while red eyes glared out angrily as it defended the animal from the crystal javelins. "When a Furnimal monster that's Level 4 or lower is under attack, I can send Edge Imp Crochet to my Graveyard to negate its destruction and reduce the battle damage by half!"

The crystal javelins shattered as the steel-wired crochet became undone, both reduced to golden shards.

 _ **Sora Shiunin - LP 3500 ~ 2800**_

Masumi clicked her tongue. She had hoped to deal more damage...but she was satisfied with the results so far. The brat was still smiling, as if he was still confident in her victory. _'I'll wipe that look off your face yet, Shiunin.'_ she solemnly swore. "I end my Turn."

* * *

Ray watched the duel progress with what could only be described as disturb and worry.

Unlike Reiji or Himika, who had primarily concerned themselves with the company and matters that related to the ongoing conflicts with the Fusion Dimension and Leo Akaba, she had affiliated herself with much of the staff and student faculty in Leo Duel School. Her skills and talents as a Duelist had made her extremely popular and was a role model to many. This, of course, include the likes of Masumi and Hokuto. Masumi was very much like a younger sister to her, in the same way that Reira was. Her enthusiasm to become strong and a powerful duelist in her own right, all the while trying to earn the attention of the teacher that she fancied, was very endearing. Unlike Hokuto, however, she wasn't quite as arrogant. She could be snobbish at times, but even she could have the ability to respect her opponents. So seeing her being so infuriated with Sora's flippant attitude and refusal to take her seriously was enough to unsettle her.

"He's toying with her." Reiji said, bringing her attention to him. "To him, Masumi Kotsu is a hot-headed amateur, too eager to reveal her prowess and capability. That boy lives and breathes on the battlefield. This Duel isn't even practice to him, much less an actual battle."

"So he's purposely getting her worked up?" Ray asked, earning a nod. Ray sighed and shook her head. "Masumi can be too emotional at times. That usually ends up being her weakness."

"Which works to Shiunin's advantage. Kotsu believes that Sora is not taking this Duel seriously, which in turn causes her to become rash and overconfident, and far too eager to put him down. At the rate this Duel is going, she will lose."

* * *

"Looks like it's my Turn again~" Sora cheered slightly, finishing off his lolipop and throwing the stick away before he tossed a small candy into his mouth. "DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 3: Sora/Hand: 4**_

"I activate the Spell: Fusion Recipe!" Masumi's eyes widened, nearly fumbling in her step as she stared at Sora with large eyes. She was not aware that he was a fellow practitioner of the art of Fusion Summoning. Of course, neither was she aware that Sora was practically an expert in the art of Fusion. Actually, Sora didn't consider himself an expert. If anything, _he_ was the true expert. A master of the art, perhaps surpassing even the strongest duelist in Academia. Hell, if what he heard was true, then even Yuri had a hard time trying to beat him. But that was neither here nor there. Right now, he had a duel to get back to! "By revealing a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can add one of its required materials to my Hand." A card popped out from Sora's deck, allowing to pull it out and reveal it to Masumi. "The Fusion Monster is Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio! So I add one of its Fusion Materials, Edge Imp Saw, to my hand and summon it!"

On cue, the menacing rotating sawblade appeared, its eyes glaring at Masumi as it stood beside Sora.

 **[Edge Imp Saw / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000]**

"When Edge Imp Saw is Normal Summoned, I can send a Furnimal Monster in my hand to the Graveyard. Then I can draw two cards, but then I have to send one of them to either the top or bottom of my deck." Sora revealed as he performed the action, taking a card from his hand and slipping it into the slot in his Duel Disk. "Then I activate my newly added Spell: Polymerization! Since you use Fusion also, I don't have to tell you its Effects!" Like with Masumi, a portal opened behind Sora, flowing with a myriad of colors. Edge Imp Saw and Furnimal Dog were sucked inside, losing their shape and becoming mixed into the bizarre concotion. " _Steel blades possessed by demons, become one with the faithful beast and show us a new power!_ " As the portal glowed, Sora slammed his hands together, just as it exploded into light, giving birth to a new monster. " **FUSION SUMMON**! _Show yourself, king of a hundred beasts that tears apart everything! Level 7! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio_!"

A demented stuffed plushie of a lion emerged, only horribly dismayed. As always, it was an unnerving sight to see such a monster born from an otherwise cute and innocent monster. It was missing a torso entirely, replaced by a spinning sawblade with the limbs and head attached to metal rods connecting to the sawblade. Another sawblade was spinning inside the monster's head, with circular ring sawblades running through parts of its face and circling around the large one.

 **[Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio / DARK / Level 7 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000]**

Masumi's eyes were wide. Her emotions were all over the place, reflecting on her face. Surprise, shock, then morphing into disbelief before it finally settled for anger. "You...! Were you holding back on me?" she asked, scowling in anger. Sora merely shrugged and gave her a dismissing hand wave, which only further caused her to shake with anger. "You little-! Take this seriously!"

"Sheesh, calm down. That look really doesn't suit you at all." Sora chided her. "Anyways, where was I? Oh, right~! I activate the Continuous Spell: Toy Vendor! However, it isn't going to stay for long out here on my Field, especially since I don't have much use for it. By banishing the Furnimal Wing I sent to the Graveyard through Edge Imp Saw's Effect, I can banish a Furnimal in my Graveyard! After that, I can draw a card! If I do all this, then I can also send Toy Vendor to my Graveyard! Toy Vendor's Effect also lets me add either a Furnimal Monster or Edge Imp Scissors to my hand if it gets sent to the Graveyard!" Two cards popped out from his deck, allowing Sora to graciously take them. "As for my next trick, I activate my second copy of the Spell: Polymerization! This time, I use Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Bear in my Hand as materials!"

A pair of demonic scissors and a giant plushie teddy bear with wings fell into the portal that opened up again behind Sora. The You Show students immediately knew what was coming, evident by the grimace on Yuya and Yuzu's faces. " _Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power!_ **FUSION SUMMON**!" A new Monster emerged, this one equally as nightmarish as the previous Death-Toy. A giant teddy bear, but mained and torn with its stomach cut open and its mouth separated from its head with blades sticking out from its belly. " _Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Level 6! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!_ "

 **[Death-Toy Scissors Bear / DARK / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800]**

Sora leaped down to the floor, both hands now in his pockets as he had exhausted all of the cards in his hand. Following him were his Death-Toy monsters, which glowered and growled at Lady Lapis Lazuli, which regarded them with hardly any emotion. Masumi, on the other hand, was starting to grow annoyed. Sora's skill had shown itself for what it was. A wolf in sheep's clothing. _'That's two Fusions in a single turn...'_ She was now dumbfounded and confused. She didn't understand any of this. His skill was definitely impressive, but why was he here in a school like this?

"Starting to get pretty dull, huh?" Sora said, causing her to raise a brow in confusion. "You keep on talking about gems and whatnot, but if I remember right, the shine and luster of a jewel usually tends to get pretty murky after a while. From the way it looks to me, you're starting to get pretty cloudy. No shine or luster whatsoever."

" _What did you just say_?!"

Hokuto winced with his fellow LDS student while Ayu sweatdropped. "Um, S-Sora?" she weakly called out to him from the observation room. "I don't think it's a good idea to make her angry!"

"What? I'm just stating a fact."

 _'T-this cheeky son of a bitch!'_ Masumi grounded her teeth, threatening to crack them beneath the pressure as her hand balled into fists. When she realized she was getting worked up over his taunts, she tried to calm herself down. _'It'll be fine, Masumi. Keep your cool. Even if he attacks me, this battle is already over. With there being three Special Summoned Monsters out, he'll take 1500 damage when I activate Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's Effect. And when he attacks me with his Monsters, I'll still have plenty of Life Points left to activate my face-down!'_ She looked down at her field, a smile hidden well in her mind. _'With Brilliant Spark, I can wipe out the last of his Life Points with Lady Lapis Lazuli's ATK points, even after it's been destroyed! Either way, I've won this D-'_

"I end my Turn here."

Masumi's mind went blank. Stuttering, she found herself suddenly thrown off her feet and stared at Sora in disbelief. "What?"

"Did your hearing go out or something?" Sora asked, tilting his head with that damned smile of his still on his face. "I said, I end my Turn here."

He-he was ending his Turn? Without attacking? B-but that made no sense! Surely, at least one of them had to have had some kind of Effect! Why hadn't he bothered to use them?! And why was he choosing not to attack? Seeing his eyes, however, Masumi realized something. Through out this whole Duel, he had never stopped smiling. It was like he was completely confident he would win, even though he was clearly on the losing end. Even when he was being cornered, he never stopping acting so arrogantly. His posture was also a clear tell: he felt he was in no danger. There was no tension on him whatsoever.

And his eyes told her everything. There was a saying that the eyes were like windows to the soul. Revealing a person's character to another. And what Masumi found in his eyes was nothing short of pure arrogance.

Sora Shiunin didn't think of Masumi Kotsu as a worthy opponent, much less someone worth his time. He was looking down on her, like she was nothing.

 _'You little brat!'_ Masumi wanted to scream, now officially livid. _'Stop holding back and fight me!'_ But of course, Sora didn't do anything. Instead, he just tossed another lolipop into his mouth after he was finished with his candy, patiently waiting for her to begin her Turn. With a scowl, she did just that, overwhelmed by anger and the desire to beat Sora Shiunin to a pulp. "My Turn! DRAW!"

 ** _Turn 4: Masumi/Hand: 1_**

* * *

"Is it just me, or does Sora not really care that he's losing this one?" Yuya asked, clearly concerned. "I mean, he had a clear shot to attack her earlier."

"He could have used Wheel Saw Lio's Effect earlier, too." Yuzu noted, troubled. She didn't understand what was going on through Sora's head right now, much less whatever he had in mind. "Is he even trying?"

Gongenzaka frowned in disapproval. "He's not being very manly here."

"Sora has to have a plan!" Tatsuya insisted. "Right, Futoshi?"

"I dunno. I haven't really gotten the shivers from this fight yet..."

Yuya sighed, shaking his head. "I hope he just knows what he's doing, otherwise You Show is in serious trouble!" he said before he looked over at Zarc, who had a concentrated look on his face, never breaking away from the Duel. "What do you think, Zarc?" No response. "Er, Zarc...?"

 _'It couldn't be...'_ Zarc furrowed his brows, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _'Sora hasn't taken her seriously at all. In fact, he's just messing with her to make her flustered and screw up, which might end up backfiring on him. But, so far, he hasn't used any of his face-downs, but neither has Masumi. One of his face-downs is that Action Card he got on the first Turn, but he hasn't used it yet. What are you planning, Sora?'_

* * *

"I activate Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's Effect! I send a Gem-Knight Monster from my deck to the Graveyard, and afterwards, you take 500 damage for every Special Summoned monster in the field! That also includes your Death-Toy Fusion Monsters, bringing the total to 1500! _Lapis Sparkling Cluster_!" More sparkling lights were sent Sora's way, only this time slightly larger. The blue-haired teen was unconcerned with them at the moment, instead taking the blow. When the lights exploded, the resulting smokescreen was far larger this time. When it cleared, Sora was still standing in one place, albeit with a fear tears in his clothes.

And much to Masumi's continuously growing anger, he was still smiling.

 _ **Sora Shiunin - LP 2800 ~ 1300**_

"I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Masumi declared, making her hate for him known as she swung her arm through the air. "The monster that was sent to my Graveyard through Lady Lapis Lazuli's Effect was Gem-Knight Lazuli! When sent to the Graveyard via a card effect, I can add a Gem-Knight in my Graveyard to my hand!" As Masumi took the card that popped out from the slot, she glanced at Sora, who seemed partially intrigued by whatever move she had in mind. At the thought of seeing him whimper of fear of the monster she was going to bring to the field was enough to make her giddy. "I activate Crystal Rose's Effect! I send a Gem-Knight monster in my hand to the Graveyard, and then change Crystal Rose's name to that card. I send a second Gem-Knight Lazuli to the Graveyard, and change Crystal Rose's name to Gem-Knight Lazuli! Then I activate the second Gem-Knight Lazuli's Effect from the Graveyard, returning another Gem-Knight to my hand!"

 _'If you can survive this, Sora Shiunin, then you'll be wishing for me to have finished you off right now!'_

"I activate the Spell: Gem-Knight Fusion!" The portal opened behind Masumi again. Crystal Rose shifted over to it while a phantom image of a sculpture resembling Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli appeared, only lacking the blue robe and more plainly colored with dull green eyes. They fell into the portal, mixing together before it was promptly released. From the light was a doppelganger dressed in a dark blue robe. _"_ _The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power, become light and appear!_ **FUSION SUMMON**! _Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli_!"

Sora whistled. "Not bad... That brings the total of Special Summoned monsters to four now."

"Then you should know what comes next!" Masumi glared as she activates the second Lady Lapis Lazuli's Effect. "You're finished!"

"Sorry, not happening." Sora smirked. To Masumi's shock, when the cluster of lights were about to reach them, they were promptly stopped and prematurely detonated when they crashed into a translucent golden barrier resembling a shield. "The Action Magic: Flame Guard! This reduces any effect damage I take to zero~"

"What?! But when did you have time to-!" She trailed off, suddenly remembering the size of the cloud of smoke that was created when she used her first Lady Lapis Lazuli's Effect. _'Of course! It had to be back then! He used the smoke as cover while he searched for an Action Card!'_ Begrudgingly, she applauded his resourcefulness. Yet even so, he had only prolonged the inevitable. With a smirk, she continued forward. "I'll be honest, Sora Shiunin... Right now, you are by far the most annoying person I have ever met."Sora's reply to this was, of course, a cheeky grin. "But let's see if you'll still be smiling after this! I activate my face-down Trap: Fragment Fusion! I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Gem-Knight monsters from my Graveyard, so long as they match the requirements! Furthermore, it's treated as a Fusion Summoning! I banish Gem-Knight Obsidia, Lapis and Alexand from my Graveyard!"

The portal opened up behind her. However, this time was different, in that pieces and fragments of crystals and jewels were swirling around in it. Phantom images of the aforementioned monsters - Gem-Knight Alexand appearing as a silvery-armored knight with a diamond embedded in its breastplate - appeared and fell into the portal, losing shape and becoming a part of this swirling vortex of chaos before it exploded into light, allowing a new monster to appear. A wave of power rushed through the Action Field, with Masumi's proud smile saying it all.

Her Ace Monster had arrived.

" _Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant black stone of untold power! Become one with the blue shard and create a new light!_ **FUSION SUMMON**!" A towering giant stepped forward, the ground trembling with each step. It was a knight, clad in thick and heavy armor with broad pointed shoulders and enormous gauntlets. In hand, it wielded a giant sword, embedded with an assortment of jewels that ran down the blade, all the way to the tip. Diamonds decorated this towering behemoth's armor, with the largest piece being the one in its chest. "Supreme _radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Dia!"_

 **[Gem-Knight Master Dia / EARTH / Level 9 / Rock / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2500]**

Sora looked at the towering knight, his mouth opening slightly. "...okay." he said quietly after a moment. "Maybe you aren't a greenhorn after all." He then watched Masumi leap up to the stairs that led up to the second level of the Action Field. There, on the railing, was an Action Card.

Masumi swiped it and whirled around on her feet, immediately putting it to use. "I activate the Action Magic: Recycle! If I used an Action Magic, I can change Recycle's name and effect to match that Action Magic! I change Recycle to Bi-Attack, and the one who receives its Effect is Gem-Knight Master Dia!" Her eyes burned and blazed as she swung her arm. "I'll finish you off, here and now, Sora Shiunin! Now, _Battle_! I attack Death-Toy Scissors Bear with Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli! _**Lapis Diamond Storm**_!" Scissors Bear attempted its best to defend Sora, destroying a few of the crystal javelins that were thrown its way, but in the end it was promptly skewered and destroyed, the shockwave brushing up against the blue-haired Fusion duelist and causing his clothes to flap.

 _ **Sora Shiunin - LP 1300 ~ 1100**_

"Then I attack Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio with my second Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Sora raised an eyebrow, watching as the two Monsters clashed. Wheel Saw Lio threw out saw blades, but just as they sliced apart Masumi's monster, it found itself meeting the same fate as Scissors bear and was skewered, resulting in both monsters being destroyed. Masumi smirked as she put a hand to her hip. While it did seem like she went for mutual destruction in order for Master Dia to have a direct attack on Sora, she also did in case he had something up his sleeve that would defend him against her ace monster's attack. It was only a matter of what would end him first. "And now, the final blow! As of now, three attacks have been declared! Thus, Gem-Knight Master Dia's ATK is doubled by three times!" The hulking jeweled knight's gemstones began to glow as it raised its blade, become wreathed in a powerful white aura that sent ripples of power across the Action Field.

 **[Gem-Knight Master Dia - ATK: 2900 ~ 8700]**

"Let's end this! Gem-Knight Master Dia! Attack Sora Shiunin directly! _**Diamond Spark Slash**_!"

Everyone from You Show cried out for Sora, realizing now that he was more or less screwed. They watched helplessly as Master Dia raised its blade, which was swallowed in a myriad of lights, increasing in size. Taking a stance, Gem-Knight Master Dia reared its sword behind it, and then swung, creating a giant arc of light that was sent flying straight at Sora, who stood there with his smile still glued to his face.

* * *

"It's over." Zarc said, breaking his silence. "Sora..."

* * *

Reiji pushed up his glasses, creating a reflective glare. "...has won."

* * *

"I activate my face-down! The Action Magic: Wipe Out!" At the last possible second, Sora flipped up the card he had obtained since the first Turn. When the arc of light struck the card, a gale of wind suddenly began to kick up, pushing back against the arc of light as it grew in size. The powerful gales caused ripples across the Action Field, as if damaging it. Masumi shielded her face against the mighty winds while Sora took it all in stride, finishing off the last of his lolipop. "When this card is activated, all monsters on the field are destroyed!"

The winds overpowered Master Dia's attack, sending it back at it. With one mighty gust, all of Masumi's monsters were destroyed. A moment later, however, only silence fell on the Duel Area. Masumi lowered her arm, looking at Sora while he stared back, still smirking. _'It's over.'_ she thought, letting her smirk become more prominent. _'I've won. No matter what Trap card he has, he's lost. There's no way he'll win now!'_ She flipped her hair as she put a hand to her hip. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, but I'm afraid this duel is now officially over."

"You're right about that." Sora acknowledge, surprising her. She felt a shiver run down the back of her spine when she saw Sora's smile grow wider, and somehow more menacing. "A shame it'll end in a draw."

"What?"

"You were planning on using your face-down, Brilliant Spark, to finish me off if your Ace couldn't land the final hit, right?" Masumi's eyes widened. Suddenly, she felt as if she had just been dumped into the world's coldest ocean. "That's your main strategy, using Master Dia and Brilliant Spark as a combo. If you can manage it, you can even finish your opponent's off in a One Turn Kill. Have to say, it's a pretty impressive strategy."

"H-how?!" Masumi found herself asking in a shrill voice. "How could you possibly know that?!"

"When I applied for LDS, I made it a point to study any competition I might have while there." Sora told her. "Especially since I was going to try my hand at the Fusion Course. You participated in a lot of duels, so it was pretty easy to gather some intel." He chuckled as he wagged a finger at her. "And that, of course, makes you pretty predictable. For starters, you get worked up too easy. And like any amateur, you were too eager to show off your hand. You making all those Fusion Summons made things easier for me. Especially since it means that five Fusion Monsters were destroyed this Turn."

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

Sora's smile turned wicked as he revealed his trump card. "I activate my second face-down, the Trap: Fusion Chaos! When a Fusion Monster on my field is destroyed, I can activate its Effect. For every Fusion Monster that was destroyed this Turn, we both take 800 damage." Realization dawned on Masumi. She felt the strength in her legs start to waver. Above them, a mass of power suddenly began to swell, forming into a gigantic ball as energy around them began to flow into it, which caused it to increase in size. "Including my Death-Toy monsters, the monsters that were destroyed this Turn were your two Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli and Master Dia. That's five monsters." The giant ball of energy continued to grow, though it was beginning to grow unstable. It was writhing, threatening to explode and release itself. "That brings the grand total of damage to 4000. _Exactly_ the amount of Life Points you have. Oh, and don't bother trying to activate Brilliant Spark. Fusion Chaos will finish first before you even have a chance at wiping out my Life Points."

Sora then snapped his fingers. The ball of energy reached its apex and promptly exploded, consuming the whole Duel Area. The explosion of light was far too harsh as it forced everyone to shut their eyes tight and shield their faces. "Ack! Too bright!" Shuzo cried as he too have to shield his eyes.

For a minute, it was impossible to tell what was happening inside the Duel Area. Once the light faded, and everyone opened their eyes, they were able to see the results. The Action Field had already dissipated, reverting the room to little more than a simple metal box. Sora was still standing, hands in his pockets with an innocent smile while Masumi had fallen to her hands in knees, head bowed in frustrating defeat.

 _ **Sora Shiunin - LP 1100 ~ 0  
Masumi Kotsu - LP 4000 ~ 0**_

 _ **DRAW! ! !**_

"D-damn...!"

Masumi refused to cry. She _refused_ to show tears. She refused to allow herself to cry. This... This was utterly humiliating. She had been played. From the very start, he had her eating out of the palm of his head, leading her around, all the while preparing to take her down. She never stood a chance, did she? The moment Sora ad grabbed that Action Card and prepared that Trap Card, she had already lost. The skill he displayed was leagues above her own. No wonder he was so confident. _'If he wanted to...'_ she thought, hands tightening as a tear rolled down her face. _'He could have beaten me, without bringing this duel to a Draw.'_

"For an amateur in Fusion, you were pretty good." Sora said as he unfurled another lolipop into his mouth. He turned on his heel and walked away, waving her goodbye as he did so. "If you ever want a rematch, I'll be happy to accept, miss jewel~"

* * *

"...damn."

That was all Yuya could say. In fact, that one word seemed to summarize everyone's thoughts on the duel's climax completely. The brown-haired duelist that was next to go looked positively livid. Hokuto had even been forced to restrain him when he threatened to go down there and kick Sora's ass himself. Himika Akaba's look of utter disdain, aimed directly at Sora, also summarized what exactly she had thought of that much. She knew that Masumi was outclassed, but even she had some hopes that she could at least unsettle or reveal even a hint of his true nature to the You Show students, as a way to implant doubt and lessen their trust in him.

"Okay." Yuzu found herself short of breath, not realizing until now that she had been holding her breath. "Are we _positive_ that Sora's a kid?"

"I...I think he is?" Yuya said, albeit unsure himself. "Either way, that was-that was freaking savage. He knew her strategy right from the start?!"

"He purposely ended the Duel in a draw." Gongenzaka mentioned, folding his arms. "But why? The way I see it, defeating her like this is very insulting to her pride."

 _'Gon has a point.'_ Zarc thought, frowning. _'Being played like that, not to mention the realization that he could have beaten her if he was serious, is definitely not going to sit well with her.'_ He then saw Masumi rise up to her feet. When he saw the look on her face, he blinked. Then he smiled. _'On second thought... It might've been a good idea if you had beaten her, Sora.'_

* * *

Ray wasn't sure if she should have felt disappointed, angry or sad. Disappointed that Masumi had allowed herself to get so worked up and falling for her opponent's taunts, angry that Sora would tear into her so viciously and wound her pride like that and sad that Masumi had lost. Duelists were prideful by nature, that was an indesputable fact. There would always be anger and/or disappointment from a loss. "This may serve as a lesson for her." Reiji coolly told her, though she could tell even he was a bit disturbed by Sora's way of beating her. "He's quite skilled...and that is worrisome, especially considering his words. How many people has he studied up on?"

"Good point." Ray hummed, glancing down at the floor. If the spy from the Fusion Dimension was to be believed, he had studied his opponents and enemies. Did that include her and her brother as well? How many people had he already found a way to exploit and defeat? It was a terrifying thought indeed, as well as a worrying one. When she returned her attention back to Masumi, she found the girl already on her feet. When she saw the look on Masumi's face, she couldn't help but smile.

A fire had been lit in Masumi's heart. One that ignited a drive unlike any other before.

* * *

 **Yaiba: The name's Yaiba Todo, of the Synchro Summon Advance Course.**

 **Yuzu: I can't lose here! Especially not when everybody's counting on me!**

 **Ray: That girl...!**

 **Zarc: That voice... Are you-?!**

 **Reiji: Shall we begin, then?**

 _ **Next Scale: Symphony VS Battle Spirit**_

* * *

Card Information

Edge Imp Crochet / DARK / Level 5 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 2000 / You can Normal Summon this card if you control one other Edge Imp monster face-up on your field, except for "Edge Imp Crochet." If your opponent declares an attack on a Furnimal Monster that is Level 4 or lower while this card is in your Hand, you can activate this Effect: send this card to your GY; negate the destruction of that card and reduce any battle damage you would be dealt by half. This effect lasts until the end of the End Phase. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material while in the GY: return this card to the bottom of the deck.

Fusion Recipe / Spell / Normal / Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and add 1 of the Fusion Materials whose name is specifically listed on that card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Fusion Recipe" per turn.

Fusion Chaos / Trap / Counter / If a Fusion Monster you control is destroyed this turn: Inflict damage to both player's LP equal to the number of Fusion Monsters destroyed this turn X 800.

Wipe Out / Spell / Action / Destroy all monsters on the field.

Recycle / Spell / Action / Target 1 Action Magic in your GY: change this card's name and effect to that.

 **AN** : Oh, damn. Another update already? And sorry if the quality of the duel was maybe a little lower than usual. My usual YuGiOh partner is out on vacation, lucky bastard, and my classes for the Fall Semester started on Friday, so I've had less time to work on the chapter than I would normally like. That being said, however, this is my first actual duel all by my little lonesome.

...okay, well not entirely. I did ask for feedback and edits from The Don. Still kind of proud of myself, even though I feel like I could do better. Also forgot to say this, but big thanks go to Donny for help making the Duel with Hokuto a reality.

Also, I remember somebody in the reviews saying that their birthday was today. Happy birthday, dude.


	8. Scale 08

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!_

 _The Leo Duel School has come to You Show, with the intent of taking the power of Pendulum. If You Show loses, both Zarc and Yuya will be transferred to LDS. In an attempt to fight back, You Show engages in three one-on-one duels against LDS' top students._

 _Yuya claimed victory over Hokuto, a student from the Xyz Course. Meanwhile, Sora toys with his opponent Masumi, a fellow practitioner of the Fusion Summoning method. Rather than defeat her, he forces the duel into a draw._

 _And now, the stage is set. Only one student from LDS has yet to duel. And this person's defeat, or victory, may determine the fate of You Show Duel School._

 _And so the Pendulum begins to swing once more...!_

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 08: Symphony VS Battle Spirit_

As Masumi and Sora returned to the observation deck, Shuzo could only feel a sense of apprehension while preparations for the next and final duel were underway. After the last one, You Show was in the lead and currently was in the draw. This final duel would put an end to this whole farce, but that was also assuming that someone as ambitious as Himika Akaba would allow for a tie. She made it clear to him that the matter of Pendulum's rightful ownership would be decided on today. He still couldn't believe this woman had the gall to demand that he hand over his two best students! Sure, only a handful of people couldn't keep the school afloat, especially since Yuzu and Zarc weren't paying the fees, but people were not meant to be gambled on. He had more than a few words for that woman that were best shared in private, but for now, he would have to withhold his tongue.

He looked at his hands, finding them shaking a little. Whoever was going to duel next was going to have a lot of pressure. They would feel that they had to win this for You Show. In all honesty, though, he was hoping Zarc would step up to the plate. He didn't doubt Yuzu's skills, and she had been improving by leaps and bounds since Zarc should up, but she wasn't ready to face off against these people. Especially when the future of her childhood friend could be at stake here.

As Shuzo waited for the next duelists to appear and settle this wager, he noticed two people standing close by near the dueling arena. He couldn't make them out clearly from inside the control booth, but he was able to make out a few details such as the red scarf around the male's neck. He furrowed his brow. "Who are they?" he wondered. "Spectators from LDS, maybe?"

He didn't have much time to ponder more about it as the final duel was about to begin, its participants stepping out into the field.

* * *

Despite the fire that was lit in her chest, her glare leveled at Sora Shiunin's retreating back, Masumi still couldn't help but feel shame as she returned to her fellow duelists from LDS and the Chairwoman. She didn't even dare look at the woman and kept her head bowed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to defeat him."

"I would have been surprised if you had." Himika said, much to her surprise. "That boy, as I'm sure you've noticed, is not inexperienced or weak. This isn't me diminishing your skills, little miss, it is simply a fact. Only someone as skilled as Reiji-san could defeat him."

That made Masumi look up at Himika. Her face was serious. Only someone like the President of the Leo Corporation could defeat Sora? Her chest grew tighter and her fire burned hotter. She bowed her head in understanding and joined her comrades. To her slight amusement, Hokuto was still in the corner, pitifully whining about her hurtful words. She supposed she may have been a little cruel, but how couldn't she not poke fun at him? The guy was the weakest of the three of them, but she felt that he could have won against Yuya Sakaki had he planned his moves ahead a bit further. Or understood his cards better. Honestly, she felt that Hokuto would be able to duel better if he understood exactly what course he was in.

 _'At any rate, You Show now has one win.'_ Masumi thought. _'And we're now at a draw. This last duel will decide whether or not the Chairwoman's plans will go through.'_

She cast a glance at the sole remaining duelist in LDS in this "war." He nodded back when he saw her look his way, understanding what was at stake.

"It seems we're about to reach the finale." Himika said with a small smile as she turned to the students of You Show. "Now then, of the remaining two duelists, who wishes to bring an end to this?"

Zarc was about to step forward, but Yuzu was quicker. "I'll take you on!" she declared fervently, much to his surprise. Himika couldn't help but praise the spirit the girl demonstrated. Of course, she also knew that it wouldn't do much good. Especially considering that, of the three students she had selected from their Advance Courses, her opponent was the one most proficient and understanding in his art. Yuzu, unknown to those thoughts, was determined to score You Show's final victory. _'Up until now, I've been watching everyone fight to protect Yuya, Zarc and the school.'_ she thought, feeling a little frustrated by herself. She wanted to prove that she was just as capable. That she could stand on equal ground with them all. _'This time... This time, it's my turn to protect them!'_

Zarc saw the passionate look in her eyes, and in understanding, stepped back. It was clear that Yuzu wanted to prove herself. Admittedly, he did feel a little sad that he wouldn't get the chance to test his mettle against LDS, but there was always next time. He did notice that Yuya looked a mix between excited and anxious when Yuzu offered to step up to the plate.

Her opponent didn't take long to reveal himself, either. It was the wild-haired boy with the wooden katana at his back, a fanged smile present on his face. "The name's Yaiba Todo, of the Synchro Summon Advance Course." he introduced himself as he sized up Yuzu. "Think you can take me on, girlie?"

Yuzu's response was to snort and put her hands on her hips, pushing her chest out with pride. "You bet I can!"

"Then prove it. Let's settle this!"

* * *

"Ray." Reiji turned to his half-sister. "In terms of ability, how would you rate Todo?"

Ray hummed thoughtfully as she folded her arms over her chest. "He's good." she said after a moment of thinking. "Between the three of them, he understands his summoning the most, and his playstyle is also very aggressive. Whereas Masumi-chan would use effects and traps to get the advantage, her Master Dia and Brilliant Spark being a good example, and Hokuto's style of removing monsters from his opponent's defenses, he would flood his field with the strongest monsters he can. He's not as strong as Masumi, but he makes up for it with drive and zeal."

"I see." Reiji nodded in understanding, then turned his attention to the two duelists arriving. Yaiba wore a proud smile on his face, no doubt thinking that this would be an easy win for him. Behind him, Yuzu trailed behind, face etched with determination. He respected the drive she possessed. It was written over her face. She wouldn't relent, not even in the face of such an overwhelming foe. She understood to an extent that Yaiba was better than her, but that didn't stop her from accepting the challenge. Perhaps it was the Duelist within her who pushed her to accept, demanding to face such powerful foes and in turn improve. Or perhaps she was pushed by the desire to protect her friends. Either way, he had no doubt she would put on a splendid performance.

Behind him, he heard Ray gasp. He looked over his shoulder, finding her looking at Yuzu in surprise. "Is something the matter?"

"That girl...!"

Reiji understood why she seemed so shocked. He and Himika had been shocked as well when they first saw her. Were it not for the fact that Ray was a few years or so older than her, Yuzu Hiragi may very well have been her long-lost twin sister.

* * *

Shuzo sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to psyche himself up. This was it. This was going to be the most passionate and emotional-drive field of the day! "Come on, you old tiger, pull yourself together!" he told himself. "Your dear daughter's about to show what she's got!" Nodding to himself, he then spoke into the microphone to address the two. "Are you two ready?!" They nodded. He wasted no time in pressing the button. "Action Field, ON!"

The metallic walls and floor beneath them vanished. Soon, they were no longer standing in a room. Now, they stood in what looked to be an ancient Roman Colosseum. The sky was star-filled, and the world was eerily empty save for the two standing in the ring. "So it's Savage Colosseum this time, huh?" he remarked wryly with a smirk. "Haven't been here in a while! Heh, try to keep up, girlie!"

"I'll do more than that." Yuzu promised him as she pointed a finger at him. "Even if you're one of the best LDS has to offer, I won't go down without a fight! **_Duelists locked in battle, kicking the earth and dancing in the air with their Monsters!"_**

 ** _"They storm through this Field! Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution in Dueling! Action...!"_**

 _ **DUEL!**_

 _Yuzu Hiiragi - LP 4000  
_ _Yaiba Todo - LP 4000_

"Since You Show is still in the lead, the first Turn is mine!" Yuzu declared.

 _ **Turn 1: Yuzu/Hand: 5**_

Immediately after, the girl took off in a run. _'I need to find an Action Card!'_ she thought. Yaiba was also on the move, chasing after her with his kendo sword already brandished, no doubt to use it to interfere with her. _'That's the only way I'll be able to overcome him! I can't lose here, not when everyone is counting on me!'_ She leaped up into the stands and immediately zeroed in on a card stuck to a pillar. She quickly chased after it. Yaiba only managed to get halfway up the stairs when Yuzu snatched it, making him scowl. Pleased with what she got, the girl then began her turn. "I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress!" The monster appeared on Yuzu's demand, wearing a red dress with a brilliant smile. "And since I have a Melodious monster on the field, I can Special Summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my Hand in Defense Position!" The next monster appeared beside Solo, skin blue and wearing goggles with an elaborate dress and glass-like wings.

 **[Solo the Melodious Songstress / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000]**

 **[Canon the Melodious Diva / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2000]**

"Next, I activate Canon the Melodious Diva's Effect! Once per turn, I switch a Melodious monster's position! I change Solo to Defense Position, then I end my Turn!"

Yaiba gave a little 'hmph' as he placed his kendo stick against his shoulder. "What happened to all that bravado earlier?" he challenged before raising his Duel Disk. "It's my Turn! DRAW!" A card popped out from his Duel Disk, allowing him to take it.

 _ **Turn 2: Yaiba/Hand: 6**_

"Before I tear down your defenses, I'll summon XX-Saber Boggartknight!" A silver-armored figure appeared before Yaiba, wielding a glowing blue blade in hand, red cape blowing behind him. "When Normal Summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my Hand! I summon X-Saber Palomlo!" A chameleon appeared next, clad in armor and wielding a sheathed saber in its grasp. "Since I've got two X-Saber monsters on the field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" The next warrior to appear was a man clad in red, futuristic armor, a giant sword held in hand and sitting atop its shoulder.

 **[XX-Saber Boggartknight / EARTH / Level 4 / Beast-Warrior / Effect / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1000]**

 **[X-Saber Palomlo / EARTH / Level 1 / Reptile / Tuner / ATK: 200 / DEF: 300]**

 **[XX-Saber Faultroll / EARTH / Level 6 / Beast-Warrior / Effect / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800]**

Yuzu's eyes widened. _'Crap! His Faultroll has 2400 ATK!'_ she thought. _'He'll be able to take out Canon! And if my guess is right, his Palomlo must be a Tuner Monster!'_ Tuner Monsters usually had low ATK and DEF, hence her suspicions. And Yaiba had plenty of monsters to use to Synchro Summon.

Something that Yaiba was about to show off. "Hope you're prepared, because I'm about to start the main event!" he called out with a fanged grin. "I Tune my Level 4 XX-Saber Boggartknight with my Level 1 X-Saber Palomlo!" The chameleon's body vanished and turned into a single ring that floated high up above them. The silver-clad warrior leaped up into the ring, body turning transparent before revealing four lights that lined up perfectly. " _Marksman of the shimmering revolver, take aim and cut down any who stand in your way_! **SYNCHRO SUMMONING**!" The lights exploded, becoming a pillar that allowed for a new monster to appear, landing on the ground with a thunderous crash, clad in blue with a fancy hat and mask with a revolver in hand bearing a blade at the bottom of the barrel. " _Come forth! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne_!"

[ **X-Saber Wayne / EARTH / Level 5 / Warrior / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 400]**

* * *

"So, that's LDS' Synchro Summon..." Gogenzaka murmured thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "He's certainly not wasting any time. Thankfully, Yuzu's set up a good defense, but is that going to be enough to protect her?"

"She'll be fine!" Yuya assured his friend, having faith in Yuzu. "Yuzu's been pushing herself just as hard as everyone else here in You Show! She won't lose."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Yuya." Sora begged to differ, making the young Dueltainer stare at the young boy in surprise. "Yuzu might be good at dueling, but last I checked, she doesn't know any of the special summoning methods like Fusion or Xyz."

Ayu frowned. "B-but...Yuzu-oneechan..."

Zarc smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. "She'll be fine." he told her. "And even if she does lose, we'll be tied with LDS. And if that happens, we might have to duel again." He glanced over at Himika, who's attention was solely on the duel in progress. "Something tells me she won't accept a tie."

Yuya nodded in agreement. "Got that right." The boy then had a pensive expression on his face, looking at the LDS students thoughtfully. "But would she have us duel her students again? I mean, we know what to expect from their Decks now."

"Who can say? For now, let's just see how Yuzu does."

* * *

"So, he's brought out his Synchro Monster already..." Yuzu bit her lower lip. "This might be difficult."

"I'm far from done, girlie!" Yaiba told her. "When X-Saber Wayne is Synchro Summoned, I can bring out a Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my Hand out to the field! I summon XX-Saber Ragigura!" Another chameleon appeared, only this one was clad in a tattered red cloak and wielded twin daggers, both of which were glowing.

 **[XX-Saber Ragigura / EARTH / Level 1 / Beast-Warrior / Effect / ATK: 200 / DEF: 1000]**

"If Ragigura is summoned normally or is Special Summoned, I can return an X-Saber monster back to my Hand from the Graveyard! I retrieve XX-Saber Boggartknight!" Yuzu frowned heavily at this. Based on what she was seeing, his strategy was returning monsters and bringing them out, swarming the field. Not too different from Yuya and Zarc's Pendulum Summoning, but whereas Pendulum opened up a lot of possibilities, he was busting out powerful monsters on top of Tuners, allowing him to summon even stronger monsters. And judging by the fierce look in Yaiba's eyes, he was far from finished. "Then I activate XX-Saber Faultroll's Effect! I can summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber in my Graveyard once per turn! Welcome back to the battlefield, X-Saber Palomlo!"

Her eyes widened. "That's the Tuner monster from before!"

"That's right, so you should know what comes next!" Yaiba flicked his nose before continuing his turn. "I Tune my Level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll with my Level 1 X-Saber Palomlo!" Once more, Palomlo's body became a ring that sat in the air while the red-clad warrior leaped up into the ring, body turning transparent to reveal six orbs of light, all lined perfectly. " _Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses_! **SYNCHRO** **SUMMONING**!" From the pillar of light that exploded within the ring came a towering warrior, face rugged and smirking as it wielded two large broadswords, both as long as itself. " _Come forth! Level 7! XX-Saber Souza!_ "

 **[X-Saber Souza / EARTH / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 1600]**

"Two Synchro Monsters..." Yuzu whispered, now intimidated. "And both of them have a higher ATK than Canon and Solo's DEF...! This is bad!"

"I'll set two cards face-down, though before I move on to the main event, I'll tribute XX-Saber Ragigura to activate X-Saber Souza's Effect!" The chameleon warrior bowed its head as its body shattered into golden shards, cloaking the towering behemoth's blades in light. "With this, any monster that it battles will be destroyed at the start of the Damage Step! And now, let's move on to the main event! BATTLE!" Yaiba pointed at Yuzu's monsters. "I attack Solo the Melodious Songstress with X-Saber Wayne! **_Double Light Pierce Shot_**!" The Synchro Monster took aim and opened fire, the bullets cloaked in blue light that exploded upon impact. Yuzu had to shield her face from the smoke that kicked up in the process, lest it get in her eyes. "And next up, X-Saber Souza!"

Yuzu scowled and acted quickly. She couldn't afford to lose Canon. Not yet! "If Solo the Melodious Songstress was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can summon a Melodious monster from my Deck! Come to me, Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra!" A beautiful figure appeared beside its blue-skinned compatriot, large green fairy wings spreading out from behind its back and wearing a crimson red dress.

 **[Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra / LIGHT / Level 8 / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000]**

Yaiba's eyes narrowed. _'She brought out a monster with a higher ATK than X-Saber Souza, even though it can destroy it before it has a chance to destroy mine? What's your game, girlie?'_ He could attack the girl's only monster in Defense Position, but he didn't want to risk losing Souza. Even though his face-down would heal up the damage quick and let him counter her, he didn't want to lose his best monster as part of a gamble. So instead, Yaiba decided to play it safe. "X-Saber Souza! Attack Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra! _**Cross Slash**_!" With a battle cry, the hulking warrior leaped forward and swung both of its blades at once, cutting down Yuzu's monster in a second. "Since X-Saber Souza's Effect destroyed your monster during the Damage Step, I don't take any damage! I'll finish my Turn here."

Yuzu breathed a heavy sigh of relief, a hand on her chest. "Whew..."

* * *

"Yes! She avoided taking any damage!" Yuya cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Nice going, Yuzu!"

"Don't forget, the only reason she didn't lose any Life Points was because Souza's ATK was lower than Prodigy Mozart's." Zarc reminded Yuya. "That was probably a conscious decision on Yaiba's part. He didn't want to risk losing his strongest monster."

Gongenzaka nodded strongly in agreement. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, feel the same. His skills are impressive."

"Whoo~ I'm getting the shivers~!" Futoshi wriggled on the spot, much to the amusement of the rest of the You Show students.

Meanwhile, on the LDS' side, Masumi was gauging the duel carefully. "For someone who doesn't know any unique summoning methods, she's not bad." she said in earnest praise before scoffing. "Of course, that won't matter against Yaiba. She can defend all she wants. Sooner or later, he'll break through and take some serious damage."

"Yeah." Hokuto nodded in agreement. "Once Yaiba gets fired up, there's not much that will stop him. Unless she pulls off something that can turn things in her favor or she snagged a good Action Card, she isn't going to last very long."

* * *

"It's my Turn again! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 3: Yuzu/Hand: 4**_

Yuzu tore the card from the top of her deck. She looked at it before her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. _'It's here!'_ she cheered in her mind before she added it to her hand. _'I might have a chance at winning this after all!'_

She closed her eyes, thinking back to all the times she dueled Yuya, Zarc and Sora. While the others may not have been aware of it, a small part of her couldn't help but feel jealous behind Yuya's improvement in dueling. Not too long ago, when it was just the two of them, their record of win/loss ratio was usually even. However, since Zarc appeared and the reveal that he too could use Pendulum, perhaps even better that Yuya, he was farther ahead. She felt as if she couldn't catch up. Then Sora appeared and showed off his own skills in Fusion Summoning. With such talented duelists at You Show, Yuzu felt like she was being left behind. It was a horrible feeling. She didn't want to be useless. She wanted to become stronger so she wouldn't have to rely on Yuya. She wanted Yuya to rely on her. That he could trust her whenever he needed her.

To that end, Yuzu studied in secret. It took her days of studying to pull it off. Admittedly, she wasn't quite proficient in the art yet, but she felt that she could use it with confidence. Enough to believe that she could defeat Yaiba!

"I'll kick off my comeback by activating a classic card! The Spell: Monster Reborn!" Yuzu declared. Yaiba whistled, not expecting someone to still use some of the more classic cards from so many years ago. "This revives a monster from my Graveyard back to my Field! Welcome back, Prodigy Mozart!" The red-clad fairy returned from a beautiful white light that spawned beside Yuzu, which the monster stepped out of. "And then I activate the Ritual Spell: Dies Irae Concierto!"

* * *

Everyone in the observation deck nearly stumbled in shock. "D-did I hear that right?!" Yuya was gobsmacked, staring at Yuzu in disbelief. "A Ritual Spell?! When did Yuzu learn how to do Ritual Summoning?!"

"That's...unexpected." Hokuto said in surprise. Masumi nodded in agreement. Both had believed that Yuzu Hiiragi was the only person among her peers that didn't know how to use any of the unique Summoning Methods, but it seems that they had judged her too hastily. "Ritual Summoning, huh? It's been a while since I've seen someone use that Summoning."

* * *

"Ritual Summoning requires sacrificing monsters from my field and my hand in order to summon an even more powerful monster, whose Level is equal or greater than the monsters that were sacrificed! I sacrifice Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra on my Field and Score the Melodious Diva in my Hand to begin the Ritual!" Yuzu spread her arms open, as if inviting someone forward. A ring appeared beneath her feet, marked with symbols. A phantasmal image of the monster from her hand, a white-wearing girl wielding a book in hand, appeared beside Prodigy Mozart before they both turned into dark red flames that separated and fell outside the ring, creating ten tiny small flickering flames.

The ring beneath Yuzu's feet suddenly lit up. Dark red musical notes then began to swirl around her, as if wreathing her while the sounds of an orchestra began to play in the background. Ghostly figures, each wielding an instrument, appeared behind her, wielding violins to cellos and so on. " _Weep and wail revenge, o songstress who sings the retribution of the Man in Gray! Curse the son of god's name and create the Requiem worthy of hell!_ **RITUAL SUMMONING**!" The wreath of musical notes dispersed and formed into a new figure, a pale-skinned woman in a jet black dress with butterfly wings stretching out from her back, shimmering in a myriad colors. Lustrous black hair spilled down her shoulders while a Papillon mask over the upper half of her face. " _Level 10! Requiem Diva of the Salieri Symphony_!"

 **[** **Requiem Diva of the Salieri Symphony / DARK / Level 10 / Fairy-Fiend / Ritual / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500]**

Yaiba stared in amazement. Initially, he hadn't thought much of this girl until she revealed she could do a Ritual Summon. As he stared at her, wondering who in the hell she was, he finally took notice of her features and gasped. She looked a little younger than Ray, but aside from that, she looked exactly like her. From the shape of her nose to the burning passion in those blue eyes of hers. For a moment, he imagined he wasn't facing off against this Yuzu Hiiragi girl and was instead fighting Ray Akaba, the star duelist of Leo Duel School and the trio's big sis. It was not a stretch to say that she was the goal everyone was trying to reach her level, and that was not an easy task at all. Not when the only person that was known to force her into a draw was none other than Reiji Akaba.

Without realizing it, a small grin appeared on Yaiba's face. "...I guess you're full of surprises." he admitted. "What'd you say your name was again, girlie?"

"It's Yuzu Hiiragi!" she told him strongly. "And I'm gonna make sure you remember it! Requiem Diva of the Saleri Symphony's Effect! For every monster that was sacrificed to Ritual Summon her, she gains 300 ATK! I used two monsters, therefore she gains 600 ATK! _Resonance Opera_!" The monster opened its mouth and singed while an orange-red aura began to flow around it. The wings from behind its back grew significantly in size.

 **[Requiem Diva of the Salieri Symphony - ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100]**

"I activate another effect from Requiem Diva! Once per turn, I can summon a Melodious monster from my deck, but its ATK and DEF are reduced to zero! Furthermore, during the End Phase, the Melodious monster is sent to my Hand! I summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" A monster appeared in a splash of water, hair lime green while its face was soft, yet stern.

 **[Sonata the Melodious Diva / LIGHT / Level 3 / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 1200 - 1200 = 0 / DEF: 1000 - 1000 = 0]**

"If Sonata was Special Summoned, then every Melodious monster on my field's ATK and DEF is raised by 500! _Moonlight Hymn_!" Like its companion, Sonata opened its mouth and sang. Its song shimmered across the air, affecting every musician on Yuzu's field. The Requiem Diva's wings grew even larger. "Since I have a Melodious monster on the field, Requiem Diva is treated as a Melodious as well! Meaning she also gains the extra boost!"

 **[Requiem Diva of the Salieri Symphony - ATK: 3100 + 500 = 3600 / DEF: 2500 + 500 = 3000]  
[Canon the Melodious Diva - ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900 / DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500]  
[Sonata the Melodious Diva - ATK: 0 + 500 = 500 / DEF: 0 + 500 = 500]**

"I switch Canon the Melodious Diva into Attack Position!" Yuzu finished her preparations and swung her arm forward. Behind her, the musical orchestra that came with its maestro grew in intensity. "Now, BATTLE! Requiem Diva! Attack X-Saber Souza! _Requiem Concierto_!" A sphere of dark energy began to form above the Requiem Diva, with musical notes feeding it power before she raised her hands high into the air as if to grasp it. Then she pulled it down and threw it straight at the behemoth, who attempted to defend itself with its twin blades. In the end, it was unable to withstand the attack and was destroyed, exploding on impact. Yaiba stumbled back from the force behind the blow, but remained standing on his feet.

"You might have gotten rid of my X-Saber Souza, but if you think I'll let you off the hook with that, you're mistaken!" he countered as he revealed his face-down. "If I take damage while I control an X-Saber monster, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell: Saber Reflect! I gain Life Points equal to the damage I took, and then I inflict the same damage back to you! An eye for an eye!" A mirror appeared in front of Yaiba, which had the same image of what transpired earlier: the Requiem Diva throwing a massive black sphere of darkness. That same sphere shot out from the mirror and hit Yuzu dead on. Her body was sent flying through the air, but she recovered surprisingly quickly and flipped around to land on her feet, skidding to a halt. "Afterwards, I add either a Saber Spell/Trap or a Gottoms card from my deck to my Hand."

 ** _Yuzu Hiiragi - LP 4000 - 1100 = 2900_**

 ** _Yaiba Todo - LP 4000 - 1100 + 1100 = 4000_**

Yuzu gritted her teeth, powering through the pain and pushed herself back up to her feet. "I'm not through yet!" she said with a roar, shocking Yaiba. He had expected a blow that powerful to keep her down on the ground at least a while longer. Just how strong was this girl's willpower?! "By tributing a Melodious monster on my Field, I can activate Requiem Diva's other Effect and attack again!" Yaiba's eyes widened in shock as another dark sphere appeared above its head, this one primed to destroy his weaker monster. "One more time, Requiem Diva! I tribute Sonata the Melodious Diva so Requiem Diva can attack again! However, since it's left the field, the 500 ATK and DEF increase gained by my monsters is lost!"

 **[Requiem Diva of the Salieri Symphony - ATK: 3600 - 500 = 3100 / DEF: 3000 - 500 = 2500]  
[Canon the Melodious Diva - ATK: 1900 - 500 = 1400 / DEF: 2500 - 500 = 2000]**

"Requiem Diva! Attack X-Saber Wayne! _Requiem Concierto_!" The second sphere struck without delay. Though it lacked the same intense power as the one that destroyed its companion. the gunman couldn't withstand the attack and was promptly destroyed. Yaiba had to shield his eyes from the smoke. "Now, Canon the Melodious Diva! Attack Yaiba directly!" Before the smoke cleared, Canon was already moving, aiming to deliver a powerful attack to her duelist's opponent. Yaiba narrowed his eyes and raised his kendo stick, defending against the attack. Canon delivered a flying kick that was defended via the wooden sword, though the force behind the blow pushed Yaiba back quite a ways. It was impressive how, despite being on the stairs, his footing remained solid and skidded all the way down back to the bottom of the Colosseum floor.

 _ **Yaiba Todo - LP 4000 - 1000 - 1400 = 1600**_

* * *

Zarc's eyes widened in surprise. "He blocked Yuzu's monsters attack with his sword?!"

"And he's still standing!" Gongenzaka bellowed in amazement. "How manly! He's barely even phased by that attack, even after receiving such a heavy blow!"

"I'm getting the shivers again!" Futoshi cheered. "Go go, Yuzu-oneechan!"

"You can do it, Yuzu-oneechan!" the little ones all cheered, with Yuya leading the charge.

While Masumi and Hokuto looked worried for their companion, Himika couldn't help but lean forward with interest. _'That Ritual Summon she performed... It looked quite different from the ones I've seen performed, however few there have been.'_ Even from inside the observation deck, she could feel it. There was power coming from that monster. Great power. It reminded her of the recordings of the duels they had of Zarc and Yuya Sakaki. _'Though Standard initially lacked the Xyz, Synchro and Fusion Summoning methods, we made up for that lack of diversity with Ritual Summoning. Of course, since we introduced Standard to the three Summoning Methods of the other dimensions, Ritual Summoning has become a bit of a rarity. To see someone use it now, and so flawlessly...'_

It was worth considering, but perhaps this Yuzu Hiiragi... No, she was getting ahead of herself. She could confirm such thoughts after this matter was settled. At the rate things were going, Himika already knew the outcome of this match.

And when it came to its conclusion, the real show could begin.

* * *

"I activate Canon the Melodious Diva's Effect and switch it back into Defense Position, then end my Turn!" Yuzu finished as she took a moment to calm herself down. As she looked at Yaiba's Life Points on her Duel Disk, she couldn't help but smile slightly to herself. _'I bet Yuya, Zarc or even Sora could have mopped the floor with this guy by now. If I didn't have Requiem Diva, I wouldn't have stood a chance against him. But, with this...'_ The image of Yuya and Zarc appeared in her head, their backs facing her as they walked forward towards some unseen destination. _'Just wait, you two. Soon, I'll catch up!'_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Yaiba laugh. Looking at the wild-haired boy, he had his head reared back and a hand over his face. He continued to laugh heartily, making her worry. "Maybe I overdid it... Did he hurt his head?"

"I gotta admit, it's been a while since anyone managed to push me back this much!" Yaiba calmed down and looked at Yuzu with respect. She was good. Very good. Not as good as her friend Yuya or even as strong as Ray, but she was definitely strong. Only someone strong could make his blood boil like this. "You're good." His grin expanded, showing off his sharp canines. "But... _not good enough_! It's my Turn! DRAW!" Yaiba practically kicked up a gale of wind as he tore the card out from his Duel Disk, but didn't so much as glance at it before he continued forward.

 _ **Turn 4: Yaiba Todo/Hand: 3**_

"You remember XX-Saber Boggartknight? Well, guess what? He's coming back to my field!" The silver-armored warrior returned, equally as fierce as when he first appeared. "And with his effect, I'll bring in XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from my Hand!" Another monster appeared, this one humanoid with long blonde hair and dressed in armor with a red cloak, a segmented sword that extended into some sort of whip held in its grasp.

 **[XX-Saber Fulhelmknight / EARTH / Level 3 / Warrior / Tuner / Effect / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1000]**

Yuzu was immediately wary upon seeing the new monster at Yaiba's disposal. "Another Tuner?!"

"I Tune my Level 4 XX-Saber Boggartknight with my Level 3 XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" The blonde warrior disappeared. In its place were three rings that the silver-armored warrior threw itself into, becoming four starry lights that lined up. " _Stalker of the battlefield, step forward and bring down your sword of destruction_! **SYNCHRO SUMMONING**!" From the pillar of light came a towering being, its face bleached white with horns sticking out from either side with twin blades sitting behind its back, just begging to grab them and cut down Yuzu. " _Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Urbellum_!"

 **[X-Saber Urbellum / EARTH / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1300]**

"Then I activate my face-down Trap: Gottoms' Emergency Call! If I've got a X-Saber on the Field, I can summon up two X-Saber monsters from my Graveyard! I'm inviting X-Saber Wayne and X-Saber Souza for Round 2!" On cue, the two other Synchro monsters returned, standing side-by side with its fellow companion.

Even so, Yuzu felt confident. "They're pretty strong...but none of them can overcome Requiem Diva's ATK!"

"You're right about that." Yaiba nodded in agreement before dropping the bombshell. "But who said I was going to use them to attack? Take another look at my monsters, Hiiragi. I've got three Synchro monsters on the field, but two of them are going to be the tools I need to take down that singer of yours!"

"What?" Yuzu looked at his monsters again. She didn't see anything special about them, unless he was talking about their effects. She looked long and hard, reading each card carefully. _'I don't get it, what's he talking about? Maybe if one of them was an XX-Saber monster that I've never seen before, I might get it, but they're just Synchro Monsters. One of them's at a lower Level than the other two, but... Wait!'_ She looked at the cards again. Specifically, she looked at their levels. Then realization dawned on her. "N-no way... Don't tell me-!"

"There's someone in LDS that me and the two up there look up to. Someone so strong that she's never lost a duel. And the strongest Duelist in this whole freaking city's the only person that forced her into a draw. You could say she's the standard we all want to reach." Yaiba said as he waved a hand. "And to reach that standard, I'll push myself further than I've ever gone! A duelist's only as good as his cards, but sometimes you just need to change up the formula! I ain't no expert, but I know enough to know that it's got the power I need to bring you down!

"So take a good look, Hiiragi...because I'm constructing the Overlay Network with my Level 7 X-Saber Urbellum and X-Saber Souza!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hokuto cried, pressing his face up against the window. "YAIBA, YOU BASTARD! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO XYZ SUMMONING?! THAT'S CHEATING DAMMIT!" Masumi was equally as shocked. She had absolutely no idea that her friend had secretly studied on using another summoning method. Still, Hokuto's reaction was rather embarrassing so she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

Meanwhile, in the shadow behind the arena, Ray couldn't help but smile proudly upon hearing Yaiba's words. She felt a little embarrassed upon being called the standard that everyone in LDS wanted to reach. In her opinion, there were other duelists who were just as good, if not better, than she was. Even they had the potential to succeed her. That said, she never would have expected one of them to study a summoning method that was outside their course. Even so, she felt an immense sense of pride in the boy for going above and beyond. A good duelist needed to adapt, and an even better duelist needed to think on the fly.

Reiji himself also smiled, impressed by what he was seeing. _'Interesting... It seems both Zarc, Yuya Sakaki and Ray are pushing those around them to become better.'_ he thought. _'This is the sort of determination we need. The power to adapt and grow stronger. Yes... The strength necessary to overcome my father's ambitions.'_

* * *

A nebula opened up at Yaiba's feet. His two monsters lost shape, becoming dark brown bodies of light that fell into the swirling nebula before it exploded. From within this explosion of light, a powerful beast was being made. " _Blistering fangs that hunt all without distinction! Relentless in your objective, swallow your foes in burning flames_! **XYZ SUMMONING**!" The monster appeared and in grand fashion, slamming into the Colosseum stands and rearing its head, releasing a resounding roar. Its body was dark purple, head serpentine while the rest of it was humanoid, save for its dragonic wings that stretched out from its back. Jagged red blades protruded from its arms, steam floating off of them. Its blue eyes locked on to its prey before it opened its mouth, revealing sharp rows of fangs. " _Tear on through! Rank 7! XXX-Saber Hannibal_!"

 **[XXX-Saber Hannibal /** **LIGHT / Rank 7 / Beast-Warrior / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 0]**

Yuzu stared at the ferocious beast in awe and shock. Her previous confidence was beginning to drain away. _'You gotta be kidding... S-since when can someone from the Synchro Course at LDS know about Xyz Summoning?!'_ Part of her wanted to call it unfair, but that would just her being a sore loser. Especially when she realized that Yaiba was taking her seriously. He was coming at her with full respect, and the intent to defeat her.

"I hope you're prepared, Hiiragi, because Hannibal's a beast unlike any other!" Yaiba warned her. "But before I show you what he can do, I activate the Spell: Saber Slash! For every X-Saber monster on my field, I can destroy a card you've got on your field! I've got two X-Sabers, so I'll be destroying your Requiem Diva and Canon the Melodious Diva!"

Immediately, Yuzu countered his move. "Not so fast, Yaiba! I activate Dies Irae Concierto from the Graveyard! If my Melodious monsters would be destroyed in battle or by an effect, I can banish it from the Graveyard and negate their destruction!"

"Like that will save you!" Yaiba smirked. "When Hannibal is successfully Xyz Summoned, I can attach an X-Saber monster in my Graveyard to it and make it an Overlay Unit! I'll give that honor to XX-Saber Faultroll!" The phantom image of the red-clad warrior appeared in front of the dragonic beast before it became an orb of yellow light that danced round it. "Then I activate XXX-Saber Hannibal's Effect! By using two Overlay Units, I can make the ATK of a monster you've got on the field zero!" Yuzu's eyes widened when she realized exactly who Yaiba was targeting as his monster crushed two of the orbs surrounding its body in its claws, then proceeded to release a hellish howl that made her wince and clasp her hands over her ears. The power that Requiem Diva had suddenly dissipated. The orchestra behind Yuzu fell dead silent and vanished like the ghosts they were while their maestro kneeled on the ground, head bowed.

"Requiem Diva!"

 **[Requiem Diva of the Salieri Requiem - ATK: 3100 - 3100 = 0]**

Yaiba flicked his nose. "A'right, time for the grand finale! BATTLE! XXX-Saber Hannibal! Attack Requiem Diva of the Salieri Requiem! _Blaze Wrath War Strike_! !" The monster reared its head and resounded a war cry as its wings suddenly became encased in flames. Four wings made of flame pulled out from its back and it raised into the air, its burning swords extending and becoming the size of guillotines. With another war cry, it shot forward in a blazing trail, intending to wipe out the last of Yuzu's life points.

Yuzu gritted her teeth. _'If that hits me, it's all over!'_ She would not allow that to happen! "I activate the Action Magic: Choice Choice! I can activate one of two of its effects! I choose its second effect! Any damage I take from battle is halved!"

"Nice try, but no dice!" Yaiba yelled. "I activate XXX-Saber Hannibal's last Effect! By using its last Overlay Unit, I can negate the activation of any effects until the End Phase!" Yuzu's eyes widened as the monster bit down on the last orb. Suddenly, its body became a blazing comet that was coming straight down on Yuzu, and it showed no signs of stopping. Yaiba followed up by revealing the last card he needed to end the Duel, making Yuzu gasp. "I also activate the Action Magic: Bi-Attack! During each Battle Phase, it's ATK is doubled!"

"What?! But when did you have time to-!" Then it hit Yuzu. _'Wait, could it have been then?! When he sent Requiem Diva's attack back at me with Saber Reflect?! But how?! That was way too short a time to find one! Unless... Don't tell me! He used his own sword to kick the sword up into the air?! Is that even possible?! How much strength would you even need to do something like that?!'_

Regardless of what she thought, with great frustration and sadness, Yuzu knew one thing as Yaiba's monster came crashing down atop her Requiem Diva.

She had lost.

She failed You Show Duel Academy. And more importantly, she failed Yuya.

 **[XXX-Saber Hannibal - ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000]**

 _ **Yuzu Hiiragi - LP 2900 - 5000 = 0**_

 _ **WINNER: Yaiba Todo!**_

Yuzu screamed as she found herself being flung back, soaring through the air. Her back collided with the ground, bouncing off of it for a few moments before coming to a stop and lying flat on her back. The Action Field then began to disperse into golden flakes of light, revealing the metallic room they started in. Yuzu stared up at the ceiling, lying completely still. She didn't register what happened. Not at first. When she did, she put her arm over her face, as if trying to hide it from the world.

 _'I lost...'_ she thought sadly. _'I lost... I failed.'_

"Oi oi. If you lay on the ground like that, you're gonna be hurting in the morning. Trust me on that." She heard Yaiba's voice calling out to her and heard his footsteps coming closer. She dared to peel her arm away, and to her surprise, she found Yaiba smiling. It wasn't a smug smile belonging to someone who had just won a duel, but rather someone who had the time of his life. The sort of smile she had seen on duelists who accepted their defeats with grace and the crowd who had watched a duel come to a satisfying conclusion.

The smile of someone who enjoyed their Entertainment Duel.

"Here, gimme your hand."

For a moment, Yuzu didn't know what to do. Was this for real? They were supposed to be enemies. Her opinion of LDS wasn't very high, not since Himika Akaba openly declared that she wanted to take Yuya and Zarc away from their school. After a moment, though, she realized that she had misjudged them. Yes, they may have belonged to LDS, but they were still duelists. They were the same as everyone else, looking for strong opponents to test themselves against. Soon, Yuzu smiled and accepted his hand, wrapping it around her own and was pulled up to her feet.

"Been a while since somebody made me break a sweat." Yaiba grinned. "You're good, girl."

She giggled. "Same to you. Kind of sad that I lost, though. I guess this means we're tied now."

"Yeah, well, no offense to you guys..." Yaiba glanced up at the observation deck, where Himika was watching them. "But something tells me the boss woman ain't gonna accept this."

* * *

Reiji watched the duel come to an end. Against his expectations, Yaiba Todo had claimed victory by showing the sort of skills he believed were necessary for the coming battles ahead. It was a sign that, perhaps, things were heading in the right direction. That they just might be prepared for Academia after all.

But, for now, there was something else to attend to. The scenario he had predicted was here. You Show and Leo Duel School had one victory each. They were now tied. And Himika had not yet ascertained whether or not Yuya Sakaki and Zarc were prepared for what was to come. The only option left now was to settle things in one final duel.

And this one, Reiji knew, would be his most important duel yet.

"Ray." he called to his sister as he turned on his heel. "Let's go."

* * *

Yuzu and Yaiba returned to the observation deck where everyone was waiting for them. Yaiba was greeted with a nod of approval from Himika while Hokuto, still in a shaken stupor, demanded answers as to when and where his fellow duelist had learned Xyz, and more importantly, why he didn't come to ask him for pointers. The answer he received had once again put him in the corner of the room, sulking while Masumi congratulated him for his skills.

"You did great, Yuzu!" Yuya told his childhood friend when she returned. "That was awesome! I gotta agree with Futoshi-chan, that duel gave me the shivers!"

"I still lost, though."

"Who cares?! Didn't you see how Yaiba was smiling back there?" Yuzu nodded. "That was _exactly_ the kind of dueling You Show-no, what dad would have liked to see! Who cares if you lost!"

Yuzu stared at Yuya in surprise. That had been the first time that he mentioned how his father would have loved to see a duel like that. It took her a moment to realize that, indeed, that kind of dueling was the dueling Yusho Sakaki was known for. The thought made both her and Shuzo smile.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty cool duel." Zarc said with earnest praise. "I had no idea you were studying Ritual Summoning."

"I didn't want to fall behind or have to rely on you guys to do everything, so I looked up some guides and went to a nearby card game shop." Yuzu told him. "It was kind of a pain to find the cards that fit with my Melodious deck, though."

"Why don't we save the pleasantries for later?" Shuzo suggested, looking over his shoulder. The group realized why shortly after as Himika Akaba approached, her face eerily calm for someone who should have known that their wager was now in a tie. Putting on his game face, Shuzo met Himika, stern-faced and arms folded. "Looks like this comeptition's ended in a tie."

"So it would seem." Himika agreed. "You Show Duel School claimed victory, and we have claimed a victory as well."

"And I don't suppose you'd be willing to just drop the matter?"

"She won't." Zarc said, eyes narrowed at Himika, who in turn smiled back at him, realizing that he was quite the sharp one. "She came here to get Pendulum Summoning. Even though we've barely met her today, she's hardly the woman who would accept this kind of outcome. To her, this is no better than a loss, or at the very least a stalemate."

"Very true, Zarc." Himika nodded. "In which case, why don't we settle this with one final duel?"

Shuzo clicked his tongue. "All three of your students dueled three of mine! Unless your saying your willing to duel Zarc, everyone here knows how they all duel! That's a bit of an unfair advantage, don't you think?"

"Agreed, but that's why instead of a one-on-one duel, it will be a Tag Team Duel." Shuzo blinked, not expecting that. "As a matter of fact, there are two people here from Leo Duel School who have yet to participate. They will duel two of your students: Yuya Sakaki and Zarc. A tiebreaker duel!"

Yuya Sakaki frowned. "A Tag Team..." he muttered, recalling the last one he had been in. He glanced at Zarc and grimaced. He had been nothing but a liability in the battle against Sawatari. He had most gotten over it, but a part of him was afraid of repeating his mistakes. He didn't want to cause trouble for his friend like that again. Zarc noticed his stare and he turned away, not willing to let his partner see his shameful face. He then shook off such depressing thoughts before he spoke up. "If we do accept this tiebreaker duel, who are our opponents?"

"That would be us."

Two people approached from behind Himika and the other LDS students. Himika greeted them with a warm, familial smile. A betrayal to the cold and ruthless and cunning display she gave them earlier. The LDS students stared in shock, mouths open and inviting flies to come in. Shuzo spluttered as he stared at the young man standing in front of Yuya, towering over him easily by a few feet. His hair was gray and his eyes were hidden behind his glasses, giving him both an intimidating and intellectual look. The person behind him was a sight that made almost everyone gasp in shock, for standing behind that young man was a woman around the same age as him, hair a dark maroon color and eyes clear blue.

"N-no way..." Yuya gaped.

Gongenzaka stared in disbelief. "She...she looks like Yuzu!"

 _'What...?'_ Yuzu's mind was blank. _'What the-how? Who in the heck is she?!'_

The young man adjusted his glasses. "My name is Reiji Akaba. President of the Leo Corporation." he introduced himself to You Show, shocking all of them. "And I will be your opponent."

"And I am Ray Akaba." the older girl went next. Zarc's eyes widened, something in his head clicking the moment he heard her speak. "A student of LDS Expert Class. And I will also be your opponent."

"That voice..."

 _"w...bec...ne...!"_

 _"Forgive me... Zarc."_

"Are you-?!"

"Now." The reflective glare in Reiji's glasses faded, revealing steely eyes that bore deep into the two Pendulum users own orbs and challenged them for all that they stood for. "Shall we begin, then?"

-Chapter: END-

* * *

 **Reiji: Every card has a counter. No matter how powerful the effect, there will always be an even stronger card to cut it down to size.**

 **Yuya: No way, they can Pendulum summon too?!**

 **Ray: If you can't overcome this, Zarc, then you won't be able to overcome yourself!**

 **Zarc: What the hell kind of cards are those?!**

 **Yuzu: No way... She can counter their dragons?!**

 _ **Next Scale: Origins of Pendulum**_

* * *

Card Information

Requiem Diva of the Salieri Symphony / DARK / Level 10 / Fairy-Fiend / Ritual / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2500 / You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dies Irae Concierto." If you control a "Meodious" monster: This card is treated as a "Melodious" monster. This card gains 300 ATK for each monster tribute for its Ritual Summon. (Quick Effect): Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your deck, but its ATK and DEF are changed to 0, also during the End Phase, return it to your Hand. If this card declares an attack against a Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls; Destroy that monster after damage calculation. Once per turn, if this card destroys a monster by battle or its effect: You can tribute 1 other "Melodious" monster you control; This card can make an additional attack in a row.

XXX-Saber Hannibal / LIGHT / Rank 7 / Beast-Warrior / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 0 / 2 Level 7 Synchro Monsters  
When this card is successfully Xyz Summoned: Target 1 "X-Saber" monster in your GY: attach that card to this card as an Xyz Material. You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls on the field: reduce that card's ATK to 0. During the Battle Phase: You can detach 1 material from this card: Negate the activation of card effects until the end of the Battle Phase. (You can only use each Effect of "XXX-Saber Hannibal" once per turn.)

Dies Irae Concierto / Spell / Ritual / This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Requiem Diva of the Salieri Symphony." You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If a "Melodious" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **AN** : Okay, so unlike before where my muse is usually uncooperative or I was just lazy or out on break, I actually had a good reason for why this chapter was late.

In the history of this story, which admittedly isn't very long, I've worked with three partners, two of which I go to for help on duels. The first two are Donjusticia and Shimmering-Sky, the former of which had been a great contribution to the early beginnings of this story. My third partner was someone I met up online, and was also the same guy who helped get it off the ground. He usually helped me in certain story directions, like how the chapters would go or where to take the story next.

However, we recently had a falling out. I'm not entirely sure what caused it, and I'm willing to take partial blame, but dammit, what was said should not have been said. I won't repeat what was said, because I'm pretty sure if my mother ever reads this or hears me saying it, she will wash my mouth out with soap. O.O

Anyway, for a long while, I was without a story partner to help push this along. But, lucky for you guys, I had an old friend who was willing to collaborate with me on this and help me in regards to the story. You might know her as the author of the Fate/stay night x Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS crossover: Fate/VRAINS.

That's right. My new partner for the story is TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere! If you haven't read her content, I highly suggest you do! Especially since she told me she's planning on working on a new YGO story that involved Yugi!

At any rate, special thanks go to Donjusticia who helped create the duel and made the necessary edits to the cards you see in the duel.

Btw, I better expect some dirty jokes about Yaiba having a card with "XXX" in its title.

Anyway, I honestly have NO IDEA when the next chapter will come out. Namely because I'm asking both Donjusticia and Shimmering-Sky for help for the Tag Duel. I want to do this right, so who better to show off the chops of these duelists better than The Don and Sky?

That's all for now, guys! Friendly reminder that this story has a TV Tropes page, so be sure to check it out and add to it! Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews and I'll catch you on the next scale.

 _See You~_


	9. Scale 09

__Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!__

 _ _Yuya, Sora and Yuzu, the chosen representatives of You Show, duel against three students of Leo Duel School, in order to protect Yuya and Zarc and prevent them from being taken by LDS. Yuya obtains victory against Hokuto while Sora forces his opponent Masumi into a draw, leaving Yuzu to duel the Synchro Course student, Yaiba.__

 _ _Yuzu, who who had been watching Yuya's progress and fearing that she would be left behind, studied in secret in order become stronger. She unveils her new strength to Yaiba and__ _ _unleashes__ _ _her Ritual Summon, Requiem Diva.__

 _ _However, Yaiba had also been seeking greater strength. Though he is a practitioner of the art of Synchro, he reveals the power of Xyz through XXX-Saber Hannibal, claiming that there is someone in Leo Duel School who's level he must reach.__

 _ _With You Show and Leo Duel School stuck in a draw, a tie breaker duel is about to commence. Yuya and Zarc step up to confront their opponent, but who should answer their call for battle than the Akaba siblings, Reiji and Ray?__

 _ _At long last, the Pendulums have been Reunited!__

* * *

 ** **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:****

 ** **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"****

* * *

 _ _Scale 09: Origins of Pendulum__

The air had gone silent. The four had already departed for the arena, but there was no excitement or dread. Just simple confusion. The appearance of Ray Akaba had startled everyone. Especially Yuzu.

"Who is she?" she questioned, completely lost for words. "I don't understand... Why does she...?"

Gongenzaka frowned heavily. "It certainly was a surprise. I felt like I was meeting Zarc for the first time again and mistaking him for Yuya." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If she is an Akaba, then... Would she be on par with Reiji Akaba?"

"It's a safe bet." Sora nodded in agreement. "She said she was from the Expert Class, right?"

Ayu tilted her head. Any other time, Yuzu would have found it adorable. "What's that? Is it like a senior class?"

"Sort of." Tatsuya explained. "From what I remember about our field trip to LDS, the Expert Class is the third tier dueling course. A lot of pro duelists come from that class. I've also heard it's ridiculously difficult to pass. The instructors there are no joke."

"That's not all!" Yaiba called from the other side, overhearing their conversation. "Every student from the Expert Class was hand-picked by both the Chairwoman and the President of the Leo Corporation! That should tell you something!"

Futoshi's eyes widened. "H-hand picked? Oh, man. I'm already getting the shivers..."

 _ _'This will be our first use of the mass-produced Pendulum cards.'__ Himika thought. Her children had arrived on the field, standing proudly side by side while Yuya and Zarc opposed them, equally as serious. _'_ _ _I'm curious to see how well they compare to the original cards. The Sakaki boy is better than I expected, but if we were to compare him to Reiji's level, even before he acquired Pendulum...'__ Well, it wasn't much of a contest. Zarc could possibly prove to be Reiji's equal, that she was certain of. Reviewing his previous duels had revealed his ability in great detail. __'Of course, that isn't assuming Ray counters him.'__ A small smirk formed on her lips. __'While we couldn't control what cards we could make, considering how new Pendulum is, Ray's cards were practically made to counter his Supreme King deck. Now, show me. Show me if you're prepared to face war, children.'__

In the control room, Shuzo grimaced. "This is definitely going to be Yuya's toughest duel since Ishijima." he muttered. Reiji Akaba was a pro duelist. He was one of the best. One might even say he was the best duelist in all the world. Unfortunately, he didn't know much about his sister, Ray Akaba. He had heard of her, but this was his first time seeing her in person. "And why does she look like my daughter?" His eyes widened considerably. "I-it couldn't be... D-d-did my darling wife have another child before she met little old me?!" But she hadn't said anything about having another child, much less getting involved with Leo Akaba. B-but, what if she was lying to him?

Realizing his train of thought, Shuzo loudly smacked his cheeks and yelped, realizing he had put too much strength into his slaps. "Come on, Shuzo Hiiragi! Get it together! Now isn't the time to be doubting your darling wife!"

He had more pressing concerns. Namely, making sure that his students had the best possible chance at defeating their opponents. Shuzo had done his best to find a suitable field, though he knew that this particular one would be quite difficult for them. However, he had faith in those two. They had the best possible chance at victory.

 _'At the very least, Yuya should be able to put on a hell of a show, You Show style.'_ Shuzo thought with a warm smile. _'I did give him his early birthday present. Sorry, Yoko. You can beat me up later, but that kid's gonna need all the help he can get. Yusho, please. Look after your son!'_

"Yosh! Do your best, Yuya! Zarc! Make this duel HOT-BLOODED! Action Field, ON!"

* * *

The room was filled with light in seconds. The ceiling disappeared, and in its place was a starry-night sky. The room had become a wide-open area reminiscent to a stadium. Circus equipment littered the area. Rings and platforms floated in the air. Railings weaved through open spaces like circuits. Yuya couldn't help but feel reminded of the Action Field he felt the most at home at, Acrobatic Circus. Reiji himself seemed impressed by the choice of field as he gave the surroundings a quick glance. "Color me impressed. Among the many Action Fields, this one is arguably the most difficult for Dueltainers to adapt to. But, perhaps that makes it all the more fitting."

"Before we begin, you mind if I ask you something?" Yuya called out to Reiji, his face serious. "Why is LDS after me and Zarc if you're already developing Pendulum cards?!"

Ray sighed. "That, I'm afraid, is mother's doing. She wants the school to succeed and ascend to new heights, but she treats it far too much like an actual business. I know it's asking a bit much, but do please forgive her. She really is a pleasant woman." Up above in the observation deck, Himika spluttered and stared at Ray in betrayal. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya could only giggle in amusement, but were quickly silenced by her harsh glare. "For this duel, we will be sharing 4000 Life Points, the Graveyard and Field. Any set cards and monsters played by our partners are also under our control. Would that suffice?"

"Works for me." Zarc agreed, though he did feel a little off. In the last Tag Duel he participated in, their Life Point count had been 8000, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He also couldn't shake this feeling of familiarity with her. __'Do I know Ray Akaba?'__ he questioned himself before he shook his head. __'No, I can't get distracted now. You Show's on the line. When this is all over...__ _'_ He looked up, and to his surprise, Ray was staring at him. Their eyes met. Her lips moved.

We will talk later.

Understanding, Zarc nodded and raised his Duel Disk. **"** ** _ **Duelists locked in battle, kicking the earth and dancing in the air with their Monsters!"**_**

 ** _ **"They storm through this Field!"**_**

 ** _ **"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution in Dueling!"**_**

 ** _ **"Action...!"**_**

 ** _ **DUEL!**_**

 _ _Yuya Sakaki & Zarc - LP 4000__

 _ _Reiji Akaba & Ray Akaba - LP 4000__

"You can take the first Turn!" Zarc called out.

Reiji smiled thinly. "My thanks."

 ** _ **Turn 1: Reiji Akaba/Hand: 5**_**

"To begin, I activate the effect of DD Swirlal Slime from my Hand!"

* * *

"DD?" Gongenzaka frowned. "What's that?"

"Different Dimension." Sora answered. "It also has a sub-archtype called DDD. Different Dimension Demon."

Yuzu paled. "D-Demon?" she said. She looked back at the duel. "Oh, I hope those two will be okay...!"

* * *

"DD Swirlal Slime allows me to perform a Fusion Summon, using itself and any monsters in my Hand as materials!" Reiji declared as a spiraling portal opened up behind him. Two slimes appeared behind him. One green and latched onto a cone of some sort, and another putrid purple clinging to a cracked skull. _"_ _ _Sludge of the netherworld, necroplasm of the dead! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king!"__ Reiji slammed his hands together as the swirling portal exploded into light. " ** **FUSION SUMMONING**** **!** " Appearing from the portal was a towering figure clad in armor, a large tower shield held in one hand and a crimson blade in the other. Steam poured off its being, and its eyes burned like fire. " _ _Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin__ _!"_

 ** **[DDD Flame King Temujin / FIRE / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500]****

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "He uses Fusion without playing any monsters?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Is-is that even possible?"

"If you're shocked by something as trivial as this, Yuya Sakaki, then I'm afraid this will be a __very__ short duel." Reiji snorted before continuing. "I summon DD Lamia!" Appearing next, with little fanfare, was a woman with the upper-half of her face covered in bindings, hair bloody red and lacking a mouth. The lower half of her body was serpentine, curling around and tail flicking like a rattlesnake.

 ** **[DD Lamia / DARK / Level 1 / Fiend / Tuner / Effect / ATK: 100 / DEF: 1900]****

Zarc narrowed his eyes. "That's...a Tuner Monster?!"

"Correct. And if you're aware of what it is, then you know what comes next. I Tune my Level 6 DDD Flame King Temujin with my Level 1 DD Lamia!" The snake woman leaped up into the air, turning into a green ring. Temujin shot up after her, passing through the ring, though in the process, its body turned transparent and revealed six lights inside. " _ _The flames of a conqueror. Be snuffed and create the torrent gales that become the cries of a new king!__ ** **SYNCHRO SUMMONING**** **!** " The lights became a pillar. Out from that pillar was a silver-clad warrior, a translucent blue wind flowing around its body and wielding a thin blade in hand. " _ _Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander__ _!"_

 ** **[DDD Gust King Alexander / WIND / Level 7 / Fiend / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000]****

"As for my next move, I activate the effect of DD Necro Slime from my Graveyard! By banishing it and the monsters in the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

Yuya's jaw hit the floor. "From the Graveyard?!"

" _ _Necroplasm of the dead, sludge of the netherworld! In a__ _ _whirlpool__ _ _of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king__ _!_ ****FUSION SUMMONING****!" Another portal was created. And from that whirlpool of creation came a familiar sight. " _Be born!_ _ _DDD Flame King Temujin__!"

"That's the same monster from before." Zarc noted. "What's he planning now?"

"When a DD monster is summoned while DDD Gust King Alexander is on the field, I can activate its Effect." Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Once per turn, I revive a DD monster that is Level 4 or lower from my Graveyard. Return to me, DD Lamia!" A miniature tornado danced beside the wind-cloaked demon, revealing the snake woman from earlier. "Then I Tune my Level 7 DDD Gust King Alexander with my Level 1 DD Lamia!"

"He's Synchro Summoning again with a Synchro Monster as his material?!" Yuya exclaimed. "What in the heck?!"

Once more, Lamia's body became a ring, with Gust King Alexander following after her and passing through the ring, revealing seven lights within its body. " _C_ _ _limb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade__ _!_ ****SYNCHRO SUMMONING****!" From the pillar of light came a silver-clad warrior, hair as white as snow and wielding a towering sword, equally as long as itself and bearing a palpable sense of bloodlust. " _ _Be born! Level 8! DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried__!"

 ** **[DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried / DARK / Level 8 / Fiend / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200]****

"DDD Flame King Temujin's Effect! Once per turn, when a DD monster is summoned, I can Special Summon a DD monster from the Graveyard! Revive, DDD Gust King Alexander!"

A tower of flame erupted beside the dark-clad monster as it raised its sword high to call upon the inferno. Stepping out from the inferno was the wind-cloaked monster that was used to summon the sword-wielding monster beside Temujin. Yuya grimaced. "First he Fusion summons, then Synchro's, and then Synchro summons again before reviving his previous Synchro Monster. This guy...!"

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell: Contract with the Devil King!"

Zarc frowned. "I know that card. That lets you Fusion Summon a Fiend-type by using the monsters in your hand or on the field as materials." he recalled. "But during your next Standby Phase, you take 1000 damage. You sure that's a bet you're willing to take?"

Reiji smirked. "I intend to take this duel seriously. Anything less would be insulting, especially to the students of the school founded by Yusho Sakaki." Yuya blinked in surprise upon hearing this. Especially when he realized that, unlike the tone everyone used when discussing his father, Reiji spoke of his father with a tone of respect. "Yusho Sakaki is an idol to me of sorts. Without him, the Entertainment Dueling of now would never exist. You might even say he is the pioneer of Action Dueling, as well as the father of Dueltainers. To treat a duel like this, and against his own son no less, would be nothing less than an insult."

"O-Oh." Yuya's cheeks turned scarlet and scratched his cheek. "W-well, uh, thank you."

* * *

"I didn't know the President of the Leo Corporation saw Sakaki-san like that." Gongenzaka murmured, seeing Reiji Akaba in a different light. "He truly is manly."

Yuzu nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Most people don't have good things to say about Uncle Yusho. I'm kind of surprised." A small smile touched Yuzu's lips. "Though I think the Prez should have kept that to himself. Because now, Yuya's going to try even harder to win this!"

* * *

"Let us continue! Using Contract with the Devil King, I use DDD Gust King Alexander and DDD Flame King Temujin as materials to call upon even greater power!" The air became charged with power as the portal emerged once again from behind Reiji, who's eyes blazed with determination. His monsters fell into the whirlpool, losing their shape and mixing together. Zarc could feel it. Something truly dangerous was about to appear. " _ _The winds of an empire shall spurn the flames of the conqueror into true power__ _!_ ** **FUSION SUMMONING****!" The portal exploded and raw power was unleashed. A hulking behemoth stood proudly before Reiji, body encompassed in malevolent energy. Sharp horns adorned its head and shoulders, hands big enough to crush anyone caught in its grasp. " _ _Be born! DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok__!"

 ** **[DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok / DARK / Level 10 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 3200 / DEF: 3000]****

"3200 ATK..." Zarc stared in awe. "And on his first Turn... Could this be his ace monster? No, it doesn't feel like it." If this wasn't his strongest monster, then Zarc definitely felt like they were standing before a deadly foe. If something like this, with high attack power, wasn't his best, then he really didn't want to know what his strongest card was.

"I will end my Turn here." Reiji finished. "The next move is yours, Zarc."

Zarc nodded in appreciation. __'I don't know if I got anything in my deck with higher attack power than that thing, but I'm not about to step back now.'__ he thought. Not when there were answers riding on this, along with his friends! "My Turn! DRAW!"

 ** _ **Turn 2: Zarc/Hand: 6**_**

"I'll kick off the counterattack by summoning Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!" Appearing next to Zarc was a familiar dark-colored dragon with neon-green glowing lines etched into it's body.

 ** **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 5 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200]****

"Then I set one of the Pendulum Scales with the Scale 7 Supreme King Wizard Poison Magician!" Zarc stated as a pillar of light appeared at his side. Inside that pillar of light was a purple-robed magician, high-collar and hat hiding its face from view. Dark purple hair with red tips fell out from beneath the hat and spilled down to its shoulders, wielding a staff with vines growing along its shaft. "Poison Magician's Pendulum Effect activates when there's a Supreme King on my field! By targeting a Supreme King Servant Dragon, I can Special Summon Poison Magician, then Fusion Summon a Supreme King monster by using my magician and my Servant Dragon as materials!"

Ray felt it almost instantly the moment that dark-robed magician had appeared. Hostility and anger. A sense of dreadful rage. "Starving Venom..." she murmured. "It's almost here."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy!" Reiji countered almost immediately. "DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried's Effect! During either of our Turns, I negate the effects of a Spell or Trap until the next Standby Phase!"

Zarc clicked his tongue. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Supreme King Wing Blast! If my opponent activates an effect with a spell speed of 2 or higher and I have a Supreme King monster on the field, I can negate that its activation and summon a new Supreme King from my deck while I'm at it! I negate your Siegfried's effect and summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkhydra!" Appearing, as if to challenge the malicious aura that Reiji's monster was radiating to subdue his Pendulum Monster, was another dragon with neon-green markings, lacking wings and only had stubby legs with a large belly and a swishing tail. It bore several heads, each different with numerous horns atop its head.

 ** **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkhydra / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 2 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800]****

"Supreme King Wizard Poison Magician's effect continues!" Zarc continued with his previous endeavor, a whirlpool of creation opening up behind him. "I summon Poison Magician from the Pendulum Zone, then use it and Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm for Fusion!"

Ray's eyes widened slightly. "A Fusion, using a monster from a Pendulum Zone?"

The two monsters lost their form and fell into the portal, losing shape and mixing together. From the observation deck, Sora tensed as he realized what was about to appear. The hand holding his lolipop tightened its hold into a vice while the hand in his pocket tightened up into a fist. " _ _Magician who calls upon the Divine Dragons, sacrifice yourself with the servant of the Supreme King and call__ _ _upon a__ _ _gluttonous beast__ _!_ ** **FUSION SUMMONING****!" On cue, a towering dragon appeared, predominantly purple with orbs scattered across its body and green wings standing proudly behind it, fangs bared with the purpose of rending it's opponent apart. " _ _Insipid dragon who bears the ravenous fangs! Level 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom__ _!"_

 ** **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom / DARK / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000]****

SKSD released an air-shaking roar as it stomped on the ground, as if to announce its presence and what it intended to do. Zarc noticed Ray tensed up immensely when it appeared. More than that, he noticed that the dragon was glaring at Ray, growling like how a dog would react to a stranger for the first time. __'What's up with it? The only time I've seen one of my monsters act like this is when my Odd-Eyes fights with Yuya's.'__ Zarc thought in confusion, but paid it no mind before he continued. "And now, I set the Scales of the Pendulum by setting the Scale 3 Supreme King Wizard Clockwork Magician and the Scale 5 Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago in the Pendulum Zones!" The pillars of light appeared once more, this time on either side of Zarc and Yuya. In one of them was another heavily-robed magician, this one female as evident by its notable bust and dressed in pure white robes with lime-green hair spilling out from underneath its hand. In hand was a staff with a glass-like diamond atop it, colored deep amethyst. "With this, I can now summon any monsters with a Level of 4 simultaneously! However, instead of summoning monsters, I'll instead use Clockwork Magician's Pendulum Effect! When I have a Supreme King monster on my field, I can summon Clockwork Magician from the Pendulum Zone, then use it to Tune up one of my Supreme King Servant Dragons! While this effect is active, it's treated as a Tuner Monster!"

Reiji knew immediately what was coming. "So, it's Clear Wing this time. I was expecting his Dark Rebellion."

The pillar of light dispersed as the white-robed magician twirled its staff and vanished, becoming four rings that hovered above them in the air. Darkhydra let out a cry as it quickly followed after it, body becoming transparent and revealing four lights within. " _ _Heads of power, resound the cry that will create the storm that crosses the world__! ****SYNCHRO SUMMONING****!" A pillar of light exploded within the rings, and out from it, soaring across the Action Field, was a white dragon with luminous green wings, neon green markings etched into its body. " _ _Beautiful, luminous wings that which soars at the speed of light! Spread them, and wipe away your foes! Level 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing__!"

 ** **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing / DARK / Level 8 / Dragon / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000]****

SKSD Clear Wing swirled around, joining its Fusion kin before releasing a roar not too dissimilar to the one Starving Venom released. And like its brother, Clear Wing leveled a glare at Ray, who in turn glared back. Yuya noticed this and frowned, turning towards his partner. "Hey, Zarc? Is it just me, or do your dragons _really_ hate her?"

"It's not just you." Zarc shook his head. "But I don't get why, though." But he had a feeling he would get his answers once this duel was over. "Since Darkhydra was used to summon a Synchro Monster, I can special summon it back to my field! I summon Darkhydra in Defense Mode!" On cue, the multi-headed dragon reappeared triumphantly, even resounding a victory cry. "Then I activate SKSD Clear Wing's effect! I can target as many of your monsters as I want and negate their Effects! Afterwards, they're destroyed! _Dichroic Mirror_!"

"It won't be that easy, Zarc!" Reiji declared before he began to pull off acrobatic feats that made even Yuya jealous, swinging through hoops like an expert gymnast before landing atop one of the platforms and taking an Action Card from the edge of the platform. "I activate the Action Magic: Sanctuary! Until the end of this turn, your effects can't destroy any of my cards!"

"But your monster's effects will be sealed!" Zarc reminded as a green wave of light washed over Reiji's monsters, lessening the imposing presence they demonstrated. "Then I set one card face-down." Zarc looked to Yuya and the two nodded. He rushed forward and hopped atop SKSD Clear Wing's back while Yuya in the other direction, SKSD Starving Venom quickly following his lead and letting the young Dueltainer hop atop its back. "And now, _ _Battle__! I attack DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried with SKSD Clear Wing!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes and immediately leaped over the edge of the platform he was on, landing atop the shoulder of his Caesar Ragnarok. Now, all three duelists were rushing to find an Action Card.

* * *

"That's weird..." Masumi frowned heavily in confusion. "Why isn't Ray-san looking for an Action Card as well?"

Hokuto rubbed his chin. "Perhaps she has some sort of strategy in mind? I honestly can't tell what she has planned. Now that I think about it, do you think she's using the same deck as she usually does?"

Yaiba waved a hand in dismissal. "I doubt it. She's got tons of decks prepped for any situation, even if she uses a lot of the same cards. When it comes to preparation, senpai doesn't do things half-assed."

* * *

"Come on, come on, where is it?" Yuya bit his lip, hoping he would find an Action Card in time. SKSD Starving Venom was practically tearing through the Action Field to find a card nearby. Unless the two did something, Zarc was going to lose his monster. The dragon bounced off the ground and leaped atop a platform. Almost immediately, Yuya found a card. "Yes!" SKSD Starving Venom leaped forward and skidded upon landing, tilting its body so Yuya could grab hold of it from off the ground. "I activate the Action Magic: Extreme Sword! This increases a monster on the field's ATK by 1000! I'll give Zarc's Clear Wing the extra boost it needs to take out your Siegfried!"

The Action Magic took effect almost instantly. SKSD Clear Wing let out an affirmative roar as a red hue surrounded it, its wings suddenly glowing as wind began to gather around them.

 ** **[SKSD Clear Wing - ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500]****

Yuya was not the only one who found an Action Card as his Caesar Ragnarok leaped above a railing. Reiji jumped off its back and landed atop the railing, taking an Action Card lying in the tracks into his hand. "I activate the Action Magic: Flight! When a monster is the target of an attack, it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 ** **[DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried - ATK: 2800 + 600 = 3400]****

Zarc wasn't perturbed in the least. Being able to destroy at least one of his monsters for some damage would definitely come a long way. It would do him quite a bit of good if he could deal more damage, however. As Clear Wing grew closer to its target, his eyes spotted a card attached to the side of another floating platform. Smirking, he directed his dragon toward it, circling around it so he could snatch it before dive-bombing at Reiji's monster. "I activate the Action Magic: Encore! It has one of two effects: I can either activate the effect of an Action Card in our Graveyard or destroy it! I'll choose the first option and activate Extreme Sword once again, raising Clear Wing's ATK even further!"

 ** **[SKSD Clear Wing - ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500]****

* * *

"Yes!" Yuzu cheered, pumping her fists into the air. "If that attack hits, those two are gonna take some serious damage!"

While the others seemed enthusiastic about the two boys taking the lead, Sora wasn't so optimistic. He continued to watch the duel unfold. SKSD Clear Wing was only a few seconds away from tearing into Reiji Akaba's monster. However, not once had Ray Akaba, their other opponent, moved an inch. It almost seemed as if she was disinterested, but the look on her face was one of total concentration. __'She must have something up her sleeve if she can just stand there and wait to get hit.'__ he thought. His first guess was that she was probably going to use a card in her hand to block either the monster's destruction or the damage. However, when the wind-laced dragon finally reached its target, Sora immediately understood what she had been waiting for and smiled. __'Hoh? This girl's a crafty one~ I think Zarc-sensei and Yuya-sensei are going to have their hands full with this one.'__

And all the more data for him.

* * *

" _ _Hell Dive Whirlwind Slash__!"

A torrent gale had spurned around Clear Wing's glowing wings. With a single thrust, the twisters were launched straight at its target. It raised its sword to defend, but it wouldn't do it much good as it was quickly consumed by the blast of wind. Zarc grinned, knowing that the attack should have done some serious damage, only for a voice to sharply cut through his confidence. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to step in here." His head whipped to the side and his eyes widened when he saw a card face-up next to Ray. "I activate the Action Magic: Damage Vanish! This reduces battle damage to zero!"

 _'What the hell?! When did she get that Action Card?! She hasn't moved the entire time!'_ Zarc thought, incredulous until he noticed the wind blowing around them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another Action Card floating in the air, swiveling up towards another platform. His eyes widened in shock when he realized how Ray managed to prevent taking huge damage. _'She waited until Clear Wing got close enough so the winds created by his attack would kick up the Action Cards nearby?! But that's reckless! Not to mention insane!'_ How would she even know where the card would blow? The more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

Who in the world played a style of dueling like this? Immediately, he remembered his first ever Duel with Yuya and his words. In Entertainment Dueling, one duels excitingly and as recklessly as possible to excite the crowd, and leave them with a big smile at the end.

Ray Akaba dueled with Entertainment Dueling.

He didn't realize it at first, but Zarc later learned from the You Show students that he was smiling throughout the rest of the Duel.

As Clear Wing made a pass and returned to its original spot, allowing Zarc to hop off, Reiji adjusted his glasses and created a reflective glare in them. "When DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried is destroyed by battle or by effect, we gain 1000 Life Points for every Dark Contact card that is currently active."

"Damn!" Yuya cursed. "That means they get an extra 1000!"

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba - LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000_

"In that case, I'll attack DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok with SKSD Starving Venom!" Zarc called out as he swung his arm. SKSD Starving Venom let out a roar as it swerved right around the corner, Yuya still riding on top. "I'll activate Supreme King Servant Darkdrago's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, when I declare an attack with a Supreme King monster, it gains 500 ATK for every Supreme King card I have! Alongside SKSD Starving Venom is Darkhydra and SKSD Clear Wing! Therefore, it gains 1500 ATK! _Dark Roar_!" Within the pillar of shimmering light, the scarred dragon released a roar that created a dark aura around its companion, its menacing power increased further. "And to give it an extra boost, I'll also activate Darkhydra's effect! I send it to the Graveyard and increase SKSD Starving Venom's ATK by 1000, bringing the total up to 5300!"

The multi-headed dragon released a cry similar to Darkdrago's, its body dissipating and passing its strength on to Starving Venom.

 **[SKSD Starving Venom - ATK: 2800 + 1500 + 1000 = 5300]**

SKSD Starving Venom skidded to a stop, releasing a primal growl before it opened its maw, dark energy swirling within. "Alrighty, big guy!" Yuya flicked his noise and aimed a finger at Reiji's monster. "Let 'er rip! _Ravenous Poison Flare_!" Rearing its head back, Starving Venom charged up its attack before letting it loose, releasing a stream of dark energy that tore straight through the air and struck Reiji's monster dead on, obliterating it. "Yosh! First blood goes to You Show Duel School!"

Reiji dusted off the resulting bits of debris from the attack from his person. "Impressive."

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba - LP 5000 - 2100 = 2900_

"I'll end my Turn here." Zarc said after he breathed a small sigh of relief. _'Man, haven't felt that exhausted since Yuya and I went at it that one time while learning Synchro Summoning. And this duel isn't even over yet!'_ He had never seen a group so in sync before. Reiji and Ray Akaba were fierce indeed, and judging by how Reiji had allowed her to stand still during this whole thing without saying a word meant they had an unshakable bond of trust between them. They trusted in each other's capabilities. _'These guys...'_

* * *

"Yes! Zarc-onii-chan and Yuya-onii-chan dealt damage first!" Tatsuya cheered. "That was so intense! I've never seen duelists counter each other with so many Action Cards before outside of Championship Duels!"

"I know!" Futoshi wriggled. "I've never felt the shivers so much!"

Gongenzaka frowned. "It is true, those two are skilled. That Ray girl is also dangerous." Yuzu and the children looked at the large teen in confusion. Seeing this, he explained. "The way she stands completely still. It is similar to our dojo's Steadfast Dueling, but at the same time, I cannot help but feel as if I'm also watching the Entertainment Duel performance of Yusho Sakaki-san."

"Not only that, but both she and Reiji are calm and cool like an iceberg." Sora remarked as he chewed the remains of his lolipop, tossing it away and quickly replacing it with a fresh one. _'Hm, blueberry flavored this time.'_ he noted with delight. "I guess now we're gonna get to see just how good this Ray Akaba girl is."

 _'Why?'_ Yuzu thought as she pressed her hand against her chest, a troubled expression on her face. _'This feeling I'm getting... What is it? Is this sadness? Nostalgia? But, why do I feel this way? It almost feels like that I'm the one down there, dueling Zarc and Yuya. But, that's crazy.'_ She looked back up and focused on the duel. As Ray prepared to begin, Yuzu suddenly felt her wrist grow hot and a pulse reverberate throughout her body. Startled, she looked down at herself, but found no changes. She failed to notice that, just now, her bracelet had developed a soft glow before fading. _'What was that just now?'_

* * *

"It's my Turn now! DRAW!"

 ** _Turn 3: Ray Akaba/Hand: 6_**

"Since we're sharing the same cards, Contract with the Devil King activates. I pay 1000 Life Points."

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba - LP 2900 - 1000 = 1900_

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell: En Call! I summon a Level 4 or lower En Monster from my Deck!"

Zarc frowned. "En?" he questioned and looked over to Yuya. "Hey, partner! Know any archtypes by that name?"

"None!" Yuya replied. "It could be an archtype that the company never released to the public! I remember reading that, back during the early days of Duel Monsters, its creator never released the Toon archtype to the public because of how OP it was until more cards with more powerful effects were developed!"

"On the contrary." Reiji smirked slightly. "The En deck is a new Leo Corporation creation. Not even I know its full possibilities." _'But we're going to see what it has to offer.'_ he later thought.

Ray continued. "From my Deck, I summon En Angel - Hana!" Appearing before Ray was a white-clad woman with deep blue eyes and dark pink hair that fell to the chin, clad in a beautiful white dress with golden bits of armor adorning its shoulders and waist. In hand was a cello while a pair of white wings, vaguely the shape of harps, stretched out behind its back. Marking its body were deep-blue designs, similar to the ones that marked Zarc's Supreme King monsters.

 **[En Angel - Hana / LIGHT / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 8 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500]**

Yuya blinked. "Is it just me, or does that monster look kind of like Yuzu's Melodious monsters?" he wondered aloud to himself.

"When Hana is Normal or Special Summoned, I add Level 4 or lower En monster from my Deck to my Hand! I add En Angel - Tsuki, and then Normal Summon Creation Agent - Hikari!" The next to appear was a solid white figure, possessing defined features but nothing else. Compared to the previous monster, this one truly looked like an angel, with golden wings stretching behind its back and possessing an angelic face with golden armor along its body, a shield in one hand and a blade in the other. Unlike En monster, this one possessed neon-green markings, just like the Supreme Kings.

 **[Creation Agent - Hikari / LIGHT / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 1 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0]**

* * *

Another pulse ran through Yuzu's body. _'_ _There it is again! What's this feeling I'm getting?'_

* * *

"Next, I tribute En Angel - Hana to activate her other Effect and add a Continuous Spell from my Graveyard or Deck to my Hand. Then I activate Hikari's Effect! By tributing her, I can summon a Creation Agent from the Deck! Appear before me, Creation Agent - Majo!"

Another solid white figure appeared from a golden light that emanated from where the golden-clad angel once stood. Now, a woman wearing a white dress and armed with a spear stood before them, marked in green and a ring circling behind them.

 **[Creation Agent - Majo / WIND / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 1 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500]**

"Majo's Effect! When it's Special Summoned, I can summon another Creation Agent from my Deck! I summon Creation Agent - Suzume!"

A third solid white woman appeared, donning the green markings of its comrades. However, this one was slightly more bestial in appearance as it possessed claws. Large wings spread out from its back. Its lower half was that of a four-legged beast, as each of its for legs had sharp claws along its feet.

 **[Creation Agent - Suzume / WIND / Level 1 / Pendulum Scale: 1 / Winged Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0]**

"Just like Majo, when Suzume is Special Summoned, I can summon a Creation Agent! This time, I can summon one from either my Deck or my Extra Deck! I summon Creation Agent - Hikari!"

Yuya's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" he shouted in shock as the winged angel reappeared. He took a quick look at his Duel Disk and read the monster's information. When he saw its type, his jaw dropped. "No way! Her cards, they're-!"

* * *

"Pendulum Monsters?!" Everyone, both You Show and LDS, barring Himika Akaba, cried in unison. For the You Show students, they had in no way anticipated that they would be seeing the Pendulum cards from anyone other than Zarc and Yuya, at least for a very long time after what Himika had announced to them earlier before this whole feud began. For the LDS trio, they had no way of knowing that their idol and big sister figure had already obtained the power of Pendulum.

Sora blinked rapidly, not sure how to take this development. "...well." he said after a moment. "This is surprising."

"N-no way..." Ayu whispered.

Himika smirked at their expressions. _'In a way, we should thank those two boys down there, especially that Zarc child. Without him, the process of creating our Pendulum cards would never have progressed so smoothly, much less so quickly. They may be prototypes, but the fact that Ray was able to revive them from the Extra Deck without issue means that their power is, without question, equal to theirs. This may prove to be useful data for us down the road. There's no such thing about improving upon perfection, after all.'_

* * *

"If all her monsters are Pendulum Monsters, then every time she tributes them, or they're destroyed, they'll just be sent to the Extra Deck." Zarc murmured to himself, frowning greatly. "Himika said that they were developing Pendulum cards, but to think that they already managed to make some. Not only that, but she's filling up her field without wasting a single card in her hand. Up until now, she's only summoned a monster from her Hand once!"

It was impressive. The skills of a pro. It got his blood pumping. His fingers twitched. His smile grew, revealing his fangs. For the first time in a while, Zarc couldn't stop the idea of how wonderful it would be to clash with this person. For their monsters to battle and be destroyed, just to see who would emerge from the dust intact. He wanted to battle Ray Akaba with all his might. He wanted to _crush her where she stood-_

 _'No!'_

That small voice overpowered his urges. Zarc's good mood vanished and he scowled, his hand balling into his fist. No, he would not go down that path! He was pursuing the path of an Entertainment Duelist! He would duel the same way as Yuya would! He would bring smiles, both to the crowd and to his opponent! Fighting for the sake of destroying your opponent...that was not the dueling he wanted!

He would never accept that kind of dueling.

Ray noticed this occurrence and looked on sadly. For a brief moment, she had seen Zarc become enticed by the idea of battling her, only for a destructive impulse, only for a brief second, to appear. She couldn't help but feel as if, for that brief moment, she had seen a dragon standing in his place, glaring down at her with hatred and wanting nothing more than to obliterate her where she stood. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before she opened her eyes again.

If Zarc would fall pray to those dark urges within him, she would destroy those ideas. She would remind him that there was a goal in front of him. Something that he must reach. If he could not...

Then it would be her duty to stop him. At least, that was the feeling she was getting.

"I activate Creation Agent - Suzume's Effect! Once per turn, I declare a Level between 1 and 12! I choose Level 3. And thus, for the rest of the Turn, all monsters currently on my Field are treated as being Level 3!"

Yuya cocked his head in confusion, momentarily getting over his shock by the reveal of this girl possessing Pendulum cards, and the thought that Reiji Akaba may possess them as well. "She's changing their Level? Is she going for an Xyz Summoning?"

"I'm afraid not." Ray smiled at his curiosity. "But you are about to find out! I activate Hikari's Effect again, tributing once more and summoning a new monster! Creation Agent - Tenshi!" Hikari dissipated into golden light. And from it came an even larger angel, a white figure clad in heavy golden armor. The armor was more predominant and wielded a mace instead of a sword. The shield was also larger, and over the white figure's face was a golden helm that looked as if it was seemingly fused with its flesh.

 **[Creation Agent - Tenshi / LIGHT / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 10 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 2000]**

"When Creation Agent - Tenshi is summoned by another Creation Agent's effect, it's treated as a Tuner Monster!"

"Tuner?!" Zarc gasped. "Then-!"

"Correct!" Ray nodded. "I Tune my Level 3 Creation Agent - Majo with my Level 4 Creation Agent - Tenshi!" Tenshi flapped its wings, diving high into the air and letting its body disappear, becoming four rings in the process. The winged beast quickly followed after it, its body turning transparent to reveal three orbs of light that quickly lined up. As this happened, a gale began to pick up around Ray, who's eyes blazed with determination. " _Agents of power, create the gale that will speed across the dimensions!_ **SYNCHRO SUMMONING**!" The lights exploded, becoming a pillar. When it faded, a new monster descended unto Ray's field. It was a woman, possessing chin-length hair with two different tones of color: a mix of green and yellow and bright green eyes that swallowed the whole eye with green and blue markings along its face. It was clad in slim-fitting robes, predominantly white with armor along the hips and shoulders. Around its waist was a translucent green battle-skirt, connecting to the armor at its hips. In hand was a staff, black with white edgings. Stretching out from behind its back were two beautiful green wings of light, also attached to the armor at its. hips. Another set of wings sprouted from the armor at its shoulders. " _Fragment who calms the fury of the storm! Sooth the Heavenly Dragon who possesses the luminous wings! Level 7! Creation Agent Tamer - Clear Wing Synchro Magician_!"

 **[Creation Agent Tamer - Clear Wing Synchro Magician / WIND / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2100]**

Zarc's eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Did you say Clear Wing?!" he exclaimed in shock. "No way... I thought the only ones who had a counterpart to my dragons were Yuya and that Yuto guy... But she has a magician with the same name as Clear Wing?!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Ray fervently declared. "I activate the Spell: En Joy!"

For some oddly reason, Yuya sneezed. From his own home, Yoko Sakaki sneezed at the same time as her son, both wondering what could have caused them to sneeze so suddenly. The two dogs, En and Core, both barked happily as they realized that Yoko was making them food.

"First, I target a Pendulum Monster on my field that's either a Fairy, Winged Beast, Beast-Warrior or Spellcaster and has either a LIGHT, DARK or WIND Attribute. I send that monster to my Extra Deck, and afterwards, I summon a Pendulum Monster who matches the criteria I mentioned! I send Creation Agent - Suzume to the Extra Deck and summon Creation Agent - Neko!" Appearing to the field from a burst of light was another solid white figure, feminine with a slender body, but possessing a cat-like grin and had a tail flicking back and forth. It had neon-green markings along its body, and in hand was some sort of ax with a curved moon-shape blade in hand.

 **[Creation Agent - Neko / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 6 / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200]**

Ray then took the moment to take a deep breath, as if bracing herself. She opened her eyes again and locked them with Zarc's. "If you can't overcome this, Zarc, then you won't be able to overcome yourself!" she declared, startling him before she took two cards from her hand. At that moment, Yuya saw his pendulum begin to glow and swing, much to his confusion. "I set the Scales of the Pendulum by setting the Scale 0 Creation Tower Yin and the Scale 13 Creation Tower Yang in the Pendulum Zones!"

"T-this is!" Yuya gasped as he saw two pillars made of shimmering light appear on either side of Ray. In the left pillar was a pair of lights, dancing around each other. One was colored bright red while the other was a dark blue color. Flowing around them were rings, one made of flowers and petals and the other a luminescent color, oddly looking what could be called moonlight. In the right pillar were two other lights, one dark purple and the other shimmering green. The two rings that surrounded them were made of swirling winds and feathers. Supporting these dancing lights and rings were pillars made entirely of hardlight, colored both deep blue and neon green. Hanging above Ray was a giant Pendulum, though in contrast to Yuya and Zarc's, the latter of whom's was cracked, hers was colored a light pink. "No way, they can Pendulum Summon too?!"

"With this, I can now summon any monster from my Hand and Extra Deck between Levels 1 and 12 simultaneously!" Ray declared before she spread her arms out wide, as if inviting the monsters that would soon be called. " _Pendulum of Eternity, that which Calls on a New Path! Swing back and forth, until a New Future has been Created!_ **PENDULUM SUMMONING**!" Ray called with all her heart before the Pendulum swung and created a portal. " _Come forth, guardians of the world_!" From the portal came down three streaks of light. Two familiar angelic figures appeared while the other was a wild-looking woman marked by deep blue designs. A long jacket flowed down to its ankles while it wielded twin curved sickles, an impish grin on its face. Its hair came down to the shoulders, wild and messy with two tufts resembling cat ears. "Returning from my Extra Deck are Creation Agent - Hikari and En Angel - Hana, and from my Hand is En Angel - Tsuki!"

 **[En Angel - Tsuki / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 8 / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2100]**

* * *

"No way..." Ayu whispered, half shocked and half shaken by what she had witnessed. "She can Pendulum Summon too? And she did it so effortlessly! And her Scales... They're just like Zarc-onii-chan's Supreme King Gates!"

"To think that Ray-san would be able to use Pendulum as well..." Masumi whispered in awe. "She never ceases to amaze me."

"No kidding." Yaiba smirked. "At this rate, those guys are gonna get wiped out before they even have a chance to fight back."

* * *

"En Angel - Tsuki cannot attack unless I send a card to the Graveyard, but I have no intention of starting yet. Apologies for that. Instead, I'll activate her Effect. When Tsuki is summoned, I can add an En card to my Hand." A card popped out from her Duel Disk, allowing her to take it. "And I'll activate the card I just drew! The Spell: En Fusion!"

Yuya gritted his teeth. "First Synchro, then Pendulum, and now Fusion?!" he said in concern. "And if she's got a magician with the same name as Zarc's Clear Wing, then that must mean...!"

"I use En Angel - Tsuki and Creation Agent - Neko to create a Fusion Monster!" A whirlpool of myriad lights opened up behind Ray. The cat-like monsters both fell into it, their bodies losing shape. A sudden sense of dread crept on Zarc as the lights within the whirlpool grew, signalling the appearance of a new monster. " _Moonlit embodiment of nature. Protector of the dimensions. Offer yourselves to the whirlpool of creation and be born anew as the fragment who calms the gluttonous blight_! **FUSION SUMMONING**!" The portal exploded. A new monster appeared, joining the white-clad magician. Like its companion, it was female with a slim figure, wearing a dark purple robe that came down to the knees and split open, creating two tails that fluttered around the magician's legs. Its hair was tied back into a ponytail, the color of indigo with a large witch's hat atop its head. At the tip of the hat's pointed top was a small crescent moon dangling from a chain. It wielded a staff as long as it was, the shaft twisting around and forming a spire while different-colored orbs decorated it. Vines were wrapped around the largest orb that sat at the top of the staff. " _Lunar witch that soothes the Heavenly Dragon who possesses the ravenous fangs! Level 7! Creation Agent Tamer - Starving Venom Fusion Magician_!"

 **[** **Creation Agent Tamer - Starving Venom Fusion Magician / DARK / Level 8 / Spellcaster / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2300]**

Zarc gritted his teeth. "Now it's Starving Venom this time?!" He was not the only one affected by the presence of these mysterious magicians. His dragons were reacting harshly to them. Clear Wing was visibly trembling with anger, fangs bared and threatening to tear the white-clad magician girl apart if it dared approach while Starving Venom roared at the new arrival with intense hatred. "What the hell kind of cards are those?!"

"Creation Tower Yang's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, when I summon exactly one monster from the Extra Deck, I gain Life Points equal to its ATK or DEF, whichever is higher!"

Yuya cursed. "Her monster has 2500 ATK, so that means..."

"She gets 2500 Life Points."

The tower to the right let out a soft glow, its light spreading onto Reiji and Ray in the process. Any injuries the two had sustained throughout the duel promptly vanished.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba - LP 1900 + 2500 = 4400_

"I now activate the Continuous Spell: En Capsule! While this card is active, I can't set or Normal Summon a monster! However, in exchange, I can Special Summon a Creation Agent from my Graveyard or the Extra Deck, once per turn! I revive Creation Agent - Tenshi!" On cue, the golden-armored angel appeared.

The two Dueltainers grimaced. "That makes four monsters now! That means she's got twice the monsters we have!" Yuya complained. "At least with Reiji, we had exactly two to deal with!"

"Then I construct the Overlay Network, using my Level 4 Creation Agent - Tenshi and En Angel - Hana!"

* * *

"So now it's Xyz." Sora narrowed his eyes. "If she has Magicians based on Yuya-sensei and Zarc-sensei's monsters, then this one should be..."

* * *

A nebula opened up beneath Ray's feet. Her angels descended into it, losing shape and becoming lost in this vortex before a pillar of light exploded from within. " _Fragment who calms the sorrows of rebellion! Sooth the Heavenly Dragon who possesses the fangs of pitch-black darkness_! **XYZ SUMMONING**!" The light faded. Another magician stood, clad in heavy black robes with dark-purple edgings. A young woman with blue and green markings on its face, framed by its long dark hair with purple streaks, eyes bright purple. A rather large witch's hat sat atop her head, covering half of her face. In hand was a black staff with a ring at its top. Inside the ring was a black orb. " _Come forth! Rank 4! Creation Agent Tamer - Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician_!"

 **[** **Creation Agent Tamer - Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician / DARK / Rank 4 / Spellcaster / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2200 / DEF 2100]**

 _'She even has a monster based on Dark Rebellion too?!'_ Zarc thought. _'Just what in the world are these Creation Agent Tamers? Also, is it just my imagination, or are all of her monsters kind of look like Yuzu?'_ It was definitely jarring. Their eyes were of different colors, sclera and pupils swallowed, but their features were all the same. _'Fusion, Pendulum, Synchro, and now Xyz... Ray Akaba. She knows every Summoning Method under the same, and she's executed them so flawlessly! What a fearsome woman this is!'_ There was much riding on this duel, yet Zarc could not stop the beating sense of excitement in his chest. He wanted to see what else she could do. It also made him wonder if Reiji Akaba was also capable of such feats.

"I activate Creation Agent - Hikari's Effect once more and tribute her to summon a new Creation Agent! One that will rival your performance!" Ray promised as her angel once again dissipated into golden light. Another monster was quick to appear, this one looking more akin to a performer. Instead of a magician's attire, it wore a red coat that came down to the ankles with a top hat atop its head. Its hair dark pink and coming down to the shoulder. Its eyes were hidden beneath a pair of goggles with different colored lenses: one blue and one yellow, each with a star painted over them. Like the other three magicians, it has blue and green markings across its cheeks. It also wielded a baton rather than a staff. In its other hand was a familiar item - a blue crystal hanging from a thread. " _Fragment who calms the lustrous eyes_! _Sooth the Heavenly Dragon reborn from the Pendulum_! _Creation Agent Tamer - Odd Eyes Pendulum Magician_!"

 **[Creation Agent Tamer - Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 4 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2100]**

"Odd-Eyes now..." Zarc grimaced. "Just like our dragons... This girl!"

* * *

"She has twice as many monsters as Zarc and Yuya do now." Gongenzaka said, shoulders tense. "And each one happens to have the same name as their dragons. They cannot be a coincidence. She'll no doubt begin her counterattack."

"On the plus side, she only has one card now." Sora remarked. "But I don't think that this will be an easy time for those guys. Something in her eyes tell me that when she plays, she plays to win."

 _'On that, you're right, Fusion brat.'_ Himika silently thought. _'When Ray duels, there are very few people who can outmatch her. Even Reiji has a hard time overcoming her assault. Now then, what will those boys do?'_

* * *

"Because En Angel - Hana was used as a summoning material, Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician gains two new effects." Ray revealed, much to their dread. "So long as she's on the field, your effects can't prevent us from Special Summoning monsters, nor can your effects target or destroy a monster that was Special Summoned."

"What?" Yuya gasped. "But her Continuous Spell prevents her from Normal Summoning. That means she has to rely on Special Summoning her monsters. And if our effects can't target them, or prevent her from summoning, then..."

Zarc winced. "Her Creation Agents practically specialize in summoning from the Deck. And with Pendulum Summoning, anything she summons can't be targeted by effects. We gotta get rid of her Xyz monster, and fast!"

"Apologies, but it won't be as easy as you think!" Ray interrupted sharply. "Creation Agent Tamer - Starving Venom Fusion Magician's Effect! If my opponent controls Starving Venom Fusion Dragon or Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom, both of us cannot activate any monster effects!" The two stared at her in shock, while Reiji remained cool as if expecting this outcome. "Effects activated in response to its effect are also negated! Furthermore, because En Angel - Tsuki was used as a Fusion Material to summon Fusion Magician, it too gains an additional Effect! When it battles, all battle damage it inflicts is doubled!"

"Hold on a second!" Yuya cried out. "Wouldn't that effect be canceled out too because she sealed off our monsters' effects?!"

"No, it wouldn't!" Zarc gritted his teeth as he prepared himself for the worst. "It's automatic! That means her magician's own effect can't be negated!"

"It's time to begin!" Ray finally began her assault. She aimed a finger at Zarc's most dangerous dragon: Starving Venom. " _Battle_! I attack SKSD Starving Venom with Creation Agent Tamer - Starving Venom Fusion Magician!"

* * *

The You Show students gasped at this decision. "But her magician's ATK is too low!" Tatsuya pointed out. "Zarc-onii-chan's dragon will destroy it!"

"No, it won't." Sora shook his head. Everyone looked at him, demanding an answer. "She wouldn't declare a move so recklessly. She's not moving from her spot. That means she's confidant that she can destroy his monster."

"But how can she?" Gongenzaka asked in confusion. "She's sealed not only their monster's effects, but also her own!"

"For a Duelist, Gon, you're pretty slow." The boy smirked. "Her magician negates the activation of effects. And you don't have to activate an effect to use it. Take Yuya-sensei's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for example. When it battles a monster that's Level 5 or higher, what does it do?"

Ayu cocked her head. "It doubles battle damage, right?"

"Yep. And unlike Spells or Traps that aren't Field or Continuous cards, it doesn't have to be activated." Sora nodded. The others then realized what he was getting at. "Now you get it. She's only stopped everyone from pressing buttons. She just never stopped the button from pushing itself."

* * *

"When Starving Venom Fusion Magician battles a Normal or Special Summoned monster, its ATK is raised by 200, equal to the Level of that monster! Your dragon is Level 8, therefore my monster gains 1600 ATK! _Venom Arcane_!" As the purple-clad magician prepared to engage, a purplish-pink aura surrounded it and the orbs on its staff began to glow.

 **[CAT - Starving Venom Fusion Magician - ATK: 2500 + 1600 = 4100]**

"If that hits, we're in trouble!" Yuya cursed. He had to move faster! His feet pounded against the floor and rushed as fast as he could. As he leaped over to the next platform, using every acrobatic skill at his disposal, he suddenly came to a halt when Ray's Pendulum Monster suddenly appeared in front of him, giving him a wry grin and waving a finger in front of his face. "What the-! Hey! Move it! I'm in a hurry here!"

"Sorry, but it's too late!" Ray told him coldly. " _Poison Scepter Lunar Crash_!" With power gathering at the tip of the staff, the witch took to the air and raised it high. The power gathering at the tip of the staff curved outward and reached down to the staff, forming into an ax. SKSD Starving Venom roared in defiance and released a purple blast straight at its opposition. The ax struck and began to cut through the ferocious blast.

Zarc cursed and immediately acted. "I'll defend my dragon with my face-down Trap: Supreme King Defiance! Your magician's effects only apply to monsters, but not Spells and Traps! Supreme King Defiance prevents you from destroying my monster, halves the battle damage, and makes it so that you can't affect it with your effects! Therefore, Starving Venom is no longer affected by your magician's sealing magic until the end of this Turn!" The magician successfully cut through the dragon's attack and struck, but Starving Venom countered with its tail, blocking the assault and forcing it back to its master. It staggered slightly from the assault before shaking it off and roaring at its so-called "tamer" angrily.

 _Yuya Sakaki & Zarc - LP __4000 - ((1300 X 2)/2) = 2700_

Ray clicked her tongue. She had hoped that she could have destroyed that angry lizard, but it seemed that she would have to take another route. So she instead changed targets. "I will continue and attack SKSD Clear Wing with Clear Wing Synchro Magician!" The white-clad magician had a smirk on its face as it twirled its staff around, kicking up a gale around Ray. Tossed into the air was an Action Card, dancing to the tune of the monster before it was swept into Ray's grasp.

 _'She used her monster to snag the Action Card for her?'_ Yuya thought in shock. _'Even I've never thought of doing that!'_

"I activate the Action Magic: Attack Force! If my monster battles one of your monsters and it has more ATK than my own, I can increase my monster's ATK by 600 during Damage Calculation!" The winds grew stronger, swirling around its staff as if forming into a weapon.

 **[CAT - Clear Wing Synchro Magician - ATK: 2200 + 600 = 2800]**

"Go, Synchro Magician! _Hell Whirlwind Lance Thrust_!"

The magician leaped forward. The green-winged dragon, in turn, charged forward with wind swirling around its body, ready to face its "tamer" head on and obliterate it. Yuya managed to evade the Pendulum Magician and swing through a hoop, snagging an Action Card attached to the railing he flew past and landed back on the ground. "Alright! I activate the Action Magic: Bi-Attack! This doubles a monster's ATK during each Battle Phase!"

 **[SKSD Clear Wing - ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000]**

As much as Zarc wanted to believe in his partner, considering how last Turn went, he knew that the Akaba siblings would be fully willing to counter them at every opportunity. He leaped atop SKSD Starving Venom and immediately took off in search of an Action Card. In his pursuit, he saw Reiji also in motion as well, moving faster than even Yuya was. _'Got to find an Action Card before he does!'_ he thought, urging SKSD Starving Venom to move faster. It quickened its pace and leaped up to one of the floating platforms, bouncing off a trampoline and to another platform. There, Zarc found an Action Card sitting on a floating ring. There was also another Action Card stuck to it as well. _'Just need to snag one of those and hope its what we need!'_

SKSD Starving Venom charged. At that same time, Reiji had appeared within Zarc's field of vision and jumped through the hoop, grabbing one of the Action Cards at the same time Zarc passed right under it, taking the other one. The dragon skidded to a stop and turned to face Reiji, who revealed the card he had taken. "I activate the Action Magic: Rocket Spike! This destroys a monster on your field, and you take 1000 damage!"

"Don't think so!" Zarc snapped. "I activate the Action Magic: No Action-!"

"I'm afraid that won't work!" Zarc's eyes widened when the card was suddenly blown apart in his hand. The culprit was none other than Ray, who obtained a card of her own thanks to the black-robed magician at her side, who bowed its head to her. "The Action Magic: Cosmic Arrow! If you add a card in your Hand by any means other than a draw, and it's a Spell Card, it's destroyed!"

"Shit!"

This was not good. If Clear Wing was destroyed before Ray's monster's attack was finished, there would be a replay and her attention would go to Starving Venom. True, the destruction would be mutual, but it also meant that Ray could attack them with both of her magicians. Thankfully, however, Yuya came to the rescue. And in the nick of time, too, as a pair of rockets had appeared from the sky and came crashing right down at SKSD Clear Wing, destroying it instantly.

"The Action Magic: Energy Converter!" Yuya panted heavily, resting against a nearby cannon. His legs were so sore. His chest felt tight. He hadn't felt this exhausted since when he tried to learn how to do Pendulum Summoning again after he defeated Strong Ishijima! "Any Effect Damage we take is negated! Also, if the damage is 1000 or more, we shuffle our deck and draw a card!" While it wasn't the most ideal card, it did save them from taking damage. Yuya felt bad that he wasn't able to save Zarc's dragon, but he had a feeling that his partner wouldn't hold it against him, remembering how he supported him in their last Tag Duel. Looking over at Ray Akaba, he saw that she had once again used her monster to retrieve an Action Card, though the look on her face suggested that it wasn't one she could use at this moment. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Whew..."

As Zarc was presently in control of the Field until the next Turn, which would be Yuya's time to shine, he was to draw a card. Afterwards, Ray continued forward with her move. "I'll target your Starving Venom once again! This time, with Creation Agent Tamer - Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician! Then I activate the Action Magic: Charge Recklessly! When my monster battles, it gains 600 ATK during Damage Calculation! Go, Xyz Magician! _Revolt Thunder Break_!" Electricity danced around the black-robed magician, who aimed its staff at SKSD Starving Venom.

 **[CAT - Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician - ATK: 2200 + 600 = 2800]**

"She's aiming for mutual destruction?" Yuya questioned. Then he shook his head. Given how this Duel had been going, non-stop back and forth between them running around like headless chickens in a desperate chase for an Action Card that could save them, that Ray was only searching for cards close by. It was Reiji who sought out the ones farthest from them. "I'm getting tired, and Zarc's down a dragon. At the rate this is going, we'll be all out of fumes!"

Zarc, however, wasn't one to give up so easily as he leaped off his dragon, just as Ray's Dark Rebellion magician sent its thunder forward. "Thanks to Supreme King Defiance, SKSD Starving Venom isn't affected by Fusion Magician's magic sealing! Therefore, I can activate its Effect! I return Starving Venom to my Extra Deck and shuffle it, and in return, summon two Supreme King Servant Dragons from the Extra Deck! Also, all Fusion Monsters on your Field lose all their ATK! I reduce your Fusion Magician's ATK to zero, then summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm and Darkhydra back to my field in Defense Position!" SKSD Starving Venom let out a roar that shook the air, causing the Fusion Magician to recoil in fright before its body vanished, replaced by two dragons. _'Unfortunately, Defiance doesn't extend to these two, so I can't use Darkwurm to add a Supreme King Gate to my Hand.'_

 **[CAT - Starving Venom Fusion Magician - ATK: 4100 - 4100 = 0]**

Ray frowned, not expecting Zarc to prepare his defenses so quickly. "Then I'll destroy your monsters with Xyz Magician and Pendulum Magician!" The thunderbolt continued on and obliterated the newly summoned Darkwurm with ease. As for Pendulum Magician, it let out a small chuckle as it threw its baton straight at the multi-headed dragon. Only when it struck, it was obliterated as if it was struck with the force of a bomb. "I end my Turn here." She let out a sigh and turned to look at her brother, who returned to her side. "Sorry, Reiji. I wasn't able to do much."

"On the contrary, you did well." he praised her instead. "This is your first time using that deck, but you're using it flawlessly. I'm just disappointed our little sister isn't here to see this. Reira would be taking pictures by now."

* * *

"T-this is intense..." Futoshi whispered. "I'm getting the shivers, non-stop. H-how many Action Cards have they used up to this point?"

"Way too many to count." Yuzu grimaced. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that this was a championship match."

"Yes, but Yuya's getting tired." Gongenzaka said grimly. "He's not used to a duel this intense. At the rate this is going, he won't be able to search for Action Cards much longer. He'll burn himself out. It also doesn't help the fact that Acrobatic Circus is one of the most difficult Action Fields."

Sora looked up at the burly student. "How difficult we talking here?"

"Let's just say that the only ones who use this Action Field are exclusively Pro Duelists, and only Pro Duelists."

Yuzu was growing more concerned. The odd sensation she had been experiencing up to this point hadn't faded at all. It was growing stronger. Every passing second, she could feel it. The longer Ray Akaba dueled, the more she could feel how she dueled and how she performed. Every movement was done precisely and with the purpose of overwhelming her opponent, locking them down before they had a chance to retaliate. It was like an out of body experience, only somehow, Yuzu was half in her body and half in someone else's. She could even see the cards that Ray was using. The secrets they held. These cards were special. They weren't just randomly made. They were designed with a purpose. A purpose that only Ray could fulfill.

Seeing these cards, these Creation Agent Tamers, Yuzu's fears only worsened. _'No way... She can counter their dragons?!'_ She clenched her hands above her heart. She wanted to look away, out of fear that she might witness Yuya and Zarc's defeat, but she couldn't. She had to be here. She had to support her friend in his time of need, just as she had always been there for him. "You can do this, Yuya... I know you can!"

* * *

"Alright, it's finally my Turn!" Yuya said with a smile on his face. He was a little tired from running around so much, but nothing was going to stop him from doing what he did best. "DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 4: Yuya Sakaki/Hand: 6**_

"To continue the show, I'll complete the Scales of the Pendulum by setting the Scale 1 Entermate Gumgumouton in the Pendulum Zone!" Yuya declared as he set the card down at the corner of his board. In turn, the rainbow-colored word "PENDULUM" lit up across his Duel Disk before the monster appeared in the opposite pillar of light, a green-colored sheep with a smaller, rotund pink sheep atop its back. "With this, I can now summon any monster between Levels 2 and 4 simultaneously! _Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an Arc of Light, across the Ether_!"

Unbeknownst to Yuya, Ray's eyes narrowed, firmly locked on him as she felt something creeping up her neck. _'This feeling... What is this?'_

" **PENDULUM SUMMONING**! Come forth, my Monsters!" Four streaks of light came down upon Yuya's field, revealing a bizarre menagerie of monsters that stood before him. Some were familiar faces, others were those never before seen until now. "Let me introduce our cast for this evening! Please, put your hands together for Entermate Gold Fang, Cheer Mole, Pendulum Magician and Turntrooper!"

 **[Entermate Gold Fang / LIGHT / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 3 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700]**

 **[Entermate Turntrooper / LIGHT / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200]**

 **[Entermate Pendulum Magician / EARTH / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 2 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800]**

 **[Entermate Cheer Mole / EARTH / Level 2 / Pendulum Scale: 5 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000]**

"Since Zarc's SKSD Starving Venom is no longer on the field, your Fusion Magician's effect no longer applies, meaning I can activate my monster's effects as much as I please! And to start our performance, my Entermate Pendulum Magician's Effect is the first to kick off the show! I can destroy up to two cards on my field, and for each card I destroy, I can add a new Entermate monster to my Hand, so long as their names are different! I destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago and add Entermate Discover Hippo! Then I activate Entermate Gold Fang's Effect, increasing the ATK of all my Entermate monsters by 200 until the end of the Turn!" The golden wolf released a howl, creating a thin red aura around its comrades. In doing so, their power surged.

 **[Entermate Gold Fang - ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000]**

 **[Entermate Turntrooper - ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400]**

 **[Entermate Pendulum Magician - ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700]**

 **[Entermate Cheer Mole - ATK: 600 + 200 = 800]**

"And now, I summon Entermate Discover Hippo!" A familiar bright pink Hippo appeared, bouncing on the floor before it tipped its hat to Reiji and Ray. "He's not staying for long, sadly, as his effect lets me Tribute Summon a Level 7 or lower monster if he was Normal Summoned! I tribute Discover Hippo to summon our main attraction!" The hippo tossed its hat into the air. In mid-air, it grew rapidly in size before falling atop Hip Hippo. A bright light shined from underneath the hat. " _Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes_!" The light was pulled up and revealed a towering, crimson-scaled dragon with odd-colored eyes, which announced its presence with a proud roar. "Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000]**

 _'No mater how many times I see it, that dragon always loves making a show.'_ Zarc shook his head in amusement, watching it proudly display itself as befitting a star performer. He blinked when he saw Ray smiling at it, a smile that looked like it belonged to a child. Stranger yet, her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician was waving at it as if it was excited to see it. In response, Odd-Eyes released a happy cry. _'What in the...? My monsters hate Ray's magicians and her with a passion, but Odd-Eyes likes her?'_

 _'I'm too tired to go running after an Action Card, but maybe...'_ Watching Ray had given Yuya an idea. He looked to Gold Fang, who understood its owner's intent and released a powerful howl that shook the air, kicking up anything that could be pulled into the air. His Pendulum Magician acted equally as quickly, using its pendant to snatch up an Action Card that was kicked up into the air by the air, pulling it towards him. He smirked and proceeded to play it. "I'll activate the Action Magic: Mr. Sun's Energy! A monster on my field gains 400 ATK during the Battle Phase! Naturally, it'll go to my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A cartoonish sun appeared in the air, grinning while it released a golden light that fell on Odd-Eyes, who roared in turn as it felt its strength grow.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK: 2500 + 400 = 2900]**

"But we're not done just yet! One of my monsters wants to give Odd-Eyes a helping hand! When a monster's ATK is raised above its original value, Cheer Mole's effect raises its ATK further by a 1000!" The little mole, shyly, began to perform a little dance. As if responding, Odd-Eyes let out another roar.

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK: 2900 + 1000 = 3900]**

Yuya smirked. "And now, let the fun begin! _Battle_! I attack Creation Agent Tamer - Starving Venom Fusion Magician with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! _With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see_! _Spiral Strike Burst_!" Red and black flames burned within Odd-Eyes' maw before it slammed a foot on the ground and let the flames loose, creating a spiral torrent that went straight for the purple-clad magician.

Zarc and Reiji were already off in search of another Action Card, though this time Zarc decided to borrow one of Yuya's monsters, whistling to catch the attention of his Gold Fang. It nodded and quickly caught up to him, allowing him to ride atop its back. He hopped on top and shot forward in search of an Action Card, Reiji not too far behind.

"Apologies, Yuya, but I'm not about to make it that easy for you!" Ray countered fervently. Her white-clad magician spun its staff and kicked up a powerful gale, sucking up any Action Card nearby and drawing it close for Ray to grab. "I activate the Action Magic: Choice Choice! I activate its second effect and halve any battle damage I take!"

Zarc leaped on top of the railing that hovered above the field, Gold Fang skillfully speeding through it. When he saw his target in sight, he leaned to the side and snatched it up. He smirked at what he found. "I activate the Action Magic: Illusion Fire! A monster on our field can declare multiple attacks, equal to the number of monsters on our field! However, in exchange, none of our monsters except for the targeted monster can attack this Turn! Aside from Odd-Eyes, we have four monsters out! Therefore-!"

"Odd-Eyes attacks four more times!" Yuya grinned. "And Odd-Eyes' Effect doubles the battle damage when it fights a monster that's Level 5 or higher! Alright, Odd-Eyes! Give a taste of the Sakaki Circus' five-star performance to that grumpy witch!"

The intensity of the flames increased. Fusion Magician was swallowed up instantly, destroyed in seconds. An explosion rocked the Action Field, causing Ray to stumble slightly. Though she had just taken huge damage, her wide smile never faded.

"I activate Creation Tower Yin's Pendulum Effect! As a Special Summoned monster was destroyed, I gain Life Points equal to its DEF!"

Yuya cursed under his breath. "Seriously? Aw man..."

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba - LP 4400 - 3900 + 2500 = 3000_

"But I still got four more attacks to go! Up next is your Synchro Magician! One more time, Odd-Eyes! _Spiral Stri-_ "

"I think not!" Reiji shouted from the far corner of the Action Field. "I activate the Action Magic: Illusion Dance! This changes all monsters on your field to Defense Position!"

Zarc swore. "Damn!" A thin blue film of mystical power washed over Yuya's monsters, causing them to take up defense positions. "We almost had them!" Had Odd-Eyes' attack gone through, they would have won. He should have attempted to stop Reiji when he had the chance.

Yuya frowned, somewhat concerned, but he was happy he had managed to destroy one of Ray's monsters. "I end my Turn." he said, realizing he was all out of options for attack. "Mr. Sun's Energy and Cheer Mole's effect ends, so Odd-Eyes' ATK is returned to normal. My monsters are switched back into Attack Position also."

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK: 3100 - 600 = 2500]**

* * *

"Darn! They almost had it!" Tatsuya moaned sadly. "Just one more hit, and they would have won!"

Masumi snorted off to the side. "As if it would be that easy..." she muttered. She of all people knew just how powerful Ray could be. That said, even she couldn't help but feel impressed. This whole duel had been one giant back and forth, each side striking with serious intent. It was a shame that they couldn't record this Duel. It would have made for some great study material. Instead, Masumi wanted to commit all of this to memory and remember as much as she could.

 _'They're good, but not nearly good enough.'_ Himika thought. After this, she had seen all that she needed to see. As regrettable as it was, those two boys weren't prepared. They didn't have the necessary abilities to fight back against Academia. _'A shame. I actually liked You Show. This school does mean a great deal to Reiji, considering it was he who asked Yusho Sakaki for help so long ago.'_

Of course, the woman had no idea of knowing...

 _...that the fun had only just begin._

* * *

 ** **Yuya: T-this is...****

 ** **Zarc: Ladies and gentlemen, iiit's SHOWTIME!****

 ** **Ray: What on Earth...?!****

 ** **Reiji:**** ** **That monster is…**** ** **!****

 ** **Zarc & Yuya: ********SHOW MUST GO ON!****

 ** _ **Next Scale: The Sakaki Circus' Greatest Performance**_**

* * *

Card Information

Supreme King Wizard Poison Magician / DARK / Level 3 / Spellcaster / Fiend / Pendulum / Scale 7 / ATK 1300 / DEF 1400 / Pendulum Effect / If you control a "Supreme King" monster: You can target 1 "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monster you control; Special Summon this card, and if you do, Fusion Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your Extra Deck using that target and this card as Material. / Normal Monster Flavor Text / _One of the three sorcerers capable of calling upon the four heavenly dragons. Capable of calling the dragon with the insipid blight._

Supreme King Wing Blast / Spell / Quick-Play / If your opponent activates a spell speed 2 or higher effect while you control a "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the activation of that effect, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your deck.

Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkhydra / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 800 / Scale 2 / Pendulum Effect / If a "Supreme King" Card you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. / Monster Effect / (Quick Effect): You can tribute this card to target 1 "Supreme King" monster you control; Increase its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase. If this card is used as a Material for the Fusion or Synchro Summon of a "Supreme King" monster: You can Special Summon this card. (You can only use this effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkhydra" once per turn).

Supreme King Wizard Clockwork Magician / DARK / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Machine / Pendulum / Scale 3 / ATK 1600 / DEF 1400 / Pendulum Effect / If you control a "Supreme King" monster: You can activate this Effect; Special Summon this card, and if you do, Synchro Summon 1 "Supreme King" monster from your Extra Deck using this card and 1 other monster you control as a Material. (If Synchro Summoning using this effect, you can treat this card as a Tuner). / Normal Monster Flavor Text / One of the three sorcerers capable of calling upon the four heavenly dragons. Capable of calling the dragon who rides the high winds.

Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1600 / Scale 5 / Pendulum Effect / Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles: You can make that monster gain 500 ATK for each "Supreme King" card you control, until the end of the Damage Step. / Monster Effect / Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles: You can make that monster gain 1000 ATK; also, the monster it is battling loses 1000 ATK and DEF. These changes last until the end of the Battle Phase.

Sanctuary / Spell / Action / Cards cannot be destroyed by card effect this turn.

Supreme King Defiance / Trap / Normal / Target 1 "Supreme King" monster you control. Until the end of this turn, that target is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle. Also, any battle damage you take from battles involving that monster is halved. If you would take damage while this card in in your GY: You can banish this card; Halve the damage.

En Call / Spell / Quick-Play / Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "En" monster from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "En Call" per turn.

En Angel - Hana / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 8 / ATK 1000 / DEF 1500 / Pendulum Effect / Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of the effects of your monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. / Monster Effect / (This card is always treated as a "Melodious" monster). If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "En" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can Tribute this face-up card you control; add 1 Continuous Spell from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "En Angel - Hana" once per turn. A monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck using this card as Material gains these effects.  
● Your Special Summons cannot be negated.  
● Special Summoned monsters you control cannot be targeted, or destroyed, by your opponent's card effects.

En Angel - Tsuki / DARK / Level 4 / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 8 / ATK 2100 / DEF 1200 / Pendulum / Effect / Pendulum Effect / All battle damage your opponent takes involving Fusion Monsters you control is doubled. / Monster Effect / (This card is always treated as a "Moonlight" monster). Cannot declare an attack unless you discard a card. If you would Fusion Summon: You can treat this card as 1 of the appropriate Fusion Materials. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "En" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "En Angel - Tsuki" once per turn. A Fusion Monster summoned using this card as Fusion Material gains this effect.  
● All battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.

Creation Agent - Hikari / LIGHT / Level 1 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 1 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Pendulum Effect / You can Tribute this card in your Pendulum Zone; place 1 "Creation Agent" or "Creation Tower" Pendulum Monster from your hand, Deck, GY or in your Extra Deck face-up in 1 of your Pendulum Zones. / Monster Effect / If you would take battle or effect damage while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card from your hand; and if you do, that damage becomes 0. If an attack is declared involving a "Creation Agent" monster you control: You can pay half your LP; negate that attack. You can Tribute this card you control: Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Deck.

Creation Agent - Majo / WIND / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 1 / ATK 1500 / DEF 1500 / Pendulum Effect / Once per Turn, during either player's Turn: You can Synchro Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control, in your hand and/or banishing "Creation Agent" monsters in your Extra Deck face-up or GY as Material. Once per Turn, during either Player's Turn: If your opponent Special Summons a monster(s); you can negate that Special Summon, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. / Monster Effect / You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you control no cards. When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Creation Agent" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Creation Agent - Majo" once per turn. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

Creation Agent - Suzume / WIND / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 1 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Pendulum Effect / Once per Turn, during either player's Turn: You can make the Level of all monsters you control become 1; and if you do, you can Xyz Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Material. Once per Turn, during either player's Turn, if you would take damage: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone; and if you do, that damage becomes 0. / Monster Effect / You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you control a "Creation Agent" monster. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your hand or from your Extra Deck face-up. You can only use this effect of "Creation Agent - Suzume" once per turn. Once per Turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 12; the Levels of all monsters you control become the declared Level until the End Phase.

Creation Agent - Tenshi / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 10 / ATK 1600 / DEF 2000 / Pendulum Effect / You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Creation Agent" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. During your opponent's Turn, you can activate this effect: Immediately after this effect resolves, Pendulum Summon, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. / Monster Effect / Special Summoned "Creation Agent" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn, also they cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone. If this card was Special Summoned by a "Creation Agent" Monster's Effect: This card is treated as a Tuner Monster.

Creation Agent Tamer - Clear Wing Synchro Magician / WIND / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2200 / DEF 2100 / Requirements / 1 WIND Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Monster  
Once per turn, if your opponent would activate a monster effect: You can activate this effect; Negate the activation of that effect, and if you do, negate that monster's effects. (Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this effect). If the above effect is used, this card's ATK points will become 0 until the end of the Turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if your opponent controls a "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" or "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing": You can activate this Effect; Until the end of this turn, only monsters with "Clear Wing" in their name can declare an attack.

En Joy / Spell / Normal / Target 1 Pendulum Monster you control whose Type is either Fairy, Beast-Warrior, Spellcaster or Winged Beast, and whose Attribute is either LIGHT, DARK or WIND: Add it to your Extra Deck face-up; and if you do, Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck whose original Type and Attribute is listed above. You can only activate 1 "En Joy" per turn.

Creation Tower Yin / LIGHT / Level 7 / Fairy / Pendulum / Normal / Scale 0 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Pendulum Effect / Unless you control a "Creation Tower" monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per Turn, if a monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed: You can gain LP equal to the ATK/DEF of the destroyed monster (whichever is higher, your choice if tied)./ Flavor Text / Built to honor the Supreme Queen, this grand tower harnesses the energy of the natural world. Flowers bloom around its body as its face stares at the sky to gaze at the bright light of the moon.

Creation Tower Yang / LIGHT / Level 7 / Fairy / Pendulum / Normal / Scale 13 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Pendulum Effect / Unless you control a "Creation Tower" in your other Pendulum Zone, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per Turn, if you Special Summon exactly 1 monster from the Extra Deck: You can gain LP equal to the ATK/DEF of that monster (whichever is higher, your choice if tied). / Flavor Text / Built to honor the Supreme Queen, this grand tower harnesses the energy of the natural world. The wind blows gently across its body as the birds of the sky nest peacefully within its heart.

Creation Agent - Neko / DARK / Level 4 / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 6 / ATK 1600 / DEF 1200 / Pendulum Effect / Once per Turn, during either player's Turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control, in your hand and/or banishing "Creation Agent" monsters in your Extra Deck face-up or in your GY as Material. During either player's Turn, if an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone; negate that attack, and if you do, both this card and the monster whose attack was negated immediately battle. / Monster Effect / Once per Turn, during either player's Turn: You can target 1 "Creation Agent" monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; its ATK becomes double its current ATK, until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck face-up; and if you do, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

En Fusion / Normal Spell / Fusion Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control or in your hand as Material. If summoning this way using an "En" monster as Material: You can also banish Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck face-up or GY as Material.

Creation Agent Tamer - Starving Venom Fusion Magician / DARK / Level 8 / Spellcaster / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2300 / 2 DARK Pendulum Monsters  
If your opponent controls "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" or "Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom": You can activate this Effect; Until the End Phase, neither player can activate a Monster's Effect. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this effect. If this card battles a Normal or Special Summoned monster: Increase the ATK of this card by the Level of the monster it is battling X 200, until the end of the Battle Phase.

En Capsule / Continuous Spell / You cannot Normal Summon or Set monsters. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Creation Agent" monster from your GY or from your Extra Deck face-up. You can Tribute this card and target 1 "En" Spell card that is in your GY or that is currently banished: Set it in your Spell & Trap Zone.

Creation Agent Tamer - Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician / DARK / Rank 4 / Spellcaster / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2200 / DEF 2100 / 2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters  
Once per turn, if your opponent controls a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" or "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion": You can Detach 1 Xyz Material: Detach all Xyz Materials from Xyz Monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material and target 1 monster your opponent controls; This card gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK.

Creation Agent Tamer - Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician / DARK / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / Scale 4 / ATK 2200 / DEF 2100 / Pendulum Effect / If you control a "Magician" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, set this card's Scale to 0. Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Hand, Deck, Extra Deck or Graveyard. / Monster Effect / Once per turn, during the Battle Phase: if you declare an attack against "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" or "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes," activate this Effect: For the rest of this turn, Battle and Effect Damage is changed to zero.

Energy Converter / Spell / Action/ If you would take effect damage: Negate that damage, then, if that damage was 1000 or more, shuffle your Deck, then if you do that, draw 1 card.

 **A/N** : Hoooooooooooly shit this is long! 16k words! Jesus christ, I do not have a life! And this is just part 1! Good lord.

Anyway, Special thanks go to Donjusticia, Shimmering Sky and a new partner for this duel by the name of bladeWriter3, who created the first half of the duel and the many, many cards you see up above. Seriously, go thank these guys. They're all so fucking awesome.

I hope you guys are enjoying the Duel so far! Friendly reminder that this story has a TV Tropes page, so be sure to check it out and go add to it. Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews, and I'll catch you on the flipside.

 _See You~_


	10. Scale 10

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!_

 _You Show Duel School, challenged by LDS who arrive in order to take Yuya and Zarc, engage in a feud, with three representatives chosen to duel. Unknown to either side, this feud is a ploy engineered by Himika Akaba, who uses this feud as a test for Yuya and Zarc, in order to determine if they possess the skills necessary to combat the oncoming threat of the Fusion Dimension._

 _The feud reaches its climax, where Yuya and Zarc compete in a Tag Duel against the strongest duelists in Maiami City: Reiji Akaba, the President of the Leo Corporation, and his sister, Ray Akaba, who shares an unknown history with Zarc._

 _As the Duel progresses, Ray unveils a startling power. The En archtype, seemingly designed to counter the Supreme Kings, counters the power of Zarc's ferocious dragons. Even stranger still, Ray commands the four Creation Agent Tamers - the powers that oppose the four Heavenly Dragons._

 _Their backs pressed against the wall, Zarc and Yuya struggle to overcome this daunting foe before them._

 _The show is not over._

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 10: The Sakaki Circus' Greatest Performance_

 _Yuya & Zarc - LP 2700_

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba - LP 3000_

 **[Entermate Gold Fang / LIGHT / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 3 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700]**

 **[Entermate Turntrooper / LIGHT / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200]**

 **[Entermate Pendulum Magician / EARTH / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 2 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800]**

 **[Entermate Cheer Mole / EARTH / Level 2 / Pendulum Scale: 5 / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000]**

 **[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 4 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000]**

 **[Creation Agent Tamer - Clear Wing Synchro Magician / WIND / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2100]**

 **[Creation Agent Tamer - Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician / DARK / Rank 4 / Spellcaster / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2200 / DEF 2100]**

 **[Creation Agent Tamer - Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 4 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2100]**

The duel, up to this point, had been a fierce one indeed. From a certain standpoint, it may as well have also been one-sided. On the one side, Zarc and Yuya were covered in sweat, exhausted from the constant rushing about. Acrobatic Circus was the most difficult Action Field to navigate, as it pushed Dueltainers to rush for Action Cards by placing them in places that, ordinarily, would be hard to reach. Even with the aid of Duel Monsters at their disposal. Yuya, who was practically raised on Action Fields that required excellent parkour abilities, found himself panting. He had taken a page from Ray's book and decided to use the environment and his monsters to take Action Cards.

In contrast to the two You Show students, Reiji and Ray Akaba were the picture of coolness. On a platform, Reiji stood with an even expression, looking rather eager to begin his next Turn. Down below, Ray, who had remained stationary throughout the whole Duel, was practically untouched and kept her cool throughout the entire Duel. In fact, it seemed as if almost all of her attention was focused entirely on Zarc and his dragons, as well as Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"This has been so intense..." Tatsuya murmured. The furious exchange from both sides was unlike anything he or the others had seen before. "Yuya and Zarc-onii-chan look tired."

Ayu whimpered. "D-do you think they can still win this?"

"It certainly looks like an uphill battle, that's for sure." Gongenzaka frowned deeply. "Ray Akaba perfectly mimics the Steadfast Dueling's rules of standing completely still, but she uses her own monsters to grab Action Cards for her. I've rarely ever seen such a technique used before. And her monsters...its clear they were meant to counter Zarc's dragons, and possibly even Yuya's Odd-Eyes."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Doesn't help the fact that her Pendulum cards help her regain Life Points when she summons only a single monster from the Extra Deck." he reminded. "Only way I see them getting through is if they pull off something unexpected. And snag the right Action Cards."

 _'As if it will be that easy.'_ Himika huffed, hearing the You Show students. While the skills the two boys of the school had demonstrated were impressive, they were nothing compared to her children. _'Zarc's skill is certainly impressive, but I've yet to see him fight with the intent to win. From what I've been told, his skills truly shine when he attacks with intent, yet so far, I've seen none of that. Entertainment Dueling may be necessary to facilitate a sense of peace with the denizens of Standard, but against our enemies, it's useless. It has no place on the battlefield. In contrast, Reiji-san and Ray are fighting with every intent to defeat them, regardless of the wager between us.'_ She shook her head. _'Unless either one of those two decides to take this seriously... You Show will be out two Pendulum-users. A worthy sacrifice, though, when the fate of our world is at stake from a madman.'_

* * *

"H-hey, Yuya..." Zarc called out from up atop a platform. "How you doing down there?"

"Just-just fine..." Yuya replied, albeit anxiously. "Still kind of out of breath! Whew, haven't had a workout like this since Dad was still principal."

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "It appears to me we are approaching the climax." he said ominously, leveling a glare at the two Pendulum users. "Unless you push yourselves to the limit, I'm afraid you'll both be coming with us back to LDS. Now, it's my Turn! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 5: Reiji / Hand: 2**_

"Contract with the Devil King is still in effect, therefore during my main Standby Phase, I lose 1000 Life Points." Reiji remarked calmly as a dark, oppressive aura fell upon him, not flinching from it in the least.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba - LP 3000_ → 2000

"If DD Lamia is in either my Hand or Graveyard, I can send either a Contract or DD monster on the field or in my Hand to the Graveyard, then Special Summon it. I send Contract with the Devil King to the Graveyard to revive DD Lamia!" The card broke apart into motes of light. Shortly afterwards, the snake woman reappeared, slithering up beside Reiji.

 **[DD Lamia / DARK / Level 1 / Fiend / Tuner / Effect / ATK: 100 / DEF: 1900]**

Reiji looked over to Ray. "I will be borrowing your monster." Ray nodded, seeing no problem with it. Flashing a smile to her, Reiji returned his attention to the duel and threw his arm outward. "I tune the Level 7 Creation Agent Tamer – Clear Wing Synchro Magician with the Level 1 DD Lamia!" The snake woman leaped up into the air, becoming a green ring. The white-clad magician followed after it, body becoming transparent and revealing seven lights. " _Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade_! **SYNCHRO SUMMONING**!" The lights exploded. Appearing from the explosion of light was a familiar, towering armored figure with a longsword in hand, a palpable sense of bloodlust emanating from it. " _Be born! Level 8! DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried_!"

 **[DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried / DARK / Level 8 / Fiend / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200]**

Zarc clicked his tongue. "Only one monster summoned from the Extra Deck… That means their Pendulum card's effect activates."

"Glad to see you remember, Zarc." Ray smiled non-maliciously. "Once per turn, when exactly one monster was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Creation Tower Yang increases our Life Points, equal to the highest ATK or DEF of that monster."

"I activate Creation Tower Yang's Pendulum Effect!" Reiji bellowed as the tower on the right side of left side of his body released a soft glow, flowing into him and Ray.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba – LP 2000 → 4800_

"I activate En Capsule's Effect, Special Summoning a Creation Agent from either the Graveyard or Extra Deck! I revive Creation Agent Tamer – Starving Venom Fusion Magician from the Graveyard!" From a small patch of light came the smirking mage, hoisting its staff atop its shoulder and looking ready to start round two.

 **[Creation Agent Tamer - Starving Venom Fusion Magician / DARK / Level 8 / Spellcaster / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2300]**

"On the plus side, at least we don't have your dragon out." Yuya remarked to Zarc with a small nervous smile. "Without it, she can't negate our monster effects."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Yuya Sakaki." Reiji smirked. "These magicians are not just one-trick ponies. I Pendulum Summon using the currently set Scales of the Pendulum! Creation Tower Yin and Yang are Scales 0 and 13 respectively, therefore I can summon any monster between Levels 1 and 12!" The shimmering towers of light began to glow as a thin blue hue began to envelop the Action Field. Up above, the pink Pendulum began to swing. " _Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness._ **PENDULUM SUMMONING**! Come before me, my Monsters!" From the portal created by the Pendulum came a single streak of light that slammed down on the field. Forming from the light was a giant purple crystal encased in armor, a face embedded in it with piercing crimson eyes. " _The transcendent king who dominates all others_! _DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon_!"

 **[DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon / DARK / Level 8 / Pendulum Scale: 4 / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 1000]**

' _I could summon Kali-Yuga with the cards we have, but I will have to refrain. It wouldn't do well to break them before we have a chance to ascertain the full extent of their potential.'_ Reiji thought. _'Instead, I'll push them into a corner, and see for myself whether or not they can escape from it_!'

" _Battle_!" Reiji declared. "I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Starving Venom Fusion Magician!" The witch shot forward, energy forming from the staff to form into a crescent-shaped ax.

Yuya smirked. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel your first opening move!" he said mischievously as his Entermate Turntrooper suddenly stood between Fusion Magician and Odd-Eyes. "I forgot to mention this earlier, but when I start the Battle Phase, Entermate Turntrooper gains a counter and his effects change depending on how many counters he's got! In this case, I can negate your attack once per turn! Give Odd-Eyes a hand, Turntrooper! _Paradigm Guard_!" The doll-like monster raised its hands in front of it and erected a barrier. The ax bounced right off and found itself being forced back.

Reiji hummed. "Not bad, but what of the next attack? Hell Armageddon, obliterate Odd-Eyes! _Destroy Commandment_!"

Zarc was immediately on the move, hopping atop Yuya's Gold Fang. The wolf ran across the platform and leaped off, landing atop the railing while in pursuit of an Action Card to save Odd-Eyes. The dragon roared in defiance at Hell Armageddon, who approached ominously as power began to radiate from its being. Gold Fang leaped over to the next platform. Zarc's eyes zeroed in on an Action Card, placed on the belly of the next platform. Without hesitation, he went for it. Gold Fang leaped forward, but began to descend before it could reach the Action Card.

Zarc jumped off of Gold Fang and managed to barely scrape off the Action Card, snatching it in his hand. With a grunt, he landed on the ground in a roll, stopping on his knees. "I activate the Action Magic: Evasion!"

"Useless." Reiji sneered. "DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried's Effect. Once per turn, it negates the effect of a face-up Spell or Trap on the Field until the next Standby Phase. Thus, Hell Armageddon's attack continues."

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried out in concern, watching as his prized monster was obliterated by a burst of raw power. He shielded his face from the resulting explosion, face falling as the smoke cleared to reveal his dragon gone.

 _Yuya Sakaki & Zarc – LP 2700 → 2200_

"And now, the third attack! Cursed Blood King Siegfried! Destroy Entermate Gold Fang!" Before either of the two could attempt to save the wold, Reiji's monster was already upon it and brought its sword straight down upon it, kicking up debris and smoke into the air. The poor dog didn't stand a chance against it.

 _Yuya Sakaki & Zarc – LP 2200 → 1200_

"The fourth attack! Creation Agent Tamer – Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician, destroy Entermate Turntrooper! _Rebellious Lightning Arrow Bolt_!" With an apologetic smile, the dark-clad magician aimed its staff at the tiny monster and shot a streak of thunder straight at it. It was destroyed in an instant, though it was thankfully in Defense Position when Yuya had summoned it previously. "And now, the final strike! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician, destroy Yuya Sakaki's Entermate Pendulum Magician! _Spiral Strike Stream_!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician flashed a grin as it raised its baton into the air, creating a sphere of burning crimson, then aimed the baton at its target. The sphere released a spiraling stream of fire that struck Pendulum Magician dead on. Yuya grimaced as he found himself also within range of the blast, skidding back.

 _Yuya Sakaki & Zarc – LP 1200 → 500_

"I end my Turn." Reiji concluded his assault. As the two looked at their devastated field, the President of the Leo Corporation adjusted his glasses. "Now then, you two… Let's see if you can overcome this hurdle."

* * *

"N-no way..." Yuzu stared, wide-eyed. "He took out Yuya's Odd-Eyes and brought their Life Points down to almost nothing!"

Sora grimaced. "Meanwhile, they've got way more Life Points, and monsters that can counter Zarc's dragons… Yeesh, this is just one-sided."

"Seems to me like this duel is already settled." Masumi remarked with a smirk on the other side of the observation deck, sharing similar sentiments with the other two LDS students on either side of her. "So long as Ray-san and her brother have those Creation Towers and those magicians, Zarc's own monsters are practically useless."

"I wouldn't write 'em off yet." Yaiba waved a hand. "Who knows? Maybe they'll surprise us. It wouldn't be fun if they ended like this."

"Sheesh, you're a sadist." Hokuto snickered. In truth, he was hoping that Yuya would lose. While he wasn't exactly too thrilled by the idea of him joining Leo Duel School, he wanted him to lose this match, if only out of the sake of petty pride.

* * *

"Then it's my Turn! DRAW!" Zarc bellowed, tearing the top card from his deck and kicking up a gust of wind.

 _ **Turn 6: Zarc / Hand: 0**_

Zarc looked at the card in his hand, then narrowed his eyes. _'This might work!'_ he thought before playing the card. "I tribute Entermate Gumgummutton to activate the Spell: Gates of the Supreme King! This allows me to add 2 Supreme King Gate cards to my Hand, but in exchange, I can only summon Supreme King monsters for the rest of this Turn!"

Ray narrowed her eyes. "Two Supreme King Gates..." she said, understanding what he was aiming for. The Creation Towers on either side of her and Reiji appeared to react to the incoming cards as well, their lights flickering in and out in warning.

"Now, I set the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity in the Pendulum Zones, therefore setting the Scales of the Pendulum!" Two shimmering pillars of light appeared, strange geometric forms in each one. Up above, Yuya's Pendulum became replaced with Zarc's own, albeit severely cracked. "With this, I can now summon any monster between Levels 1 and 12 simultaneously! _Swing, Pendulum of Eternity! Back and forth, ring out towards the unseen future!_ **PENDULUM SUMMONING**! Come forth, my Monster servants!" The portal created by the Pendulum called down four streaks of light, which formed into monsters upon touching the ground. "Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm, Darkhydra, Darkdrago and Supreme King Wizard Clockwork Magician!"

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 5 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200]**

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkhydra / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 2 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800]**

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkdrago / DARK / Level 5 / Pendulum Scale: 8 / Dragon / Pendulum/ Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 900]**

 **[Supreme King Wizard Clockwork Magician / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 3 / Spellcaster / Machine / Pendulum / ATK 1600 / DEF 1400]**

"Not bad." Reiji said, adjusting his glasses. "However, I'm fully aware of the Pendulum Effect of your Supreme King Gate Zero, so I'll activate Siegfried's effect and negate it until your main Standby Phase!"

Zarc frowned at this, but continued on anyways. "As for my next trick, I use my Level 4 Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm and Darkdrago to construct the Overlay Network!" A nebula of stars opened up at his feet, dragons losing their form and falling into it before a pillar of light erupted from it. _"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, that which crushes the foolish oppression_! _Come forth, and descend_! **XYZ SUMMONING**!" From the burst of light came a jet-black dragon with large tusks extending out from its lower jaw, yellow eyes glaring out at those before it before releasing a primal roar, signifying its arrival. " _Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion_!"

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion / DARK / Rank 4 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]**

As soon as SKSD Dark Rebellion saw Ray and her Xyz Magician, it growled as the dark electricity popping off of its body sparked wildly. _'Just like I thought, it's also reacting badly to her as well.'_ Zarc thought with a frown. _'I have so many questions I need to ask her, but for now, I need to focus on the duel. If my guess is right, her Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician can negate my dragon's effects, so using its ability is a no-go. Instead…!'_ Zarc turned the other way, his dragon following close behind him. He leaped atop its back and took to the air.

Yuya, seeing what his partner had in mind, looked to Cheermole. The monster gave a nod and burrowed into the ground, upturned earth showing her path while he ran in another direction.

"It seems you understand what Ray's monsters can do." Reiji noted. "However, just to be safe, I'll activate Creation Agent Tamer – Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician's Effect! When my opponent controls Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion or Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, it detaches an Overlay Units to destroy Dark Rebellion's! _Treason Purge_!"

Xyz Magician raised its staff high as one of its Overlay Units fell into its staff, releasing a pulsating light that washed over the whole Action Field. Zarc clicked his tongue when the dark orbs circling around Dark Rebellion blinked out of existence. He looked around the Action Field, searching for any cards at his disposal. He couldn't just search, however, and continued with his move. "I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkhydra's Effect! By tributing it, I give a Supreme King monster on my field an extra 1000 ATK until the End Phase!" The multi-headed dragon released a death cry, passing on its power to Dark Rebellion who accepted it graciously for the sake of destroying its opponents.

 **[SKSD Dark Rebellion – ATK: 2500 → 3500]**

"Entermate Cheermole's Effect!" Yuya called as he hopped atop a trampoline, using it to boost himself up to a hoop. "When a monster's ATK is raised above its original value, I can increase that monster's ATK further by 1000!" Cheermole tore itself up from the ground, wriggling as it performed an impromptu dance in mid-air. Dark Rebellion let out a pleased cry as it felt its strength increase further. Yuya smirked as he hopped over to the next platform and snagged a card from the edge. "And I'll add to our comeback by activating a rather familiar Action Card! It's time for Illusion Fire to make an encore!"

Ray pursed her lips. "Illusion Fire allows one monster on the field to conduct additional attacks, equal to the number of monsters you control. But in exchange, you cannot attack with any other monster."

"And I choose to attack with Dark Rebellion!" Zarc declared furvently. "Alright, buddy. Let's do this!"

 **[SKSD Dark Rebellion – ATK: 3500 → 4500]**

" _Battle_! I attack DDD Cursed Blood King Siegfried! _Revolt Lightning Disobey_!"

Reiji was immediately off in search of an Action Card, given a lift by Ray's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician. SKSD Dark Rebellion's body became encased in thunder as it charged headfirst straight into Reiji's monster, skewering it and reducing it to golden shards. The destruction of the monster was of little consequence to the two, however. "Creation Tower Yin's Effect." Ray interjected. "We gain Life Points equal to the highest ATK or DEF of a monster you destroyed on our field."

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba – LP 4800 → 3100 → 5900_

"I still got three more attacks to go!" Zarc reminded the two siblings. "Here comes the second attack! This time I'll attack DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon! Once more! _Revolt Lightning Disobey_!" Once more, lightning encased the dragon as it swerved around, gliding across the wall before plowing straight through the giant monster, who in retaliation released a burst of power, only to be destroyed all the same.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba – LP 5900 → 4400_

"Here's the third attack! Dark Rebellion, take down Creation Agent Tamer – Starving Venom Fusion Magician! _Revolt Lightning Disobey_!"

After some searching, Reiji found an Action Card inside a cannon. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician flicked its pendant into the cannon and snatched it, bringing it to him before he disembarked and returned to ground level. "I activate the Action Magic: Extreme Sword! This increases a monster's ATK by 1000!"

"Your monster is still destroyed!" Zarc pointed out. Despite the magician swinging its crescent ax in defense, SKSD Dark Rebellion tore straight through it. The amnesiac duelist couldn't help but notice how his dragon seemed to take great pleasure in destroying it.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba – LP 4400 → 3400_

Zarc smirked. "And now, the finale! Dark Rebellion! Destroy Creation Agent Tamer – Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician!" His dragon roared in affirmation and shot straight at it. Once more, its tusks destroyed yet another of Ray's monsters and seemed quite happy about it. With its final attack finished, Zarc and his dragon halted and remained stationary in the air.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba – LP 3400 → 1100_

Yuya grinned. "Yes! We almost got this!" All they needed was just one more hit, and then this duel would be settled. A squeak behind him caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder and found Cheermole struggling to pull itself up on the platform, swinging its tiny legs in a fruitless attempt to get a leg over the ledge. Chuckling, he rushed over and pulled it up. "There you go, Cheermole!" His monster squeaked again happily before it pulled something out from its person and presented it to him. To his glee, it was an Action Card. "Sweet!" He accepted it and patted Cheermole on the head, making it squeal in pleasure. "I activate the Action Magic: Wonder Chance! With this, a monster that's attacked this turn can attack one more time!"

Zarc flicked his nose. "Thanks, Yuya!" he said in gratitude as the effects of Wonder Chance applied to SKSD Dark Rebellion, who set its sights on Ray's remaining magician and sole monster. "It's time for the big finish! Okay, big guy! Show Ray's magician who's the better Dark Rebellion! One last time! _Revolt Lightning Disobey_!"

* * *

The children shook with excitement. "If this hits-!"

"Zarc and Yuya win!" Yuzu cheered.

Despite the positivity they were showing, Sora remained unconvinced. _'Even after her monsters have been demolished,_ _that girl is still as calm and cool as a cucumber. She barely looks concerned by this.'_ He narrowed his eyes sharply. _'Does she have another trump card in her sleeve?'_

* * *

SKSD Dark Rebellion roared as fierce thunder began to cloak its body, proceeding to charge forward to deliver the final blow. The black-robed magician meant to calm it down merely gazed back impassively and offered a solemn smile in return, preparing its staff. Ray smiled. "Apologies, but I'll stop you right here. The show is not over quite yet, you two!" she declared, shocking them both. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician's Effect! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase: I detach an Overlay Unit from Xyz Magician and have it gain ATK, equal to a monster on your field! I increase Xyz Magician's ATK by 4500!"

"What?!" Zarc's eyes widened, watching as the witch's staff became wreathed in dark thunder, forming into a blade. Panicking, he quickly countered. "I activate SKSD Dark Rebellion's Effect! During the Battle Phase, I return Dark Rebellion to the Extra Deck and then summon up to two Supreme King Servant Dragon or Gate Pendulum monsters in Defense Position from the Extra Deck!" Xyz Magician swung its lightning-enhanced staff, only to miss as the black dragon dispersed into two bodies of dark light, Zarc riding atop one of them. The light faded and revealed the dragons Darkdrago and Darkwurm. "Afterwards, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters on your field becomes zero! I summon Darkdrago and Darkwurm in Defense Position!"

Ray smiled in approval. "Not bad." she commended his actions as the surge of power her magician experienced abruptly faded, making her pout.

 **[Creation Agent Tamer – Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician – ATK: 2200 → 0]**

The dragons circled around and convened to Yuya's side, Zarc disembarking. "I set a card face-down and end my Turn."

* * *

"Drat!" Shuzo cursed. "They almost had them!"

* * *

"That's weird..."

Futoshi looked up at Gongenzaka, noticing his pensive stare. "What's up, Gon-nii-chan?" he asked.

"Why did she not use her Xyz Magician's Effect when Zarc began his assault?" he asked. This made the group all looked at each other. That was weird. Why had she allowed him to destroy their monsters and take major damage? "If she relented to do so after he destroyed one monster so she could get more Life Points, I would understand, but why wait until after he targeted her magician?"

Sora rubbed his chin. "Maybe it's like its other effect. It only activates when there's a Dark Rebellion dragon out there?"

"It could be possible..." Gongenzaka said, but in truth, he still wasn't convinced. He couldn't shake this feeling of apprehension. Was it possible that Ray Akaba had purposely allowed him to destroy all of their monsters so they would have more room? In the end, he could only speculate. He then took notice of the concerned expression on Yuzu's face. "Yuzu? Is something the matter?"

She didn't answer, keeping her focus on the duel itself. _'What is this feeling I'm getting…?'_ Yuzu frowned, clutching her shirt tightly. _'The longer this duel goes on, the more it feels like I'm the one down there. I can tell what Ray's cards are, and I feel what she's feeling… But why? Who even is she? Why does she look like me? And...what's this overwhelming sadness I feel in her?'_

The longer the duel went on, the more uncertain and confused she became. The prominent question on her mind was, who in the world was Ray Akaba?

' _Not bad.'_ Himika thought in approval. _'Though perhaps a bit lacking. Unless you strike with the intent to defeat your foe with overwhelming force, young man, you cannot possibly defeat those two.'_

* * *

"I believe it's my Turn again. DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 7: Ray Akaba / Hand: 2**_

"I activate the Spell: Burial from the Different Dimension, returning up to three banished cards to the Graveyard." Ray explained the card's effect as an elaborate coffin appeared in front of her and opened up, revealing the silhouettes of the monsters before they faded and disappeared. "The cards that have returned are Creation Agent – Neko, En Angel – Tsuki, and DD Necro Slime. Then I enact a Pendulum Summon! _Pendulum of Eternity, that which Calls on a New Path! Swing back and forth, until a New Future has been Created_! **PENDULUM SUMMONING**! _Come forth, guardians of the world_!" Streaks of light fell from the portal and formed into two familiar monsters. "Return from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician and DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon!"

Yuya groaned. "Ah, great. This'll be good..."

"I then activate En Capsule and revive Creation Agent – Neko!" A burst of light formed beside Ray, from which the white cat-like monster emerged, fangs bared.

 **[Creation Agent – Neko / DARK / Level 4 / Pendulum Scale: 6 / Beast-Warrior / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200]**

"It's a bit early, but I'll begin my assault, so please bear with it. _Battle_! I attack Entermate Cheermole with Creation Agent - Neko!"

The two boys jumped on top of the dragons at their disposal, with Yuya grabbing hold of Cheermole and offering it a lift. Neko smirked and chased after them, its blades laced with a shimmering blue light. Once it was within reach of its target, and slashed the blades through the air and launched arcs of light straight at them. Yuya panicked and pulled Darkdrago up in an attempt to evade it. Unfortunately, the attack struck them dead on and Cheermole was destroyed. Being dead center in the blast, Yuya let out a cry of pain as he and the dragon were shot out of the air. He quickly regained his balance and grabbed hold of Darkdrago's tail, hoisting himself back onto the dragon's back. The dragon screeched and readjusted itself, regaining its balance and continued to fly through the air.

"Now, Hell Armageddon! Destroy Supreme King Wizard Clockwork Magician!"

The purple crystal released a destructive blast the magician's way, obliterating it with terrifying ease. The explosion rocked the Action Field, causing it to momentarily glitch out. Zarc grimaced, finding more of his monsters being destroyed. At the rate things were going, they were going to be wiped out again. With the amount of power behind these assaults, it was clear that Ray was stepping up her game. She was making it exceedingly difficult for them to search for an Action Card whilst worrying about the amount of power behind each of her monsters attacks.

"Finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Tamer! Destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!"

Zarc's eyes widened and cursed, jumping off of his dragon and rolling onto a platform below in time before his dragon was promptly obliterated. "Well, shit."

"I then activate the effect of En Servant – Azul from my Hand!" Ray held up the card that she had drawn earlier. "If a monster was special summoned to my field successfully destroys a monster you control, it can declare an additional attack! Furthermore, it can declare additional attacks equal to the number of monsters on my field! I sent En Servant – Azul and apply its effect to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician! Since it destroyed Darkwurm and I control two monsters besides it, she can attack three more times!"

Yuya's eyes widened. "T-three more?!" he cried. "Whoa, hey hey hey! Isn't that a little too broken?!"

Zarc scowled. "I don't think so!" he countered. "I activate my face-down Trap: Supreme King's Gambit! I draw a card and then reveal it! If it's a Supreme King monster, I can Special Summon it! Furthermore, when it would be destroyed, I send a Supreme King Servant Dragon from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction!" A card popped out, allowing Zarc to take it from his deck. He smirked and showed it to the two siblings. "The card I drew is SKSD Odd-Eyes! Therefore, I Special Summon it!"

The dichromatic-eyed dragon appeared with a ferocious roar that shook the air. Upon arrival, however, Pendulum Magician lost its cheery smile and frowned, a sentiment shared by Ray.

 **[Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 5 / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000]**

"Furthermore, I banish Supreme King's Gambit from the Graveyard to activate its next effect! Until the end of the turn, a Supreme King Servant Dragon on my field gains double its ATK! I will raise Odd-Eyes ATK by twice its amount!" The green markings on the dragon's body glowed brightly, and in turn, the dragon grew in power.

 **[SKSD Odd-Eyes – ATK: 2500 → 5000]**

"An impressive counter..." Reiji admitted as he jumped off one of the platforms and unto the railing below, grabbing hold of the card one of its rails. "But it won't be that easy! I activate the Action Magic: Flame Power! This raises a monster's ATK by 400, and when it destroys a monster in Defense Position, you take damage equal to that monster's DEF!"

Yuya grinned. "But it still can't beat Zarc's Odd-Eyes!"

"Apologies, Yuya, but I'm afraid that's not the case!" Ray interjected, throwing her arm out. "I activate the effect of Creation Agent – Neko! Once per turn, I can double the current attack of a Creation Agent monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! Thanks to Flame Power, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician's ATK is now 2600! With Neko's Effect…!"

The Dueltainer paled. "I-its ATK becomes 5200?!"

 **[CAT – Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician – ATK: 2200 → 2600 → 5200]**

Immediately, both Yuya and Zarc shot off in search of Action Cards. Meanwhile, SKSD Odd-Eyes released a roar of defiance and shot forth a spiraling burst of power that burned the air itself. In return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician smirked, taking pleasure at the thought of destroying this twisted mockery and raised its baton, summoning forth the sphere from earlier and releasing its power. The two spiraling streams clashed and pushed against each other, one struggling to overcome the other.

"Got it!" Yuya cheered as he grabbed an Action Card from the side of a platform, latching on to a hoop and pulling himself into it. "I activate the Action Magic: Flame Chain! This decreases a monster's ATK by 400!"

"I think not!" Creation Agent – Neko smirked and leaped into the air, swinging its blades to kick up a miniature whirlwind that sucked in everything around it. Including an Action Card that was stuck to the underside of one of the nearby railings. The card fell into Ray's grasp and she immediately placed it on her board. "I activate the Action Magic: Encore and copy the Flame Power in my Graveyard!"

Zarc cursed. _'Even with Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity, I don't want to lose Odd-Eyes just yet! I need to find an Action Card!'_ His wish was immediately granted and grinned. Unlike the others, it was on the ground. Unfortunately for him, Reiji was also after it, making him run faster. The two neared each other, with Reiji jumping for it. Zarc slid across the floor and snatched it before his hand touched it. As he rolled out of his slide, he looked at the card and grimaced. While it wasn't one he was hoping for, he would take anything he could get. "I activate the Action Magic: Fire Crystal! My opponent takes 600 damage!"

A red gem appeared overhead, a fire contained inside. It cracked and proceeded to shatter, spilling its contents on the siblings, who winced upon the flames coming into contact.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba – LP 1100 → 500_

"I activate the Action Magic: Intimidation!" Zarc's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked over his shoulder, finding Reiji not too far away from him, an Action Card already in his grasp – and standing right next to a cannon to boot. "The monster with the highest ATK on your field loses 1000 ATK until the end of this turn!"

' _Dammit!'_

 **[SKSD Odd-Eyes – ATK: 5000 → 4000]**

' _I'd rather not have to use Supreme King's Gambit and sacrifices monsters from my Extra Deck, but if it'll keep Odd-Eyes on the field, that'll be enough!'_ Zarc thought tiredly. The exhaustion of the duel was finally catching up to him. He could barely pull himself up from his feet. He attempted to get up, but he quickly fell to his knee. Yuya, in concern, quickly made his way over to him, thinking he had been hurt. _'At the very least, though, I can use Zero and Infinity's Effects to gain Life Points. So long as Odd-Eyes is on the field, Zero's Pendulum Effect prevents us from taking any damage, while Infinity will give us Life Points equal to the negated damage.'_

But would it really be that easy? Especially since Ray was attacking him with what was definitely the counter to his and Yuya's dragons? As it turned out, that line of thought was correct as her magician's firepower exceeded his own, slowly pushing SKSD Odd-Eyes attack back.

"I activate Creation Agent Tamer – Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician's Effect! When it battles Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes or Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, all battle and effect damage for the rest of the turn becomes zero!" Zarc cursed at her words. "Now, Pendulum Magician! _Spiral Strike Stream_!"

"I use the effect of Supreme King's Gambit and send Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm to the Graveyard!" Zarc quickly announced. The burst of power released by Ray's monster consumed SKSD Odd-Eyes' own and was quickly knocked back, feet skidding across the ground and slightly shaken. "SKSD Odd-Eyes' destruction is negated!"

Ray narrowed her eyes, not in the least bit perturbed by the defense of his monster. "Neko's Effect still allows my monster to attack two more times! Once more, Pendulum Magician! _Spiral Strike Stream_!"

"I send Darkdrago to the Graveyard and prevent SKSD Odd-Eyes destruction!"

Another clash. Once again, SKSD Odd-Eyes lost and was pushed back.

"The final attack! _Spiral Strike Stream_!"

"I negate SKSD Odd-Eyes destruction by sending Darkhydra to the Graveyard!" Zarc countered again. Once more, the two Odd-Eyes monsters clashed, and the Magician forced the dragon back. Exhausted and tired like its master, SKSD Odd-Eyes groaned weakly and fell to a knee, head lowered and panting. _'That's it. I'm all out of monsters in my Extra Deck. At the very least, she's all out of attacks-'_

"I activate the Action Magic: Wonder Chance!" Yuya and Zarc both stared at her in horror. Unbeknownst to either of them, she had once again scored an Action Card through her monsters while everyone had been busy watching the repeated assaults behind the two Odd-Eyes monsters. "My Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician can attack again! _Spiral Strike Stream_!"

With a wide grin, Pendulum Magician launched its final assault. This time, the only thing SKSD Odd-Eyes could do was wimper in dismay as it was obliterated by the incoming blast. Zarc gritted his teeth in frustration, pounding the ground beneath him while Yuya looked in worry.

"I switch Creation Agent Tamer – Dark Rebellion Xyz Magician to Defense Position and my Turn." Ray concluded her assault, looking rather apologetic for obliterating Zarc and Yuya's final line of defense. "As of now, the effects of Flame Power and Creation Agent – Neko end and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician's ATK is returned to normal."

 **[CAT – Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician – ATK: 5200 → 2200]**

* * *

"I-I don't believe it..." Tatsuya whispered in disbelief. "She took down Zarc-nii-chan and Yuya-nii-chan's monsters...all at once..."

Futoshi shuddered. "I'm g-getting some bad shivers…."

"I hate to say it, but..." Sora sighed as he finished off his last lolipop, much to his chagrin, and put his hands behind his head. "I think that's the end of it. The fact that Zarc-sensei didn't send any monsters from his Extra Deck from that attack means he wasted all of his means of defense from those first couple of attacks. He's all out of monsters in his Extra Deck."

Gongenzaka grimaced. "Had that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician monster of hers not reduced the damage to zero, Zarc's Pendulum monsters would have helped them gain some Life Points."

"G-Gon!" Yuzu looked over to Gongenzaka, fraught with worry. "W-what're the odds of Yuya and Zarc pulling ahead?!"

The burly teen closed his eyes, as if deep in thought. When he opened them again, he spoke solemnly. "The odds are 3 in 10. 3 in Yuya and Zarc's favor." The You Show Students' faces fell. "Not only do the Akabas have monsters on the field, their Pendulum Effects help them regain Life Points when they summon a monster or if a monster is destroyed. They have three monsters out, two of which can counter their dragons. If Sora is correct, Zarc has no more cards in his Extra Deck. They're proficient in finding Action Cards, but the difficulty in navigating Acrobatic Circus is taking its toll on them. Meanwhile, Ray Akaba uses her monsters to find Action Cards for her."

"If they want any chance of winning, Yuya-nii-chan needs to pull off a card that can turn the tables." Ayu finished, biting her lip. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. She didn't want to doubt her honorary big brother's skills, but if he lost...then they would never see each other again. They would lose not only the school, but even their best friend.

Himika couldn't help but feel disappointed by the turn of events. She had hoped that, by being pushed to the brink, Zarc would show what he was truly capable of. As it stood now, unless Yuya Sakaki performed some sort of miracle, then they would not be able to overcome this obstacle. It was the wall they would hit. _'And that simply won't do. If Standard is to have any chance at victory, then you two will have to grow stronger.'_ she thought coldly, her thoughts showing on her face as it twisted into a leer. _'And that includes casting aside this foolish notion of bringing smiles through dueling.'_

* * *

"Z-Zarc, you okay?" Yuya asked worriedly. The silver-haired teen nodded, though it was clear he was frustrated. He helped him up to his feet and kept him steady. Yuya felt Zarc's frustrations well. _'This couldn't possibly get any worse… Unless we find a way to turn this whole thing around, we're toast. Being part of LDS doesn't scare me as much as losing You Show does. This school...it's the school my father built. It's where he taught all of us how to bring smiles to everyone, no matter who they are! I can't… I can't let it jus_ _t end like this!'_

Yuya's face crunched up, his hand gripping the pendant around his neck. He didn't want to lose one of the few reminders of Yusho. Especially since this place was his second home. This was where he had grown to love dueling. So many fond, precious memories belonged to this place. He couldn't just let it fall apart like this. He needed to get stronger. He needed to overcome this final obstacle. He needed to defeat Reiji and Ray Akaba. He needed to defend You Show Duel School. He needed to defend his father's legacy.

 _ **HE NEEDED TO WIN!**_

Unbeknownst to Yuya, his pendant began to sway, releasing a soft glow. The only people who noticed were Ray and Reiji, the former feeling something inside of her react accordingly. She stumbled, feeling as if something had just tried to jump out of her body. "W-what? What's this feeling…?"

"It's just like before..." Reiji narrowed his eyes. He had seen this phenomenon before. From when Yuya Sakaki unveiled the power of Pendulum Summoning to all the world. "So, you're going even further then? Very well. Show me, Yuya Sakaki! Show me the full extent of the power of Pendulum!"

"It's my Turn!" Yuya roared, grabbing hold of the card in his hand. He did not notice that his deck was also glowing. As he pulled the card out from his deck, a streak of light followed with it. "DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 8: Yuya Sakaki / Hand: 1**_

"I activate the Spell: Pendulum Lottery! I shuffle any set Pendulum Cards in the Pendulum Zone into my Deck, then excavate three cards from my deck! If any of those cards are Pendulum Cards, I add them to my Hand! If they aren't, I return them to the Deck!"

* * *

"He's relying on luck now?" Masumi asked, incredulous. "He can't be serious!"

* * *

Yuya took the cards from his deck, pulling them out and looking at what he had drawn. His eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

 **(Flashback – Before the Duel)**

* * *

" _Hold on a second, Yuya!"_

 _Yuya stopped just as he and Zarc were about to leave the observation deck. He looked behind him to see Shuzo rushing up to him. "What is it, Principal?" he asked as his uncle figure stopped in front of him._

" _I wanna give you something." Shuzo told him as he pulled out his deck from his holster, searching through it. "It might help you in your Duel!"_

 _Yuya chuckled nervously, sweatdropping as he remembered the deck Shuzo used. While he had nothing against his playstyle, his monsters didn't exactly work well with his. "No offense, Principal, but my Entermate Deck and your Guts deck don't exactly match."_

" _It's not one of my cards." the former pro told him, finding the card. "To tell you the truth, Yoko wanted to give this to you when you turned 16. The same age as when Yusho first got the deck that raised him to stardom in the first place." He then held out the card for Yuya to take._

 _His eyes widened when he saw it. He almost couldn't believe it. Trembling, he took the card from Shuzo. "Is-is this...what I think it is?"_

" _If you're gonna duel, kid..." Shuzo smirked as he put his hands on Yuya's shoulders. "Do it You Show style! Make your father proud, and give those Akabas an Entertainment Duel they'll never forget!"_

* * *

' _T-This is...'_ Yuya thought in amazement. _'This is just like before! It turned into a Pendulum Card! And...wait, this effect… What? I don't have that card in my deck, do I?'_ He gasped when an image flashed by in his head. A silhouette of a dragon, different colored eyes staring back at him. He looked over at Zarc, who seemed to share a similar reaction. "Zarc, did you feel that too?"

"Yeah… I did." Zarc smiled as he looked back at his partner. "I take it you got what we need?" Yuya nodded. He chuckled. "Alright, then… Let's do this, then!"

Suddenly, Acrobatic Circus turned dark. Out of nowhere, spotlights flashed down upon Yuya and Zarc, both of whom were sporting wide grins, their arms spread out as they stood side-by-side.

"Ladies and gentleman," Zarc declared fervently. "iiit's SHOWTIME!"

* * *

Upon seeing the two's suddenly display of confidence, the You Show students quickly grew excited. "Is it here?!" Ayu cried out. "Is it time for a comeback?!"

"Whooo!" Futoshi wriggled excitedly with a blush on his face. "I'm getting some major shivers here~!"

Sora looked on curiously. "Hoo? I guess the Sakaki Circus has one last trick to perform!" Smiling, he then proceeded to call out to the two. "Put on a show, you two! Don't embarrass You Show by screwing up!"

"What the…?!" Hokuto choked. "What's going on?! What did that guy draw that made him act so confident?!"

"He can't possibly win this!" Yaiba frowned. "There's no way! Not when he just got rid of those Pendulum cards of his!"

Himika frowned in concern. _'Where did this burst of confidence come from?'_ she questioned. _'He can't actually think he can beat Reiji and Ray, can he? No, that's not possible. It just can't be!'_

* * *

"As you can see, we're in quite a bind here!" Yuya said as he continued on with his perfomance, smiling as wide as possible. "Our Life Points are low and we have no monsters on the field! But please, keep watching and don't turn away! Don't even blink, for the Sakaki Circus is about to perform the greatest show in the world! Thanks to Pendulum Lottery, I've excavated three cards and wouldn't you know it! They're all Pendulum monsters! But before we bring out the star of the show, please give a round of appaluse the ringmaster of the Sakaki Circus as I set him in the Pendulum Zone, together with the Scale 6 Entermate Odd-Eyes Minotaur!"

Twin shimmering pillars appeared on either side of Yuya and Zarc. The leftmost pillar had a minotaur with a wide, toothy smile wielding an ax, a polka-dot bowtie around its neck. In the other was a monster that shocked all in attendance.

"That monster is…!" Reiji gasped. "But that's not possible! That card cannot be a Pendulum!" His eyes widened moments later. "No, could it be…? Could Yuya Sakaki...have transformed it into a Pendulum Card, just like when he first obtained that power?!"

* * *

"Ooooh, so cool!" Tatsuya cried as he leaned in, nearly pressing his face against the glass. "I've never seen that monster in Yuya-nii-chan's deck before!"

"I-I don't believe it..." Gongenzaka whispered, his eyes watery. "Do my eyes deceive me? Y-Yuzu! That monster, is that…?!"

Yuzu nodded, equally as shaken as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "It is… It's uncle's ace monster!"

* * *

"Please welcome the Scale 10 Pendulum monster and ringmaster, Entermate Sky Magician!"

 **[Entermate Sky Magician / WIND / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 10 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]**

The monster in question was dazzling to look at. It's lower half lacked legs and had a tattered strip of cloth flowing from its lower torso with a dark purple jewel embedded in it, attaching it to the monster. Its body was white with blue markings, such as blue gloves and a blue face with red eyes, a white hat atop its head with red hair. Dancing around its body were four rings. Behind its back were wings, though they more closely resembled some sort of cape. Upon arrival, the ace monster of Yusho Sakaki tipped its hat.

"With the Scale 6 Entermate Odd-Eyes Minotaur and the Scale 10 Entermate Sky Magician, I can Pendulum Summon any monsters between Levels 7 and 9 simultaneously! _Swing, Pendulum of my Soul_! _Draw an arc of light, across the ether_! **PENDULUM SUMMONING**!" Unlike before, when Yuya's Pendulum had been replaced by Zarc's cracked one, the two Pendulums danced together and opened up a blue portal up above. "Come forth, our Monsters!" Two lights descended onto the field. When they took shape, twin dragons stood before the Akaba siblings, both releasing powerful cries. " _The dragons with the lustrous and dichormatic wondrous eyes_! Welcome back to the stage, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

* * *

"Incredible…!" Gongenzaka cried as the two Odd-Eyes dragons continued to roar. "Before, whenever they were together, they looked as if they hated one another...but now they stand together like comrades, ready to combat a truly enormous foe!"

* * *

Ray watched in fascination as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and its SKSD counterpart continued to roar. The overwhelming hostility that it previously demonstrated had dissipated almost entirely. Instead, she felt a strange sense of camaraderie between the two. _'How strange… Before, I felt nothing but overwhelming anger from it. Now, I feel nothing. It's as if its hatred has been subdued. Is it because it was called by Yuya Sakaki? And this feeling… What is it? The moment his Pendulum began to glow, I felt something within me react. What could this be?'_

"And now, the main event!" Yuya grinned. "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Entermate Sky Magician, activating the Ritual Spell: The King's Carnival directly from my Deck!"

His words shocked everyone even further. "Ritual?!" Ray exclaimed. "But how?! I thought only Yuzu Hiiragi knew how to perform Ritual Summoning?!"

"Sorry, Ray~" Zarc winked at her mischievously. "But that's a secret! At any rate, with The King's Carnival, we must tribute Odd-Eyes monsters whose total Levels are equal to or lower than the Ritual Monster that will be called on stage! we offer Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes as sacrifices! Now, let the carnival begin!"

A powerful explosion full of colorful smoke and stars erupted where the two dragons had been standing while a magic sigil danced beneath their feet. The growing stack of smoke curled and twisted, forming into some kind of twister filled with dazzling lights. Within the smoke, the faint shape of a monster could be seen.

" **SHOW MUST GO ON**!" Yuya and Zarc exclaimed, their hearts in unison as the monster within finally revealed itself with a powerful, earth-shattering roar that blew apart the smoke. " _Dragon with the dual-colored eyes of illustrious mystery_! _Break free from the shackles of anger and rage and enlighten hearts trapped in darkness_! **RITUAL SUMMONING**!" The beast that stood before them was a dragon, its body remarkably humanoid save for its sharp claws. Its scales were predominantly red with golden armor along its forearms, calves and chest. On its ankles, knees, shoulders, elbows and wrists were orbs of varying color. Behind its back were two wings in the form of rainbow-colored streams of light. Its tail was enormous, easily the length of its enormous wings. Two silvery tusks curved around its fanged-filled jaw. It's left eye was bright crimson while the right eye was a golden color. " _Come, Level 12! Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon_!"

 **[Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon / WIND / Level 12 / Pendulum Scale: 5 / Dragon / Pendulum / Ritual / Effect / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500]**

"Entermate King..."

"...Odd-Eyes Dragon." Ray finished her brother's wary words, looking upon it with a odd sense of adoration and awe. "Beautiful..."

* * *

"Oi oi, what the heck's this?" Sora laughed. "A Ritual-Pendulum Monster?! This is freaking great!"

"It has 3000 ATK!" Ayu cheered. "That's higher than Ray's monsters and the same as President's Hell Armageddon!"

"You can do this, you two!" Tatsuya cheered. "Go for it!"

"Too much! Too much shivers!"

* * *

"When Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon is successfully Ritual Summoned, the effects of all our opponents' Pendulum cards' effects are sealed!" Yuya and Zarc, still in complete sync, revealed. "This effect cannot be negated!"

"All of our Pendulum cards?!" Reiji exclaimed. "Then, not only are cards in the Pendulum Zone negated, but even our monsters… To think you created a counter like this!" In spite of the surprise, it was indeed a pleasant one as Reiji soon developed a smirk. This was he had wanted to see. The drive and ability to surpass expectations! This was what he wanted from Yuya Sakaki!

" _Battle_!" Yuya/Zarc declared, aiming fingers at Ray's monster. "Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon! Destroy Ray Akaba's Creation Agent Tamer – Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician!" The mighty dragon released a powerful whirl as it shot up into the air, twirling its body and kicking up a powerful gale of wind in the process. At the height of its boost, it swerved around and went straight for Ray's Pendulum Magician.

"I think not!" Reiji countered. "I activate the Action Magic: Battle Change! This activates only during my opponent's Battle Phase! I can force a monster you control to declare an attack against a different monster on our field! I change the target to DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon!"

"I activate the Action Magic: Bi-Attack!" Yuya interjected, surprising the Akaba siblings. They had not seen him obtain an Action Card, so when he could possibly have had the opportunity to find one? It was then that they recalled the gust of wind that the dragon had created. Just as they had used their monsters to find and obtain Action Cards or manipulate the environment, they had done the same. "This doubles the ATK of Odd-Eyes Dragon during each Battle Phase!"

 **[EK Odd-Eyes Dragon – ATK: 3000 → 6000]**

Ray smirked. A sense of excitement began to swell in her chest. "Apologies, but I activate the Action Magic: Overpass! When our monsters are in battle, I can swap their ATK! Hell Armageddon takes on your Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon's 6000 ATK, while it gains Hell Armageddon's 3000!"

Just as the dichromatic monster clashed with the demonic purple crystal radiating immense power with its wings, a sudden shift of power overwhelmed them.

 **[DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon – ATK: 3000 → 6000]**

 **[EK Odd-Eyes Dragon – ATK: 6000 → 3000]**

"I activate the Action Magic: Evasion and negate Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon's attack!" Yuya intervened. EK Odd-Eyes Dragon shrugged off Hell Armageddon's burst of power and evaded the second destructive blast, returning to Yuya and Zarc's side. "The effect of Overpass and Bi-Attack also ends and returns Odd-Eyes Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician's ATK to normal!"

 **[DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon – ATK: 6000 → 3000]**

 **[EK Odd-Eyes Dragon – ATK: 3000 → 6000 → 3000]**

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "An impressive display...but it seems your show's come to an end. On our next turn, we will bring the curtain down on this drama-"

"There won't be a next turn!" Yuya/Zarc rebuked him, catching him off guard. "When Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes is used to Ritual Summon Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon, it can attack twice per turn!"

"What did you just say?!"

"Once more, Odd-Eyes Dragon!" the two duelists cried out as one. EK Odd-Eyes Dragon reared its head and resounded a powerful cry as its wings suddenly grew more intense, becoming almost like fire while the orbs on its body began to glow, as has its eyes. The golden plate on its chest split open, revealing a red and yellow orb inside, which also began to glow brightly.

Not about to let them obtain victory so easily, Ray acted quickly. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician!" she called out to her monster, who nodded and spun the baton in its hand, kicking up a small gale. To increase the size of the gale, Xyz Magician added in its own power. Soon enough, Action Cards came spilling out into the air. Reiji and Ray quickly snatched the ones that they could.

"Battle Change's effect still applies!" Reiji shouted over the whipping winds. "I once again change the target of Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon's attack to my Hell Armageddon! In addition, I activate the Action Magic: Flight and raise its ATK by 600!"

Unfortunately, Ray had no accounted for how powerful the whirlwind she created was. All remaining Action Cards were high in the air, waiting for people to grab them. Yuya and Zarc, with a newfound burst of adrenaline and strength, swinged into action and used every skill at their disposal. Yuya used a trampoline to bounce up to a platform, then jump off it towards a railing, proceeding to then jump over and swing through a hoop, snatching an Action Card in mid-air before landing on a platform below him. Zarc showcased the bond between duelist and monster as EK Odd-Eyes Dragon, even in the midst of gathering power, used its tail to launch Zarc into the air and allow him to grab hold of another Action Card, eventually landing on top of one of the cannons floating on a platform.

"I activate the Action Magic: Jump Through the Ring of Fire!" Yuya declared. "This raises the ATK of all monsters our field by 500!"

"I activate the Action Magic: Mr. Sun's Energy!" Zarc added. "During the Battle Phase, I increase a monster's ATK by 400!"

 **[DDD Great Death King Hell Armageddon – ATK: 3000 → 3600]**

 **[EK Odd-Eyes Dragon – ATK: 3000 → 3500 → 3900]**

Only two Action Cards remained in the air. The two monsters prepared to clash one final time. You Show cried out for the two to win while the LDS trio cried out for Ray. Zarc and Ray glared at one another, their passionate souls as duelists unable to concede defeat to the other. One sprinted towards the edge and leaped off, aiming to snatch the card that would ensure victory. The other was given a boost by her monster, throwing her up so she could obtain the card that would give her victory. The two grabbed the sole remaining Action Cards, passing each other and sharing a passing glance before they landed on the ground and on top of a platform respectively.

"I activate the Action Magic: Flame Chain!"

Victory, at that moment, seemed assured for the Akaba siblings. Lady luck, however, favored the daredevils.

"The Action Magic: No Action!" Ray and Reiji's eyes widened as Zarc played the final Action Card. "This negates the activation of an Action Card and destroys is!"

"The grand finale!" Yuya/Zarc exclaimed with passion as a ring of power surfaced in front of EK Odd-Eyes Dragon. " _Rainbow Light Burst_!" The gathering power within the dragon flowed within the ring. With a war cry, the dragon shot the collected energy into a singular blast that burned the air and collided head-on with Reiji's Hell Armageddon. The stream of power was colored just like that of a rainbow. Though it brought destruction, it was dazzling and awe-inspiring.

Of course, this attack alone would not finish the battle, for the boys revealed their trump card. The final nail in the coffin.

"When Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon battles a Pendulum Monster who's Level is equal to or lower than its own, the Battle Damage is doubled!"

The monster could not withstand the power. It crumbled and shattered, an explosion of colorful light rocking the Action Field and causing the whole building to shake.

 _Reiji & Ray Akaba – LP 500 → 0_

 _WINNER: Yuya Sakaki & Zarc!_

The Action Field soon dispersed into golden light, reverting back into the dull metal room. The burst of adrenaline in both Yuya and Zarc faded and the two soon collapsed. Yuya fell flat on his backside and laid down, too tired to move. Zarc landed on his rear and rested on his knees. "I feel so tired..." Yuya moaned. "Every part of me is sore..."

"You're telling me..." Zarc laughed weakly. "I don't think I'll be able to do an Action Duel for a week. I'm shaking all over..."

* * *

Cheers erupted on the You Show's side of the observation deck. Futoshi was practically shaking as he danced, hips bouncing from one side to the other while Ayu and Tatsuya hugged each other, bouncing up and down. Gongenzaka pumped his fists into the air while Yuzu collapsed to the floor in relief, tears marring her features. Sora was grinning madly from one ear to the other, having thoroughly enjoyed such a breath-taking and nerve-wracking duel as this. In the control room, Shuzo let out a boisterous laugh.

"That's my boy!" he cried. "Oooh, Yuya! You would have made your father so proud! That duel was perfect! One hundred percent HOT-BLOODED!"

"N-no way..." Masumi stumbled back as if struck. "This can't be..."

Hokuto's jaw became intimate with the floor. "B-Big Sis Ray..."

"Lost?!" Yaiba cried in disbelief.

Himika was similarly shaken. _'T-this can't be...'_ she thought in a stupor. _'How is this possible? Is-is this the true power of Yuya Sakaki? Of Zarc? Of the genuine Pendulum Summoning?'_ If it was...it was truly a frightening power. Yuya Sakaki showed no records of being able to Ritual Summon, yet he performed it right before their eyes. For him to be able to enact it in the middle of a duel, and to even change a monster into a Pendulum monster on the spot... She was starting to understand just why Reiji was so interested in this boy.

After a moment of thinking, Himika sighed and shook her head. While she was a bit disappointed that the original users and founders of Pendulum Summoning would not join LDS, she supposed that this duel was proof enough that they could hold their own. In truth, she still didn't believe they were ready for the time when Fusion would arrive, but if they could demonstrate this prowess and improve further...

* * *

After a bit of rest, Yuya and Zarc returned to the observation deck, where LDS plus the Akaba family were waiting. Shuzo was also present, looking rather pensive. Though he was certain that they had won, he was unsure whether or not Himika Akaba would actually hold up on their end of the bargain. That, and there was obvious tension. Hokuto was glaring at Yuya with barely concealed agitation, no doubt taking their victory over the siblings, along with his own personal loss, rather hard. Masumi was staring at the two, sizing them up and pondering whether or not they were worthy of attention. Yaiba, on the other hand, looked as if he wanted to duel them right here and now.

Gongenzaka and Yuzu stood prepared to defend Yuya and Zarc at a moment's notice, should LDS go back on its deal. The children also looked ready to jump in, but Sora kept them in line, knowing full well they weren't prepared.

For a moment, there was a tense silence between the two groups. Reiji Akaba stepped forward and turned his attention to Shuzo, a small smile on his face. "Even though Yusho Sakaki disappeared, I see his is still being passed on to the next generation." he remarked, causing Shuzo to blink in confusion. "For a moment, I felt as if I was standing in front of Yusho-san myself. As per the agreement, the Leo Corporation will fund You Show Duel School for the forseeable future. As an added bonus, I'd also like to throw in the latest state-of-the-art Solid Vision system, as well as setting up some applications for further students."

"Y-you would?!" Shuzo cried out in shock. The others looked equally as stunned. "T-that's mighty generous of you, Akaba-san!"

Reiji smirked and adjusted his glasses before he turned to Yuya. "I truly did enjoy our duel, Yuya." he said in earnest. "If the time comes, I'd like to duel you again. Preferably one-on-one."

"Oi oi, brother dear." Ray gave him a look of mock hurt, putting her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to say? I understand that I didn't get a good Action Card at the last second, but come on."

The silver-haired teen laughed. "Apologies, Ray. But as enjoyable as our Tag Duel was, I'm afraid I don't do well dueling with another."

Ray sighed, but smiled nonetheless as she shook her head. Yuya chuckled, seeing the bond between them. It actually made him a little jealous, wondering what his life would have been like if he had a sibling as well. He casted a small glance over at Zarc, who also seemed intrigued by their bond before the latter noticed Yuya looking at him. He quickly looked away, a small blush on his face before he shook his head and smiled back at Reiji. "I'd love to have a rematch in the near future as well! Only, no big stakes on the line."

"Done." Reiji accepted his deal. The tensions fell shortly afterwards as Reiji turned on his heel. The LDS students gave their respective farewells, Masumi giving Sora a glare that more or less promised she would see him again in the near future and Yaiba and Yuzu promising each other a rematch before following after Himika, who had left ahead of them. "Let's go, Ray."

The red-haired girl paused a moment, glancing at Zarc. She then turned to her brother. "Give me a moment, brother."

Reiji realized what she meant and nodded, soon following the others and leaving the premises. The You Show students all looked Zarc and Ray back and forth before they glanced at each other as the two left for the back room. "What's going on?" Futoshi asked curiously. "What're they going to talk about?"

"Could it be...?" Ayu gasped as her imagination ran wild. "A confession of love?!"

"What?" Sora scoffed. "As if. I admit, that Ray girl is a knockout, but come on."

"I agree with Sora." Gongenzaka threw in his two cents. "Neither look the type who'd fall in love at first sight. Still, I'm quite curious. Why does she bear such a startling resemblance to Yuzu?"

Yuya chuckled. "Maybe Ray is secretly the Principal's love child?"

"Hell no!" Shuzo and Yuzu said immediately, the former more angrily than his daughter. "I'd sooner throw myself into a volcano than bed that old wench!"

* * *

"What do you know about me?"

That was the first thing Zarc asked when they entered the back room. His heart was thumping against his chest like a stick beating on a drum. His palms were sweaty. A lump was lodged in his throat. This was it. He was finally going to get some answers. He was finally going to learn something - anything - about himself. Yet, rather than excitement, there was also a sense of fear and apprehension as well. What if the answers he was going to get weren't what he wanted? Or, what if Ray had no answers at all to give him? Part of him wanted to turn back and forget this meeting, but the other part of him wanted to hear what she had to say.

Ray stared at him for a moment, studying his features before her face softened. She sighed. "In truth, Zarc... I know very little about you. All I know about you is that I failed to save you once."

"Save me? From what?"

"Do you have dreams?" she asked him suddenly. "Dreams of a monster destroying a city?" His mind raced back to the nightmares. To the giant creature shrouded in smoke and shadow, only able to see its piercing red eyes and the tiny figure that dared to stand against it. Seeing his expression Ray nodded. "I have that dream as well. I don't understand or remember much of it, but... That moment was when I failed to save you."

Zarc frowned. "Then... It's not a dream, but a memory?" he questioned. "That doesn't make sense. If a monster like that existed, it would have been all over the news."

"Believe it or don't, Zarc." she told him. "Aside from that dream, however... I'm afraid there's not much else I remember." Zarc bit his lip and stared at the floor. As he feared, she had offered little answers. And what little answers she did give him were of little help. A sense of frustration bubbled up in his chest. Seeing his expression, Ray felt saddened for her inability to provide him the answers he needed. At the very least, however, she could offer something else. "But... I also know that, above all else, you want to bring smiles to everyone. That inside, you want to make everyone happy." Zarc stared at her in surprise. She smiled and walked in front of him, removing something from her person and placing it in his hands. "If you remember that desire... Then I'm sure, one day, you'll remember."

"Ray..."

"I am returning this to you." Ray said, leaving the item in his hand before she stepped past him. "I must be going." She put a hand on the knob, but stopped. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Zarc one final time. "I hope, one day, I can see you smile during our rematch, Zarc."

She then left the room, closing it behind her. Zarc was left alone in the room, staring at the door in bewilderment before he sighed. "What a girl..." Still, bringing smiles... He was happy to know that the past him wanted that. The idea that he could make people smile through dueling. He looked at the card in his hand before he blinked in surprise. "What...?" The design was familiar, as was its name, but it lacked the green bottom that its counterparts had. It should have been a different card, but holding it in his hand, Zarc heard a resounding cry from within it. The sound of a dragon, roaring in happiness that it had been reunited.

In Zarc's hand...was "Odd-Eyes Dragon."

* * *

"You took your time." Reiji remarked as Ray entered the limosuine. At his command, the car drove off and departed from You Show. "Did you and Zarc have your talk?"

"Yes." Ray nodded. "As you can imagine, though, he wasn't happy that I couldn't answer many of his questions. After all, both he and I remember nothing of our pasts. All I remember is that I failed him once. And I will not fail him again." As she said this, her face turned serious. She did not know what the connection was between that monster and Zarc, but she knew that they were related somehow. "I am amazed by Yuya Sakaki, however. I had no expected him to develop the ability to Ritual Summon in the middle of a duel, much less create a new monster."

"Neither was I." Reiji admitted. "But, it is proof that Pendulum can indeed expand beyond normal limits." The young corporate president smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Who knows? Perhaps it will even be possible for Pendulum to create another brand new summoning method."

Ray giggled at that. "Come now, brother. I sincerely doubt that." she said. "By the by, where is mother?"

"She took a separate car. She mentioned that she had another matter to attend to, especially since the Maiami Championship is around the corner. I've already prepared Yuya Sakaki and Zarc's letters of recommendation." he informed her. "When we get back, I have matters of my own to deal with. It seems those Rare Hunters have started becoming more active."

Ray frowned. "Rare Hunters?" she inquired.

"They're a group of duelists who hunt people with rare, powerful cards." Reiji explained to her. "Some have even taken to some rather extreme measures. There was one recorded instance where a duelist using the rare Exodia archtype had illegally mass-produced the five pieces needed to fulfill the Instant Win victory condition in order to win, as well as mark each of his cards with invisible ink." Ray made a face of disgust. To hear that a duelist would actually illegally mass-produce cards without authorization, much less mark them so he would know exactly which card he would draw, was despicable. That person had no right to call themselves a duelist. "Ever since Yuya Sakaki unveiled Pendulum Summoning to the world during the championship match with Strong Ishijima, they've been interested on obtaining the cards for themselves. We've managed to keep a tight leash on their actions, but recent reports suggests they might be making a move soon."

"I see..."

"There's also the matter of the Xyz Duelsist to consider." Reiji added. "When they first arrived, some of our members of staff were attacked and have reportedly gone missing. However, the attacks have since stopped, making me believe they either know or suspect that LDS is not affiliated with Academia. Ideally, I'd want to contact them and settle any misunderstandings, however..."

Ray understood his concerns. If he were to approach them, they would treat him with suspicion, or perhaps see him as a dangerous threat. Though Standard had named Leo Akaba its enemy, there was no way for the other dimensions to know that. If they were to meet, Ray could imagine that a duel would break out between them and the Xyz duelists. She had no doubt that Reiji and she could defeat them, but they wanted to meet under the idea of peaceful negotiations. They did not want enemies. Additionally, Standard could benefit from having allies from other dimensions. In terms of skill and ability, the students who used the other unique summoning methods most likely paled to the skill and ability of the denizens of their respective dimensions. For example, an Xyz native could mop the floor with someone like Hokuto, one of the best students in the Advanced Xyz Course.

Having them serve as teachers would be a definite boon.

"By the way, brother-"

The sound of a cell phone ringing halted her words before she had a chance to ask him a question. Reiji pulled the cell out from his pocket and held it up to his ear. "Akaba speaking... What? I see. That is rather fortunate. Yes, send me the coordinates. No, that will not be needed. I shall be able to handle this myself." The phone call ended there. To Ray's confusion, Reiji was smiling slightly. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

"What is it?"

"That was logistics. They've found our mystery friends."

* * *

"Yuto, take a look at this."

Yuto peered over Shun's shoulder. In front of Shun was a laptop, the latter having procured it during one of their forays into the city. It hadn't been entirely difficult, what with a bit of threatening from the local shady shop dealer and whatnot. Displayed on the monitor was an article about LDS, the picture on the front page showing what looked to be a very young male with silver hair wearing glasses and a red scarf, accompanied by a woman who appeared to be his mother. "Leo Corporation Revolutionizes Dueling, Introduces Brand New Summoning Methods And Archtypes." He read the headline of the article. "What am I looking at?"

"An article from three years ago." Shun answered. "Up until then, Standard only have a summoning method called Ritual Summon, which involved a Spell Card and a Ritual Monster. Turns out you need the Spell Card to initiate the summoning, then monsters to sacrifice to summon the Ritual Monster from your Hand, so long as their total levels were greater or equal to the monster's Level. Around the time Leo Akaba disappeared, his wife Himika suddenly released several new archtypes and introduced Fusion, Synchro and Xyz to the public."

The dark-haired teen frowned. "I see... So it was only recently that people learned the three Summoning Methods." he surmised.

"It would explain why all the LDS dogs I fought previously were so lackluster. Compared to native users of the methods, they're like newborns learning how to walk while they're still crawling." Shun scoffed. "I've also been looking into any potential news reports that might involve Academia, but nothing so far. If they are invading Standard, they're being quiet about it."

"They most likely want to keep things quiet before they go out in full force." Yuto speculated. "But in the meantime, we should-" He stopped suddenly when he heard his partner snarl. He understood why as he felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Someone was approaching the warehouse. "...Shun."

His friend already understood as his expression turned deadly, standing up from the desk. The two slipped their decks into their Duel Disks, the hardlight boards immediately forming. They stood together, Duel Disks raised and ready to combat their approaching foe. The doors to their hideout slid open. The evening sun spilled into it, cutting a straight path into the dimly lit warehouse before two people stepped inside. One was a tall man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The other was a teenager, possibly around Shun's age, with silver hair with a red scarf around his neck.

Yuto gasped, not expecting this person to approach him. At his side, Shun's face turned dark. The young man adjusted his glasses, hand at his hip as he stared at the two males before him.

"You are..." Reiji Akaba looked at Shun. "...Shun Kurosaki, of the Xyz Dimension."

Shun scowled. "And you are... Reiji Akaba!"

* * *

 **Shun:** **Why should I trust the word of the son of the man who destroyed our home?!**

 **Yuto: There's an Xyz Monster like that in this dimension?!**

 **Shun: To save my sister, I will do what I must. Even if it means using this power!**

 **Reiji: It seems I haven't given this man enough credit.**

 **?: Damn you! You accursed bastard!**

 _ **Next Scale: Confrontation**_

* * *

Card Information

Gates of the Supreme King / Spell / Normal / Tribute 1 Pendulum Card you control; Add 2 "Supreme King Gate" cards from your deck to your hand. You cannot summon monsters other than "Supreme King" monsters the turn you activate this effect. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this card.

En Servant - Azul / DARK / Level 3 / Beast-Warrior / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 1000 / Once per turn, if a monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can discard this card to target that monster: Immediately after this effect resolves, it can make a second attack in a row, also it can attack an additional number of times during the Battle Phase this turn, up to the number of other monsters you control. If a Fusion Monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Banish this card from your GY; Special Summon the destroyed monster. Once per Duel, if you Fusion Summon a DARK Beast-Warrior Fusion Monster, you can activate this effect; return this banished card to your Graveyard, then you can make that monster's ATK become double its current ATK.

Supreme King's Gambit / Normal Trap / If a monster your opponent controls declares a direct attack: Draw 1 card and reveal it; If that card is a "Supreme King" monster, you can Special Summon it, also each time it would be destroyed by battle this turn, you can send 1 "Supreme King Servant Dragon" from your Extra Deck face-up to your Graveyard instead. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 "Supreme King" monster you control: its ATK becomes double its original ATK, until the end of this turn.

Intimidation / Spell / Action / Target 1 monster your opponent control whose ATK is lower than the monster you control with the highest ATK; it loses 1000 ATK, until the end of this turn.

Pendulum Lottery / Spell / Normal / Shuffle 2 Pendulum Cards you control into the deck; Excavate the top 3 cards of your deck. If all three cards are Pendulum Cards, add those cards to your hand, otherwise, shuffle all cards in your hand and face-up in your Extra Deck into your deck.

Entermate Sky Magician / WIND / Level 7 / Scale 10 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000 /  
Pendulum Effect / You can activate the Ritual Spell "The King's Carnival" from your Deck. All Pendulum Monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during Damage Calculation only. Once per turn: Negate the destruction of any Spellcaster monster(s) you control, once each. /  
Monster Effect / Once per turn, if you activate a Spell Card: This card gains 300 ATK. During either player's turn: You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card you control; return it to the hand, then you can activate 1 "Magician" Continuous Spell Card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Sky Magician" once per turn. If this face-up card leaves the field: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it.

The King's Carnival / Spell / Ritual / This card is used to Ritual Summon "Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon" from your Deck or Extra Deck. You must also Tribute "Odd-Eyes" monsters on your field or in your hand whose total Level equal 12 or more.

Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon / WIND / Level 12 / Scale 5 / Dragon / Ritual / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500 /  
Pendulum Effect / You cannot Pendulum Summon any monsters, except "Odd-Eyes" monsters. Once per turn, if you take damage that would reduce your LP to zero: Gain 2000 LP. Target 1 Level 7 or higher "Odd-Eyes" monster you control: Destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. /  
Monster Effect / You can Ritual Summon this card with "The King's Carnival." If this card is successfully Ritual Summoned: Negate the effects of your opponent's Pendulum cards. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. (You can only activate this effect of "Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon" once per turn.) On the turn this card is Ritual Summoned, only Pendulum Monsters can declare an attack. If this card battles an opponent's Pendulum Monster whose Level is equal to or lower than this card: any battle damage inflicted by this card is doubled. If this card is Ritual Summoned using "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" as Material, it gains this effect:  
● It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.

 **A/N** : As usual, give thanks to Donjusticia, bladeWriter3 and Shimmering-Sky for bringing this beautiful duel to life. It is a Tag Duel of truly epic proportions.

"Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon" is, if you can tell by its effects, the good counterpart to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. Of course, whereas Raging Dragon is an Xyz monster, Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon is a Ritual, and the first of some of the Ritual-Pendulum monsters to appear in Yuya's arsenal. The decision to include Yusho's ace monster, or rather a copy of his ace, was a conscious one as it will be part of Yuya's character development later down the line.

Speaking of, the Pendulum once again comes to the rescue and performs some Deus ex Machina bullshit. Seriously, the convenience of that! Of course, there's actually a reason as to why Yuya's pendant acted, and why Yuya and Zarc synchronized, much like in the case of Yuto, Yuri and Yugo. In fact, there's a lot of mystery as to why Zarc is around, and why he isn't affected at all by the Bracelet Girls' own abilities to ensure the Dragon Boys stay separated. But more on that later.

Jump Through a Ring of Fire is an Action Card from the manga, but its effects are altered. In the manga, it rasied the ATK of all monsters by 500, so its effect here simply raises the ATK of the user's monsters and not all of them. Also, before you ask, yes, I am including the "weaker" variants of the Four Dimensional Dragons. Since Odd-Eyes Dragon was shown to be in its normal state when Zarc became Supreme King Dragon Zarc, or Supreme King Z-ARC as I'm referring to it for the sake of differentiation, I'd also like to believe that, before the Original Dimension split into four, the dragons were also different and were just called "Dark Rebellion Dragon," "Clear Wing Dragon" and "Starving Venom Dragon" respectively.

That doesn't mean I'm retconning the Four Dimensional Dragons' reactions to Zarc, however. I think it would be more accurate to say that the "original" versions of the four dragons are the "Past versions" and the dragons used by the Yu boys are the "Present versions." Think of the "Past versions" as copies of the original - lingering echoes or remnants of what the Four Dimensional Dragons used to be before Ray split Zarc and the Original Dimension apart.

Also, your eyes do not deceive you. There is another chapter posted at the same time as this one. As always, review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter and duel. And once again, please thank fellow fanfiction authors Donjusticia, bladeWriter3 and Shimmering-Sky for their contributions to this kickass duel! Friendly reminder that this story now has a TV Tropes page, so check it, edit or even add to it!

 _See You_ ~


	11. Scale 11

_Leo Duel School, in an attempt to acquire the power of Pendulum Summoning, challenged You Show to a battle involving three of their students. Yuya, unveiling the power of Synchro, defeated Hokuto Shijima while Sora ended his bout with Masumi Kotsu in a draw. Despite learning Ritual Summoning, the "lost art" of the Standard Dimension, Yuzu was unable to defeat Yaiba Todo. With one victory, one loss and a draw, the battle between the two schools came to a climatic Tag Duel._

 _Zarc and Yuya, pushed to the brink against the Akaba siblings, who demonstrated not only their own Pendulum Summoning, but also the power to counter Zarc's Supreme King Servant Dragons, managed to obtain victory through not only their Odd-Eyes dragons, but also Yuya's new monster - the legacy of Yusho Sakaki, Entermate Sky Magician._

 _Though no closer to obtaining the answers to his past, Zarc discovers that he and Ray Akaba share a bond with one another. One that neither truly understands._

 _As Reiji and Ray depart, they receive word that the Xyz Duelists who have been attacking LDS have been located. Reiji rushes to their location, but what is his intention when he finally stands before them?_

 _Where will the Pendulum swing now…?_

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story**

" **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 11: Confrontation_

"Reiji Akaba..."

Though this was their first ever meeting, Yuto recognized the young man standing before him and Shun easily, based on the photographs and newspapers he had researched while investigating the Leo Corporation. In person, Reiji possessed an unnaturally sharp air to him. His eyes were keen, and despite knowing that there was danger present, he was fearless.

Yuto looked at Shun, who looked ready to lunge at Reiji. It was understandable, really. Before them stood one of the few links they had to finding Ruri and Academia. This person was the son of Leo Akaba. Surely, he must know something.

"So, you know my name." Reiji noted. Behind him, Nakajima prepared for the worst case scenario and kept his hand firmly in his coat pocket, fingers curled around his gun. "I suppose that will simplify things for us."

"Why are you here, Akaba?" Shun demanded, eyes dangerous. His Duel Disk was already primed and ready. He was practically itching for a fight. "Come here to surrender?"

"I am not your enemy."

"That remains to be seen." the Xyz Duelist countered. "Why should I trust the word of the son of the man who destroyed our home?!"

' _I see.'_ Reiji thought morosely. _'So, Xyz has indeed fallen. If that is the case, the Sora Shiunin isn't simply just reconnaissance. He's here to hunt down stragglers. These two must be members of a Resistance group of sorts, if that's the case.'_

He closed his eyes, his voice completely calm and neutral. "While I may be Leo Akaba's son, that does not define who I am." he retorted. "But, simple words won't settle the matter. In which case, why not a wager?"

"A wager?" Shun raised an eyebrow.

Reiji nodded. "A duel. In battle, one's actions speak louder than words. You may decide for yourself what sort of person I am. If you win, I will surrender to you. However, if I win, you and your friend must return to the Leo Corporation with me."

Yuto looked at his friend. "Shun."

Shun's face was hard. This was his best chance. After so long, he finally had a shot at finding Ruri. And maybe, get one over the bastard who ruined his home and took his sister from him. He glanced back at Yuto, noting the pensive look on his face. He knew why. Based on what they knew, Reiji Akaba was no amateur duelist. He was skilled. And he could easily match them. Granted, the information they had was several years ago, but looking at the man before him told Shun that he had, in no way, slacked off.

There was a thick tension in the air. It was a powder keg, just waiting to go off. And Shun was eager to light it.

"I will accept your terms, Reiji Akaba!" Shun declared, raising his Duel Disk. A hardlight board appeared seconds later, curving around his forearm. Reiji returned the gesture by activating his own Duel Disk. "I will see it for myself, just what kind of person you truly are!"

Reiji pushed his glasses up, meeting Shun's intense glare evenly. "Then let's get started." Together, the two cried out:

 _ **DUEL!**_

 _Reiji Akaba – LP 4000_

 _Shun Kurosaki – LP 4000_

"I'll take the first Turn!" Shun declared.

 _ **Turn 1: Shun Kurosaki/Hand: 5**_

' _Be careful, Shun.'_ Yuto thought, worried for his friend. With a valuable target in front of him, it was likely that Shun might get worked up. It was a bad habit of his. Back before Heartland invaded, he was always rushing headfirst, so eager to clash with others. This time, however, he was up against someone skilled. Someone who could give even a duelist from Academia a challenge. _'Something tells me that there's more to this man than meets the eye.'_

"I activate the Spell: Raid Raptors – Swarm! If I have two or more Raid Raptors with the same name in my Hand, I can summon up to two Raid Raptors, so long as they share a name! From my hand, I summon two Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius!" Appearing before Shun was a mechanical bird of some sort, large cylinders acting as its bones for its wings and its glowing eyes piercing deep into Reiji's.

 **[Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius / DARK / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 1300 / DEF 1600]**

"Once per turn, when Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius is Normal or Special Summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Raid Raptors from my Hand! I summon Raid Raptors – Rudder Strix!" Another mechanical bird appeared, this one slightly smaller than the previous two. It vaguely resembled an owl, its body rotund with its wings stretched out.

 **[Raid Raptors – Rudder Strix / DARK / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 1600]**

"That makes three monsters, all Level 4." Reiji noted. He easily knew what Shun Kurosaki had planned, though something told him he wouldn't unveil it just yet. It was still too early.

Shun was far from finished, however. "When Rudder Strix is Special Summoned by a Raid Raptors from my Hand or when Normal Summoned, you take 600 damage!" he revealed. " _Spice Dust_!" Red particles flew out from the metal owl. It proceeded to flap its wings, blowing the particles over to Reiji, who winced slightly as he felt a burning sensation crawl over his skin.

 _Reiji Akaba – LP 4000 – 600 = 3400_

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell: Raid Raptors – Nest! When I control two or more Raid Raptors on the field, I can add a new Raid Raptors monster to my Hand. I will end my Turn here." Shun's face hardened as he glared at his opponent. He purposely chose not to Xyz Summon, not because he wanted to be play cautiously, but because he wanted to test Reiji Akaba's intentions. He felt no sense of tension or animosity from this man, despite the fact that he had attacked members of his personnel sometime after they had arrived. "Now then, Reiji Akaba... Show me what kind of person you are! I will decide for myself whether or not you are an enemy of mine!"

Reiji nodded. "Impressive. I'm curious to know why you haven't brought out your Xyz Monster, but I believe you'll show it to me, sooner or later. It's my Turn now. DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 2: Reiji Akaba/Hand: 6**_

Reiji looked at the card he drew. Almost immediately, a plan came to mind. This duel wasn't just simply to prove that he was not an enemy to the Xyz Duelists. It was also to test the strength and adversity of potential allies. They shared the same goal, but did they have the power necessary to fight back? Just as his mother had orchestrated the duels with You Show to test Yuya Sakaki and Zarc's skills, this duel was meant to test Shun Kurosaki.

And he had just the means to test him.

"I activate the effect of DD Swirlal Slime from my Hand. I can Fusion Summon a DDD Fusion Monster by using the cards in my hands as materials."

Yuto narrowed his eyes. Reiji's words elicited a dangerous reaction from Shun. His face grew twisted, his eyes narrowed and his fangs bared. Yuto knew immediately that Reiji purposely decided to perform a Fusion Summon in the hopes of getting a rise out of Shun. Clearly, it worked. _'Calm down, Shun.'_ he thought, doing his best not to intervene. This was Shun's fight, after all. _'Don't lose your cool!'_

Behind Reiji, a whirlpool of colors swirled together. Two creatures, slimes infesting a cone and a circuit board respectively, appeared on either side of the Duelist before they fell into the whirlpool, losing shape and creating something new. " _Formless necroplasm of fear, digital spectre of the wastes! Fall into the whirlpool of light and darkness, and give rise to a new king!_ **FUSION SUMMON** **ING**! _"_ The swirling mass exploded, and from it came a greater beast. A towering creature clad in armor, a red tower shield in one hand and a long crimson blade in the other. " _Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin_!"

 **[DDD Flame King Temujin / FIRE / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2000 / DEF :1500]**

Shun snarled. "If you think I'm going to fall for a taunt like that, Reiji Akaba, you're solely mistaken!"

"I would certainly hope not." Reiji smiled. "Though I do beg your forgiveness for bringing up any bad memories. For what it is worth, Temujin will not be staying on the field for very long. One of Temujin's materials was DD Wired Slime. When Wired Slime is used as a material to summon a monster, it grants that monster an effect. Specifically, it changes the Level of a DD monster on my field to match its own."

Shun frowned. "But you don't have any other monsters besides your Temujin!" he pointed out, before he paused. "Wait, change Levels to match its own? Could he…?"

"I activate the effect of DD Wired Slime from the Graveyard." Reiji continued. "While it's in the Graveyard, I can perform a Synchro Summon by using the monsters in my Graveyard, along with DD Wired Slime, as materials. Afterwards, however, the cards are banished. I should also inform you that D/D Wired Slime is a Tuner Monster."

Yuto frowned. "A Synchro Summon, in the Graveyard? That's possible?"

"I Tune my Level 2 DD Swirlal Slime with my level 5 D/D Wired Slime!" Green rings shot upward into the air, five in all. The green-colored slime from before leaped up, its body becoming transparent before revealing two lights in its body, lined up. The lights exploded into a pillar. " _Haunting power that possesses even the digital world. Become the gale that will give rise to a new king!_ **SYNCHRO SUMMON** **ING**!" From the pillar came a silver-armored warrior cloaked in churning winds, sword in hand. It descended onto the field and stood beside its fellow king proudly as it challenged the metal birds before it. " _Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander_!"

 **[DDD Gust King Alexander / WIND / Level 7 / Fiend / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000]**

Shun furrowed his brow. "Fusion, then Synchro..." he murmured. "He also mentioned that his DDD Flame King Temujin had an Effect that could make a monster on his field match its Level." It didn't take long for him to realize what Reiji's next plan was. "You… Are you going to Xyz Summon?!"

"Indeed, I am." Reiji confirmed. "I activate the Effect that DD Wired Slime gifted to DDD Flame King Temujin and change DDD Gust King Alexander's Level from 7 to 6! And now, I use the Level 6 DDD Flame King Temujin and DDD Gust King Alexander to construct the Overlay Network!"

A nebula opened up at Reiji's feet. His two monsters became bodies of light, one red and one green, before they fell into the swirling nebula, promptly releasing a powerful light that signaled the beginnings of a new monster. " _The grand power born from the arc of light awakens at long last. With the power of kings at your command, dominate the mortal plane!_ **XYZ SUMMON** **ING**!" From the light came a creature unlike any other. It sat atop a floating platform of some kind, its body entirely made of dark purple crystal while metal adorned its body like armor. A metal mask was set over where the face would be, revealing mismatched eyes. Surrounding this imposing being were two orbs of light. Behind its figure was a ring made from an assortment of crystals, each radiating power. " _Descend! Rank 6! DDD Admin Limbo_!"

 **[DDD Admin Limbo / DARK / Rank 6 / Pendulum Scale: 3 / Fiend / Xyz / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1700]**

Yuto stared at the monster in a mixture of apprehension and awe. _'Fusion, Synchro, and now Xyz...'_ he thought warily. _'That's all three unique Summoning Methods, barring the Pendulum Summoning I've been hearing about. Still, something about that Xyz Monster feels off to me.'_ At his side, Dark Rebellion let out a small noise. Its yellow eyes were locked on to the monster, showing an interest. _'You too, huh? If Dark Rebellion can sense something's up with it, then there must be some kind of unique power to it.'_

"Is this your true power, Reiji Akaba?" Shun asked warily. He had expected this man to be proficient in the summoning arts, but he wasn't expecting him to pull off all three unique summonings at once. Much less use two of the three to bring out the third. He could tell that this monster was going to be a dangerous foe indeed.

Reiji waved a hand. "Hardly. The best has yet to come. For now, however, I will end my Turn here by setting two cards face-down and setting the scales of the Pendulum with the Scale 4 DDD Ultimate Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse and the Scale 10 DD Magical Savant Newton." Two columns of light shined on either side of Reiji. In one pillar, an intimidating creature took up residence inside it, its core body made of crystal and the rest of it encased in wicked-looking metal. In the other column, what looked to be a curved, mechanical horn appeared within, lights dangling from its tip and a core sitting at what looked to be the joint.

Shun frowned. "He's not going to attack?" he questioned. "And what does he mean by the scales of the Pendulum?"

"It's Standard's newest Summoning Method!" Yuto called out from the side. "From what I know, it allows the player to summon monsters of any Level from their Hand or Extra Deck, so long as they're within the Scales!"

"Correct." Reiji nodded. "With my current scales, I can summon monsters between Levels 5 and 9 simultaneously."

' _But he used the last of his cards just now. Which means on his next Turn, he'll be summoning monsters from his Extra Deck!'_ One thing was for sure. Pendulum sounded like it could let him perform various summonings easily. He was going to have end this, and fast. "It's my Turn again! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 3: Shun Kurosaki/Hand: 2**_

"Prepare yourself, Reiji Akaba!" Shun called out as he tore the card out from his deck, not even bothering to look at it. "I will show you the power of the Resistance! I use my Level 4 Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius and Rudder Strix to construct the Overlay Network!" Finally, Shun summoned his own nebula. His monsters, without being needed to be told, took to the air and dived straight inside, letting themselves become lost in the gathering power so a greater power could be born. One that would allow Shun to overcome his adversary. " _Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion!_ **XYZ SUMMON** **ING**!" Emerging from the nebula and kicking up a small gale of wind that blew away dust and trash alike was a giant metal bird, its head small in comparison to its large body. Its wings were its eye-defining feature as it sailed around the room before coming to a stop, hovering above Shun while three black orbs danced around its body. " _Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon!_ "

 **[Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon / DARK / Rank 4 / Winged Beast / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 100 / DEF: 2000]**

Reiji looked at the creature, gauging it before he adjusted his glasses. "I see… So, this is the native Xyz Summoning in action. It is impressive." he remarked before he looked up, revealing an intensity in his eyes. Shun recoiled, sensing danger approaching. "But, I'm afraid you will have to do much more than that. When DDD Admin Limbo is Xyz Summoned by using Fusion and Synchro Monsters, it gains a new Effect."

"What did you say?!"

' _An Effect that requires being summoned using Fusion and Synchro Monsters as materials?!'_ Yuto thought in shock. _'There's an Xyz Monster like that in this dimension?!'_

"When my opponent summons an Xyz Monster, I use one Overlay Unit and destroy your Xyz Monster's own Overlay Units!" Reiji revealed, shocking the two duelists into silence and horror. "Furthermore, until the end of the Turn, your monster's effects are negated! _Void Lock_!" Reiji's monster crushed one of the floating orbs in its hand before the ring of crystals behind it released a radiant glow that washed over Shun's own Xyz Monster. It let out a weakened cry as it slumped to the ground while the orbs that danced around it were suddenly destroyed.

"I-Impossible..." Shun whispered in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be happening. How in the world could an Xyz Monster have such an effect? Was this the power of one of Standard's best duelists? No, was this Reiji Akaba's own power?

"Xyz Monsters have an advantage, and disadvantage." Reiji said as he stared at Shun, waiting for his next move. "Because they possess Ranks, not Levels, they ignore effects that involve Levels, such as decreasing or increasing ATK. However, Xyz Monsters can overcome those disadvantages and make use of them. Therefore, the only good counter against an Xyz Monster is another Xyz Monster."

' _I see now… That's why he Fusion and Synchro Summoned first, instead of using his Pendulum cards!'_ Shun realized. _'He was waiting for me to Xyz Summon, so he could use his monster to prevent Rise Falcon from activating its Effect!'_ Shun's hand curled into a fist, biting the inside of his cheek. This was not looking good for him. Even so, he wasn't about to give up. Not when he could get answers! "I summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius from my Hand." he got out, calling on his third and final copy of one of his more useful normal monsters. "Then I activate Raid Raptors – Nest's effect and add a new Raid Raptors to my Hand!"

A card popped out for Shun to take. As he drew it from his deck, he looked at it and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

* * *

 **(Flashback – One Month Ago)**

* * *

" _Oi oi, Yuto… Is this a joke?"_

 _Though Shun stared at the card in his hand with some hostility, his words were not filled with malice. Yuto, for his part, did seem a little nervous. He knew that his friend wouldn't react very well to the card he had just been given for obvious reasons. "It's not. If it were, it would be very tasteless. However, I still think you should use it."_

 _Shun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "While I appreciate having a new card, Yuto, you can't expect me to use it."_

" _I'm not exactly too keen on the idea either, Shun, but we have to think smart about this." Yuto said calmly, arms folded. "Academia most likely already has an idea on how to counter Xyz Monsters' Effects, given how long it's been since they started occupying Heartland. Whether we like it or not, we have to adapt. Even if it means using the same power as our enemy."_

 _The young man frowned greatly. "Even so..."_

 _Shun knew his old friend had a point. If Academia knew how to fight against Xyz Summoning properly, it would be troublesome to deal with them. In which case, they needed to adapt. They couldn't stick to the old ways forever. That said, he still had reservations. Fusion Summoning had been the means by which Heartland had been scarred. It was foreign and alien to them as much as the invaders were. In honesty, Shun was frightened by the idea that he may have to use the same skills as his enemies._

 _He stared at the card in his hand with a mixture of contempt and fear, dreading that he might one day lose sight of himself. There was also this burning anger in his chest that he couldn't quell at all. This intense, burning hatred. He wanted to tear apart anything even remotely Fusion, from the monsters to the foes before him. Even the cards that related to fusion. Holding a card like this in his hand made him sick._

" _Try to think about it this way, Shun." Yuto said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you can learn to overcome this, then you'll be a step closer to finding Ruri."_

 _Shun's eyes widened at that. Finding Ruri… That had always been his main objective since he joined the Resistance, along with the idea of defending the little boys and girls who were caught in this disaster. His sister was the most important person to him in the whole world. When she disappeared and Yuto told her that she had been taken by someone from Fusion, he was dead set on finding her. Even if he had to tear through every last Academia solder that stood in his way._

 _He stared at the card again. He closed his eyes, then sighed before he opened them again._

 _For Ruri's sake...he would learn how to use this power._

* * *

' _Ruri… Guide me.'_

Shun opened his eyes, resolve burning deep in his chest. Reiji noticed this and grew curious, wondering what could have elicited such a change before watching his opponent continue with his Turn. "I activate Vanishing Lanius' Effect! Once per turn, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Raid Raptors from my Hand! I summon Raid Raptors – Armatus Vulcan!" The monster that appeared was unique, compared to the others. It's body was not made of metal. Instead, what looked to be feathers looked like glass, flames burning at the tips and at the end of its tail while its beak looked as if it was carved from solid rock.

 **[Raid Raptors – Armatus Vulcan / DARK / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100]**

"That monster looks different compared to the others..." Reiji hummed thoughtfully. "What are you planning, Shun Kurosaki?"

The young man gave a small scoff. "Something I hate. To be perfectly frank, I would prefer not to use this unless I had any choice in the matter." he confessed before he held a hand in front of him, slowly curling his fingers into forming a fist. "But… To save my sister, I will do what I must. Even if it means using this power! I activate Raid Raptors – Armatus Vulcan's Effect! When it's Special Summoned through an Effect, I can use it and any Raid Raptors monsters on my Field as materials to summon a Fusion Monster!"

Reiji's eyes widened considerably. "Fusion?!" he gasped.

A blistering heat suddenly exploded behind Shun as a myriad swirling vortex appeared behind him. There was an intense heat emanating from within. A sign of the monster that was waiting to be unleashed. His two monsters, his Xyz ace and his Armatus Vulcan, fell into the swirling vortex and lost their shape, giving form to a new, more powerful breed of beast. " _Falcon of the rebellion, herald of the forbidden ruler of the sky! Offer yourselves up to create the dreaded wings of perdition!"_ Shun slammed his hands together as the vortex exploded. Not into a burst of light, but into a twister of flame. " **FUSION SUMMONING**!" A towering creature emerged from the flames. It's head was avian, an elongated beak serving as its mouth from which flames leaked between its thin, razor sharp teeth. Its torso was vaguely human, possessing sharp talons for fingers while its lower body was a ring that encompassed a burning purple sphere of flames. Stretching out from its back were four fiery wings. " _The infernal winged demon that serves the God of the Sun! Be born now! Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus!"_

 **[Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus / DARK / Level 8 / Winged Beast / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2500]**

Ra Armatus reared its head and released a primal cry that shook the air. It stood proudly behind Shun, arms folded and ready to combat Reiji Akaba, who stared at it in a mixture of fascination and awe.

' _Despite the feelings of animosity and anger they have, they would use the same summoning method that ravaged their homeland.'_ he thought, finding a newfound sense of respect towards these two duelists. Unknown to either of them, Reiji had developed a small smile that was hidden beneath his scarf. _'It seems I haven't given this man enough credit. It's a bit rough around the edges, but the skill he's demonstrated to me...'_

Without a doubt, Standard would benefit from their help. All that was left now was to answer Shun Kurosaki's challenge and demonstrate to him his own willingness to fight back.

"I hope you're prepared, Reiji Akaba!" Shun declared. "As of this moment, I will show you the power of this forbidden monster! When Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus is Fusion Summoned, I target an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard! For every Rank it has, Ra Armatus gains 300 ATK!"

' _The only Xyz Monster Shun has in his Graveyard is Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon, a Rank 4 Xyz Monster.'_ Yuto thought. _'That means-'_

Reiji readied himself, realizing that his opponent was about to begin his attack. "-Ra Armatus gains 1200 ATK."

" _Infernal Charge_!" The phantom image of Rise Falcon hovered above Ra Armatus before its flames grew even more intense, growing in intensity.

 **[Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus – ATK: 2700 + 1200 = 3900]**

"3900 ATK?!" Nakajima cried out in dismay, having been watching the duel proceed in silence. Up until now, he had faith that Reiji would emerge victorious and persuade these two men into joining the Lancers. Now, however, he had become concerned. "That's higher than any of Reiji-sama's monsters!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Shun proclaimed. "I activate Ra Armatus' second Effect! Until the end of the end of this Turn, I reduce one of your monster's ATK by 700!" Reiji narrowed his eyes. It was obvious who the target was. " _Burnout Bind_!" The large avian monster created a ball of flame in its hands before sending it flying at DDD Admin Limbo, who recoiled upon being struck. Its body was slightly burned, smoke rising off of it, posture slacking.

 **[DDD Admin Limbo – ATK: 2500 – 700 = 1800]**

 _"Battle!"_ Shun roared, swinging his arm out. "I attack your DDD Admin Limbo with Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus! _Cruel Sun_!"

The large avian monster held its hands above its head. A sphere of flame grew in its grasp, expanding until it was the size of a wrecking ball. With an unearthly screech, it threw the ball of flame straight at Reiji and his sole monster. The man stood his ground, glaring back in defiance. With a thunderous crash, the miniature sun exploded straight on top of DDD Admin Limbo. The ground trembled beneath the explosive might of the blast. The ground cracked. Flames scattered across the area. Nakajima let out a cry as he was forced to back away from the flames, lest he be set on fire.

A large cloud of smoke obscured Reiji's form. Shun was unsure whether or not he had delivered the final blow, but he was certain that he had defeated Reiji's monster. Patiently, he waited for the smoke to clear.

Eventually, the dark cloud parted. Yuto gasped when he saw the crystal monster still present on the field, completely unscathed. "It survived?!" he exclaimed in shock. "But how?!"

"DDD Pendulum Paradigm." Reiji's voice broke through the tension. His form was revealed, relatively unscathed aside from the smudges of soot across his body. "The Trap I had set face-down last Turn. By sending any monsters I had set in the Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard, I prevented DDD Admin Limbo's destruction. Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't take any damage from that attack just now."

 _Reiji Akaba – LP 3400 – 2100 = 1300_

Shun stared at Reiji. His face was unflinching. Not a trace of emotion aside from a cool visage. He was hardly perturbed by the ferocity behind his attack. Very few duelists could brag about how they could have withstood such a blow. He was amazed by Reiji's integrity. _'Through out this duel, I've felt no hostility towards him, not even when he showed Fusion Summoning to me.'_ Shun recalled. _'Reiji Akaba has an 'edge,' but there's no ill-intent. Is he really not part of Academia?'_ He supposed he would have his answer once this Duel was over. Still, how could this man remain so calm, even after he had just lost a huge chunk of his Life Points? "I set one card face-down and end my Turn."

"Reiji-sama, are you alright?!" Nakajima asked in concern.

Reiji waved a hand. "I'm fine, Nakajima." he assured his assistant. "In fact, this Duel has provided me with much needed insight." He removed his glasses and took out a small cloth from his pants pocket, wiping them clean of the soot before placing them back on his face. "It's my Turn. DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 4: Reiji Akaba/Hand: 1**_

"I activate my second face-down, the Trap: DDD Call to Darkness. If I have two or more Pendulum monsters in my Graveyard, I can resurrect up to two of them to my Field, but their effects are sealed. I summon DDD Ultimate Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse and DD Magical Savant Newton from the Graveyard!" On cue, the two odd monsters appeared, standing on either side of Admin Limbo.

 **[DDD Ultimate Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 4 / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2000]**

 **[DD Magical Savant Newton / DARK / Level 7 / Pendulum Scale: 10 / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0]**

"Then I activate the card I drew. The Spell: Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two new cards." Sending the used card to his graveyard pile, Reiji took two new cards from the top of his deck. Looking at them, he knew the outcome of the Duel. "Shun Kurosaki. It is time we finished this Duel."

"Hoh?" Shun raised an eyebrow. "What bold words! But you forget, my Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus' ATK is still at 3900! None of your monsters can hope to match it!"

"Perhaps, but the power of a monster is not always what will decide victory." Reiji reminded him. "And I intend to prove that statement. I activate the Spell: Berserk Mode! This switches any monsters currently in Defense Position to Attack Position. However, neither of us have any monsters in Defense, thus this effect serves no purpose. Rather, Berserk Mode's second effect is my aim as it forces all monsters on the field to battle!"

Shun's eyes widened. "What?!"

' _Forces them to battle?!'_ Yuto couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'Has he lost it?! None of his monsters have a high enough ATK to overpower or even destroy Shun's monster! Even if one of his Pendulum monsters did have an effect, DDD Call to Darkness locked those abilities away! What is he thinking?!'_

"I'll force your Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus to attack my DDD Ultimate Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse!" Reiji ordered. The result was to be expected. Despite the immense power Reiji's DDD monster conjured as it released a kinetic dark purple blast at the avian monster, Ra Armatus easily overpowered the blast with its flames and incinerated the monster, reducing it to ashes.

 _Reiji Akaba – LP 1300 – 1200 = 100_

"What purpose was there for forcing my monster to destroy yours?" Shun questioned. "Your Life Points are practically at zero now!"

"In order to obtain victory, there must be sacrifices." Reiji replied. "And through Chaos Apocalypse's sacrifice, my victory is assured. I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Ultima Conflict! This card can be activated when two conditions have been met! First, I must have fewer than 1000 Life Points, and second, I must control only one DDD monster on my field! My Life Points are at 100, and the only DDD monster on my field is DDD Admin Limbo! Thus, Ultima Conflict can activate! It's first effect activates when my opponent destroys a monster on my field through battle, the monster who attacked has its ATK reduced to zero until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Shun's eyes widened in realization as the fiery bird behind him suddenly let out a weakened cry, slumping to the ground and forced to remain upright by pressing a hand against the ground.

 **[Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus – ATK: 3900 – 3900 = 0]**

' _That's why he forced my monster to attack his Chaos Apocalypse… He was aiming to reduce his Life Points and have only one DDD monster left so he could activate its Effect!'_ He had to admit, it was a brilliant plan. High risk, high reward. Unfortunately for Reiji Akaba, Shun was more than prepared for this assault. _'Even if he manages to attack me with his DDD Admin Limbo, I have two ways of countering him. First, I can use my Adversity face-down to prevent Ra Armatus from being destroyed and negate any damage I take. Plus, my monster will gain 1000 ATK. The second way I could counter is with Ra Armatus' effect and banish one of my Raid Raptors in my Graveyard. Not only will Ra Armatus' destruction be negated, but the battle damage will be zero as well.'_ A small smirk formed on his face. _'So then, Reiji Akaba...how are you going to break through this defense?!'_

As Shun was about to find out, Reiji had more than enough power to break through his so-called defenses. "The second effect of Ultima Conflict! When I declare my next attack, I can prevent you from activating any effects!" Shun's face fell into shock, practically recoiling. "And the third and final effect! A DDD Monster on my Field can attack a second time!"

"A second time…?" Shun whispered, now realizing what was about to happen. "Ra Armatus' ATK is at zero… I can't activate any effects… And if it can attack again, then…!"

Reiji's eyes turned cold. "Let's end this. I attack Raid Raptors – Ra Armatus with DDD Admin Limbo! _Dual Verdict Obliteration_!"

The crystal ring glowed, radiating a myriad of different colors. The body of DDD Admin Limbo began to glow in tandem as it raised its hands, sparks dancing between its palms. Energy gathered in the center of the chain of sparks. It grew in size, power increasing until, finally, it was set loose and tore through the concrete, aiming straight at the avian monster. It couldn't offer any resistance and was obliterated in an instant. Shun, being at ground zero of the blast that destroyed his monster, let out a scream as he was sent flying through the air, soaring before he came crashing back down to the earth, landing flat on his back and groaning in pain.

 _Shun Kurosaki – LP 4000 – 4000 = 0_

 _WINNER: Reiji Akaba!_

Reiji let out a small sigh as he dusted himself off, removing the soot from his person. He was slightly miffed that the scarf he received from Reira had been dirtied, but it wasn't anything a quick wash in the washer couldn't fix. Removing his Duel Disk and handing it over to Nakajima, who was visibly relieved to see Reiji emerge victorious when things looked quite bleak. He then turned his attention to Shun Kurosaki, who was currently in the middle of trying to get over the massive headache was suffering from.

Yuto walked over to Shun and knelt down, checking him over for any injuries. "Are you okay, Shun?"

"I'm fine..." he said, nursing his forehead. "Just nursing my wounded pride. Tch. I went so far as to use Fusion, and I still lost."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed about using Fusion, despite the grief it has caused you, Kurosaki." Reiji told him as he approached, his hands slipping into his pockets. "Everything has worth to it, regardless of what it was used for. Also, the power itself isn't necessarily evil. It is those who use that power that can be called evil or good. In the hands of Academia, Fusion is a tool of evil. But in the hands of another..."

Reiji trailed off, letting those words sink in. Shun fell quiet, absorbing those words before looking up at Reiji, his previous hostility gone. "...you really aren't with Academia, are you?" he asked. Reiji nodded in confirmation. This led the man to sigh and rub the back of his neck. "Well, isn't that fantastic. One of the only leads we had turned out to be a bust." He shook his head and stood up, albeit a little shaky as he was still reeling from the finishing blow. He staggered and nearly fell, but managed to catch himself in time, waving a hand at a concerned Yuto who was about to catch him. He took a deep breath, letting the tension in his body fade. "If you aren't with Academia, then you are not my enemy. For the moment, anyway." After saying those words, Nakajima's eyes narrowed beneath his sunglasses and was about to reproach the young man, only for the President to stop him again. "But answer me this, Reiji Akaba. Do you honestly think this dimension stands a chance against Academia?"

"As it stands, it isn't." he confessed sadly. "However, it is my duty to prepare everyone for what is to come. It's also what the Maiami Championship Tournament is for. To put it simply, it's more or less an exam to determine who has the skills we require, and the aptitude to fight, against the Fusion Dimension. Or rather, the leader of Academia, Leo Akaba."

Yuto furrowed his brow, folding his arms. "With all due respect, Akaba-san, the duelists in this dimension, while skilled in their own right, haven't seen what those of us in the Resistance have. They won't last ten minutes against Academia. And even if they are exceptionally skilled, they'll just treat their battles as duels and nothing more. They will lose."

"That is why I came here to ask you for your help." Reiji said simply, surprising the two. "You know the threat Academia poses. You've experienced what they're capable of, first-hand. If you would lend us your strength and offer what you can to Standard, then perhaps we stand even the slightest chance."

Shun narrowed his eyes at Reiji. "Is that why you came here, Reiji Akaba?"

"Yes."

Silence hanged in the warehouse. Shun was deep in thought, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. As for Yuto, he felt more inclined to agree with Reiji's offer. From a logical standpoint, having him and Shun act as instructors, however feasible the idea was, would grant the Standard's best duelists a fighting chance. That said, he did have some reservations. As much as he wanted to help the people in this dimension, he felt apprehensive about fighting in general. He never admitted this to Shun, but he didn't like dueling like this. Fighting to survive. To win. To crush your opponent. He was longing for the day when he could duel like how he used to. Duel for fun and make friends along the way.

Yet so long as Academia remained hostile, that would never happen. They made it clear that they wouldn't stop their advance until all the dimensions were under their heel. When he thought back to those horrible times, watching as friends and family alike were turned into cards and the city demolished right in front of him, his soul trembled with sadness and anger.

Part of him wanted to make Academia pay for destroying his once normal life and bringing so much pain and sadness into the world.

A soft whine came at his side. He smiled thinly. _'Thanks, Dark Rebellion.'_ he thought as he felt his dragon nudge its head against him.

After a period of silence, Shun made his decision. "...I'll make this clear, Reiji Akaba." he said firmly. "I don't trust you. You may have proven that you are no ally to Fusion, but I still have my reservations. Yuto and I won't just work for you because it's the right thing to do."

Reiji smiled wryly. He had expected him to make demands. "Very well. What can we offer you?"

"First of all, someplace with an actual bed and a fridge." Shun snorted. "It ain't exactly easy living in a warehouse and going to some hotdog stand for food every freaking day. Secondly, we want access to all of the Leo Corporation's resources. And finally, we want to be kept in the loop. No hiding secrets from us. Especially if it concerns Academia!"

"I agree to those terms." Reiji said, nodding his head before he extended a hand. "Do we have a deal, Kurosaki?"

Shun stared at his hand, then with a bit of wariness, accepted it into his own.

Somehow, Yuto knew that they were going to be in for a very long haul.

* * *

The excitement of the battle between Leo Duel School and You Show had long since vanished, and everyone was just exhausted. Shuzo and Yuzu had long since retired to their rooms, leaving Zarc by himself in the guest room and alone in his thoughts. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He honestly had no idea why he was looking up at the ceiling. He had even counted all the cracks he found.

Zarc stared and stared before he eventually sighed. He pulled himself up from his bed and hopped off, walking over to the desk sitting below the window. He retrieved his pouch and opened it up, revealing his Supreme King deck. The only link to his past besides his name. Or, so he had thought at the time.

' _Ray Akaba...'_ Zarc remembered the girl's name. He could never possibly forget that woman, not when he knew for certain that she was connected to him. _'The two of us don't remember anything about our pasts, but somehow, Ray knows something about me. She's the only person who can tell me what I want to know.'_ His face turned bitter as if he swallowed a lemon. _'At least, that's what I thought during our duel.'_

She knew how to counter his dragons. No matter what dragon he called on – Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing or Starving Venom, she still managed to find a way to counter them. It was as if her deck was designed with the sole purpose of barring his progress. That, and her cryptic words during their duel struck a cord in him. She knew about this destructive impulse in his heart. This desire to brutally defeat his foes.

And yet, she couldn't remember anything about herself. All she knew was that her father was Leo Akaba. And that she was supposed to save him.

"What does that even mean?" Zarc wondered to himself. "Why was Ray supposed to save me? And what from?"

To that, there were no answers. Zarc could only sigh again and stare out the window, noting how beautiful the moon looked. And somehow, familiar to him.

"Maybe some sleep will do me some good..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fire._

 _Flames._

 _Destruction._

 _As far as the eye could see, the city was destroyed. Buildings crumbled into piles of debris. Flames exploded and destroyed everything in their path. Smoke clouded the night sky. Bodies laid flat on the streets, cards surrounding their unconscious forms._

 _In the far distance, a beast could be seen, form hidden behind the veil of smoke. It's shape was uncertain, but through the dense ash and smoke, the faint glow of green markings etched into its body could be seen along with its piercing red eyes, which glared down at the one who dared to oppose it._

" _Damn you! You accursed bastard!"_

 _A distorted, warped voice cursed them. It made him weep and clasp his hands over his ears. He felt like his head was about to explode. It sounded so wrong, like nails on a chalkboard. He felt his ears bleeding._

" _Unforgivable! You're unforgivable!"_

 _A brilliant light began to shine, piercing the veil of smoke. The beast's body began to crack. The air shook. An unearthly scream pierced the air._

 _Zarc screamed._

" _W...bec...ne…!"_

 _The warped, distorted and muffled cry was swallowed by static. All he saw was Ray's face, distraught and tear-stricken as her body and the beast's faded into white light that consumed the world._

" _Forgive me… Zarc."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A pair of hazel eyes opened. Sunlight was breaking through the curtains. Slowly, Zarc pulled himself from his bed, groaning. "That dream again..." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes, only to pause. His cheeks felt...wet? He pulled his hand away. There was a clear liquid smeared against his fingers. He could feel something streaking down his cheeks.

It took him a moment to realize what it was.

"I'm...crying?"

-Chapter: END-

* * *

 **Yuya: The Maiami Championship's almost here!**

 **Zarc: Yuzu? No, you're… Who are you?!**

 **Reiji: Another Academia agent?**

 **Yuzu: Wh-what the… First that Ray girl, now her too?!**

 **? ? ?: You're part of the Resistance, aren't you?!**

 _ **Next Scale: The Girl with the Bracelet**_

* * *

Card Information

Raid Raptors - Swarm / Spell / Normal / If you have two or more Raid Raptor monsters with the same name in your Hand: Special Summon up to two Raid Raptors with the same name to your Field. (You can only activate 1 "Raid Raptors - Swarm" per Turn).

D/D Wired Slime / DARK / Level 5 / Fiend / Tuner / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100 / If this card is in your GY: You can Synchro Summon 1 "D/D/D" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing Materials from your GY, including this card. You can only use this effect of "D/D Wired Slime" once per turn. A Monster Summoned using this card as a Material gains this effect.  
● If it is summoned, you can target 1 D/D monster you control: This card's Level becomes the Level of that target.

D/D/D Admin Limbo / DARK / Rank 6 / Pendulum Scale: 3 / Fiend / Xyz / Pendulum / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 1700 / 2 Level 6 "D/D/D" Monsters  
Pendulum Effect / Once per turn, if your opponent controls two or more Effect monsters and you have no cards on your Field: You can add up to three D/D cards from your deck to your Hand. / Monster Effect / If this card battles: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Increase the ATK of this card by 1000. If this card was Xyz Summoned using a Fusion and Synchro Monster as Material, this card gains the following Effect:  
● If your opponent Xyz Summons an Xyz Monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Detach all Xyz Materials from that monster and negate its effects until the End Phase of this turn.

Raid Raptors - Armatus Vulcan / DARK / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect / If you Special Summon this card through an Effect: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Raid Raptors" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using any "Raid Raptors" monsters you have on the field as materials, including this card. Once per turn, if this card is in your GY; If you would take damage during the Battle Phase: Banish this card and reduce any damage you would take to zero until the End of the Battle Phase.

Raid Raptors - Ra Armatus / DARK / Level 8 / Winged Beast / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2700 / DEF 2500 / 1 Xyz "Raid Raptors" Monster + "Raid Raptors - Armatus Vulcan"  
When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Raid Raptor" Xyz Monster in your GY; Increase the ATK of this card by 300 X the Rank of that monster. Once per Turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Reduce the ATK of that monster by 700 until the end of this turn. Once per Turn: If this card would be destroyed as a result of battle: You can banish 1 "Raid Raptors" monster from your GY; Negate the destruction of this card and reduce any battle damage to 0.

DDD Pendulum Paradigm / Trap / Counter / If a "DDD" Pendulum Monster would be destroyed in battle: send any Pendulum Monster(s) you have set in the Pendulum Zone to the GY: negate that card's destruction.

DDD Call to Darkness / Trap / Normal / If you have two or more Pendulum Monsters in your GY: Special Summon up to two Pendulum Monsters from your GY with their effects negated.

Ultima Conflict / Spell / Quick-Play / Activate only if you have fewer than 1000 LP and you control exactly one "DDD" monster. If your opponent destroyed a monster you control in battle: reduce that card's ATK to zero until the end of the Battle Phase. When you declare your next attack, negate the activation of card effects. Target 1 "DDD" monster you control: that card can declare an additional attack, but during the End Phase, you must banish that card.

* * *

 **AN** : So, fun fact. This chapter was actually written before the Tag Duel with Yuya, Zarc, Ray and Reiji.

With this chapter, canon has officially been changed up quite a bit. I bet you didn't expect Shun to bust out with Fusion Summoning, did ya? To be honest, I was hesitant on having him use it, namely because of all the shit the denizens of Heartland had to go through, but when you think about it, it does kind of make sense for Yuto to suggest he should learn it. True, Xyz Monsters have some advantages against monsters with Levels, but as the Xyz Dimension Arc showed, it won't take long for your opponent to take advantage of that one weakness.

Shun makes it clear that he'd rather not have to use Fusion Summoning, but it proves invaluable to him nonetheless.

Also, "Berserk Mode" is an actual card. It is, however, a manga-exclusive card. Speaking of which, I'm intending on including some of the manga cards, a few of which have already been released as actual cards. So people expecting new upgrade forms to the dragons, be on the lookout for Anthelion, Fast and Venemy. I can say that Odd-Eyes "upgrade" form won't be Phantom dragon. But I'm not gonna spoil it.

It won't be for a long while before those cards get shown off, though.

Special thanks go to Donjusticia, who gave the necessary card edits. And yes, this is yet another Starlight's Poet original! My second actual duel with no outside help! Go me!

That's it for now. Friendly reminder that this story has a TV Tropes page, so be sure to check it out and add to it! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews, and I'll catch you in the next one!

 _See You~_


	12. Scale 12

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing!_

 _You Show Duel School succeeded in repelling LDS' assault in a grand display as Yuya unveiled a new power born from his Pendulum - the Ritual Monster, Entermate King Odd-Eyes Dragon. Zarc and Ray finally discuss their pasts, but he's offered few answers and instead finds new questions._

 _Meanwhile, after having left You Show, Reiji and Ray discuss their next move when they learn that they discovered the location of Yuto and Shun._

 _Shun, wishing to see for himself what sort of person Reiji is, accepts a duel between them. Though he manages to show the power of his home dimension, Reiji circumvents his efforts and forces him to use a forbidden power - Fusion Summoning, the power that once ravaged his home. Despite this, however, Reiji manages to defeat Shun, and obtains his cooperation._

 _Where will the Pendulum swing now...?_

* * *

 **A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Story:**

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing"**

* * *

 _Scale 12: The Girl with the Bracelet (Part One)_

It had been a long time since Berrett had been summoned to the throne room.

The last time he came here, he still had an eyeball intact, and had less scars. The halls seemed to stretch on forever, and the sheer size only made him feel slightly anxious. The eerie silence made him feel as if he was walking towards his execution. His footsteps echoed loudly through the hall. The elite guard, all dressed in varying colors with flags and silver armor, Duel Disks shining proudly on their wrists, stood sentinel on either side. Each one of them had been chosen by the Professor himself, and trained by him as well. If anyone had dared to trespass and think that they could confront him by themselves, they would find a stalwart wall before them. Even Berrett, one of the senior duelists of the Fusion Dimension, doubted he could defeat many of them before falling to exhaustion.

' _I wonder why the Professor has called for me?'_ he questioned to himself as he neared the large doors leading up to the throne room. _'There have been no new announcements as of yet'_ Regardless, the man had summoned him, and he would dare not deny his commander.

He stopped just short of the grand door before him. He closed his eye and sucked in a deep breath, steeling his nerves. When he first stood before Leo Akaba, he felt a great pressure fall on his shoulders. He had been a trembling fool, and he dared not repeat the same foolish mistake. He pressed his hand against the door and pushed, stepping inside.

If the hallway seemed expansive, the throne room was seemingly endless. Banners hanged from the walls proudly like coats of arms, each bearing the colors of red, yellow and blue respectively. On each banner were beasts, one a serpentine dragon, another winged beast and the last a gargantuan demon. In the center of the room, where the throne sat, was a man with tanned skin, wearing a dark purple outfit reminiscent of a military uniform, golden pauldrons sitting atop his shoulders with a black cape hanging on his shoulders. A bit of metal was seemingly buried in his skull, veins bulging around it. His face was cold like a glacier, and his eyes were like blades, piercing straight into the depths of Berrett's very soul.

He did not tremble or quiver. Instead, he trudged forward and approached the man who had earned his loyalty before coming to a stop at the feet of the throne. He got on his knee and bowed his head. "Professor. I apologize for my tardiness."

"...Berrett, old friend." Leo Akaba smiled thinly. "There's no need to put yourself on airs. Stand. I would not have my closest associate kneel like some common man."

Berrett looked up at Leo, surprised by his words, but he smiled sheepishly and pulled himself up on his feet.

Long ago, after Berrett had suffered an otherwise debilitating injury, it had been Leo who had nursed him back to health. At the time, he had been shocked that the leader of Academia would choose to waste his time healing someone who had failed his comrades. Very rarely would Leo ever show such kind displays, often portraying the look of the cold and hardened leader that the Fusion Dimension looked up to. During that time, Berrett had come to understand the human being that laid underneath that cold exterior. Someone who did not take joy in conquest, but considered it a necessary evil for the purpose of bringing balance to the world.

The more he learned about the convictions and the burdens that plagued Leo Akaba, the more devoted Berrett had become. To his genuine surprise, however, the man had eventually come to consider Berrett a friend. Not a close one, mind you, but enough so that he all but demanded Berrett treat him as he would a comrade.

"Sorry, Leo. It's been a while since you called on me. Has something happened?"

Leo nodded before he raised his Duel Disk, inputting a few commands and opening up a holographic screen in front of them. "A few days ago, the Science Division discovered an energy reading." he said, showing Berrett the information. "It's nowhere near the same level as the readings we've been receiving as of lately, but what concerns me is the energy being emitted."

"This is..." Berrett narrowed his eyes. "Fusion?"

"It's significantly higher than anything the denizens of the Standard Dimension are capable of, but they're lower than the energy Academia produces. While I doubt it's anything too troublesome, but I don't like having unknowns. I can't ask Shiunin to investigate this, since he's busy with his own mission. Instead, I'd like for you to look into the matter. Try to be discreet, and do not alert LDS of your presence."

Berrett bowed his head. "Of course, Leo." he promised before he turned on his heel and taking his leave.

Unknown to either men, however, a girl had been hiding in the throne room for quite some time. They hadn't come here by choice, having run about the academy like a rat trying to navigate a maze, though they had been happy they had. Especially after hearing what the Professor had tasked Berrett with.

' _This is it! My opportunity to prove myself to the Professor!'_

The figure quickly made their way out of the throne room, a silver bracelet glistening in the dim light.

* * *

It had been a few days since You Show Duel School had won the feud against LDS. Reiji Akaba had indeed given his word about ensuring the school stayed afloat, as the day after, Shuzo had come rushing home in tears with a big fat check. Yuzu and Zarc were happy for the man, who had been bouncing for joy as he now had the opportunity to ensure that the school would continue to prosper and possibly expand. He had been sprouting gray hairs all day during the feud, worried that he would lose not only his best students, but the school he and Yusho helped found would go under.

The first thing Shuzo did after depositing his check was contract some construction workers to expand the building. With the new funds he now had, Shuzo decided it was time to not only expand You Show, but also hire new help. After all, if he wanted to make the school prosper with success, he alone couldn't make it succeed and was sending out small job listings. As for the renovations, the workers said it would take a few weeks for it to be finished, not to mention the implimentation of the various new facilities and dueling arenas that were going to be added.

In the meantime, however, study sessions were instead held in the dueling courts at LDS, after having gained permission of course. As a matter of fact, Reiji had all but assured the students would have the time they needed to conduct their studies with the assets at their disposal. It really came to show just how much the President of Leo Corporation respected Yusho Sakaki's legacy.

During this time, the students of You Show had been striving to improve themselves. Alongside Yuzu, Yuya had briefly broken off from studying with Zarc to discover more of Pendulum's secrets and instead focused on helping Yuzu grow stronger, especially after he learned that she didn't want to become a burden. He didn't want her to become so concerned or fearful that she would be left behind and offered his support. Almost every day, either Zarc, Sora or the anklebiter trio found them in the courts, casually dueling with one another and honing their abilities.

It had not just been Yuzu, either. Somehow, Gongenzaka had been greatly inspired by the ferocity and passionate dueling of his friends and aspired to grow even stronger. No one had seen him for quite a while, and when Yuya happened to run into his father during a trip to the grocery store, the senior had informed them that he had secluded himself and was undergoing intensive training.

' _I almost feel kind of left out.'_ Zarc thought with a wry smile as he watched a duel between Yuya and Yuzu unfold. _'Gon's holed himself up and dueling like there's no tomorrow, Yuya and Yuzu are learning more about Ritual, the little ones are still learning how to do Advance Summoning and Sora's off doing his own thing. Maybe I should invest in Ritual myself?'_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Zarc looked over his shoulder, finding Yaiba approaching. "Yo. Been a while."

"Yaiba." Zarc greeted. "Your friends aren't with you?"

Yaiba shook his head. "Nah. Hokuto's training with some new transfer student. Kurosaki, I think his name was. And Masumi's helping out at her parents store."

Since You Show was borrowing LDS' courts for their study sessions and whatnot, running into LDS students was inevitable. On some occasions, Yuya, Yuzu, Zarc or even Sora would be challenged by someone from LDS. The LDS trio also ran into them every now and then. As one might expect, Hokuto had not taken his loss against Yuya Sakaki lightly and treated him as his own worst enemy. Every time they met, he almost always demanded a duel and had to be pulled by the ear by Masumi. Yaiba, on the other hand, would accept challenges from Sora and Yuzu, the latter determined to avenge her loss. As for Masumi...well, Sora had quickly come to regret his decision in ending their duel in a draw the last time they met, as she was now constantly hounding him.

It was hilarious. Sora was practically running for the hills as Masumi chased him down, determined to get a duel out of him and prove that she could defeat him.

While Yaiba and Zarc mingled, the duel between the two You Show duelists was finally coming to a close. "Alright, Requiem Diva!" Yuzu called out. "Attack Yuya directly!"

"Not so fast!" Yuya called out as he slammed a card on his duel disk. "I activate the Action Magic: Evasion! This negates your monster's attack, and I get another shot at victory!"

The pink-haired girl smirked. "Not bad, Yuya...but not good enough! I activate the Action Magic: One More! If a monster attacked this turn, it can attack again!" Yuya's eyes widened in panic. Before he could set off and look for an action card, Yuzu's monster shot forth a dark blast that soared through the air, hitting him dead on and knocking him to the ground face-first, legs dangling in the air before he fell right back down.

 _Yuya Sakaki – LP 2000 → 0_

 _WINNER: Yuzu Hiiragi!_

"Owww..." Yuya groaned as the Action Field dispersed into golden flakes. He struggled slightly, as for some reason it seemed like his face was glued to the floor, but after a few more seconds, he finally pulled his face free from the floor and shook his head. "Yeesh, hit me a little harder why don'tcha?"

"Not my fault you didn't move out of the way in time." Yuzu giggled at his expense, making him roll his eyes. As he pulled himself up to his feet, the girl happened to notice Yaiba. "Oh, Yaiba! When'd you get here?"

"Just now." the sword-wielding Synchro user replied. "Only just saw the end. How many does this make now?"

Yuya chuckled. "Around twenty wins and twenty four losses, with me having the four losses." he said. "I'm still trying to get used to Ritual Summoning. Getting the monster's out is easy thanks to Pendulum Summoning, but getting the Ritual Card in your hand is a pain. Maybe it's time I reworked my deck a little. Now that I think about it, I could use some new cards anyway."

"Speaking of new cards, did you guys hear the news?" Yaiba asked them. "The Leo Corporation's almost ready to distribute some mass-produced Pendulum cards to the public. Pretty soon, everyone's gonna be using it!"

Yuya's eyes widened at this before a grin formed. "Seriously? That's great! Oh man, it'll be so awesome, getting to duel someone else who can do Pendulum besides me and Zarc!"

"You do remember the Akaba siblings have Pendulum too, I hope?" Zarc reminded. His mind then flashed back to Ray words' from before and fell quiet, face turning pensive. _'That dream from before… Somehow, it felt more vivid than usual. And, I could hear it more clearly. I still can't make out what that monster was saying, but… Based on what Ray said, could that ruined city actually be real?'_

It just sounded so ludicrous. Who ever heard of a monster coming to life and leveling a whole city? Still, it didn't seem like Ray was lying. And he couldn't shake the fact that there was definitely more between them than either was aware of.

"So, Sakaki, you ready for the tournament?"

"Tournament?" Yuya said before his eyes widened, remembering what was coming up soon. "Oh, that's right! The Maiami Championship's almost here!"

Zarc tilted his head. "Maiami Championship?"

"It's a tournament that's held around the end of the year." Yuzu explained to him. "Duelists from across the globe come to compete. And from what I've heard, this year is supposed to be even better than last year's. Dad said that there's a possibility that they'll be implementing a massive Action Field all over the city during the Finals."

"I heard that too." Yaiba smirked. "It's gonna be freaking great! You three better be prepared, because I ain't holding back!"

"Neither are we!" Yuzu grinned back. Chances are, her opportunity for a rematch would come during the championship. She happened to look at the large digital clock placed above the entrance into the courts. Her eyes widened. "Ah, crap! There's a sale going on today! And I'm on cooking duty tonight!" She quickly rounded to the boys. "Zarc, come and make yourself useful!"

"Wait, what are you-whoa!"

The silver-haired teen couldn't get a word in as the girl grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away, practically dashing out of LDS. The remaining two boys in the court sweatdropped at the sight, seeing a trail of dust left behind in their wake. "That girl of yours really does just go with the wind, doesn't she?"

"She really does..." Yuya said with a nervous laugh. Then his brain caught what Yaiba said. His face turned scarlet. "W-what?! Yuzu isn't my girlfriend! She's a childhood friend, that's it!"

"Coulda fooled me." Yaiba snickered. Really, who was he kidding? It was painfully obvious that those two were in love or something. It would save a lot of time if they just kissed. Besides, Yaiba had a bet with that Sora kid about who would confess first. "By the way, Sakaki, that Yuto guy a brother or something?"

Yuya ceased his flustering floundering and stared at Yaiba in slight surprise. "Yuto?" He had heard that name before. It was supposedly the name of his doppelganger who defend Yuzu from Sawatari when she confronted him at the warehouse.

"Yeah. He looks just like you, except he's always brooding and looks so freaking gloomy. Dresses all in black." Yaiba described him in detail. "And he's a hell of an Xyz Duelist! I saw him mop the floor with two guys at once! It was freaking amazing!"

' _That Yuto guy is here?'_ Yuya thought. A sense of curiosity overcame him. Ever since he learned about this person, this mysterious twin who had a card just like Zarc's, he had wanted to meet him for himself and see what they were like. Not only that, but he wanted to thank Yuto for protecting Yuzu when he could not.

"Hey, Yaiba. This Yuto guy...is he still here at LDS?"

* * *

When Reiji had stated that Standard was woefully unprepared, he had not been joking.

Yuto watched several people duel, some showing off incredible skills and others being above average at best. Yet, in spite of this fact, not a single one of them had an 'edge'. They lacked the strength and skill necessary to fight for their lives. Even the duelist Shun was facing off against, an Xyz-user like them, wasn't worth of note.

As a matter of fact, Yuto could name at least thirty different duelists from back in Heartland who also used the Constellar archetype that would rage and berate Hokuto Shijima for his subpar knowledge of his own deck. It said a lot about his skills when, despite having performed three Xyz Summonings at once, one of which included a Rank 6 Xyz Monster, Shun wiped him out via a OTK.

"You..." Hokuto grimaced as he lowered his head. "You're good..."

Shun huffed. "I'll be blunt. You are, by far, the _worst_ Xyz duelist I've ever seen. You didn't even prepare of the possibility that your opponent might have an effect that could counter your own monsters' effects." Hokuto winced, his head bowing further down. Any further, and he might risk snapping his neck in half. "That said… You aren't a _complete_ amateur." Hokuto blinked and looked up, finding a ghost of a smile on Shun's lips. "Not many can pull off three Xyz Summonings at once in a single turn. You have potential, but you don't plan ahead."

"T-then, how do I…?"

"If you want my opinion, change to a different deck." Shun suggested. "Try the tellarknight. They're similar enough to your Constellar deck."

"I-I see!" Hokuto beamed before bowing once again. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san!" With that, he took off running, leaving behind a trail of dust in his wake.

Yuto smiled wryly as he stepped out into the field. "You are a harsh critic." he said jokingly as Shun slipped his deck into his holster, finished for the day. "Though you were surprisingly nice to Shijima. Out of all the people from the Xyz Course who've asked to duel you, he's the only one you offered advice to."

"It's only because he was better than the rest of them." Shun retorted. "In all honesty, I'm amazed that Academia hasn't already arrived to take over Standard. Nevermind that, were you watching the whole time?"

"I was."

Normally, because of his age, Shun Kurosaki would have been enrolled into LDS as a student, but thanks to the intervention of Himika Akaba, who had been informed and delighted to hear that members of the Xyz Dimension had chosen to align themselves with them, evaluated Kurosaki's skills and determined he would be better suited as a proctor instead of a student. In other words, while Yuto was enrolled as a student, Shun was a teacher and therefore had to duel many students throughout the day. They had only been here a few days, already Shun had developed something of a fanbase. The senior students admired him for his skills and abilities, as well as his no-nonsense approach. The younger students were infuriated that someone as young as he was had become a teacher, but they were silenced by his abilities. And that was to say nothing of the female attention he was getting.

Yuto had to admit, it had been a while since he had seen his old friend so flustered. He _never_ received this sort of attention back in Heartland.

"Have you dueled yet?"

"No, but I will soon." Yuto told him. "I'm going to be dueling in this arena, though. A request from Akaba-san. Seems he wants to test my own abilities against one of his Lancers."

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Hoh? A test this early, huh? Well, if he thinks they're good, I wonder how they'll fair."

"U-um, excuse me? Is there a Y-Yuto here?"

The two turned, and for a moment, their minds blanked. Two women entered the room, one a teenager and the other a child, perhaps between late elementary and early middle school. The child had long purplish-gray hair, wearing a striped shirt underneath a pale blue hoodie. Her eyes were blue, staring at the two shyly. She also wore shorts with somewhat large shoes for someone her age. Around her wrist was a white duel disk. The teenager, however, was what made them so startled. Were it not for her apparent age, one could mistake her for Ruri.

"R-Ruri…?" Shun muttered in shock before shaking his head. "S-sorry. Who are you two?"

"My name is Ray Akaba." the teen introduced herself. "Reiji's sister. This is Reira, our little sister."

Reira bowed politely. "H-hello..."

"Reira?" Yuto questioned, eyes wide. "Wait, you mean _she's_ my opponent?"

Shun spluttered and stared at the little girl incredulous. Judging by Yuto's words, Reira Akaba was to be his opponent. And his earlier words meant that this little girl was also one of the Lancers – Standard's assault force. His surprise and shock faded into rage and a scowl showed on his face. "He would involve a _child_ in all this?" he growled in outrage. "What is he thinking?!"

"Reira is young, yes, but her skills are undeniable." Ray retorted. "She has the abilities to back up such claims as well. You might think my brother is playing a game, Kurosaki, but I can assure you, he did not choose Reira without reason. Of course, actions speak louder than words."

"Hence why Reiji asked for the two of us to duel." Yuto determined with a serious look on his face. "Even so, she's still a child. She may have skill, but can she handle what we're up against?"

"I-I can." Reira spoke in her sister's stead. "To be honest, I'm a little scared… B-but, I don't want to be a burden to Big Sis or Big Bro!" She spoke those words from the bottom of her heart. She wanted to prove that she was not a burden or anything of the sort.

Yuto and Shun exchanged a look with each other. Neither one was happy with this, but they couldn't actually do anything about it. Reira's words also made it clear that she had willingly chosen to join the Lancers. That being said, they couldn't exactly accept having a child participate in what was going to be a war. If this kid was serious, then they needed to make it clear what they were getting themselves into.

"...very well, then." Yuto said after some thinking. Shun stepped aside and let his friend and Reira step into the arena. "However, I will make this very clear, Reira-chan. If you're serious about fighting in a war, I _will not_ hold back!" He swung his arm, the hardlight blade forming seconds later.

Reira nodded. "I-I understand!" she said, activating her Duel Disk seconds later.

As the two prepared to engage each other, a group of LDS students happened to be walking along the hallway when one of them paused. "Huh? A duel? Who's dueling?" he questioned before his eyes widened in shock. "T-that's… Yuya Sakaki?!" Sawatari grinded his teeth and pressed his face against the glass. "No, he's...the bastard from before!"

"Are you sure, Boss?" Kakimoto asked. "I mean, what're the odds of Yuya Sakaki having some twin no one knows about?"

"Trust me, Kakimoto. Even if this guy looks exactly like Yuya Sakaki, I recognize that emo look anywhere!"

"Hey, wait a second!" one of the other stooges cried, pointing to his opponent. "Isn't that Reira Akaba?!"

"Say what?!"

"It's true! She's got a 100% win streak! Not to mention she's the top student in the Youth Class!"

"I recognize the other chick, too! That's Ray-sama from the Expert Class!"

"N-no way, for real?!"

' _Why in the heck would the best duelist in Leo Duel School be here watching some nobody duel her little sis?'_ Sawatari questioned with a frown. _'This doesn't make any sense at all!'_

"Seems we've attracted a bit of an audience." Ray noted, seeing several LDS students begin to crowd the halls, watching eagerly to see who would come out on top. "I've been meaning to ask something, Kurosaki. Compared to yourself, how good is Yuto?"

Shun shrugged. "He was one of the best in the Xyz Dimension." he stated. "But when you compare him to Tsukumo and Tenjo...well, neither of us holds a candle to those two."

"Let's go!" Yuto roared.

 _ **DUEL!**_

 _Yuto – LP 4000_

 _Reira Akaba – LP 4000_

"I take the first Turn!" Yuto declared.

 _ **Turn 1: Yuto / Hand: 5**_

"When there are no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Bloody Armor from my Hand!" Appearing before Yuto was a rather grizzly sight: a suit of armor, steel the color of black yet dyed in crimson, wielding a broken sword in one hand and a cracked shield in the other.

 **[Phantom Knights Bloody Armor / DARK / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 100]**

"Then I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Glove!" A ghostly apparition appeared in front of him, blue flames possessing a tunic and helm with large tattered gloves.

 **[Phantom Knights Ragged Glove / DARK / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 500]**

"I activate Bloody Armor's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a "Phantom Knights" monster on my field, then draw 1 card! I destroy Ragged Glove!" As the monster dissipated into flames and vanished, Yuto took a card from his deck. "When a "Phantom Knights" monster is destroyed by battle or by card effect, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Fragile Armor!" Compared to the crimson-splattered armor, the next one that appeared looked more regal, but no less intimidating, wearing tattered robes with its armor.

 **[Phantom Knights Fragile Armor / DARK / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 2000]**

Yuto glanced at his cards before he began his next move. Seeing the cards in Yuto's hand, his eyes narrowed sharply. It seemed he now had a way to push Reira against the wall, and strike first blood while he was at it. Taking the two cards in his hand, Yuto placed them on the edges of his board. "I will set the Scale 2 Dragodies, the Magic-Equipped Warrior and the Scale 7 Dragonox, the Magic-Equipped Warrior in the Pendulum Zone, therefore setting the Scales of the Pendulum!"

The rainbow-colored word "PENDULUM" spread across Yuto's board as shimmering pillars of light appeared on either side of him. To the pillar on the left was a white-clad warrior with a dragon's helm over their face, right-arm clad in black metal. In the right pillar, a warrior clad in jet-black armor with a blue tint hanged in the air, wings outstretched and the claw on its left arm hanging by it ship. Overhead, a dark purple pendulum swinged back and forth, leaving behind a dark trail in its wake.

"With this, I can summon any monsters between Levels 3 and 6 simultaneously!"

Shun narrowed his eyes. "So, those are Pendulum monsters." he murmured. When they joined LDS, Reiji Akaba had given them special cards that would be of use for when they began their time here. Shun had not yet used his own cards, so this was his first time seeing the summoning method in action.

* * *

"No way! Those are Pendulum cards!" Kakimoto cried out in shock, eyes wide. "Is-is that Yuya Sakaki after all?!"

Sawatari said nothing, continuing to glare at Yuto.

* * *

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

"Phantom Knights?" one of the LDS students asked, confused. "I thought Yuya Sakaki used Entermate."

"Maybe he changed decks?"

"Is that even Yuya Sakaki? I mean, this doesn't look like any Entertainment Duel I've seen."

"Hey, Sawatari, what do you think?" another LDS asked, looking at the blonde, only to be ignored. "Sawatari?" The blonde duelist was staring at Yuto intensely, teeth gritted and hands balled into fists. If he wasn't sure that this was the guy who mopped the floor with him earlier, he was sure now.

' _I don't know why he looks like Yuya Sakaki, and I don't give a damn.'_ he thought angrily. _'When this duel is over, I will have my revenge!'_

* * *

"I-is it my turn now?" Reira asked, earning a nod from Ray and Yuto. "O...okay, then." The girl sucked in a breath, then opened her eyes. Yuto couldn't help but note how those eyes seemed to burn with resolve and strength, something he had not seen on a child before. "My Turn! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 2: Reira Akaba / Hand: 6**_

"When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon C/C Digi Lens!" Appearing in front of Reira was a clear blue lens, surrounded by a thick metal ring with segmented pieces all floating around it. In the lens was an image of an eye, staring back at Yuto's monsters.

 **[C/C Digi Lens / LIGHT / Level 1 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100]**

"C/C?" Shun inquired. "Is that archetype related to Reiji Akaba's D/D?"

"In a manner of speaking." Ray nodded. "It stands for Capture Camera. Which fits, because Reira's a bit of a junior photographer."

"When Digi Lens is Special Summoned, I can draw cards equal to the number of monsters on your field." Reira revealed. "You control two monsters, so I draw two cards! Then, I summon C/C Critical Eye!" Unlike the blue lens, which had a certain serene presence to it, the next monster had a dark aura around it, a menacing red eye embedded in a strip of metal and glaring back at Yuto, who in turn glared right back at it. "Since I now control two "C/C" monsters with different Levels, I can Special Summon C/C Closed Eye from my Hand!" The third eye to appear was embedded on a white plate, also surrounded by segmented bits of metal formed into a ring. The eye, true to its name, was closed, but was open enough for one to see a dark blue iris beneath the lid.

 **[C/C Critical Eye / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 1000]**

 **[C/C Closed Eye / LIGHT / Level 3 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0]**

"During my Main Phase, Closed Eye lets me draw add a "C/C" card to my Hand, except for "C/C Closed Eye." However, I can't Special Summon from the Extra Deck the turn Closed Eye is Special Summoned." Reira explained her monster's effects. "Also, Closed Eye can't be destroyed in battle. I set two cards face-down and end my Turn!"

' _Not a bad strategy.'_ Yuto thought, impressed. _'She's young, but I can feel it. Her 'edge.' If she's anything like Akaba-san, then she might know all three Summoning Methods. Maybe even Pendulum Summoning as well.'_ Yuto glanced down at his cards. _'It's time to see just how strong you are, Reira Akaba!'_

"My Turn! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 3: Yuto / Hand: 4**_

"First, I'll play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards in our Hand!" Cards spilled out for both players to take. "Then, with the set Scales of the Pendulum, I enact my Pendulum Summoning!"

The pillars of light shimmered, cloaking the area in a hue of blue. The dark purple pendulum began to swing, opening up a dark portal up above.

" _Swing, Pendulum of my Sorrow_! _Create the_ _S_ _ong of_ _R_ _ebellion that calls upon the_ _S_ _ouls of my eternal_ _C_ _omrades_! **PENDULUM SUMMONING**!" Yuto cried from the depths of his heart, spreading his arms wide. "Come forward, my comrades!"

Three red streaks of light crashed down on Yuto's field. Unlike the ghostly apparitions that stood side by side like sentinels, these ones bore a more menacing, darker appearance. One was a creature with a pot belly, skin dark gray with horns stretching from its skull and possessing sharp claws. The second was a giant viking, wielding a spiked Morning Star in hand and a boomerang in the other, possessing a frost-white beard with a menacing grin. The third and final monster appeared to be female, having dark skin with bandages over its face, leathery pinions stretching out from its back while a blue fire danced in one of its claws.

"Appear now! Hacklespur, Malebranche of the Afterlife! Barbariccia, Malebranche of the Afterlife! And finally, Alichino, Malebranche of the Afterlife!"

 **[Alichino, Malebranche of the Afterlife / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 0]**

 **[Barbariccia, Malebranche of the Afterlife / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1700 / DEF 1000]**

 **[Hacklespur, Malebranche of the Afterlife / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 0]**

Reira's eyes widened. "Afterlife?" she questioned in surprise. "Not Phantom Knights?"

* * *

"That's weird..." Kakimoto frowned in confusion, scratching his head. "Why is he using that archetype?"

Sawatari turned to his stooge, eyes narrowed. "You know something about those cards, Kakimoto?" he asked, or rather demanded.

Kakimoto flinched underneath his boss' gaze, but nodded. "Y-yeah. A friend of mine uses that archetype. They're good cards, all things considered. But their effects only activate if you have no Spells or Traps on the field, or if they're sent to the Graveyard. And if you control any monster besides Afterlife monsters, they're destroyed."

"Eh?! Seriously?!" another of the three stooges asked with wide eyes. "He's got two of those Phantom Knights things! If he summoned those things, then wouldn't that mean-?!"

* * *

"Because I control monsters other than an Afterlife monsters, the three I summoned are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!" Yuto declared as the monsters before him were suddenly consumed by blue flames.

* * *

"Talk about an idiot." Yamabe snickered. "He summoned those monsters, and he got them destroyed right when he busted them out! Did he lose a few brain cells since he dueled you, Boss Sawatari?"

"Idiot. Weren't you paying attention to what Kakimoto was saying?" Sawatari snapped, not taking his eyes off the duel. "Those monsters can only activate their effects if he doesn't have any Traps and Spells or if they're in the Graveyard."

* * *

"This might seem like an amateurish move, but the three Malebranche I called upon can only show their true power when the right conditions have been met." Yuto swung his arm out. "And true to their name 'Afterlife,' I activate each of their effects from the Graveyard! First, I activate the effect of Alichino! I target a face-up monster on your field and negate its effects! I choose C/C Closed Eye!" A phantom image of the winged female appeared beside Yuto, cradling its flame before sending flying at Reira's monster, smashing straight into it and causing it to become scorched. "Then I activate Hacklespur's effect and return a set card on the field back to the owner's Hand!" The demon appeared next, releasing an earth-shaking roar that destroyed the card on Reira's field, forcing the girl to reclaim it to her hand. "And finally, the effect of Barbariccia! By banishing all "Afterlife" cards in my Graveyard, you take 300 damage for each one!"

* * *

"He had three monsters, so..." Ootomo gasped. "900 damage?!"

* * *

"Go! _Nuadhe Verdict_!" The phantom images of Yuto's monsters appeared, all losing shape and becoming bodies of flame that soon launched themselves at Reira. They exploded upon impact, causing the girl to grunt as she skidded back, clothes slightly scuffed from the explosion. She otherwise looked unharmed.

 _Reira Akaba – LP 4000 → 3100_

Shun smirked. "Looks like Yuto scored first blood." he said. "Unless your sister steps up her game, she isn't going to win this."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Kurosaki." Ray countered with a smirk of her own, especially when she saw the fire in Reira's eyes grow stronger. "My little sis is just getting started."

"Since I control a "Phantom Knights" monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Boots!" Yuto continued as he summoned yet another monster., this one cloaked in tatters with the blue flame within the attire.

 **[Phantom Knights Silent Boots / DARK / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 200 / DEF 1200]**

"Then I summon Phantom Knights Ghost Horse!" The next to appear was more bestial in form. It was horse armor, possessed by deep blue flames with the metal helmet meant for the horse spewing out flames from its maw. Riding atop the horse was a suit of armor, albeit lacking a helmet, also possessed by blue flames.

 **[Phantom Knights Ghost Horse / DARK / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1500 / DEF 1000]**

* * *

"Two Level 4 monsters..." Sawatari narrowed his eyes. "That must mean… He's going to summon his ace monster."

* * *

"I activate Ghost Horse's effect! Since I have two "Phantom Knights" on my field, I send two "Phantom Knights" cards from my deck to the Graveyard!" Yuto exclaimed. "Now, I use my Level 4 Phantom Knights Fragile Armor and Phantom Knights Ghost Horse to construct the Overlay Network!"

A nexus opened up at his feet, and his two monsters descended into it. Moments later, an explosion of light erupted from within. Inside the light, a dark monster began to unravel itself. As it did, Ray felt a sensation similar to the one she experienced during her duel with Yuya Sakaki and Zarc, right as the boy Pendulum Summoned for the first time and called on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

' _C-could this be…?'_

" _Treasonous fangs from the pitch-black darkness, oppose the foolish and crass opposition_! _Descend now_! **XYZ SUMMONING**!" Yuto bellowed as the monster made itself known. A black dragon wreathed in electricity, tusks extending out from its lower jaw and piercing yellow eyes glaring out in defiance against those that stood before it. " _Rank 4_! _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_!"

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon / DARK / Rank 4 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]**

Reira stared at the dragon as it made its triumphant appearance, releasing a prideful cry. _'So, this is one of the dragons nee-sama and nii-sama spoke of.'_ she thought warily. _'I can feel it… There's anger from this dragon, but also a sense of sadness. As if its weeping. Is it because of the battles Yuto-san and Kurosaki-san experienced in the Xyz Dimension?'_

' _Dark Rebellion...'_ Ray stared at the dragon, a wistful smile appearing on her face. _'It's been a while.'_

As Yuto prepared to begin his next move, he suddenly noticed something odd. His partner, much like it had done before in his duel against that Sawatari character, it had briefly turned its attention to the bystanders watching the duel. More specifically, at Ray. Upon seeing the girl, it let out a roar. One filled with a cheerfulness that he had thought his partner had lost since the invasion had begun.

' _It's just like with that Zarc person.'_ Yuto thought. _'Dark Rebellion, do you...know her?'_ His partner didn't answer him, making him sigh. _'Are you angry that you haven't had any action in a while? Come on, now...'_ Dark Rebellion growled. _'Hey, I'm letting you fight now, aren't I?'_

At any rate, he could get his answers later after this duel was over. For now, he had a duel to win. " _Battle_! I attack C/C Closed Eye with Phantom Knights Bloody Armor! _Violent Crimson Slasher_!" The crimson-dyed armor leaped upon the poor, unsuspecting armor with its blade cloaked in bloody red flame. With a swing, the monster was destroyed. Reira had to shield her eyes from the resulting explosion as it rocked the dueling arena.

 _Reira Akaba – LP 3100 → 1100_

"Let's end this!" Yuto narrowed his eyes and swung his arm forward. "Dark Rebellion! Destroy C/C Digi Lens! _Rebellious Lightning Disobey_!" The black dragon released a warycry as its wings split open, thunder wrapping around its body and extending the reach of its tusks before it charged straight at Reira, who stared back without faltering even for a moment.

* * *

"No way!" the LDS student commentating before. "Is-is Reira Akaba going to lose?!"

"I-I think she might… Who even is this guy?!"

"Moreover, what the heck is going on?! Are they using an Action Field in there?!"

* * *

Just as Dark Rebellion neared, Reira's eyes flickered. "Trap, activate! C/C/C Feedback!"

Yuto clicked his tongue. "I should have known…!"

"C/C/C Feedback activates only if a "C/C" monster was destroyed and I have 2000 Life Points or less! During my opponent's Battle Phase, I can conduct a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summoning using monsters on my field and in my Graveyard! All Materials used for this summoning are then shuffled back into my Deck!"

"What?!" Yuto shouted in shock. "In the middle of a battle?!"

"I use the Level 3 C/C Critical Eye from my field and C/C Closed Eye from my Graveyard to construct the Overlay Network!"

Dark Rebellion's attack was halted by a translucent barrier preventing it from advancing while a nebula danced in front of Reira's feet, allowing his monsters to dive inside and summon forth a brand new monster, one radiating power. " _Open the eyes of heaven, and gaze upon a new possibility_! **XYZ SUMMONING**!" Appearing from the burst of light was a dark-plated angel, a long sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Behind its wings were streams of light, mimicking wings while golden strips of cloth fell from its shoulders, acting like a robe. On the shield was a golden eye, placed vertically on the plate of the shield with a stigma in its pupil. " _Come forward_! _Rank_ 3! C _/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C_!"

 **[C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C / LIGHT / Rank 3 / Fairy / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2500]**

* * *

"No way..." Ootome whispered in awe. "She just busted out an Xyz Monster, right during the battle phase! She's an Akaba alright!"

"Yeah, but its ATK is lower than that Yuya Sakaki lookalike's dragon." Yamabe pointed out. "I mean, I guess she bought herself some time, but it's still targeting her weaker monster, so unless that thing has a good effect..."

Somehow, Sawatari doubted that someone related to two of the best duelists in Maiami City wouldn't think that far ahead. He knew that she played that card with the intent of stopping his dragon in his tracks. And soon enough, he would be proven right.

* * *

"C/C/C Feedback also forces you to attack the monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck!" Reira said as Dark Rebellion was about to continue its assault.

Yuto grimaced. "Clever. In that case, how about this?! I activate Dragodies' Pendulum Effect! By sending a card in my Hand to the Graveyard, the monster Dark Rebellion is battling loses half of its ATK and DEF at the start of the Damage Step! _Drago Domination_!"

The white-clad warrior glowered as it raised its black-clad arm before closing its hand into a fist. At that moment, a binding white light wrapped around Photo-Grapher, causing it to stumble slightly in the air.

 **[C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C – ATK 2300 / DEF 2500 → ATK 1150 / DEF 1250]**

"Continue your assault, Dark Rebellion! _Rebellious Lightning Disobey_!"

Once more, the dragon wreathed itself in furious thunder and charged straight at Reira's monster, crashing right into it. A cloud of smoke kicked up as the assault finished, and Yuto's ace monster returned to his side. Yuto stared at the cloud of smoke that obscured Reira's form from view. _'Seems like she wasn't ready after all.'_ he thought. _'Still, her moves were excellent. Given enough time and-'_

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when the smoke cleared. Shun gasped. "How is that possible?!"

"No way..." Yuto breathed in shock. There, standing in front of Reira, was her Xyz Monster, completely unharmed. "But how?! Dark Rebellion should have destroyed it and taken out the rest of your Life Points!"

Reira sighed softly as she dusted off her jacket. "I don't take any damage from ant battles involving C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C." she explained calmly. "Also, it cannot be destroyed by Xyz Monsters."

"What did she just say?!" Shun gasped. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he just heard an Xyz duelist's greatest ally and worst possible enemy. "Damn! If that's the case, then Yuto's only choice is to use regular monsters or target her other monsters! Unbelievable… To think she had a card that can counter an Xyz Monster like that..."

Ray smiled proudly. "Like I told you, Kurosaki. Reira is just getting started!"

Yuto grimaced as his partner let out a low growl of disappointment. It seemed like he needed to re-evaluate his opinion of Reira. "I end my Turn."

"It's my Turn again, then. DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 4: Reira Akaba / Hand: 7**_

"I activate the Spell: C/C Film Change. I Special Summon C/C Closed Eye from my Deck, but its ATK and DEF are reduced to zero and its effects are sealed!" Reira said as her monster appeared before her. "If I control a Level 3 or lower "C/C" monster, C/C Zoom Sniper can be Special Summoned from my Hand!" Appearing in front of Reira was what looked to be a mech, possessing tiny spider-like legs with what looked like a cannon acting as its upper body, though the cannon resembled the extended tube of a camera.

 **[C/C Zoom Sniper / LIGHT / Level 3 / Fairy / Tuner / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100]**

"If I have five cards or more in my Hand, C/C Zoom Sniper lets me set a "C/C" face-down from my Deck!" the girl continued before she raised her hand up in the air. "Then I tune my Level 3 C/C Closed Eye with my C/C Zoom Sniper!"

The camera cannon monster leaped up, turning into three green rings. The white-plated monster followed after it, its shape turning translucent to reveal three lights, which promptly exploded and formed into a new monster. " _Open your eyes and look upon a new world_! **SYNCHRO SUMMONING**!" The light faded and revealed the monster. It looked to be a knight, clad in white armor with golden edgings while wielding a large sword in hand. Holding the blade before it, as if preparing to engage, a green eye could be found on the hilt of the blade. " _The eyes of a refined soul, witness a new possibility_! _Level 6_! _C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.B_!"

 **[C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.B / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2500]**

"Another C/C/C monster..." Yuto murmured. "And she used Synchro Summoning this time. If that's the case, then she must know Fusion Summoning as well." His lips curled into a faint smile. "Are all Akabas this strong? If so… I'd hate to think what Leo Akaba is capable of."

"When Photo-Grapher Ver.B is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can revive a monster in my Graveyard in Defense Position! Return, C/C Critical Eye!" The dark-wreathed eye returned to the field, standing next to the white-armored warrior. "Then I activate the Continuous Spell: C/C/C Repeat! It can only be activated if I control two or more monsters summoned from the Extra Deck. This card is destroyed when I have no monsters on the field. Also, once per turn, I can make a monster on my field be unaffected by your cards effects until the end of the turn! Furthermore, because I control Photo-Grapher Ver.C, Photo-Grapher Ver.B cannot be affected by your monster effects!"

Shun rubbed his chin. "She's not bad. This way, she's made it so her strongest monsters can't be targeted by Dark Rebellion's Treason Discharge. An impressive defense." he praised. "She's not half bad."

"I told you she was Lancer material." Ray smirked at him.

The Resistance fighter rolled his eyes. "Save your gloating until after she's won, woman."

"I now activate the Spell: Critical Fusion! It can be activates if I have C/C Critical Eye on my Field! Critical Fusion targets a monster on your Field, then changes its Level according to its own! If its Level 4 or lower, its becomes Level 4. If Level 5 or 6, it becomes Level 6. And if its Level 7 or higher, its treated as Level 8! I choose Phantom Knights Bloody Armor!" A digital eye appeared in front of Reira, looking at Yuto's monster before it blinked. The sound of a shutter clicking echoed before Yuto's monster suddenly lost all color, becoming faded and losing some of its imposing form. "Critical Fusion is then treated as a monster, possessing the same Attribute, Level, Type, ATK and DEF as Bloody Armor, but its effects are negated!" A hardlight copy of Yuto's monster appeared on Reira's field, perfectly mimicking Bloody Armor, yet lacking a presence. It almost looked more like a photograph than an actual monster. "After its effects resolve, I can Fusion Summon a monster from the Extra Deck, using Critical Fusion and C/C Critical Eye!"

"She's using a Spell Card as a material?" Yuto asked in surprise. "Is that even possible?!"

A whirlpool of lights opened up behind Reira, a mixture of colors that beckoned her monsters within so that something new could be made from them. Critical Eye and the hardlight copy of Bloody Armor fell into it, losing their shape entirely. " _The eye of darkness_. _With the mirror image of the bloodstained warrior, open the eyes that will gaze on a new world_! **FUSION SUMMONING**!" Reira clapped her hands, at the exact moment the monster emerged. A more bestial looking creature appeared this time, possessing a centaur-like body with sharp claws for hands. Its armor was dark purple, while gold armor decorated its lower horse-like legs. Over its breast plate was a dark purple eye. " _Open your eye, and look upon a new possibility_! _Level 6_! _C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.A_!"

 **[C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.A / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2500]**

* * *

"Incredible! She busted out with a Fusion Monster!" an LDS student chatted excitedly. "This is insane! Is she really just a kid?!"

As the duel progressed, Yuya and Yaiba finally arrived at the arena where Yuto was supposedly seen. "Talk about a crowd!" the Synchro Duelist whistled. He hadn't seen the students this interested since Reiji Akaba had an exhibition match with Strong Ishijima nearly a year ago. He pushed through the crowd and pushed his way through, moving up to the front. "Oho! Yo, Sakaki! Looks like that Yuto guy's dueling right now!"

"Really?!" Yuya pushed his way through. "S-sorry! Excuse me!" he said, accidentally pumping into a few people and stepping on some toes along the way. Finally reaching the front, he looked at the duelists. One was a girl who looked barely older than Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. The other other was a boy who had the same face as Yuya. "So that's Yuto… I thought Zarc and Yuzu were pulling my leg, but wow. We really do look alike."

"You sure he ain't related?"

"Not unless dad was cheating on mom, and that's not exactly something I wanna think about." Yuya mumbled in distaste. He then looked more closely at the field and his eyes widened. "Whoa, he's using Pendulum cards! D-did they start distributing them already?!"

Yamabe, who had been absorbed into the duel, happened to take notice of Yuya's presence when he heard his voice. When he saw him, his eyes widened. "N-no way…! B-B-Boss Sawatari! Look there!" Sawatari craned his head and his jaw hit the floor. "That's Yuya Sakaki! What in the heck is he doing here at LDS?!"

' _That's what I wanna know!'_ Sawatari thought in shock. _'What the heck's going on here?! Did he transfer here or something?! No way, can't be! We would have heard if he decided to enroll here! More importantly, why does he and that Yuto bastard have the same face?! Don't tell me they're twins?!'_

* * *

" _Battle_!" Reira declared. "I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with C/C/C Photo-Graher Ver.C! At this moment, Photo-Grapher Ver.C's effect activates and increases its ATK by 500! _Grapher Shut_!" The black-armored warrior developed a dark hue around its body as it raised its blade, ready to throw itself into combat.

 **[C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C – ATK: 2300 → 2800]**

The winged monster raised its sword and brought it straight down upon Dark Rebellion, which attempted to defend itself with its wings. Yuto, however, was unaffected by the blow. "I activate the Trap: Phantom Knights Poltergeist! When an Xyz Monster is destroyed, I don't take any damage from that battle, and during the End Phase, the monster that was destroyed is returned to my field! Also, I send a "Phantom Knights" card from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

"In that case, I'll attack Phantom Knights Bloody Armor with Photo-Grapher Ver.B! _Wind Sickle_!" The knight raised its sword, the eye on its pommel glowing and gathering wind around its blade, then proceeded to swing it and send an arc of wind straight at the red-stained knight. It was cut in half, destroying it instantly and creating a gust of wind in the process, causing Yuto's cloak to flap.

 _Yuto – LP 4000 → 3700_

"Finally, I attack Silent Boots with Ver.A! _Terror Fang Assault_!" The bestial knight charged forward, claws poised to rip and tear. The ghostly warrior offered little resistance as it was soon torn to shreds, reducing it to golden shards.

 _Yuto – LP 3700 → 1600_

"I then activate the Quick-Play Spell: C/C/C Critical Capture! By banishing C/C Critical Eye from my Graveyard, a monster on my field is able to attack again! I attack you directly with Photo-Grapher Ver.C!"

The angelic knight charged forward again, sword raised. Yuto narrowed his eyes and countered immediately. "I activate Dragonox's Pendulum Effect! By destroying Dragonox, I negate your attack and end the Battle Phase! _Drago Intercept_!"

The winged monster vanished in a burst of light, releasing a wave of power that forced Reira's monster to stand down and return to her side. She didn't seem to be disappointed that she couldn't end the duel here, though. "I end my Turn." she ceased her assault. "C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C's ATK returns to normal."

 **[C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C – ATK: 2800 → 2300]**

"Thanks to Phantom Knights Poltergeist, Dark Rebellion revives from the graveyard." Yuto declared as blue flames erupted before him, revealing his dragon who roared upon arrival. "It's my turn again! DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 5: Yuto / Hand: 1**_

"I activate Phantom Knights Rally! I can banish as many "Phantom Knights" cards in my Graveyard as I want, and for each one I banish, I draw a card! I banish Phantom Knights Fragile Armor, Bloody Armor, Tomb Shield, Mist Claws, Shadow Veil and Poltergeist and draw six cards!"

A number of cards appeared for Yuto to grasp. Looking at them, he noticed one in particular and closed his eyes. _'So, the time has come for me to test my own resolve as well, has it?'_ he thought, recalling Shun's duel with Reiji. He heard his partner give a low whine, as if comforting him. Yuto smiled at Dark Rebellion and gave a nod of thanks. Then, his eyes focused once more. "When I control only Xyz Monsters, I can summon Phantom Knights Infernal Wand from my Hand!" A cracked wand with a gemstone atop it appeared, flames seeping out from the gemstone's cracks. "Then I activate Infernal Wand's effect! Once per turn, I Special Summon a Phantom Knights monster from the Deck, but its ATK and DEF are reduced to zero and its effects are sealed! I summon Phantom Knights Assassin's Daggers!" The flames poured out from the gemstone and formed into a cloaked figure dressed in a tattered robe, wielding wicked-looking daggers, blades as long as the average adult's arm.

 **[Phantom Knights Infernal Wand / DARK / Level 5 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0]**

 **[Phantom Knights Assassin's Daggers / DARK / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 1000 → ATK 0 / DEF 0]**

"I then activate the Spell: Phantom Knights Banner! I can Special Summoner a monster that was banished. I revive Phantom Knights Bloody Armor!" Blue flames erupted before Yuto, forming into the armor stained in red. "Finally, I use my Level 5 Phantoms Knights Infernal Wand, Assassin's Daggers and Bloody Armor to construct the Overlay Network!" Once more, a nebula opened up at Yuto's feet, allowing the three monsters to fall into it and create something even greater. The air became charged with power as the monster began to appear. " _From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion_! _Appear and echo forevermore_! **XYZ SUMMONING**!" Appearing before Yuto was a black dragon, its form radically similar to that of Dark Rebellion. Golden armor adorned its body and its wings far larger, with stained-glass light flowing in between the segments of its wings. " _Descend_! _Rank 5_! _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_!"

 **[Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon / DARK / Rank 5 / Dragon / Xyz / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500]**

Ray's eyes widened. "Another Xyz Dragon?!" she exclaimed in shock. She did not expect to see such a powerful-looking beast to appear before her. As it stood beside Dark Rebellion, she could feel a great melancholy radiating from it. As if its existence was meant to honor the fallen.

Shun, on the other hand, looked more confused. _'Why would Yuto Xyz Summon Dark Requiem?'_ he questioned. _'It's powerful, sure, but its useless unless one of its materials was Dark Rebellion! What are you thinking, Yuto?'_

"The time has come." Yuto whispered. "Here we go, partner." Dark Rebellion and its companion dragon both roared together, as if agreeing with him. "I now activate the Spell: Overlay Fusion!"

Reira's eyes widened. "Fusion?!"

"I can Fusion Summon a monster by using Xyz Monsters on my field as materials!"

* * *

Yamabe choked. "A Fusion Summoning that needs Xyz Monsters?!" he asked, incredulous. "I've never heard of a Fusion Monster needing Xyz Monsters!"

"I haven't heard of that, either..." Kakimoto shook slightly. He didn't know what to think about this Yuto person before, aside from the fact that he had mopped the floor with Sawatari. As he continued to watch the duel unfold, however, he was starting to realize the difference between him and everyone else at LDS.

Sawatari, in particular, looked aghast. _'How is this possible…?'_ he thought, as if shaken. _'He's fighting someone who's just as good as the President of the Leo Corporation and the top student of LDS...and more than that, he's actually pushing her back.'_ His mind thought back to their last encounter. He had been so confused by who that person was. He had initially thought that it was indeed Yuya Sakaki, perhaps going after him in revenge, but when he thought about it during his brief stay in the hospital, he realized how unlikely that actually was. True, he would still be quite angry with his stunt in kidnapping those brats, but he had won their duel. And more importantly, he got his Pendulum cards back. So what point was there in going after him?

First Yuya Sakaki, then Zarc, and now this Yuto person… They were powerful. Far stronger than even he was. Was he weak compared to these people? But how? And why?! Wasn't he the best besides the Akabas?! Wasn't he the son of-

Then it hit him. Sawatari's eyes widened in realization, then gave a weak chuckle. "Right… I've been relying on the old man all this time, after all." he muttered underneath his breath, voice low so the three stooges didn't hear him. "I relied on pops for everything, getting the best cards there were..."

He had thought he had grown past that weakness. He gathered cards without the help of his father and built his own deck, using his own strength. Was that not enough? Did he need to go even further?

"Whatever it takes..." Sawatari glowered, his hand balling into a fist. "Whatever it takes… I will definitely get stronger…!"

* * *

Just as it had for Reira, a whirlpool of colors and lights opened up behind Yuto. The two dragons fell into it and lost their form. The air itself began to tremble as a great power was emerging from it. " _Fangs of rebellion_! _Wings of_ _purgatory_! _Call forth a forbidden strength, and give rise to the power that will avenge our fallen comrades_!" Yuto slammed his hands together, eyes burning. " **FUSION SUMMONING**!"

The monster appeared from an explosion of dark light. It emerged from a cloud of shadows, armor as black as the night sky with silver edgings along its ankles, hips and wrists. Its helm was shaped like a dragon, visor pointed and possessing mock fangs. Behind its back were iron pinions, azure flames spewing between the segments. Its gauntlets were shaped like sharpened talons. A pale fire between in the visor of the helm, resembling demonic eyes. With an unearthly roar, the black-armored demon emerged and spread its wings out in their full glory.

" _The dragon's knight beckoned from the abyss that cries out in rebellion_! _Level 8_! _Dark Revolution Fuse-Xyz Dragoon_!"

 **[Dark Revolution Fuse-Xyz Dragoon / DARK / Level 8 / ATK 2800 / DEF 3000]**

Shun stared at the monster in awe. "So, this is..." he gulped. "Yuto's Fusion monster..."

"Dark Revolution Fuse-Xyz Dragoon…!" Ray breathed. "It's incredible!"

"When Dark Revolution is Fusion Summoned using only Xyz Monsters on the field as materials, its treated as an Xyz Monster and gains a Rank equal to its Level!" Yuto revealed. "Dark Revolution cannot be destroyed by Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters, nor can it be affected by the effects of those monsters!"

* * *

"Say what?!" Yaiba cried. "The heck kind of monster is that?!"

Yuya's jaw went slack. "T-that means, none of Reira's monsters will be destroy it or use their effects on it… O-oi, isn't that kind of broken?"

* * *

"Furthermore, when Dark Rebellion and Dark Requiem are used as Dark Revolution's Fusion Materials, it can banish an Xyz Monster in my GY and negate the effects of all cards on your field! _Requiem Discharge_!" Behind Dark Revolution, the phantom image of Dark Requiem appeared behind it, resounding a cry as it vanished, just as Dark Revolution released a powerful wave of power that collided with Reira's field, forcing all her monsters down to their knees while flames burned along her Continuous Spell. "Dark Revolution's second effect! By banishing another Xyz Monster from the Graveyard, it gains half of the combined ATK of its Fusion Materials! _Rebellion Discharge_!" The phantom image of Dark Rebellion appeared next, also releasing a cry of its own before vanishing into Dark Revolution, electricity flowing through its being while the flames on its wings burned even hotter.

"Dark Rebellion had 2500 ATK, and Dark Requiem 3000..." Ray's eyes widened. "That means-!"

Reira whispered in awe, "It gains 1750 ATK..."

 **[Dark Revolution Fuse-Xyz Dragoon – ATK: 2800 → 5550]**

Yuto narrowed his eyes and swung his arm forward. "Let's finish this, Reira Akaba! Dark Revolution! Destroy C/C/C Grapher Ver.A! _Revolution Pyre Disobey_!"

Thunder and fire overlapped with one another as Dark Revolution howled and bounced into the air, kicking up a powerful whirlwind in its ascent. The windows began to shake from the force behind the gales, causing many to believe that the duelists were somehow using an Action Field. At the height of its ascent, Dark Revolution descended and came down upon the bestial monster, who roared in defiance and swung its claws. The two clashed, and Dark Revolution overpowered it with ease, swallowing the monster – and Reira's whole field, in blue flames.

Yuto's monster returned to his side, floating next to him as its rush of power began to recede. Everyone watched with bated breath, wondering whether or not Reira had managed to overcome that attack or fell victim to it. Several seconds went by as the smoke and fire began to fade away. The sound of an LDS student gulping could be heard as loudly as the sound of a pin dropping in dead silence.

After a minute, the smoke parted.

C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.A was unharmed.

"Impossible!" Yuto exclaimed in disbelief. "How did you save your monster?! That attack should have finished you?!"

Reira breathed a small sigh of relief. "I-it was close..." she confessed. "But I activated the Trap card in my hand."

"A Trap from your hand?!" he choked.

"C/C/C Extra Snap." she revealed the ability of the card used to defend not only herself, but also her monster as well. "It can be activated from the Hand if I control a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster on the field. When a "C/C/C" monster on my field is about to be destroyed in battle and my Life Points would be reduced to zero, I can banish a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster in my Extra Deck to negate that monster's destruction and nullify any damage I would take. I banished C/C/C Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms, Rock Armor the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors and Rock Shooter the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks to prevent C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.A's destruction, as well as ending the Battle Phase."

Yuto couldn't help but stare at Reira in amazement. _'To think she managed to evade that attack...'_ he thought. _'Is she really just a child?'_ Seeing no other option, he sighed. "I activate the Continuous Spell: Phantom Knights Cavalry. I can activate it by sending a card in my Hand to the Graveyard. When it's activated, it gains a counter for every "Phantom Knights" card that was banished. I don't take any damage that's 500 or lower multiplied by the number of counters. If a monster battles, I must remove a counter. When there are no counters on this card, I have to destroy it. The card is also destroyed if I control no monsters. There are five banished Phantom Knights, thus I place five counters on Phantom Knights Cavalry!"

Ray hummed. "That means, unless Reira deals 2500 damage, Yuto won't take lose any Life Points. That's pretty clever." She then added mischievously in her mind, _'But is that going to be enough to stop her?'_

"I end my Turn. At this moment, Dark Revolution's ATK returns to normal and its effect ends." The force binding Reira's monsters lessened, allowing them to stand up once more. The flames on Reira's card also faded.

 **[Dark Revolution Fuse-Xyz Dragoon – ATK: 5550 → 2800]**

Reira nodded. "Then, it's my Turn now. DRAW!"

 _ **Turn 6: Reira Akaba / Hand: 3**_

Reira looked at the card in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw it, then nodded slowly. She looked over to Yuto. "You are...very strong, Yuto." Reira admitted, making him blink. "I can understand why Big Bro chose you to join the Lancers. But..." Her eyes narrowed. "I...will end this Duel!"

* * *

"Hoh? Those are some bold words." Yaiba remarked, leaning forward. "What kind of card do you think she pulled?"

Yuya shrugged. "I have no idea...but whatever it is, it has to break through Yuto's defenses. Her monsters can't destroy or effect his monster, and so long as he's got Cavalry, he won't take any damage."

"Yeah, true." the Synchro Duelist conceded.

* * *

Reira then played the card in her hand. "I activate the Ritual Spell: Eyes of the World!"

"Ritual…?" Shun narrowed his eyes. "This is..."

Ray nodded. "Yes. It was the only unique summoning method Standard had until the others were introduced a few years ago. While Ritual Summoning has become a bit rare, there _are_ still users." She then smiled widely in pride, looking over at her little sister. "And no one's better at Ritual Summoning than Reira."

"With Eyes of the World, I can summon a Ritual Monster, but to do so I must tribute two Level 6 C/C/C monsters and one D/D/D Rank 3 Xyz Monster!"

Yuto frowned. "But you don't have any D/D/D monsters!" he pointed out.

Reira offered a small smile. "When C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.B and Ver.A are on the field, Photo-Grapher Ver.C is treated as a D/D/D monster!" she revealed, causing Yuto's eyes to widen. "Now, I offer my Photo-Graphers as sacrifices!" Below Reira's feet, a glyph was erected, radiating a bizarre and unearthly light. In the center of the glyph, a tear opened up, growing until it revealed itself to be an eye. Once the eye fully opened and encompassed the glyph, the three monsters broke apart and dissipated, becoming black shards that slowly began to form into a single point. " _The ruler of chaos who commands time itself_! _Descend unto the mortal plane and erase all who stand in your way_! **RITUAL SUMMONING**!"

The black shards gathered and solidified, creating a new monster. It towered over Reira like a gargantuan behemoth, body as black as night. It was clad in jet-black armor with golden trims, its pauldrons shaped like spheres. Green eyes peered out from beneath the helm, only for the mouthpiece of the helmet to open and reveal sharp rows of fangs. Behind its back, burning green flames erupted and formed into wings. In hand was a giant battle ax, the blade matching the size of a greatsword in length. In the center of its chest was a glowing purple jewel, veins spreading out from it.

" _Be born_! _D/C/D Paradox Time Devil Karna_!"

 **[D/C/D Paradox Time Devil Karna / DARK / Level 10 / Fiend / Ritual / Effect / ATK 3200 / DEF 2800]**

"D/C/D?" Shun noted the name with trepidation.

"C/C/C means Capture Camera Creation." Ray explained. "DDD means Different Dimension Demon. When these two powers come together, they create a power that surpasses even theirs. A Different Creation Demon."

Yuto winced, feeling the overwhelming power the monster was radiating before him. "Is this your ace monster…?"

"You could say that." Reira shrugged. "But for now… Let's finish this! D/C/D Paradox Time Devil Karna! Destroy Dark Revolution Fuse-Xyz Dragon! When Karna attacks a monster with 2500 ATK or higher, that monster is destroyed at the start of the Damage Step! _Ardha Temporal Devastation_!"

The monster let out a terrifying roar as it charged forward, swinging its ax behind it. In equal measure, Yuto's monster charged at it and gathered its flames and thunder to counter it. The two clashed. In the end, however, Yuto's monster was destroyed and obliterated, leaving behind only weak spars and fading embers.

"Because a monster battled, I remove a counter from Phantom Knights Cavalry." Yuto said, somewhat concerned by the loss of his monster. "However, because the damage was below 2500 before the counter was removed, I don't receive any damage. Since I no longer have a monster on my field, Phantom Knights Cavalry is destroyed."

"Not for long." Reira smiled mysteriously, surprising everyone. "D/C/D Paradox Time Devil Karna has another effect. During the End Phase, I tribute it in order to activate the effect." The orb in the center of Karna's chest lit up, glowing with great intensity. Cracks began to spread across its body, dark green flames beginning to seep out from between the cracks. "By tributing Karna, you take damage equal to the original ATK of a monster that you controlled this turn!"

* * *

Yaiba's eyes widened. "Seriously?! It has an effect like that?!"

"Dark Revolution had 2800 ATK!" Yuya exclaimed in worry. "That means Yuto will take his own monster's ATK as damage!"

"And since it's higher than 2000, he'll take the hit!"

* * *

Yuto closed his eyes, exhaling softly. _'So, this is Reira Akaba's 'blade'. It's sharp. Sharper than what I would have expected.'_ he thought as he opened his eyes, seeing Reira's monster breaking apart further, ready to explode and take him down. _'She's just as strong as members of the Resistance, I would like to think.'_

He supposed that meant his and Shun's worries were unfounded. He still had problems with this, though. No child should have to get involved in war, but he supposed it was not his place to tell Reira Akaba that. Not when she had demonstrated his resolve to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he had lost.

...or, at least, that was what she thought.

"Even though I no longer have fun dueling, I haven't lost my pride as a Duelist!" Yuto roared with fervor. "And therefore, I refuse to accept defeat! I activate Phantom Knights Cavalry's last and final effect!"

Reira gasped. "What?!"

"When Cavalry is destroyed, I inflict 500 damage for each counter to the both of us!" A pyre of azure flames burned in front of Yuto, matching the crumbling and burning remains of Reira's monster as it took on the shape of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. "There were four counters! Thus, we take 2000 damage!"

The dragon made of pure flames roared and charged straight at Karna, who casted aside its shell and threw itself straight at Yuto's own gathering flames. The two forces collided with each other, creating shockwaves that rocked the entire dueling arena. Then, at the apex of their struggle, the two bodies of power exploded.

 _Yuto – LP 1600 → 0_

 _Reira Akaba – LP 1100 → 0_

 _ **DRAW! ! !**_

The tremors ceased. Everyone stared at the results in shock. Reira let out a sigh while Yuto dusted off his cloak, the two duelists shutting off their Duel Disks. For a moment, silence hanged in the air, though it was shattered when those in attendance suddenly began to cheer, catching Yuto off guard.

"Dude, that was amazing!"

"I was on the edge of my seat!"

"You weren't sitting on anything, idiot."

"I can't believe there's someone like that at LDS!"

"Oh man, I'm so glad I applied to this school!"

"Hey, if he's got Pendulum cards, does that mean the Leo Corporation is going to be distributing them soon?!"

Yuto was stunned by the cheers of the crowd. They were openly praising his and Reira's duel, even though they were oblivious to the true reasons behind it. None of them even knew what was coming, yet they seemed so cheerful. As Yuto stared at the crowd, the image of his home overlapped with them. For a few seconds, he found himself standing amidst a crowd of students as he dueled against friends, old and new, in Heartland city. It lasted only for a short while and brought a pang of grief to his chest. When he and Shun had left for Standard, they were unable to contact the Resistance. They had no way of knowing what was happening back home. Were they doing alright? Were they pushing Academia back? He had no way of knowing, and it scared him.

"Um, Y-Yuto?" The dark-clad duelist snapped out of his thoughts and found Reira looking up at him in concern. "D-did I...do okay?"

Yuto smiled. "You did. I suppose I can see why Akaba-san had you join the Lancers." he remarked before frowning. "Even so... I still have my reservations about letting you fight in a war. You're still a child."

"I-I know, but I... I want to repay my family. If it weren't for them, I..."

"Reira lost her birth parents in a wartorn country." Ray told him as she approached, Kurosaki trailing behind her. "My mother adopted her when she saw how she had potential for dueling. There's a bit more to the story, but I would rather not get into it. So then, how did you enjoy Pendulum Summoning?"

"It will take some time getting used to, but..."

After having used it himself, Yuto could definitely see the appeal behind the power of Pendulum Summoning. The ability to call forth several monsters, not just from the hand but even the Extra Deck... It made him wonder about its applications, and how long it would be before it would become available to the public. On that note, however, his mind drifted to the topic of the Pendulum Summoning's creator. Yuya Sakaki. He had heard that name before, both from Shingo Sawatari and that Yuzu girl. Both had mistaken him for this person. He had to admit, he was curious.

"If you don't mind, there's something I'd like to ask." Yuto looked at Ray. "It's about-"

"Um, excuse me!" Yuto blinked, as had Shun. The voice that had spoken sounded much like his own, but there was a cheerfulness to it. One that Yuto had long forgotten. The two turned to address the speaker and found themselves slack-jawed. Had the former not known any better, he would have thought he was looking at a mirror image, only his hair was green and red and his eyes colored crimson. "You're Yuto, right?!"

"Y-yes..." He nodded dumbly, still shocked. "And, you are...?"

His double smiled widely. "I'm Yuya Sakaki! Nice to meet you!"

 _'This is the guy those two mistook me_ for?' Yuto wondered. _'I suppose I understand why...the resemblance is uncanny.'_

"Oi oi, Yuto..." Shun leaned in and whispered in his friend's ear. "You wouldn't happen to have a twin brother in Standard, would you?"

"That depends, is said twin in front of me?" Yuto replied sarcastically. "Because I'm starting to think so." Shaking his head, he addressed Yuya. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Yuya shook his head. "Well, not really. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For protecting Yuzu." he clarified. "Zarc told me she went after Sawatari, and you stepped in. It may not mean much, but Yuzu means a lot to me. I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt because of me." The boy straightened his back and bowed his head. "So, once again! Thank you very much, Yuto!"

Yuto recoiled in surprise. Ray giggled, noticing how uncomfortable the boy seemed and was trying to convince Yuya to cease his bowing. She also noticed their decks glowing, followed by the soft roars of their dragons. The two had been reunited and seemingly happy to see each other, especially when they mentioned that they had found Zarc after all this time. She felt happy for them, truly. They had been separated from him for so long, after all.

But...

 _'What is this feeling of apprehension I'm getting?'_

* * *

"It seems the usage of the Pendulum cards is a success." Nakaijima reported to Reiji as they watched Yuto's duel with Reira come to a close. "There were no unexpected energy fluxuations, compared to when yours and Ray-san's were in development."

Reiji nodded. "So it would seem." He reclined in his chair, resting his chin against his knuckles. "The power of the Resistance is impressive indeed. We were lucky to have them on our side. Perhaps, with this, Standard can-" He was cut off when the monitors started flashing red, overwritten by the word WARNING. Almost immediately, Reiji's demeanor shifted and glared. "What's going on?!"

"Sir!" one of the workers at the main monitor turned to face the president. "We're detecting an extraordinarily powerful Fusion Summon reading! And it isn't from Sora Shiunin!"

"Another Academia Agent?" Reiji frowned heavily. Could this possibly mean that the invasion was starting? Or had something changed? "Do we have a visual?"

"No, sir!"

 _'Who could it be...?'_ the President thought with trepidation. He could only hope that this wasn't an ill-omen. Not when things were finally looking up for Standard.

* * *

"N-no, wait! Hold on!"

The words of the duelist fell on deaf ears as a blinding flash of light swallowed him whole as he screamed in despair. Seconds later, as the light faded, the duelist was gone. All that was left of them was a card, lying on the ground. The duelist's partner's eyes widened in fear as he backed up against the wall, frightened and terrified. Berrett sighed as his protege and student, Serena, scooped up the card from the ground and placed it on her person.

When he arrived on Standard to gather information on the unusual Fusion Summoning reading the Professor told him about, he had not expected to find Serena, the girl he was tasked with protecting, to have followed him. He knew that she was sick and tired of being pampered like some sort of princess. She was driven by recognition and desire. She wanted to prove her skills to the Professor. Perhaps it was because under some misconception that she believed the Professor thought she was weak and saw no reason to put her on the front lines, much less send her out during the Xyz Conflict. Berrett didn't know why the Professor did so, though Leo had told him Serena was needed for a very special purpose. To what, he could not say.

Considering her worth, Berrett had tried to get her to go back. Key word being "tried." That girl was too damn stubborn. Every attempt to get her to go back was met with refusal and a glare to go with it. She was determined, if nothing else. He respected her desire to prove herself, though, so he made a compromise. She would stick with him throughout the whole mission, and she wouldn't leave his sight. And the moment they were to return to the Fusion Dimension, she was to report to the Professor about her actions.

It worked, surprisingly. Now, the two were gathering information and interrogating the local duelists. As much as he hated doing so, though, Berrett and Serena had to card anyone they defeated. They couldn't exactly tip off Standard about their presence. He took no joy in what he did, but for the sake of the world Leo was advocating, he would do what he must.

They had passed the point of no return, after all.

"W-what did you just do?!" the man whimpered. "What happened to my friend?"

"The same thing that'll happen to you if you don't tell us what we want to know." Serena snorted hotly, raising her Duel Disk threateningly. "Let me ask you again. Who is the strongest Fusion Duelist in this city?"

"I-I don't know! If you want to know something like that, g-go to LDS! Ask someone from the Fusion Course!"

Berrett grimaced. The same answer was before. _'This is going nowhere.'_ he thought. _'While it is true it would be easier to get the answer from someone from LDS' Fusion Course, we cannot reveal ourselves to the enemy. How tedious.'_ He shook his head and stepped forward, Serena looking at him in surprise as he raised his Duel Disk. "For what it is worth, you dueled admirably." he told him. "Rest."

"N-no! Wait!"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

The sound of rushing footsteps came from behind them. Berrett looked over his shoulder and found two young duelists, one a teen and the other a girl. His good eye widened, noticing that both of them bore great resemblances to people he knew. The teen looked like an older version of Yuri, and the girl the spitting image of Serena. Both of them looked furious, no doubt having rushed to the poor man's aid when he heard him screaming. Their distraction was a miracle to him as well, as the defeated duelist immediately scrambled to get away. Serena was about to give chase, but he stopped her with a shake of his head.

They had much more pressing matters to concern themselves with. There could be no witnesses, after all.

"Who the heck are you two?!" the pink-haired girl demanded angrily. "What were you going to do to that person?!"

Serena turned and glared at the girl, no doubt annoyed by their interference. However, no sooner had she seen the girl in front of her had she spluttered in shock. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Yuzu?" the teen questioned in shock before narrowing his eyes. "No, you're... Who are you?!"

"W-what the..." the pink-haired girl, no doubt the one named Yuzu, stared at Serena with large eyes. "First that Ray girl, now her too?!"

Berrett looked at his protege. "Young miss." She nodded in understanding. They pressed a button on their Duel Disks. In the next second, a thin chain shot out from them, wrapping around the Duel Disks on the two youths' arms. They were stunned by this development and attempted to remove the chain, only to recoil away when they suffered an electric shock instead. To their surprise, the hardlight boards formed seconds later, despite there being no deck inserted. "This is a Duel Anchor. Until one of us is defeated, it will not be removed." He narrowed his eye, preparing himself for yet another battle. "Apologies for this...but are our orders are clear."

"No witnesses." Serena finished, raising her own Duel Disk in anticipating.

The two duelists in front of them gritted their teeth, confused and angry by this development, but saw no other choice but to comply. They slammed their decks into the Duel Disks and yelled out,

 _ **DUEL!**_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Card Information

Phantom Knights Bloody Armor / DARK / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 100 / If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your Hand). You can only summon "Phantom Knights Bloody Armor" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 card you control; Destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; Return up to 2 "Phantom Knights" cards from your GY to your Hand.

Phantom Knights Ghost Horse / DARK / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 1500 / DEF 1000 / Once per turn: You can send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the GY X the number of "Phantom Knights" monsters you control, except "Phantom Knights Ghost Horse." If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the GY; you can banish this card: Return up to 3 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap card(s) in your GY to the top of your Deck.

Phantom Knights Infernal Wand / DARK / Level 5 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you only control Xyz Monsters and no other monsters. (You can only summon "Phantom Knights Infernal Wand" once per turn this way). Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Phantom Knights" monster from your Deck with its effects negated and its ATK/DEF reduced to zero.

Phantom Knights Assassin's Daggers / DARK / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 1000 / Once per turn: You can declare a direct attack with this card.

Dark Revolution Fuse-Xyz Dragoon / DARK / Level 8 / ATK 2800 / DEF 3000 / 2 DARK Xyz Monsters  
If this card is Fusion Summoned using Xyz Monsters on the field as Materials, it is also treated as an Xyz Monster and gains a Rank equal to its Level. If this card was Fusion Summoned using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" as Materials: You can banish 1 Xyz Monster from your GY: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Xyz Monster from your GY; This card gains half of the combined ATK of the monsters used to Fusion Summon this card until the end of this turn. Cannot be destroyed by Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Unaffected by your opponent's Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monster effects.

Phantom Knights Rally / Spell / Normal / Banish as many "Phantom Knights" cards in your GY as possible; Draw 1 card X the number of cards banished with this effect.

Phantom Knights Banner / Spell / Normal / Special Summon 1 "Phantom Knights" monster from your Banished Zone with its ATK/DEF reduced to zero and its effects negated.

Overlay Fusion / Spell / Normal / Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using Xyz Monsters on your field as Materials. (You can only activate one "Overlay Fusion" per turn.)

Phantom Knights Cavalry/ Spell / Continuous / You must Discard 1 "Phantom Knights" card to ctivate this card. When this card is activated: Place counters on this card equal to the number of your banished "Phantom Knights" cards. Players never take battle damage if the amount is less than or equal to the number of counters on this card x 500. After damage calculation, if a monster battled, remove 1 counter from this card. If there are no counters on this card or you control no monsters, destroy it. If this card is destroyed, inflict damage to both player's LP equal to the number of counters that were on this card X 500.

C/C Digi Lens / LIGHT / Level 1 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100 / You can Special Summon this card if your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not. (You can only Special Summon "C/C Digi Lens" once per turn this way. When this card is Special Summoned: Draw 1 card X the number of monsters your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by card effects.

C/C Closed Eye / LIGHT / Level 3 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / This card cannot declare an attack. If you control 2 or more "C/C" monsters with different Levels: You can Special Summon this card (from your Hand). You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn this card was Special Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can add 1 "C/C" card from your Deck to your hand, except "C/C Closed Eye."

C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C / LIGHT / Rank 3 / Fairy / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2500 / 2 Level 3 "C/C" Monsters  
You take no damage from battles involving this card. Cannot be destroyed by Xyz monsters. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Xyz monster your opponent controls and detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This turn, that monster cannot activate its effects. This card gains 500 ATK during your Battle Phase. Once per turn; you can detach 1 Material from this card: Destroy all Xyz monsters your opponent controls. If you control "C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.A" and "C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.B": This card is treated as a "D/D/D" monster.

C/C Zoom Sniper / LIGHT / Level 3 / Fairy / Tuner / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100 / If you control a Level 3 or lower "C/C" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your Hand). (You can only Special Summon "C/C" Zoom Sniper once per turn this way.) Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; Reduce that card's ATK by 100 for every card in your Hand. Once per turn, if you have 5 or more cards in your Hand: You can set 1 "C/C/C" card face-down from your deck. If you Synchro Summon a monster with this card as Material, that card gains this effect:  
● This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's monster effects.

C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.B / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2500 / 1 "C/C" Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Monster  
When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "C/C" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. If you control "C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.A" or "C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.C": All "C/C" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect. While your opponent only controls Special Summoned monsters, this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Reduce that card's ATK by half of its original value.

C/C/C Photo-Grapher Ver.A / LIGHT / Level 6 / Fairy / Fusion / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2500 / 1 "C/C" Monster + 1 Level 6 Warrior-type Monster  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned other ways. Cannot be targeted for attacks. Once per turn, if a "C/C/C" monster you control would be destroyed: Negate that card's destruction. After its effect resolves, reduce this card's ATK to zero until the End Phase. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "C/C" monster; Return 1 "C/C" Fairy-type monster in your GY to your hand.

D/C/D Paradox Time Devil Karna / DARK / Level 10 / Fiend / Ritual / Effect / ATK 3200 / DEF 2800 / You can Ritual Summon this card with "Eyes of the World." Unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card battles a monster with 2500 ATK or higher: Destroy that card at the start of the Damage Step. During your End Phase: You can Tribute this card; Inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the original ATK of a monster they controlled that you destroyed this turn.

C/C Film Change / Spell / Normal / Special Summon 1 "C/C" monster in your Deck with its effects negated and its ATK reduced to zero.

C/C/C Critical Capture / Quick-Play / Banish "C/C Critical Eye" from your GY and target 1 "C/C/C" monster you control: That card can declare an additional attack.

C/C/C Repeat / Spell / Continuous / Activate only if you control 2 or more monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. During your Main Phase 2: Draw 1 card. You can target 1 "C/C/C" monster you control: That card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects this turn. Destroy this card when you control no monsters, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "C/C/C" monster from your Extra Deck with 1000 ATK or lower, ignoring its summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "C/C/C Repeat" once per turn.

Critical Fusion / Spell / Normal / If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn.  
● Level 1-4: Level 4.  
● Level 5-6: Level 6.  
● Level 7 or higher: Level 8.  
Then, until the End Phase, treat this card and 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" you control and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase.

Eyes of the World / Spell / Ritual / This card is used to Ritual Summon "D/C/D Paradox Time Devil Karna." You must also Tribute 2 "C/C/C" Level 6 monsters and at least 1 "D/D/D" Rank 6 Xyz Monster from your field.

C/C/C Feedback / Trap / Normal / Activate only if a "C/C" monster you control is destroyed and you have 2000 LP or less. During your opponent's Battle Phase; you can Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon a monster from your Extra Deck using Materials on your field and/or in your GY. After this effect resolves: Shuffle the monsters used as Materials into your Deck. Your opponent cannot attack any monster you control except the monster you summoned from the Extra Deck.

C/C/C Extra Snap / Trap / Counter / You can activate this card from your Hand if you control 1 Fusion, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz Monster and no other monsters. If a "C/C/C" monster you control would be destroyed by battle and your Life Points reduced to zero: Banish a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck: Negate that card's destruction and reduce any battle damage you take to zero and end the Battle Phase.

 **AN** : Okay, so this chapter was supposed to have two duels, but it was becoming longer than I was expecting, so I decided to split the chapter into two parts. Plus, me and Stranger decided it was finally time to introduce Reira so she could show her stuff. And thanks to Ray, she's _much_ happier here! I'm currently working on the Berret/Serena VS Zarc/Yuzu duel as we speak. Thanks go to Donjusticia for card edits.

Oh, and this chapter is another Starlight's Poet original! I'm trying my best not to rely on Donny, considering the man has a lot on his own plate. Plus, I hate having to bother him while he's busy. Naturally, though, this means that the quality of the duels will be significantly lower.

Also, big news! My 100th story has been published! And the 101st story is coming up very soon. Now, before people start raising the pitchforks and torches and calling me out on breaking my promise of stopping after story number 100, I would like to point out that I already have a few stories that are listed as COMPLETED. The stories that will be published will replace the stories that are listed as being completed. After that, I will not be posting anymore stories and focus on the ones I have.

I would also like to once again say to those who are demanding that I update my stories to BE PATIENT. I am a human being, not a robot dammit!

Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter, as well as my new upcoming story and check out my brand new fanfic _**"RWBY ~ Memories of V".**_ I would also like to shamelessly advertise the joint project between myself and TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere. It is a self-insert story titled "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: The Chains of Fate." Please take a look and tell us what you think. It's also a self-insert by Stranger, not me. Sorry. Friendly reminder that this story has a TV Tropes page, so please be sure to check it out, give it a look and add to it! Friendly reminder that this story has a TV Tropes page, so please be sure to check it out and add to it if you have the chance! I'll post a link to the pages on TV Tropes that cover my stories! Until next time!

 _See You~_


End file.
